Unwanted Fate
by zeltronica
Summary: A desperate act, an Unwanted fate, and the consequences of the aftermath of a fateful decision, if not all that was enough it would seem that Jusenkyo isn't done with you yet Ranma... -Magic, Goddess's, Vampires? and more Oh my!-
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters in it except the ones I added to make the story interesting. In this story Ranma gains some very unique powers and has to learn to use them I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it**

**Author Note: I would like to note this was my very first story, I also like to note it was originally placed under another title that didn't fir the story and well I had a data corruption happen and lost all my data or so I thought, I found the original some time ago and left it to die and well now I found I am wanting to give it purpose under a new name I do hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**This story is O.O.C. has the use of magic/Martial arts. Some Ranma1/2 canon stuff may or may never have happened so bear that in mind since this is a fan fiction.**

* * *

Unwanted Fate

By: Zeltronica

**Chapter:1**

Ranma limped home in the freezing rain her clothes torn bruises all over. She was heading home after a confrontation with Mousse. She won the fight only to find herself defeated ultimately. Using a magical artifact Mousse locked Ranma's curse. To Ranma, this wasn't a fate she would wish on anyone. The springs were dried up and there was no cure and now her sanity was fraying at the edges.

Now she no longer could change into a guy. Her worst fears come to life. To make matters worse her curse made it so she was Immortal in terms she would live forever as it was told to her by a certain guide who explained to her she would never grow old and couldn't die without assistance or committing the ultimate act while in his cursed form meaning she would have to live her nightmare for eternity. She sobbed as she walked her tears intermixing with the rain as it fell on her.

'_What am I going to do if Mom finds out I am so fucked then there is my dad he will not want anything to do with me cause I am a weak little girl now then what about Akane. I just don't know what to do.'_

Ranma was very angry with Cologne this was her fault. Mousse explained after Ranma beat him up and he locked Ranma in her curse. Cologne sent him to do this task because Ranma was going to marry Akane the day before Christmas. After giving Mousse his final orders and freedom, Cologne and Shampoo returned to China.

Ranma screamed out into the rain shouting. "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS OLD GHOUL IF I SURVIVE THIS YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE TRIBE IS DUST!"

Not too far off a lone traveler heard the scream as it echoed the rainy night air. "Ra...Ranma..." Ryoga knew something was wrong. He had planned to confront Ranma again, but now he wasn't so sure he wanted to be near Ranma. She sounded angry, which for Ranma didn't happen too often, but this was different from most times Ranma was angry this scream sounded of anguish and despair.

Continuing to the Tendo's using his umbrella and as much due to pure chance and luck, he finally arrived at the rather large estate which happened to be the second largest in Nerima. Once there he knocked on the door and was let into the house.

"Thank you, Kasumi." Ryoga smiled, as he was about to enter she shook the excess water off of his umbrella closing it.

"It is no problem Ryoga-Kun your welcome anytime," Kasumi said.

Just as they both were about to head to the living room the door slides open they turned in time to see Ranma come inside, she looked miserable and fevered as she walked past them she went straight up the stairs without a word. Ryoga looked down Ranma was dripping blood on the floor from her knuckles.

"Oh my, I wonder if something happened" Kasumi stated, as she went to get cleaning supplies to clean the mess Ranma had just made on the wood floor.

Ryoga could feel great despair he had always wanted to see Ranma broken by his own fist, but to him, she looked broken already. "Kasumi, I don't think we should leave her alone tonight I feel something bad will happen," he called with concern in his voice.

After thirty minutes Kasumi went upstairs to get Ranma for dinner when she knocked on the furrow door no one answered she opened the door and screamed as she ran to the bath checking on Ranma.

Akane ran quickly up stair's "What is it Kasumi? what is wrong..." she trailed observing the bath and the bloody water that spilled out onto the floor.

"Call the paramedics quick Akane hurry!" Kasumi pulled Ranma out of the bath and onto the floor so much blood she kept saying as she took some hand towels to help stop the bleeding on Ranma's wrists.

Kasumi cried as she held the cloth to both Ranma-chan's wrists. "Don't you dare die on me or I'll come after you!" she screamed as her heart was breaking as she had come to love Ranma not as just a brother-in-law no she felt as if he was a dear brother sometimes sister.

It wasn't long before the ambulance they had been waiting for had finally arrived quickly and collected Ranma and took her to the hospital. The entire family went to the hospital after Nodoka had finally arrived. "What is wrong with Ranma?" she asked Kasumi.

Kasumi was distraught and couldn't talk.

Then Akane spoke. "He.. she tried to commit suicide... I don't know why." She started sobbing "I don't know why she would do this..."

Nodoka upon hearing Ranma referred to as a "She" several times. Finally had to admit her denial and come full circle. Her thoughts were of her child who was for all tints and purposes knocking on Heaven's door, she had no idea if he would live or die she only knew she hadn't had much contact with him with exception of Ranko and those encounters were brief.

She paced back and forth until finally after what seemed an eternity a doctor approached telling her Ranma was going to make it which gave the woman a sense of relief, but now she wanted to see her child as soon as she could be allowed to do so.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**A Mom and her Decision**.

Nodoka didn't let anyone go in except herself she sat down next to Ranma's bed looking at the redhead with wonderment. _'This girl who had called herself Ranko for three straight years I knew this was my child from the start no one can hide Jusenkyo curses very well why did you do it honey your so beautiful as a woman and handsome as a man what could have made you do a thing like this.'_

She had to make a decision to accept her child or turn her back... She could see only one solution and she planned to stick by her child she pulled the seppuku pledge out of her pocket and shredded it tossing it in the nearby waste bin. Sitting back down next to Ranma's bed listening to the droning of machinery as it beeped every time Ranma had a heartbeat.

_'It is too early to tell her the truth.'_

The door opened and Ryoga walked in shutting the door behind him. "I know you didn't want anyone in here but I had to see for myself she was still alive."

Nodoka looked at Ryoga thoughtfully. "I thought you hated my son?"

"No, I don't hate him. I hate the things he does sometimes. But I could never wish him dead. If he was to go I can't know what I would do he is the only real friend I have you have to understand." Ryoga said as he was shaking tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

Nodoka went over and comforted Ryoga. "If you want her to make it through this then lets both be here to greet her to show she's not alone in the world."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**~One week later**

Ranma opened her eyes. She started to get up realizing she could not because straps held her down to the bed. "Is this hell?" She asked.

A Nurse came into the room. "Ah you're awake just a few minutes I will get the doctor."

The doctor came in giving Ranma a warm smile. "Well good to see you awake. My name is Itachi Momoto I am going to be your psychiatrist during your stay here."

"Where am I?" Ranma asked.

"You are at Tokyo Mental Hospital. You seemed to have tried to commit suicide and that is something we cannot allow and it is illegal on top of that. You will be staying here till you learn to cope with whatever made you harm yourself."

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**Five days later.**

Ranma let a sigh escape her lips as she held a thoughtful expression mentally slapping herself since she was such a screw up she couldn't even kill herself correctly; It is like some outside force wouldn't allow it. She rubbed the white bandage that was on her left wrist against her right wrists own white bandage they itched badly.

"Well isn't this interesting." Looking around her new room, she herself was wearing white uniform pants, shirt, and a white robe which she wore open. She had no shoes to wear accept white fuzzy slippers which sat to the right of the only door that would lead out of her room. Ranma laid down on her bed pulling the covers over her resting while two orderlies were outside keeping an eye on her through the window.

Eventually, the orderlies left the window and she heard the distinctive locking mechanism just before the door slid open Her doctor walked in to check on her as he had many times before while making his rounds.

"How long will I have to stay here?" Ranma asked.

Itatchi stated. "You will be staying here until we deem you sane enough to go back into the world and live a full and productive life."

"Why do you people force me to live like this I am a guy damn it?" Ranma sobbed.

Itachi sighed. "If I hadn't seen the curse demonstrated by your friend I never would have known. You are a girl now you don't change back. I know that is hard. Hell if I went from guy to girl in one day I don't know how I would work it out. The point, however, is to learn to cope while you are here then you can go back out into the world to give it what you have to offer. Killing yourself isn't the answer. Now I will be back to check on you later goodnight." With that, he left the room to check on his other patients.

The door sliding shut the audible sound of the locking mechanism being engaged sounded out with finality. Ranma broke down crying eventually crying herself to sleep. As she slept she had dreams of her parents rejecting her and Akane not wanting anything to do with her. She awoke temporarily from her slumber because a nurse injected something in her arm. "That should help you sleep more peacefully, child."

Ranma slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**White Walls**

As Ranma walked down the corridor to the Gardens she looked glanced over some of the patients. They sometimes talked to themselves. She felt sometimes that besides the orderlies and doctor's she was the only sane one here. Though she didn't like the orderlies much she felt dread around them wondering when they would attack her. They kept a constant watch on her anytime she was nearby.

Walking over to a bench in front of a bird feeder she watched as birds came down splashing in the water. The smell of flowers soothed her mind trying to think of better times all she felt at the moment was cold heartened dread.

'_Even if they do get me to learn to cope I will not rest until I burn the Amazon Village to the ground, I will make Cologne break as she has broken me. Everything she loves I will take away everything she knows I will burn it to the ground. This I swear.'_

Five nights later the doctors found Ranma-Chan in a lot of pain as she was on the ground screaming, when they finally got her calmed down with sedatives that had given her they watched in fascination as her body seemed to glow white and her hair color had changed to a cobalt blue with red strips running through it two red strips made her bangs that hung long on each side of her face while three more long strips ran down her back her hair grew out some too it was now at the middle of her back. She had water dripping from her fingertips as she finally went to sleep the water stopped dripping from the tips of her fingers.

Itatchi sighed. "I am no expert but this is unnatural even for a curse. Yoko get me that Dr. Tofu I need to talk to him." He reached down touching the water on the floor frost appeared on his fingertips. "It's so cold?" He pondered as he wasn't still understanding what he was seeing.

Four hours later Dr. Tofu arrived and looked Ranma over. "Quite intriguing isn't it?" Itachi asked.

"Very interesting I am not sure what happened to cause this transformation, I need to consult my books on Jusenkyo, and call the guide he might be able to help me with this. Has she woken up since she went to sleep?" Tofu asked.

"No not once she is in some kind of coma right now we checked her for foreign contents in her stomach and found nothing," Itatchi explained.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

One week later Dr. Tofu and the Jusenkyo guide paid Ranma a visit she was still asleep.

"Ah sirs it has happened she has been given Jusenkyo blessing. She Jusenkyo goddess now. I wonder why springs had returned to normal from their dried up state now it would seem I know." The guide explained in Mandarin.

Dr. Itatchi looked at the guide. "What is he saying DR. Tofu?"

"He is saying that Ranma apparently is the living embodiment of the Jusenkyo water goddess." Tofu explained.

The guide took a breath then explained. "When girl here try to commit suicide Jusenkyo spirit intervened and kept her alive and made her new goddess this only can be done if one's heart is pure and protects others around her. Ancient legend says the springs had searched for a replacement for centuries it would appear it's search is over and has chosen this girl." The guide handed Dr. Tofu a book. "You must give her this book she must learn control or it will be a disaster for us all."

Dr. Tofu opened the book and could see it was a book of spells and enchantments and curses, however, he could only make out a few words.

"It was written by a powerful and corrupt sorceress who many believed was a diety who was in mortal form and who drowned there long ago in spring of drowned girl. Now, who fall in springs take Immortality and body of whatever falls in springs. Your young girl here is chosen as her replacement." The guide explained.

Itatchi sighed. "So I need to set up a private area for her to practice this book?" he couldn't believe the absurdity of it all, but yet here it was how could he deny it to attempt to deny it could cause insanity in itself.

Dr. Tofu nodded "It would probably be best I will wait for her to wake up if you do not mind I need to speak to her about this matter."

Itatchi and the guide both left the room left the room.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Waking Up Differently**

When Ranma woke up she could see Dr. Tofu putting a bottle of smelling salts away.

"Good to see you again Ranma". Sitting a book on her lap. "I know this might sound strange but it would seem you have acquired Jusenkyo's blessing whether you like it or not."

Dr. Tofu then went on to explain why Ranma felt aches and pains and different she nodded holding the book to her chest. "I see Doc. This is a lot to take in," she stated.

"Well, it is important you only practice your spells in a secluded environment away from the other patients otherworldly magic isn't something that the mortal eye can conceive as you well know it can almost cause you to go insane the first time." Dr. Tofu explained.

Ranma looked into the Mirror seeing her color had changed. "Uhg my hair... I already stood out this is worse! sadly everything else stayed the same my chest is no bigger and yet no smaller and I am still the same four-foot-eight in this body." She laughed hysterically for a moment before going on to say, "I am going to be in here a long time huh?"

Dr. Tofu sighed. "Till you learn to cope you will be here awhile your going through a lot between going from a guy to a girl then depression of all the things in life that finally got to you. Your biggest problem is that you bottled your Emotions up till finally, you took the self-destructive path. You have to learn to let go and cry when you need to release that tension. If it makes you feel better your Mom knows and now and accepts you. I cannot say the same for your father but one parent is better then nothing and Akane is willing to still be there for you if you still want her in your life."

"I don't know if I could make Akane do that she wants kids someday I don't wanna stop her... But my mom you say she knows about me and accepts me?"

Dr. Tofu nodded. "Yes, she wants to see you tomorrow if you don't mind a visit."

"No I don't mind please tell her to come." Ranma half smiled at this since it was the first good news she had heard in a very long time. No longer would she have to lie and pretend she could finally talk to her mother without fear of the awful seppuku pledge her father made her sign or so she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little fan humor.**

Ranma sat at a wooden desk in a comfortable computer chair typing on her laptop, stopping momentarily to take a drink of her coffee and carefully read over her Lady of Sakura mountain story.

Nabiki walked into the room her heels clicking on the tile of the floor. "Ranma what is taking so long? This chapter was supposed to be released yesterday what happened?"

Ranma swiveled in her chair to look at Nabiki. "I am sorry I dropped the ball jeez, I was asked by my editor to eat dinner with him, and now that he is asleep I am sort of having to add the quotations to my story alone and if that didn't help turns out this story is like what fourteen years old!"

Nabiki laughed. Looking down at Ranma. "Well let's not let this happen to often the readers won't wait on you forever you know."

Ranma smiled waving her hand dismissively. "Don't worry it will be released tonight Nabiki, I am sure of it. Soon as he gets home he will check my work. Not to worry." Pulling her cell phone out Ranma called Davcru asking him to get his ass in gear, holding the phone away from her ear hearing Davcru yelling "Its 3:10 in the fucking morning don't you ever sleep!" Ranma jumped her pigtail standing on end when she heard the phone slam down. Whoa! Ranma exclaimed "I think he was pissed"

Nabiki shuffling through some other stories on Ranma's desk. "When will you be releasing all these?"

Ranma looked to the stack shrugging her shoulders. "Soon as Zeltronica and I get together to figure out what to write next.

* * *

**Author notes: Well here is yet another chapter I hope you enjoy I been a busy bee and I am not quite done yet at least not today it would seem. I hope everyone is having a good day and year thus far!**

* * *

**Unwanted fate Ch:2**

**Visiting Hours **

The next day Ranma-Chan sat in her room rubbing the bandages on her wrists together they itched when she was nervous. Akane and her Mom walked into the room Akane Immediately ran over wrapping her arms around Ranma kissing her on the lips. Ranma felt a little surprised by this not immediately returning the kiss as she was shocked that this was happening at this moment, eventually breaking the kiss the two parted.

Nodoka gave her daughter a smile. Ranma moved her wrists back under the blanket looking rather ashamed of herself.

Nodoka sighed sitting on Ranma's bed next to her. "No need to hide it honey its water under the bridge. Now the point is where do we go from here."

Ranma shrugged her shoulders "I don't know Momma."

Nodoka gave her daughter a scrutinizing gaze noting the changes she had undergone her hair color as well as how pale she looked from being inside all the time. She tried to Imagine her daughter wearing casual clothing the Image she got in her head was a Gothic girl in one of those grunge bands, but what struck her more was the fact her daughter hadn't seemed to age a day over sixteen. '_Could it be possible? _she contemplated.

Akane sat on the other side of Ranma putting her arms around her fiance. She had grown very attached to Ranma and her temper had gone down a lot since she and Ranma had come to some understandings.

"I don't know momma I don't know what to do. I wanted to get married to Akane before Christmas. That was my plan now it is all ruined. I cannot complete the honor-bound promise of the family to join the schools." Ranma started to cry as she was starting to feel upset all over again.

Akane hugged Ranma tightly. "Don't cry I still love you I don't care if you're a girl we can still get married in Holland."

Nodoka nodded. "She is right Ranma they do allow it over there."

Ranma looked into Akane's eyes. "But what about the future you wanted kids I can't give them to you."

Akane shrugged. "Look we can adopt if we have to course then there is the fact we are both girls we can find a way please just don't think about that right now okay?"

Ranma sniffed. "Okay, I will try." Ranma and Akane shared a quick kiss.

Nodoka smiled. "Hon try to remember you do have people who love you never forget that."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Rapping Up A Visit**

"You mean Ryoga was actually worried about me?" Ranma queried with a look of both surprise and shock.

Nodoka nodded going on to explain, "Yes, he said if you had ever died he wouldn't know what to do. He says your one of his only real friends in life and he couldn't live without knowing you are alive, and well somewhere."

Ranma looked down to her feet "Guess I really did a stupid."

Akane halfheartedly chuckled, but she did give her fiance a slightly angry look. "Yes you very much did!" she snapped, though she didn't keep that anger instead she let a sad sigh escape her lips going on to say "We all do stupid things.. Just remember its okay to be a Baka sometimes your my Baka and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Tell Ryoga I am sorry I should have thought about the people around me more before making a decision like this," Ranma said, feeling rather sheepish for her actions that lead up to now.

Nodoka nodded, saying. "Either I or Akane will tell him I am sure he will appreciate hearing that."

After twenty minutes had passed Akane and Nodoka got up giving last minute hugs and kisses before leaving Ranma in her room. she felt happy knowing her mom still loved her and she had a Fiance that still loved her despite what had happened and what she had selfishly had done.

-Just remember your my Baka don't let anyone tell you otherwise- She thought about Akane's words.

Ranma sighed at her thoughts, going on to consider his now wayward fiancee. _'You say __You love me but in truth. You're just telling me what I want to hear. When the time comes I won't be hurt cause I know you mean well. Foolish tomboy.'_

As Akane and Nodoka rode home in the cab they had a talk.

"So are you serious about staying with my daughter?" Nodoka asked, as she inwardly wondered to herself if the girl sitting beside her really felt so strongly despite the kiss Akane had given her son now neo-daughter.

Akane gazed out the window. "Yea she stuck by me through the years even when I foolishly abused her. I owe it to her to do the same I don't care if I cannot carry her child I want her in my life I want her as mine."

Nodoka nodded taking a sip of the drink she held in her left hand. "Akane you really need to think hard about this. Telling Ranma what she wants to hear cause you think she's going to break won't help her in the end. Sometimes it is best, to be honest when someone's feeling are involved, I won't look down on you if you do not commit, and If anything I think Ranma would appreciate honesty more then you know. Please think about it I know you care but know when it is time to be a friend, and when it is time to be a lover."

Akane turned from the window to look to the auburn-haired woman who was her fiancee's mother. "I will think on this I promise."

Ranma went into the bathroom in her room which happened to be the only place she wasn't constantly being watched. Once closing the door. She looked in the mirror and blew on it the mirror frosted over. '_Interesting'_ she thought. After doing her business she went back into the room and opened her book and studied it. thirty minutes of reading she realized how she could keep from harming others.

She just had to keep a cool head and not get angry. She wanted to know her spells before unleashing them unknowingly.

Putting the book in her desk and locking the drawer she then walked over to her bed to rest until the Orderlies let her and the rest of the patients out for some recreation. She looked out the window of her cell that was covered in a mesh of wires longing to be back outside she missed her freedom already. A knock at the door told her she was free to leave her room, She wasted no time in leaving slipping her feet into the slippers at the door, and then made her way out and down the hall toward the Atrium gardens she had grown to like.

It was closed off by bars but it was the only place she got to breathe the outside air. Moving into her Kata she was having trouble finding her center feeling frustrated while many of the other patients and Orderlies clapped and cheered at her.

She half halfheartedly smiled the praise she was receiving. It wasn't they're fault for not realizing good martial arts from bad. They could never understand what Ranma's Kata meant for her.

She continued this for twenty or so minutes till the orderlies came to take her and everyone to dinner this was one of her least favorites the food was terrible. The only good thing was the carton of chocolate milk she would get to drink.

_'I swear I would do anything just to eat Akane's cooking just to get away from this crap.'_ Ranma thought to herself a perturbed expression worn on her features as she took a bite of the meal she was given which to her she may as well eat cardboard it would have more flavor.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**Awkward Moments**

As three in the morning came, Ranma-Chan woke up for her day going to her dresser and pulling out her clothes that the facility provided her she looked at the offending garment, As she put it on in the mirror she didn't like it she didn't understand why she needed to wear a bra. But it was part of the dress code, and getting tackled to the ground by orderlies wasn't something she looked forward to.

That and getting stabbed in the butt by a needle is was very degrading. She found fighting only made it worse the orderlies would surround her and overwhelm and some of them were pretty strong since one such orderly was able to subdue her without much trouble since he also seemed to know some martial arts techniques that even she was taken surprise by.

Once dressed she entered the bathroom and proceeded in brushing her teeth and using the mouthwash spitting it into the sink. She looked to herself in the mirror the look on the girl's face was one of disgust, "Man I would rather have mint this is crap blah." She said to herself.

once exiting the bathroom she went about doing some stretches and then pushups along with situps she readied herself to go outside of her room so she could go eat some food then go work it off using the art. She missed being home she could eat at any given part of the day... Here however she would only get food three times a day and a snack if she was lucky.

As she pondered things a knock was heard at the door letting her know she was free to roam til lunch. Wasting no time she went to get breakfast soon as they opened the door to the rest of the facility she left the dorm and headed straight to the cafeteria. As Ranma approached the line she was greeted by the cafeteria lady. "Hello, Ranma-Chan how are you feeling today?"

Ranma smiled at her, this lady always reminded her of Kasumi. She had brown hair and chocolate colored eyes and a smile that could melt any icy heart. "I am fine today mam and you?"

The lady smiled putting food on Ranma's plate. "I am just chipper."

Ranma headed over to a far table sitting down to eat a boy she didn't know sat across from her.

"Hello what ya in for?" The boy asked.

Ranma grinned. "Oh, I was arrested for armed robbery and killing a few thousand armed men." She jested.

The boy frowned. "No way! Why are you really here, you look too cute to be in here?"

Ranma sighed realizing the boy didn't laugh at her joke. "I am just here got issues like everyone else I rather not talk about them." Concealing her hands under the table. "Look I would rather sit alone please."

The boy frowned. "You sure you wanna be alone? I mean I would be glad to..."

Ranma cutting him off, and raising her voice. "I said I do not wanna talk to you please leave me be!" This got the attention of everyone as they turned and started looking directly Ranma's way the orderlies started moving in. "Is something wrong here?" One of the orderlies asked who was tall around five-foot-four and he looked to weigh 280 lbs with raven colored hair and purple eyes, his features were stern but otherwise easy on the eyes though she wouldn't admit it.

Ranma sighed to herself as all she really wanted was peace and quiet and this was not the attention she was looking for. "No there is no problem," she said dully looking down at her food not wishing to meet the orderlies gaze.

"Good to hear you keep having outbursts, and you will find yourself confined to your room understood?" The orderly stated, almost daring her to say or do something out of line.

Ranma started to feel depressed and with a whispered voice. "Yes sir...I understand."

After eating what food she wanted to she took her tray to the bin tossed it in and then went out to the Atrium, So she could think she found a rock and sat down on it leaning her back against the cool wall thinking looking down at her feet.

Nearby Tatawaki Kuno was sitting against a tree looking over he saw a girl sitting on a rock she had beautiful hair cobalt blue with red strips this girl was beautiful, she could give his pigtailed goddess a run for her money for sure he thought. He wished he could right himself so his fantasies wouldn't take over but he was failing very much so. Looking at the girl he caught a gimps of her wrists both of them were covered in bandages.

He shook his head. Another beautiful maiden yet tried to take her own life... the heavens weep for her pain. Yet another problem he was having was trying to stop the poetry he used almost always when talking to other it was engraved in him by his family and he had committed himself to right himself of his fantasies. He knew the pigtailed girl didn't love him, yet he couldn't stop thinking of her. And then there was another thought but he did not know how to comprehend it. Kuno decided to go talk to this girl since she seemed very lonely.

"Hello, how art thou miss?" Kuno gave his best smile to Ranma.

"Please leave me alone Kuno I don't wanna talk to you of all people." And with that Ranma jumped to her feet and ran out of the atrium as quick as possible, since he was one of the last people she wanted to deal with right now.

Kuno pondered over this realizing that the girl was none other than the pigtailed girl even though her hair was let down, and would seem to change to the color of red and blue. "Most curious"

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Therapy**

Dr. Itatchi smiled while jotting down information in his notebook. "What happened at the Atrium we missed your presence there?"

Ranma sighed a frustrated breath not really wanting to answer, however she spoke up anyway. "A guy from my school is in here, and he well makes me feel uncomfortable he likes to try and hug and kiss me and grope me, And it bothers me cause I am a guy."

Itatchi thought on the red-n-blue-haired girl's words deciding on a line of questioning. "Have you ever considered how other men feel when they see you? You cannot tell me you look in the mirror and not realize how different you look? To them, you are desirable as any other woman."

Ranma looked to the window while carefully thinking over her words on how to best to answer. "It's just this scares me worse than anything... I don't want to lose myself. Every time I lose ground to her soon there will be nothing left of me."

Itatchi jotted some more info down in his notes. "Ranma I think your worry is unfounded you can change the pallet of a painting, but you can not change who the person that is on the inside. You are yourself Ranma no one can take that away from you come one year to even twenty years you are always going to be Ranma male or female it is just you. Try talking to Kuno maybe it will help you break the walls you built down so you can grow and heal cause all I am seeing is you setting yourself up for failure."

Ranma sighed reaching up with her right hand scratching the back of her neck. "I don't know I guess I could try but if he glomps me I cannot guarantee I won't clock him."

Itatchi chuckled at the girls words. "Just give it a try you will see it isn't so bad life goes on you are Ranma and no one can change that."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

After her session with Dr. Itatchi, she walked down the hall toward her room carrying a notebook and a crayon pack. They would not let her have a pencil but she wasn't going to complain. Once in her room, she started using the notepad drawing out a diagram of the facility she was staying at writing down the times the orderlies changed positions and shift changes.

Marking locations she could easily use to escape should she deem them not wanting to let her out indefinitely. After drawing out her plans she walked over to the air vent and slipped the note into it through a finger width hole. Then went to her desk unlocked it and retrieved her spell book, then she walked over to her bed she laid down on her belly and started reading it thinking over its contents. Mandatory room time was common at four in the afternoon in just three hours it would be dinner time.

Ranma reading her book contemplated. _'So I am a Goddess of the springs.. and from what I am reading I control water and ice, and if I so choose chaos and death magic.'_

She read a passage in the notes part of the book: And so it came to pass a great Sorceress a Goddess of the Dragon frost tribe was drowned in one of the springs of Jusenkyo, Originally wild raw magic that empowered the springs of life, now turned into despair and chaos.

'Interesting so far...but I don't fully understand this makes no sense is there more than one type of dragon people...' Ranma pondered on this for several minutes before moving on.

So it came to pass the Sorceress became trapped in her despair searching for the one pure heartened soul to take over the springs this person would have to have the blood of legends, The blood of champions. This soul would bring death and destruction upon the dragon blood tribes, and Phoenix tribes. And ultimately bring famine and despair to the river people who reside and live on the waters of life. Another passage said this soul would have another possibility of eventually bring order by way of chaos without destroying the tribes.

_'This is so confusing.'_ Ranma sighed as she thought on all she read thus far "So I am like some kind of catalyst of chaos." She said to herself

Ranma channeled her chi into a chi sword using it against the wall only slightly, the wall cracked under the pressure of the energy. Satisfied with the results she let the sword fall back to nothingness. Then laid down.

_'They can't keep me in here if I don't wanna stay.'_ Ranma thought to herself a wicked grin crossing her lips.

Ranma went to sleep early after dinner dreams of revenge on her mind she wanted to go deal with it but was torn between staying for help she was being given by the facility she was being held in or breaking out to seek her vengeance.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Musical Recreation**

Ranma was lead to a room where she could listen to the music of her choice she was given three hours to enjoy it she only listened to three songs in particular, The man with blue eyes, Requiem for a dream, and Black Sunday. She got enjoyment from listening to these songs as she plotted revenge she was considering devising a way to kill three birds with one stone.

Since she was the embodiment of Jusenkyo she could easily do this from the confines of the institution she was staying at. Using the power of her book she could easily manipulate cursed people into doing her bidding. All it would take is one cursed Amazon and the dead corpse of a Musk king and then have one of Saffron's people kill an Amazon elder.

This would, in fact, cause a chain reaction all three tribes would be pitted to the death. The only question on Ranma's mind did she have the stomach for it and what would she gain by doing things this way... Sure no one would know it was her. But wouldn't change the fact she would have blood on her hands whether she picked up a blade and did it herself or not.

Then Ranma had a vision. _'The people from the watchtower... Sorcerers?'_" Indeed these people curse their young... I could use them to help in these tasks they already have a five-hundred-year history with all three and are evil to boot." Ranma mused as a wicked smiled crept across her lips she already found the perfect catalyst now all she had to do was put the pieces on the chessboard and play chess master.

After her session in the music room, she went to eat lunch. It was rather quiet with the exception of Kuno greeting her as he sat down at her table.

"And how are you?" Kuno asked as he sat down at Ranma's table.

"Doing okay I guess." Ranma answered going on to Grumble and with a mere whisper, "Til you showed up."

Kuno shook his head at her. "That isn't necessary you know I merely wanted to talk to someone I know."

Ranma shrugged. "If you know me then tell me my name?"

Kuno shrugged his shoulders. "I cannot be so sure... I must confess I have had mixed feelings about you and Dr. Itatchi said you may be able to help me fix my fantasy issues. So guess thee will tell me what you have to do with Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma frowned looking frustrated. "Not sure I wanna try to explain again, you won't believe me." Ranma starting to take a sip of her juice, she noticed it was warm so she blew on the cup instantly chilling it._' Much better' _she thought to herself.

Kuno sighed. "Please try me?"

Ranma looked up to Kuno into his eyes attempting to ascertain if he was serious or not, once she realized he may just be just that serious she then decided on humoring him just this once more.

"Okay here goes... My name is Ranma Saotome I am a junior in high school you call me the foul sorcerer and try to hit me with your Wooden Sword. While at the same time you call me in my cursed form the Tree-Born-Kettle-Girl or Pigtailed Girl. Also if that doesn't help you believe, I wrote insufferable on your four head. Does that Ring any bells?" she queried.

Kuno looked at Ranma blankly. _'How would she know that Ranma wrote insufferable on my forehead...wait she said she is Ranma Saotome... How can this be this is clearly a girl not a boy... but then maybe it is really a curse...'_ he inwardly wondered attempting to articulate the information she had just given him "If you really are Ranma why are you a girl now?" he asked

Ranma taking a bite of her food and chewing after she swallowed she explained. "My curse got screwed up by a magical artifact and now I am stuck."

Kuno thought about this, settling on changing the subject for the moment. "The juice really is terrible today."

Ranma reached over touching Kuno's juice glass. "Try it now Giving Kuno a smile."

Kuno took a sip and was amazed at how cold it was now... "How did you do that?"

Ranma chuckled. "I am the foul sorceress." She said with a light chuckle sticking her tongue out at the kendoist sitting across from her.

Kuno chuckled. "Maybe a diamond in the rough, but definitely a Goddess in disguise."

Ranma smiled. _'If only you knew Kuno if only you could know the truth.'_

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**Kasumi's Visit**

Kasumi walked into Ranma's room setting some books on her desk along with some paperwork.

"I brought you your school work they said if you take these tests, and pass you should be able to move on to your senior year."

Ranma gave a slim smile at this gesture made by the eldest Tendo sister. "Thanks Kasumi you always were helpful."

"Oh I try. I just wished I would have been there for you so this would not have happened." Kasumi started to break down.

"Please don't cry for me Kasumi. I am fine now." Ranma pulled Kasumi into a hug assuring her. "I made a mistake and now I am paying for it. Please don't beat yourself up over it."

Kasumi smiled softly returning Ranma's hug. "I really care for you and I want you to know you always have a friend with me."

Ranma looked into Kasumi's eyes. "I do not intend to return home for awhile Kasumi. I have unfinished business in China."

Kasumi sighed looking at the wall recognizing a pressure crack. "Ranma vengeance isn't the answer. You break out of here and go to China you won't be able to come back unless you wish to be put back in. Can't you think about your mother and me and your friends? You do not have to do this. Please think about this." She tapped the wall and a chip of stone fell away. Then Kasumi left to go home.

Leaving Ranma to contemplate what Kasumi just said. Ranma was torn between wanting to see her revenge carried out personally or doing it remotely one way or another nothing short of a kami would stop what would happen.

Sitting down she got to work on her homework concentrating on getting the answers right the school was allowing her to do her tests with the book. They probably didn't think she would read them so they just tossed them in for shits and giggles. Rubbing her wrists slightly she slid one of the bandages down her wrist had a red scar on it.. she remembered the slight pain of the blade when she ran it over her flesh she winced at the thought. Putting the bandage back in place she got to work she figured she would have her homework done by Saturday. Which happened to be her seventeenth birthday. She still remembered being fourteen and meeting her fiance for the first time three years it had been.

She thought about Kasumi's words over and over again. "Fine Kasumi have it your way," she said aloud knowing the woman wasn't around to hear her words. She opened the door to find one of the orderlies coming out of a nearby patients room she had a flashlight making her rounds.

"Excuse me could you come here for a minute?" Ranma asked.

The orderly walked over to Ranma. "What is it, sweetness?"

Ranma chuckled gesturing with her right hand. "I accidentally cracked the wall could you have them fix it?"

The orderly looked at the wall dumbfounded. "How did you do that?"

Ranma shrugged giving a weak smile. "Was trying to perform a Kata and kicked it on accident."

the Orderly chuckled. "I doubt that I will have them fix it don't let it happen again okay?"

Ranma nodded. She liked this orderly she was nicer than the rest and let Ranma get away with a lot more then everyone else did.

The orderly didn't wanna make Ranma mad she highly doubted the facility could hold the martial artist if her heart was set to leave. So unlike the rest, she chose to stay on Ranma's good side.

The orderly smiled. "Well, I will let them know your wall needs maintenance, good night hon."

As Ranma closed her door she set up a chessboard putting pieces on it. This board though had more pieces then normal there were four sides set up and in the middle, there were six lone pieces these were standing around a tower she set up in the middle. Picking up her spell book she started to chant. Thunder and lightning crackled and boomed outside the facilities walls.

When she finished chanting she smiled wickedly. "Let the games begin starting with the Amazons." Ranma's eyes flashed a purplish color, an unholy green aura surging around her person.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**The King Is Slain**

Prince Herb stood by the wall of one of the watchtowers around his palace walls looking down at the village below the rain had picked up and the wind made an eery howl. He felt something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Prince Herb, what is bothering you?" Lime asked, since ever since he could remember he could tell when his prince was bothered by something.

Herb contemplated. "I don't know something is unnatural about this storm it wasn't supposed to storm for another two months according to our calendars."

Mint looked out the window to the valley beyond the castle wall. "They have been known to predict the wrong weather from time to time."

Kiena shrugged. "Prince Herb... You don't suppose that this has anything to do with Jusenkyo's reappearance do you?"

Herb shrugged. "Not sure nothing was ever natural about those springs, to begin with. They were flooded, then dried out and now are back to normal as if nothing happened, but I doubt the storms and the springs have anything to do with each other. However, the sorcerers may be back. They and the Amazons both share the springs of life. Which are tapped into Jusenkyo they are pure magic unrefined and raw.

There may be a war between the Amazons and the sorcerers brewing, and most certainly the sorcerers would use these storms to mask their movements."

"Prince Herb your father is dead!" A guard that ran into the room yelled while rasping for breath from his run.

Prince Herb ran to his father's chambers, and indeed his father was dead an Amazon dagger stuck in his throat. Thunder clapped as Herb studied his father.

Kiena gave the scene a scrutinizing gaze. "The Amazons have killed your father?" she said though it was more of a statement than a question.

Prince Herb growled." Lime and Mint. I want the guard put on high Alert my father's death is not to be known as of yet. This requires a full investigation." he stated continuing to look over his father's corpse while doing his best to reign in his emotions.

"Yes, sir!" Said Lime and Mint as they started making their way out of the room.

Kiena looked at the dagger. "This makes no sense. Why would they leave the murder weapon behind."

Herb nodded. "Is intriguing, isn't it. Why would the Amazons want an open war when they know we could easily crush their tribe." Herb smelled the daggers handle. "This obviously is the work of an Amazon but... there is a stench I can't seem to figure out it seems Alien to me."

Kiena nodded looking at the dagger in question. "Smells of chaotic magic doesn't it?"

"Almost as foul as Jusenkyo's cursed waters," Herb stated as he nodded with a look of contemplation on his face. "I will go to Cologne I want an audience with her maybe she can help me with this puzzle. I do not believe they are directly responsible for this."

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Fire Mountain**

Keema sighed. "Lord Saffron I do not understand this. Our crops are dying due in part to insects, our food supplies are running out and the water in the heart of our mountain is undrinkable."

The phoenix egg thought about this. "It is very disturbing to know... we should conduct trade with the Amazon's to procure food and water. I am sure this is just an isolated event nothing world changing."

Keema sighed deciding to put her thoughts into words. "Is it possible that the Ancient springs have found its Champion, and now is setting out for its revenge? After all, our people did help lock that frost dragon in human form then drowned her."

Saffron sighed. "If you believe that story yes it is true we drowned her in the springs but it was for a good reason she stood for chaos and would have destroyed all our tribes if we allowed her to live and we did this at the Higher gods bidding. At any rate that is ancient history we are having these problems cause Ranma killed my old body, and I am learning to be a better leader for our people. Keema I want you to go negotiate with the Amazons for food and water this will all work out in the end, and if anything we can purify our waters again."

Keema bowed to the saffron egg. "As you wish my lord."

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**The Amazon Village.**

**Two days later.**

Shampoo stood watch over the gate the rain beating down around her position, wasn't for the roof of her watchtower she would be one aggravated cat. Scanning the road and other spots in the woods she made out a figure along with six other men walking with him.

"Great Grandmother musk are coming! Shampoo Shouted

After an hour Cologne and Herb met to talk.

Cologne watched Herb Wearily. "What is the meaning of you coming here?"

Herb pulled the Amazon dagger out of his pouch and threw it into the wood at Cologne's feet. "I wanna know why I found this weapon in my fathers throat.. Is it you wish to open war with my people?"

Cologne looked at the dagger with both surprise and bewilderment "I do not know anything of this matter, Prince Herb. I assure you if we had the intention of declaring war we would come to your door and knock it down." she pointedly stated not at all liking the accusation that had literally been thrown at her feet.

"Shampoo go find Kesasa bring her here I wanna know why her dagger has slain Herb's father," Cologne ordered

Shampoo bowed then left to go find Kesasa.

Herb looked at Cologne questioningly. "So you're telling me you know nothing of this?"

Cologne nodded. "I have no more wish for war then you do. I could not afford games like this."

Twenty minutes later shampoo returned. "Great Grandmother Kesasa is dead. She killed herself last night apparently according to her sister she kept speaking of some Woman riding a pale horse bringing hell upon us and hung herself."

Cologne shook her head. "This makes no sense Kesasa was an honored warrior of our tribe she would not have done this! She lacks the skills to kill your father Herb I couldn't kill him on my best day."

Herb pondered this. "The game sounds a foot It would seem. I will allow you to investigate this. I am going to up my guard be careful what you do or you will regret it Amazon."

With that Herb left Colognes presents vowing war if she or any Amazon make any new actions against his people.

Cologne picked the dagger up and smelled it. _'The smell of Magic is heavy on this blade.'_ She could see a small residual residue of chi left on the handle but wasn't enough to identify.

Cologne motioned for Shampoo to follow her. They went to Kesasa's home it was empty only the body was in there it was now laying on the bed instead of hanging.

Shampoo frowned. "Great Grandmother this is.. I do not understand."

Cologne studied the body for several minutes. "This is damned peculiar."

Shahaza came into the hut. "Well, Cologne have you figured out why she did it?"

Cologne looked over to Shahaza and stated. "I have a theory but I cannot be for sure. Kesasa had an extraordinary amount of chi running through her body and it seems to have driven her mad."

"Could it be Jusenkyo related?" Shampoo asked.

Cologne nodded. "You have good instincts child. Kesasa has been manipulated through Jusenkyo chaos magic, she was driven mad on purpose so she couldn't tell us who controlled her."

Shahaza pondered. "If the sorcerers are back using Jusenkyo's magic we must get ready for war."

Cologne nodded but then shook her head. "Let's not assume just yet. I have a feeling I will find the culprit soon enough if this is a Sorceress who is playing games she will come to us soon enough in the form of an enemy of our tribe we must make sure all our village council is together so this person cannot reach their goals. However, I am not sure I could have sworn they were extinct after the brood wars."

Shampoo pondered. "How you know it a girl?"

Cologne laughed looking to her great-granddaughter. "We don't, but I have a hunch it is a woman." "Keema I am not sure but this event may also be what is causing your problems. I think someone is trying to set us all against one another."

Keema stepped out of the shadows. "I see either way we need to negotiate for food and water."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**The Looking Glass**

"Cologne I have reason to believe as per Herb's father's death and the famine my people are facing.

I believe a prophecy has been fulfilled. Saffron doesn't think so. The storms are still rampant throughout the valley Jusenkyo has Renewed. I believe the Jusenkyo Spirit has found its champion." Keema stated looking around the room to the elders.

Cologne pondered this. "If what you say is true then who is its champion and how do we find her?"

Keema shrugged. "I would hope you would have the answers your very wise for a water dragons blood I know you are well over 3000 years old switching bodies doesn't change things."

Cologne shrugged. "I have no answer as of yet, but makes no sense if Jusenkyo chose its new Goddess and Champion she is supposed to bring order through chaos not cause a war between the four tribes."

Shahaza contemplated remembering a second prophecy. "What if its champion had a pure heart but was wrought with despair and a longing for vengeance if this is the case she would have her spell book and do to the vengeance she craves the memories of the old goddess would spill over and wish us death through the chaos of the coming storm."

"So what your saying is we got a vengeful girl on our hands and is now the acting Embodiment of Jusenkyo, and do to her lust for vengeance is being manipulated by the old goddesses memories?" Keema stated eye's wide.

Cologne nodded rapping her staff on the floor twice. "I have my theories but I wish to keep them to myself for now."

Keema asked. "Okay, let us say if you do figure out who it is. How do we stop a Goddess?"

Cologne shrugged then gave a wise look. "We have many artifacts. We cannot kill her, but we can help purge those memories so that the new goddess will fix things rather than destroy them."

Shampoo sighed shaking her head. "I no understand why would Some girl wish us destruction we are obviously the targets."

Shahaza smiled at Shampoo. "You are a very bright child we will have to play this chess game and see where it leads us, but make no mistake we well all of the tribes in the Jusenkyo Valley are targets."

Ranma growled frustratedly. No plan ever goes accordingly she had the Musk on edge and for the most part, the Amazons, and Phoenix only suspected. Ranma berated herself she should have known the Phoenix would try to bargain for food and water. Not to worry she told herself all she had to do was use a musk tribesman to kill the leader of the Amazon tribe, and if that failed she still had a wild card to play. Do to the sorcerer's affinity for magic and infusion of her springs she had an entire Army to throw at them if she so chooses to. She continued to watch the board as her eyes flashed purple after a few minutes she decided to get some sleep.

Cologne thought long and hard after thirty minutes she stated out loud. "What have we done... please let it not be her."

Shampoo stepping in front of Cologne "What do you mean please let it not be her?"

Cologne sighed. "I hope I am wrong child but I believe I have done a wrong that may very well endanger all the lives in this valley. I should have known not to mess with curses especially when Jusenkyo is involved."

"What have you done Great Grandmother?" Shampoo asked with worry in her eyes.

"When Ranma told you he had no intentions of Marrying you or coming to the village I sent Mousse on a final mission it would appear he may have been successful... I knew in my heart Ranma was Jusenkyo's chosen the day she beat you at the tournament, and then later defeated Saffron. The Spring of drowned girl is Jusenkyo's favored spring." Cologne explained breathing a heavy sigh.

"What did you order Mousse to do?" Shampoo asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"I had her curse permanently locked no cure. If she is, in fact, the one it will be hard to deal with her. When she was just half man we could have tossed hot water on her so she couldn't use her powers.

Now we do not have that option." Cologne stated in a blunt tone.

"So we wait for the person to attack elders subdue and find out if it is Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**Black Rain Is Coming**

"Yes, shampoo we wait if it is, in fact, Ranma I suspect she isn't doing this in her right mind.

The memories of a vengeful Goddess are pushing her to destroy us all. We will have to find out if it is her, Then we have to find her and purge those memories, so she can do her proper job. I could care less if she comes after me but when it comes to the tribe and all the beings in the valley I cannot sit by and watch." Cologne stated in an angry tone.

Cologne walked to the hut opening the door and watched the rain hit the ground in the daylight it wasn't water that fell to the ground though it was black like fluid as it washed down the path it had a seeming look of black dead blood.

"Very unnatural," Cologne stated with worry.

**The village council**

Shahaza sighed "So Cologne why is it we must wait in here for an entire week straight?"

"I believe we are all targets, and someone is going to try to kill one of us. I believe this person to either be musk or Phoenix they will be controlled and not of their own mind. So we will intercept and capture them then we will question them." Cologne Answered.

Kaita pondered gesturing with her hand for effect. "Okay say you capture this supposed assassin. What then wouldn't the puppet master cut the strings?"

Cologne smiled nodding her head. "Very wise thought Kaita that is a good point. I have an artifact in my possession if we use it I can keep the puppet master as you call them in place while I question her."

Shahaza looked at Cologne giving her a serious look. "You sound like you already have an idea who it is?"

Cologne nodded looking to Shahaza. "I do and this person is a very dangerous opponent she has trained in the nekoken, and if in fact, it is her she was purged of her fears. Meaning she could use the cat fist on us with precision and thought, but then I only think I do... I need proof but I believe it is none other than Ranma."

Kaita Growled throwing the beads she was holding against a wall. "Why would Ranma be trying to get a war between all the tribes started? And if it is her the cat fist is the least of our worries. She could easily have a storm wipe us out... What did you bring upon us Cologne are you a fool? Goddesses are not something to be tampered with, ever hear of let sleeping dogs lie. I warned you not to interfere with that girl, you should have let her go the day you realized she was the chosen one. The prophecy had foreseen her coming she would have become locked in her curse on her own and not be seeking revenge. Now you bring a vengeful spirit unto us."

"For your sake, I hope you can put a stop to her, or I will make sure I have your head before I go!" Kaita stated out of anger.

Cologne swallowed. "Look I don't know if, in fact, it is her, but it is a good probability, and to answer your question I locked her curse as per the last leader's orders. Shampoos mother was upset to hear Ranma rejected her and wished Ranma punished. And at the time I only suspected she was the chosen to be the Goddess I didn't know for fact!"

A while later most the tribe had settled down for the night, While the elders slept Cologne and Shampoo stood guard watching the shadows of the room dance with the fire. They kept in the shadows waiting for the assassin to show up hours seemed to crawl by slowly as they waited.

Cologne pretended to sleep as a gust of wind touched her cheek she looked to her right seeing a window swinging slightly piercing the darkness of the room she caught sight of the assassin he was about to stab a dagger into Kaita when Cologne sprung up putting the Artifact around the assassin's neck rendering him unable to move.

"Well isn't this interesting. Ranma you sure have taken an affinity for chess haven't you?"

The musk assassin chuckled. "And you would know how to play chess?"

"Come now Ranma it is me you want the game is over, I have all the evidence I need to end your game.

You know revenge is a dish best served cold and we both know vengeance is far better served in person." Cologne stated in a blunt tone.

The assassin laughed maniacally. "You think I am Ranma? No, I am Jalia and this is my game! I will see all of you burn I will not rest till I have vanquished you and your tribes."

Cologne chuckled then composed herself. "So what you are the essence of Julia's memories and you are now feeding on Ranma's vengeance, your game is over and your Sorcerers are no more they were vanquished during the blood feuds if you truly were the Jusenkyo spirit you would know this. Jalia was the last of your kind you are nothing more than bad thoughts. If you wish vengeance on me so be it I was one of the ones who helped kill you Jalia come and get me in person if you can!

The assassin growled. SO BE IT!. Then he collapsed to the ground dead his lifeforce having been completely sapped away from the overwhelming energy that had coursed through his body overloading his spirit.


	3. Chapter 3 The tower crumbles

**Author Note: Okay here is chapter three for Unwanted Fate which many may remember it as the Original version of T.L.O.S.M.**

**I have made some changes to the story since it was kinda everywhere being I was just starting I suppose that wasn't too big a surprise, but I hope this will improve the story in the long run. -Zeltronica**

* * *

**Unwanted Fate Chapter:3**

**Elder meeting the next afternoon.**

Herb having arrived in the Amazon village and having a sit down with the village elder council. "So Cologne you have found the culprit?"

Cologne taking a puff of her pipe then exhaling the smoke. "Yes it would Appear that Ranma is the new Jusenkyo goddess, but she is not in her right mind. A vengeful ghost of memories has taken over and wants our destruction. I will try to purge her of those thoughts without them an angry Ranma would be better to deal with."

Shahaza thought on this then said. "How do you intend on doing that she isn't going to just let you waltz over and purge her with One-one-ten shampoo."

Cologne nodded then going on to say, "Indeed We will use the artifact on her. It will incapacitate her so we can do what has to be done."

Herb feeling angry at the knowledge it was none other than Saotome Ranma the very man or woman that he had fought on the mountain, he had thought they had gained an understanding of one another, he also owed her a debt for saving his life, however even so he was angry that she had broken his trust with the act of killing his father.

He then spoke up on just that, "She killed my father... I cannot let it slide she should die for the good of everyone in this valley!"

Cologne looked at Herb giving him a stern look. "Calm yourself, Prince, she did not kill your father if anything she is just as much a victim as him. You want someone to kill wait till I purge her then you can kill the spirit that comes out if that is what you want. If you kill Ranma she will just reappear at Jusenkyo and want revenge on her own. You cannot kill a goddess you can only seal them away." she paused a moment.

Then went on to say. "We sealed one away already, and already are wishing we had not. This is our chance to set the eraser on the board and wipe the slate clean. We do not have the type of magic to lock her back into the springs, so we are going to have to do this the smart way otherwise if we kill her mortal form Ranma will just revive at the springs and this will just keep repeating over and over again."

Kaita sighed at her words posing a question. "When will we go deal with her?"

Cologne Taking another drag on her pipe then exhaling. "We do not need to go to her, she will come to us and if she is in fact controlled by the memories of the water goddess she is already here in China teleport is a wonderful thing for them..."

Shahaza finished Colognes words. "Not for us. We have no time to prepare. She could be here any minute."

Shieka opened the doors to the elder's chambers "Cologne something is happening outside!"

As cologne and the elders along with Herb and Keema all stepped outside they saw ice and snow everywhere freezing drizzle fell from the sky.

"Our lookouts at Jusenkyo have all gone quiet, and that's not all look in the distance," Shieka stated.

Cologne and the others looked to the North of Jusenkyo valley a mountain was now where a forest once was and perched on it was a tower made of ice.

"She is here," Kiima stated bluntly gesturing to the newly made mountain of ice and snow.

Herb looked at the mountain in wonderment. "I don't understand wouldn't we noticed these changes a few minutes ago?"

Kaita stated in a worried tone. "No we wouldn't Goddesses can stop time. If I was to make a calculated guess if it wasn't for Ranma's want to kill us with her bare hands she would probably just will us away she's toying with us like a cat and she is taunting us to come to her."

Cologne breathed in the cold night air exhaling contemplating "Ranma wouldn't wait for us this further shows she is clearly not in her right mind. No we will not play the Ghosts games we will make it come to us. And like Kaita said she wants to exact her revenge. Because of Ranma's inner will, the ghost is going to have to take a more hands-on approach. As said it is just like a ghost Goddesses to manipulate people to do their will. They do not create ice and snow and a tower to advertise. Even Ranma by herself as a Goddess would keep such info to herself. The ghost is working with her lust for vengeance to meet its own ends and is not very tactical which may be good for us in the long run."

"When she comes I will fight her while you figure out how to use the artifact." Herb declared, even if he couldn't kill her he wanted to give her the beating of a lifetime.

Shahaza sighed looking to Herb. "Herb you will need to fight her in cursed form. Ranma will not wish you destruction you are favored by Jusenkyo Herb this will force her hesitation to not simply blink you from existence should she start losing."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**The Waiting Game**

Ranma stood at the window of her tower of ice, watching and waiting the lakes had all turned to ice, and much of China was in permanent winter time had been frozen by the spirit that used Ranma for its own goals. "Fools really think I will come to you think again when you have no drinking water you will come."

Ranma's description: Ranma's eyes were a frosty blue and She was wearing a black sorceresses Robe that looked old with holes in it water dripped from them leaving ice trails as she walked back to the main ritual chamber.

Chanting a spell she raised 100 skeletal frost dragons to watch over her tower. She started to chant again hesitating. "G ah... Let me g.." Ranma cried out as she shook her head as she quashed the entity inside her psyche going on to chant another spell which started a blizzard over the Amazon village. She let an evil chuckle escape her lips as she watched amazons run for shelter like ants running from water. "Don't worry Ranma-Chan When Cologne gets here I will let you play be patient."

Walking to the chess board she shifted the pieces around. She had not realized her people were extinct and now would be forced to call upon the dead and the elements to do her bidding. She was also fighting for control, Ranma-Chan was fighting her she was quick thinking and wanted to act but as for the ghost of Jalia's evil side. Was patient and methodical still with the mind of a goddess. She could easily will the tribes away but Ranma wouldn't allow her Ranma had capped her off but she didn't anger much about it Doing it personally would be more fun she supposed.

Walking over to some ice she chuckled at the reflection Ranma-Chan stood there claws of glowing blue chi was on her fingertips she no longer had human ears instead her ears were that of a cat her eyes like cats but a frosty blue hue to them, behind her sticking out from under the robe was a tiger blue and white striped tail. The nekoken in its raw unrefined yet revised state being frost nekoken. Her breaths were of frost the spirit laughed a little seeing Ranma-Chan crying tears that fell to the floor shattering when they hit the floor due to being frozen instantly.

"No need to cry Ranma you will get your revenge and be on your own, be patient you know you need this you wouldn't have those scars on your wrists if wasn't for them... if wasn't for them you would have married Akane, And your father would still love you." she soothed.

Ranma-Chan echoed in a worried tone her facial features worried. "Please tell me this is not my form now I don't want to be stuck this way!"

"Oh but it is Ranma-Chan that is your true form from this day forth but do not worry in battle if you use it it just think of how invincible you can be in a fight," Spirit explained.

Ranma-Chan echoed again. "Can I at least shift forms?"

"Yes with illusionary magic I suppose but why would you want that you are more powerful this way don't you think? Now be patient I will let you out soon as we both get what we want." The spirit stated in a calming tone.

The spirit forced Ranma-Chan to a dormant state. Ranma-Chan was giving her headaches with all her thoughts and each day it seemed to use more, and more energy keep her dormant. The spirit constantly had to work Ranma-chan's heart too cold heartened vengeance. She knew eventually her power would wain and when it did she had to be sure Ranma-Chan would kill her Foes in her stead.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Watching the Tower...**

Herb looked at the tower it stood ominously in sky as if beckoning him to come.

"I do not understand why we wait... She is just a pathetic little girl she was last time we can deal with her I don't care if she maybe gained a new set of abilities and the use of magic."

Kaita laughed at Herb's words. "That week little girl as you call her bested the Phoenix God and if she can do that kicking you around should be child's play. Not to mention we are dealing with otherworldly powers that rival your fire magic. Ice and water would just put out your flame, even Saffron would tell you it is foolish to think you will win easily."

Herb looked to Kaita in an angered expression. "I Prince Herb do not change my mind she will be easy prey."

Cologne sighed shaking her head at Herb. "She is right Herb if we were dealing with Ranma on her own she wouldn't use her Goddess powers to fight she would go in with barehanded fighting. Be patient Ranma is probably fighting the spirit as we speak and will come for revenge on her own. Once she arrives it is up to us to purge that evil from her and set her back on the correct path. Her impatience will be the spirits undoing. I was there I lost 3000 good warriors trying to capture Jalia and imprison her in the springs. If this spirit is even half as powerful as Jalia we will need to wait for Ranma to act."

**One month past**

Herb growled throwing his hands up. "Cologne its been an entire month and she has yet to come down and already the number of undead dragons have risen to what two-thousand..."

Cologne chuckled. "It is a strategy she is invoking. It is to make you act those dragons cannot leave that mountain don't let them fool you."

Shampoo sighed as she felt a wave of emotion course through her. "Great Grandmother. We must force her hand.. we are not going to make it very far without food and we are running out. And the phoenix tribe along with the musk seem to be frozen in time it would seem we, and the tower are the only ones not frozen in time. She can probably last forever. Whereas we are going to starve to death..."

Kiima gestured to Shampoo then said. "Shampoo is right Cologne you said she was using those dragons to force us to march.. is it possible they are nothing but illusions?"

Cologne pondered. "That possibility is there but it is a big risk. Last time we waged war she had the backing of a thousand frost dragon undead at her beckoning."

Herb pondered... "Okay, I got a thought. Laugh if you like let us say those dragons are an Illusion. Our real threat is Ranma herself the spirit is manipulating her, probably working on every vengeful thought she has twisting Ranma to her will."

Cologne nodded in agreement. "I guess all of you are right. We need to take this fight to her before more innocence suffer. Herb, you will hold the artifact I will get Ranma-chan's attention allowing you time to slip that Amulet around her neck after the purge you will have another task. Which I will not be able to help you with. But you have to defeat her you cannot kill her or you will cause chaos that could very well destroy our world. Knock her out quickly so the Amulet can purge the vengeful thoughts from her mind."

Herb shrugged then looked to Cologne. "We can deal with the spirit but Ranma will still be wanting revenge of her own volition... then it is possible she may kill us herself."

Cologne looked Herb dead in the eyes. "The Amulet will purge her of her hate upon my blood, I do not see myself coming back after this. I only Pray we bring the Ranma we know back better to have the devil we know in this world rather than the devil we don't."

Shampoo cried. "No Great Grandmother there must be another way!"

Cologne sighed giving Shampoo a mournful look. "There is no other way child stay here. Herb, Kiima, and Shieka you come with me she wants this fight then she shall get her just desire."

Kiima voiced concern. "Cologne you said she trained in the nekoken?"

Cologne nodded to Kiima. "Yes, child all thanks to that fool father of hers. Unfortunately, that means she will be stronger faster and more agile not to mention she wields frost magic though it would appear these magics are far more powerful than the previous Goddess. We must go into this fight with both eyes open if we want to live through it."

As Cologne and company made their way up the mountain toward the towers the frost dragons blew cold fire at them.. Very realistic illusions but as any scare tactic that is all it was. Up in the tower window, she could see Ranma-Chan standing there in neko-form in her right hand was a chi blade with a frost aura around it, and in her left was her Jusenkyo's book of magic and curses its emerald skull jewels glowing in the distance she knew they were coming. Ranma stood there taunting them on by being in the window in plain sight.

The spirit curled Ranma-chan's lips into a wicked grin exposing a rather long cats fang anticipating the upcoming battle that would surely take place. Today Cologne would realize her folly for her part in drowning her in the springs. She didn't just plan to kill Cologne she was going to force her to stay alive long enough to see her village burned to the ground, and for all the elemental tribes in Jusenkyo valley die slowly.

She was quite pleased by them coming to her. It now meant she would have control and could keep Ranma dormant while she worked her magic freely. She blew her frosty breath out the window toward the party that headed up to her tower she watched in delight as they shivered due to the cold frosty wind she had blown they're way.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**Battle in the tower of shattered ice.**

As the group made it to the base of the tower Herb used a chi blade to break the door open but the ice just resealed. He heard Ranma-Chan's laughter at his attempt it had a sinister lilt to it. The doors opened a big block of snow fell on Herb knocking her to the floor burying him under ice and snow.

Cologne chuckled as they walked in the doors closed behind them slamming shut causing them to jump. Once inside she was amazed at how large the inside was she could fit an entire city in here.

Old furniture of ice lay strewn everywhere shattered. She remembers this tower now.. it was the one they captured the sorceress in. She lost three-thousand good soldiers too the task. She wouldn't change what had been done because at the time the Goddess had become twisted and corrupt and instead of keeping to herself she had started imposing on the mortal races, unlike the other Goddess's and God's of the Nine worlds who had all decided to be hands off when it came to the mortal races which meant she had to be dealt with as decreed by their deity who had spoken to the village priestess at the time.

They walked on the velvet walkway Cologne could see the sorceresses throne at the far end and sure enough, Ranma-Chan was sitting on that throne with a look of boredom to her features. Cologne could almost feel the Impatience of the woman, and the battle within Ranma's mind as she was fighting hard to get out and was now fighting harder seeing the object of her anguish was now In the room with her.

Cologne and crew got closer until they were no more than ten feet from Ranma-Chan who was now standing and watching each of them with a crazy look in her eyes. The frost blue cat eyes and appearance gave her a wicked appearance every so often the girl would twitch like a cat constantly looking around at its surroundings.

Ranma-Chan started laughing sinister intent going on to say. "Mi-yeow how I can't wait to flay you alive like the vermin you are, and then Mi-will wipe your tribes from the face of my sacred grounds no longer must they suffer you to live upon its soil."

Cologne laughed at the spirits jest. "The jig is up spirit I know Ranma isn't home so let us get straight to the point." Cologne knew Ranma was still in there by the twitches every so often the spirit was fighting her.

Cologne was about to say something else but changed her mind and rushed Ranma using her walking stick as a battle staff clashing with Ranma-chan's chi blade. They were Swiping at each other with lighting speeds she knew that the spirit didn't fully have control the attacks were too sloppy with very little precision.

Ranma-Chan ran from cologne then up a wall springing off of it aiming her chi blade for Colognes walking stick in hopes of cutting it in two Cologne dodged it just in time making Ranma-Chan fall too the floor dropping her book on the icy floor where it slid five feet towards the attacking group.

Ranma-Chan didn't stay down long as she jumped to her feet and started swiping at cologne with her blade and claws trying to hit her target with harmful intent.

Shieka shouted running to the spellbook bending down reaching for Ranma's book "I got her book!"

Kiima yelled at Shieka. "No don't!" But it was too late Shieka instantly froze and then shattered to pieces.

Herb-Chan ran at Ranma-Chan with full force but as she was about to connect Ranma-Chan jumped up with a powerful roundhouse kick to her stomach which propelled her into a wall water and ice formed on Herb-Chan's clothes.

Ranma-Chan invoked an ice shard attacked that narrowly missed Kiima.

Kiima was amazed at how well Ranma-Chan performed her strikes considering that soaking wet robe had to weigh quite a bit. "Cologne try to remove her Robe it is a cursed artifact that is helping the spirit keep Ranma dormant. If you can remove it then Ranma will be in control she will be easier to defeat during the transition."

Herb-Chan got up groggily from a clumsy roundhouse kick. '_That hurt'_ she thought watching Cologne moving in on Ranma-Chan who faked Cologne out Thrusting her blade deep into her Colognes midsection laughing as she wrenched the blade up.

Herb ran as fast as she could once she got to where Neko-Ranma was while she was distracted she quickly put the Amulet around Ranma's neck tapping her on the back of the lower part of the neck, lightning emitted from the Goddess which knocked Herb-Chan off her feet to the icy floor where she convulsed several times as she attempted to force herself to a standing position.

The light in Ranma-Chan's eyes wavered Cologne brought the girl into an embrace resting her forehead against Ranma's. "It is all over Jalia its time for us to go home please come with me." Both Ranma-Chan and Cologne fell to the floor Ranma still breathing the robe she wore disappeared leaving her nude with exception of the satchel with its strap worn across her chest her spell book reappeared in a satchel.

Kiima stated as she heard the Roar of the tower and mountain fixing to collapse. "Can you carry Ranma?"

Herb sighed. "Yea but will that book shatter me?"

"No, it shouldn't we gotta go soon the mountain and tower are going to collapse!" Kiima exclaimed over the Roar of the crumbling tower.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**The Sorceresses Tower Crumbles**

As Kiima and Herb who was carrying Ranma, they ran down the mountain quickly as they felt it starting to crack and grow unstable under their feet, as they ran the mountain had started collapsing pieces started sliding off as if pieces of a jingo set were being played with.

Herb-Chan yelled at Kiima over the rumble of the mountain. "I hope you can fly cause that is the only way we are getting back alive!" As Herb used his powers to lift herself and Ranma to safety via the air. Kiima retrieving a flask of hot water poured it on over her head and then flew into the air alongside Herb as the mountain collapsed into the lake it came from.

Eventually, they landed in the Amazon village Herb-Chan still holding Ranma-Chan bridle style turned to watch the last bit of the mountain collapse back into the Forrest where it had risen from the small lake there. She looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms shaking her head. "What are we going to do with her Kiima? She has committed crimes against my people."

Kiima looked at the sleeping Neko-girl, proceeding to produce a white sheet utilizing the hidden weapons technique proceeding to drape it over the girl in the Prince's arms.

"It wasn't her in control and what do you suppose we do with her? Shes the Jusenkyo Goddess no prison could hold her, and execution would only send our world spiraling in chaos and destruction when she revives at the springs."

Herb growled. "Isn't there some power that can tell her what she can and Cannot do?"

Kiima sighed then shook her head. "The only person that can do that will only speak if she listens Unless you can convince the God's to get involved in this affair but good luck since none has spoken to us in a very long time." she offered, pausing before continuing,

"Of course if they are watching they are choosing not to do anything. I would think since she has affected our people it had to have broken some of their so-called Godly laws regarding these matters, Not even Devil's would break those laws at least not openly since I believe they have a similar code of conduct." she finished.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**The Council chambers...**

The elders sat watching the Neko-Jusenkyo Goddess slumber. Shampoo picked up one of Ranma's wrists and undid the bandage to see a scar across the veins. "She try to kill herself?"

Herb looked on. "If I was locked in my curse forever, I don't think I would have tried to live either."

Kaita nodded in agreement. "Let this be a lesson to everyone involved. I only wish I could have gotten to your mother Shampoo but she would not listen to me. Bucking the chaos horse was not a wise move. I only pray when she wakes up this nightmare will be over."

Shampoo sighed. "What about Shieka the touched book she shattered..."

Kiima smiled at the girl's naivety. "When Ranma wakes up we will just have her bring Shieka back shes, not dead shes just stuck in the book." she said as she retrieved the book from its satchel and opened it to the very last page and it showed Shieka frozen."

Herb-Chan pondered. "How are you able to touch the book if Shieka could not?"

Kiima let a long sigh escape her lips. "Cause of powerful wards that were on the book froze Shieka cause the old goddess's evil spirit was in control and did what she had in order to protect it." she paused a moment before continuing, "Mind you the only reason we can touch and or read this book is cause Ranma is apparently in a deep slumber and not protecting it that and she currently cannot while in this state hide the words from our eyes usually this book can only be read by her."

Kaita thoughtfully stated. "Kiima since she is the embodiment of Jusenkyo couldn't she fix your mountain springs, and restore your harvests and possibly give Saffron a head start on hatching?"

"Maybe spells take a lot to invoke and Jusenkyo taps into the souls of everyone that has fallen into its springs. Meaning if she overexerts herself she would have to draw on other peoples energy which could kill them." Kiima explained. "We won't know what all she can do till she wakes up."

Herb smiled. "Tell ya what. I like her in this form better."

Shampoo frowned. "You only like cause you believe you can at the very least torment her due to her fear of cats, well don't even think about it remember what the Nekkoken can do!"

Herb thought on the Amazon's words realizing the implication. "Point made and will be remembered."

Shampoo looked at the tips of Ranma's fingers water dripped from them onto the floor the liquid seemed to freeze instantly. "Is this normal?"

Kiima nodded. "Yes, Shampoo it is normal she will do this when she is in a deep sleep. It is harmless if the water turned to ice on your arm it would pose no threat to you it would just simply melt shes got frost dragon blood in her I can tell cause I have sensed this once before a very long time ago. Only thing I could think of is she is a descendant of the frost dragons and the magic involved, worked fate out using chaos to get her to the springs her being cursed was no accident. Make no mistake she is the chosen one of either the divine or unholy factions."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Starting A New**

Shampoo pondered. "Does this mean she can turn into frost dragon?"

Herb shook his head negatively looking to Ranma's sleeping form. "No she is no different from me, the higher God's locked our forms to human we cannot change into dragon form anymore to prevent us from being hunted," he explained before continuing "And as for what you said Kiima I believe you are right about fate leading Ranma to the springs. I also believe her mother is either a half-blood or full-blooded frost dragon She may even be a Goddess herself... That would explain Ranma's heritage and abilities to topple beings that should otherwise overpower her. We need to send for her Mother and get the truth from her. With any luck a mothers guidance can help keep her child from repeating what happened just happened here recently."

Kaita looked at Herb. "And when did you get so wise?"

Herb stood proud. "Since the day I became king of the Musk. And now that I rule I will change the laws a bit when regarding to females."

Kaita smiled knowingly. "This wouldn't be because of your own curse would it?"

Herb shrugged dropping his pose. "Maybe." Herb stated with a blush. "I am going back I wish us to sweep all this behind us. No one nor Ranma here should speak about these events."

Shampoo smiled. "No worries Ranma when she wakes, she won't remember anything but becoming a goddess and her life before now, thanks to the Artifact being used has made it so."

Herb looked at Ranma one last time. "See to it she knows never to come near my homeland again. I am willing to forgive but I cannot forget and if we should cross paths again it will be on the battlefield."

Kaita nodded then spoke. "You Do realize you have to travel through Jusenkyo valley to get anywhere and that is Ranma's playground."

Herb sighed a haggard breadth of recognition. "I know but I just do not wish to see her for a very long time, do not let her wander off by herself get her mother here then figure it out from there." With that Herb turned and left the hut.


	4. Chapter 4 Starting a new

**Author note: Here we go another chapter hope everyone is having a wonderful week, I am getting over bronchitis but such is the way and cycle of life, take it easy for now.**

* * *

**Unwanted Fate Chapter 4**

Ranma woke up attempting her best not to scream as her body was racked with pain, forcing herself into a sitting position she then looked around observing she was sitting in a straw bed in some kind of storage room, the wood floor covered in sawdust, mixed with anything that may have spilled out of the rows upon rows of sacks of various odds and ends.

Gathering her faculties _'How did I get in this room and why am I in so much pain?" _she inwardly wondered. As her eyes scanned the room they narrowed on a door to which she slowly stood from her bed and made her way over stumbling some as if a drunk who had just got done having a long night of drinking partly due unbeknownst to her the pills Shanpu had given her the night before.

Taking hold of the doorknob she attempted to open it only to find it locked. "Where the hell am I last I remembered I was in an institution now I am in some weird storage room with a straw bed and straw and sawdust all over the floor..." she muttered out loud.

Eventually not having found a reasonable way out of the room Ranma resigned herself to sit on the bed her back against the wooden wall behind her as she rubbed her temples as she had started to gain a headache for some unknown reason to herself.

After what seemed like ours the door which was the only exit and entrance to the storage room had finally been opened and she got her first glimpse of one of her captors which just happened to be Sheika though she herself hadn't a clue who the girl was, then followed by Kaita who she also didn't recognize, but the third girl to answer the room she recognized mere instantly as Shampoo who shut the door behind her locking it as she did so from the inside.

Ranma backed up to the wall realizing she couldn't back up any further than she already was sitting, she then spoke to her captors. "Why am I hear did you kidnap me Shampoo? Answer me why am I here!"

Shampu didn't answer instead Kaita shrugged at Ranma. "Why don't you calm down and we will explain everything?" she offered in a soothing voice.

Taking a few calming breaths she narrowed her eyes on the current speaker of the room giving her undivided attention, her temper threatening to come forth on the tips of her fingers claws enhanced with chi had started to glow as they started to peak out.

Kaita looked Ranma over considering what she had learned about the girls' aversion to cats and realizing she may not know what she currently looks like realizing it may be best not to allow the Neko-girl to see herself in a mirror for the time being. "Tell me child what do you remember last?"

Ranma looked at Kaita blankly. "Other than sitting in my room at the institution nothing at all."

Kaita pondered. "Did you not wish revenge on Cologne?"

Ranma looked down and to the right to the sawdust covered floor deep in thought then answered. "Yes I wanted to kill her... she took everything from me but I couldn't bring myself to do it I tried to kill myself to stop the pain. When I woke, I was in an institution for trying to commit suicide a little while later I passed out to find out I had become the new Jusenkyo water goddess, then I was sitting in my room doing homework and,... Then I was in some fucked up dream... I dreamed I was in control of the nekoken and that my form shifted. and I was crying cause someone wouldn't let me go, and I watched as my hand ran a chi blade into Cologne Sure I was upset at her but killing isn't what I would want its one thing to kill to save a loved one but to kill for vengeance it was wrong and I couldn't do it could I no I just don't know anymore."

Kaita looked to Ranma in an appraising manner. "You didn't dream any of that it was really an evil spirit using you to finish what it started. Cologne sacrificed herself to save you Ranma you should be thankful for that. You are very important to the world whether you realize it or not like it or hate it fate has chosen you to be the new Goddess of the springs of Jusenkyo Valley"

Ranma sighed a sorrowful breath. "I am trying it's not easy when I look in the mirror, and I see her. When it rained she was there, Every time I would eat a meal she would steal my food, ever time I would spar with my pops she would also take that for herself and the thing that bothers me the most is she has stolen my mother and my life and this is the byproduct."

Shampoo looked to Ranma in a soothing manner. "She is you a reflection of your mother and your heart. This is how you were meant to be had you been born a female you need to learn to embrace it she stole no such things from you she has been you all along don't box yourself in..."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

Four months went by as Ranma spent time with the Amazons they had sent some scouts to go retrieve her mother, they allowed Ranma free roam but pretty much was on house arrest so everywhere she went she was under armed guard. retrieving her spell book from its satchel she continued to read it with her other hand she had Colognes walking stick.

No one could see it but Colognes essence was still there and if she was right by her calculations she would bring Cologne back in her true form. Memories plagued her mind tho threatening to push her into insanity her will was keeping them at bay per moment though she was constantly having flashbacks for both the Amazon and Musk warriors that were killed by her even though she knew it wasn't her doing she still felt it was very much her fault.

Ranma made a few mental notes of her book she tucked it under her right arm, producing a small knife made of ice as she walked to Shampoo's hut walking in without knocking the guards following her kept a good eye on her preparing to intervein but stood down when they observed she simply stepped behind shampoo cutting a lock of her hair then walking away without a single word heading back outside with her guards following her.

"Mousse what did she just do?" Shampoo asked.

Mousse sighed looking toward the direction Ranma had just left. "She just came in and took some of your hair. Shes has been acting really strange as of late she is obsessed with that book in her possession."

Shampoo with a little angst at her hair being cut without her permission mixed with concern sighed then took her apron off laying it on the counter before turning to leave the hut in order to follow after Ranma.

calling over her shoulder "She will come to in time please watch this stew, I must go figure out what she is up to, till her mind is stable. I cannot let her be alone."

Shampoo walked outside and following Ranma-Chan to where she stood by a campfire several of the village elders and civilians watched Ranma with a keen eye trying to figure out what she was up to.

Ranma had tossed Colognes staff into the air as it seemed to float in the air as if held up by some invisible force. Shampoo could see a piece of her hair tied onto the staff.

Then Ranma raised her hands to the sky and started Chanting a snowstorm forming just above them sleet and snow had started to fall as the wind kicked up howling eerily.

Shampoo stepped cautiously beside Ranma she noticed Ranma was oblivious to herself and everyone watching as if in a trance but knew she was just unstable minded. She then was surprised as the staff exploded into a shower of splinters a Figure formed from the snow that was falling taking the shape of a very beautiful young woman with blue hair and purple eyes. She wore a green robe with red trimmings.

Ranma seemed to wake from her trance both winded and content as she closed her book putting it away she fell unconscious against shampoo who caught her. "G-great Grandmother?"

Cologne looked bewildered she had thought she was dead. Looking to her Great granddaughter she noted Ranma unconscious leaning against shampoo.

"Is this real?" Cologne asked.

Shampoo nodded as she picked Ranma up bridal style. She and cologne went back to Shampoo's hut to put Ranma in bed.

"Ranma has not been sleeping well as of late she seems to be growing more unstable by the day." Shampoo stated with worry in her voice.

"She will come out of this she is dealing with stress and I can't imagine that spell she used to bring me back was easy to perform," Cologne assured as she looked in a nearby mirror observing she was no longer old, she was the way she looked back when she was young she could even tell by observation of her chi her lifespan had significantly been increased.

"Intriguing. Apparently, Ranma has just committed her first blessing. But why me why didn't she leave me dead."

Kaita shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head negatively at Cologne as she didn't know the best answer to give. "I had always known you looked beautiful when you were young. But as for Ranma granting you her blessing, it is probably her forgiveness perhaps?" she questioned.

Cologne sighed shaking her head. "I don't deserve it but I will accept. Placing a pill into Ranma's mouth she made her swallow. This will help you sleep child you're exhausting yourself." she said observing her saviors form she looked to the mirror. "I suggest that mirror be removed from the room for now," she said, one of the warriors at the door came over quickly removing the mirror from the wall and taking it out of the room.

"Let us leave and let her rest I must speak with the council," Cologne said as she turned to leave the room, with Kaita in tow...

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**The Council Meeting**

As the Amazon's met in the main hut A Japanese woman sat down in the back far corner holding a Katana wrapped in silk just to her right shoulder, her gaze cold like ice Cologne felt commanding presence about this woman getting a good look she could tell this lady was none other than Ranma's mother. Every breath she took was of frost she was making no effort to hide her aura it was as she and Herb along with Kiima had suspected she was indeed a Goddess.

Which to her was an interesting opportunity since no mortal had laid eyes on a Goddess in centuries past, you could pray to them but they rarely responded typically leaving the mortals races to look for signs to determine the will of the God's, but here for the first time besides the sleeping Goddess in a nearby hut they were in the presence of a diety Devine or Unholy only the Goddess could admit to either one.

Kaita spoke with a commanding voice. "My sisters, We are gathered here to speak about past mistakes. But before we start I would like everyone to meet The woman who calls herself Ranma's mother Miss Saotome please honor us with your presence at the circle."

Nodoka didn't answer proceeding to stand walking over to the circle and took a seat across from elder Cologne she did not bow nor did she greet instead she gave the room a cursory glance, the rage behind her eyes could hardly be contained, but contain it she did.

Shahaza greeted Nodoka with a warm smile. "You will see your child soon but we must discuss her future, and to do this we need the truth from you. I know you do not owe us an explanation but we would hope you would be willing to grace us with the knowledge we seek."

Nodoka pondered on this then looked to the elder her eyes flashing a bright frosty blue. What question would you like an answer to? she questioned, the venom practically dripping from every symbol.

Kaita doing her best not to show she was a little intimidated by the women she posed a question. "How about you tell us your origins you are not pure human is this true?"

Nodoka laughed lightheartedly, her anger dissipating slightly. "Heavens no I am half frost dragon and Goddess of Winter. I am a third generation Goddess at that."

Cologne gained a thoughtful expression to her features. "Very interesting. May I inquire how long you have been around?" she queried a curious brow raised.

Nodoka glared at the woman who had just spoken. "No, I rather not answer that. However, I wonder why your still alive considering you rushed my daughter into her role she should have left you dead I can smell her revive magic all over you."

Cologne shrugged her shoulders before taking a drag on her pipe then exhaling. "I do not deny this but it would appear she forgives me?" she offered

Nodoka let a sigh escape her lips her thoughts on her child. _'She is just too forgiving... I guess I will have to deal with the Lady Death she must be fuming right now.' _she thought to herself.

She then went on to say. "You never should have never interfered with her curse she would have come into her own in time. I tried my best to push her in the right direction... Fool of a Husband didn't even realize he was following a training manual I had given him all the way to Jusenkyo cause the springs needed a guardian they are as you probably know are of Chaos magics and Chaos must be contained and controlled. When you murdered and sealed Jalia's spirit within the springs you opened pandora's box." she paused shaking her head. "Lucky for you I sent the key to lock the box once again at least you didn't kill her. she finished.

Cologne shrugged her shoulders. "I was given orders and I followed them I had no choice."

Nodoka looked at Cologne. "There is always a choice you locked her curse for your own selfish ends. She wouldn't come back to your tribe, and would not marry Shampoo you of all people should have known you cannot force love."

Kaita nodded looking to Nodoka. "Look we can argue back and forth but this is not our purpose. Cologne we must make sure this never happens again. I have a task for you Nodoka tho I am mortal I will hope you will heed me. It will be your job to see to it Ranma keeps to the correct path once she is of more sound mind she will need to return to her springs to put proper law down."

Nodoka gave a simple nod though she didn't need a mortal to tell her what to do and in the past would have smitten one just for even attempting it.

"I know what I must do.. but I need everyone to stay away from my child all of you have done enough damage, I won't stand for anymore being done to my child."

Kaita sighed looking to the Saotome Matriarch and Goddess of winter. "I wish to send Elder Cologne to help Ranma as a means of penance."

Nodoka pondered this. "Absolutely not I think she has done enough damage, While I appreciate the fact you wish her to make amends I think it best if you stay out of my child's life for the time being."

Shahaza said with a gesture of her hand. "I understand your feeling on this matter Miss Saotome but why don't we allow Ranma to decide for herself?"

Nodoka mulled over her words briefly before going on to say. "Fine bring her here please."

Kaita ordered. "Shieka bring Ranma here please."

Shieka bowed. "Yes, elder." Shieka left the room heading to the hut where Ranma slept. Upon reaching the hut she knocked on the door Shampoo letting her in.

"The elders wish to speak with Ranma please wake her and get her descent," Shieka stated, she didn't wish to delay things knowing the Goddess wasn't in the best of moods even though she seemed to be holding her temper rather well.

Shampoo nodded and went into the other room.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Mother And Daughter.**

Ranma shook herself as she woke her head hurt. Putting on a silk black robe on that shampoo had provided her. She grabbed her satchel and hung its strap cross her chest, and resting on her right hip. Her hair was messy do to bedhead but she didn't bother with it just letting it fall to her mid back. After getting dressed she walked to the exit and out of the hut she went walking over to the main council chambers to find out what Kaita wanted, Shieka at her side helping her stay steady. The medicine Cologne had given her to help her sleep was making her groggy.

As Shieka and Ranma made their way into the chambers the elders and Nodoka greeted them as Ranma was walking she was stopped by her mother and made to sit next to her, examine the girl's form tweaking one of her ears much to the younger Saotome's frustration as she brushed her mother's hand away as she already had an idea where her ears were now located, however, didn't need the reminder so soon.

Kaita after making sure everyone's attention was focused she spoke. "Ranma it would appear we need to make a decision over your future. I believe I should send one of my Amazon's with you make amends, However, you should know your mother does not agree with us. I would like to hear the answer from you."

Ranma still dealing with a headache and mildly groggy and having a decision proposed to her let a yawn escape her lips. "You think I need a baby sitter?" questioned.

Kaita chuckled at this. "Hardly the word I would use but I would appreciate if you honor this request."

Ranma put her hand on her mothers hand giving it a slight squeeze. "She is my mother she knows best but at the same time... If it will ease your mind I will take four Amazons back with me and no more and they have to stay out of my way."

Kaita nodded in a grateful tone. "Tell us who and we will have them pack."

Ranma exhaled her frosty breath. "I will take Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse, and Shieka."

Nodoka feeling frustrated with her daughter's decision. "Why would you take them back? They are the ones who messed your life up, honey?"

Ranma sighed removing her bandages from her wrists then showing them to everyone. "Cause everyone deserves a second chance. If I got one they get one too right?" she queried of her mother

Nodoka nodded in understanding even though she didn't fully agree with her daughter's decision. "If this is your wish dear then I will respect it. When can we go home I grow tired of China. It was never my favored land, and Jalia's springs corrupted magics are too strong for my taste."

Kaita smiled. "Then we are in an agreement. Ranma I will expect you to return someday soon to put order to the chaos of the valley."

Ranma sighed rubbing her temples. "I will return when the time is right. I have to get my head straight but before My mother and I go Kiima come here."

Kiima got up from her position and walked over to Ranma eying the girl wondering why she would ask her to come.

Ranma placing an egg in Keema's hand. "This egg will cause Saffron to grow up early I can purify your water but only he can help your food stores. Ranma then handed Kiima a vile with frost on it. This will purify your water just toss it in at the source."

Kiima bowed excitedly. "Thank you, Ranma."

After the proceeding Cologne and crew packed fast, cause Ranma and Nodoka grew wary of China they wanted to be home. Ranma though wondered what would happen. Either way blame it on the spirit or herself she ultimately broke out of the institution, she hoped when she returned she would find she killed no one while leaving she did not remember anything after the spirit had taken over. She had to know for sure, the faster they got to Japan the better if anything to get things over and done.

Ranma held up her documents and read them. Mom, you sure get things done quickly huh?

Nodoka laughed. Can't have my daughter running around no documentation your legally Ranma now.

Ranma gave a fanged smile at this, proceeding to give the room a cursory glance observing the Musk Prince now the king wasn't in the room. she gained a look of sadness as she thought back on the fact Jalia had used her to kill Herb's father. ** _'_**_I can never give him back his father, but someday when I can I will come back to make amends to bridge the gap of the trust I have broken even if it wasn't completely my fault.'_

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Back in Japan...**

After Ranma and crew arrived at the Cat-Cafe they got themselves situated. Ranma and her mom didn't wish to stay longer, while the four Amazons were busy getting the restaurant ready for business once again Mousse was there waiting for them though he was slightly taken aback by the Neko girls appearance though he knew when it came to Jusenkyo anything was possible.

"Ranma I wanted to say I am sorry and no hard feeling." Mousse held his hand out in an apology to Ranma.

Ranma took his hand in hers and shook. "I will accept your apology." Then she sucker punched Mousse in the stomach with her free hand. "That is for locking my curse."

Mousse doubled over in pain trying to catch his breath.

Cologne stated after watching that commotion. "We will be here if you need advice don't hesitate to ask."

Nodoka sighed. "I Doubt we will need to ask but sure we will consider it."

Nodoka and Ranma turned and left together walking down the street once they reached the train station they said their goodbyes, splitting ways after a hug and kiss, Ranma left her mom at the train yard heading south down an old park sidewalk. She felt sad emotions about going back unconsciously leaving behind a trail of frozen water on the path as she walked.

She did not look forward to going back to Dr. Itatchi worried that they will restrain her so she couldn't move, or put her in a cell that she couldn't break... But then who knows if it would hold she thought, it still upset her, all the same, she didn't want to escape she didn't wanna be in China either she would be a senior in high school next year, and already she had a gang of new issues she has to deal with plus she wasn't looking forward to explaining why she was a Neko just thinking about the furry banes of her existence sent shivers down her spine, and here she was a humanoid version of one minus all the fur which only was on her ears and tail that currently was wrapped around her waist like a belt.

As she walked she heard a cry from behind her as she turned to look observing young boy behind her slip and fall she quickly went to check on him.

"Are you okay hon?" Ranma asked as she helped him to his feet.

The boy nodded. "So strange who would throw ice on the sidewalk like that."

Ranma sighed feeling bad about this as she knew it was her fault since it was summertime and shouldn't have any type of ice or snow on the ground.

'_I have to get control of my emotions or I will create an icebox in a classroom or something.'_ she thought to make sure to take a mental note, she then said to the boy "You should be more careful of your surroundings even the unexpected can happen here in Japan."

The boy sheepishly laughed. "You remind me of this guy I met in Nerima he could toss these cool yellow balls of light. I think he called himself Saotome Ranma he was always fighting a guy with an umbrella of course he was a boy."

Ranma froze.

"You okay did I say something wrong?" The boy asked.

Ranma shook her head. "No.. no nothing is wrong I have to go now."

The boy looked puzzled. "Where you going if you don't mind me asking? Oh and also Cool cosplay I would almost assume those ears and that tail and those fangs were real!"

Ranma shivered as she started walking the boy followed. " T-thanks I guess I do my best when I wear a costume." she hesitantly said in a lie, she then went on to say "I am an escapee from the mental hospital is all," Ranma dully stated which was the truth she personally didn't care what some random boy would think.

The boy chuckled. "Really besides looking depressed and a badass looking Neko-girl, you don't look insane to me you just look like you could use some love just like that boy. He was always getting the short end of the stick with that girl he was with. If you didn't mind boys with curses to become a hot redhead he would be perfect for you."

Ranma stopped the boy bumped into her. "I am that boy. Would make no sense for me to date myself Ranma stated her breath turning frosty as she felt more depressed."

The boy looked at her face quizzically. "You are? your joking right?"

Ranma explained furrowing her brow. " I wish I was... No, my curse became locked and well my hair color changed as well too what you see now through it is not hair dye even though I wish it were. That and my father becomes a panda when wet I am a rival with Ryoga Hibiki, and Mousse the hidden weapons master, and til I know otherwise Fiance to Akane Tendo. My main style is Kempo and I am the heir to the School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts Saotome Ranma." she explained.

The boy chuckled. "So you really are her I would recognize that lilt anywhere well is it okay if I walk with you to where you are going Ranma?"

Ranma nodded her head. "Sure but walk beside me or you may fall down again still getting used to this skill."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**The Long Walk**

The boy chuckled looking to Ranma. "By the way my name is Jaing Kenya what is yours?"

Ranma giggled then smiled going on to say. "Interesting name well My name is Saotome Ranma, course some people also call me Ranko."

Jaing chuckled shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know Ranko suits who you now cause when you were just Ranma you were wild like a horse. When you are a girl you are chaotic like a horse. Listen to your names and you can understand the meaning. Ranko would definitely be better for you then no one would think they should try to tame you."

Ranma nodded. "I will keep that in mind. Say aren't your parents going to be worried about you?"

Jaing sighed a sorrowful breath. "Not really they probably are at the bar drinking and won't be home till three in the morning."

Ranma gave the boy a skeptical glance, however, let a long sigh escape her lips. "Well don't feel bad my dad is more of a personal trainer then he ever was a father to me and likes to stay up drinking till two in the morning with his friend Mr. Tendo... I-I will miss him," she said muttering the last.

Jaing looked at Ranma. "What did something happen to him?"

Ranma shrugged. "Only that he lost his overly manly son to a petite girl with blue with red in her hair nothing really at all. He doesn't think highly of women they cannot compete on a man's level is what he kept drilling in my head."

Ranma tapped a concrete barricade with her finger much as she had seen Ryoga do it had taken a while to figure out and master the technique since neither Ryoga or Cologne would teach it to her, said barricade shattering to smithereens.

"I don't feel any weaker then I did as a guy, I am faster and have more agility to dodge hits I have maybe a little less power in my arms. Though I think it is a very subtle amount, and well my legs are a lot stronger for kicking things sky high."

Jaing laughed. "Sounds like you didn't trade to much away."

Ranma chuckled a little at the boys words. "I did lose two factors. "I can't take hits like I used to my durability and stamina went down." Ranma reached up scratching the back of her right feline ear revealing the bandages on her right wrist as the sleeve of her outfit slid down.

Jaing noticed Ranma's wrist. "What happened to your wrist?"

Ranma sighed. "Accidentally cut myself."

Jaing sighed with a firm look. "You know that isn't the correct answer. Try to strive to live Ranko I like you as a friend and I want you to know if you need someone to talk to I would be happy to listen." he offered.

Ranma shrugged at the young boy. "You don't know me that well and yet you're willing to listen to me..." she trailed in disbelief.

Jaing gave a silent nod gesturing to Ranma. "Yes, I am willing to listen if you will let me."

It was her turn to give a silent nod, as she looked skyward. "I will consider it should we meet again down the road sometime."

Jaing nodded. "No problem."

Ranma smiled at this looking to Jaing as they walked her mood changed to from somber to one of contentment, and as she walked the water and ice stopped forming on the ground. the duo talked about the purposes of martial arts and how they interact with the rest of the world. As they made their way to Ranma's destination.

As they finally came up to the gates of the institution they said their goodbyes and Ranma went to the gate trying to figure out how to explain why she escaped but could not think of anything sane to tell them since she doubted they would understand the mechanics of everything involved. Ranma heard thunder booming signaling that the incoming storm was very close.

"Well guess I better get this over with before I get rained on," Ranma stated to no one in particular.

Gathering up her strength and with the finesse of both being a martial artist and a Neko-girl she jumped the gate with ease proceeding in heading up to the facility which was shrouded in darkness as it was dark out and she barely could make out the trees much but shadows seemed to dance off the walls as the light illuminated the trees. As she continued walking a guard approached her.

"Excuse me but you are trespassing here." The guard explained, as he took in the girl's appearance seeming to gawk at her as she didn't appear completely human which in all tints of purpose was true to the fact.

"I am a patient here," Ranma simply stated, as she waited for the guard to snap out of his gawking at her.

Eventually, the guard had snapped out of it after Ranma had given him a few slaps for good measure, eventually, she found herself sitting in one of the chairs just in front of Dr. Itatchi's desk waiting for him to arrive she was worried about what he would say or do. As the door opened Dr. Itatchi walked inside his office closing the door behind him he made his way over down at his desk and shuffled through the various paperwork strewn all over his desk retrieving a file that was four inches thick with Ranma's girl name being 'Ranko' printed on its label.

Dr. Itatchi looked thoughtfully at the red-n-blue haired Neko-girl. "You know you are damned peculiar we sent police and a lot of our hospital staff to find you and it was as if you disappeared off the face of the earth. Where did you go these last few months out of curiosity?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "Want the truth or a lie?"

Dr. Itatchi chuckled then smiled at Ranma. "Let us try the truth."

Ranma sighed as she wasn't looking forward to explaining. "If that is the case you may find it hard to believe but, I was possessed by an evil spirits memories and it forced me to break out of my cell and then go to China where It decided to use me to get revenge against the people of Jusenkyo Valley," Ranma told him all events that she knew about.

Dr. Itatchi finding her explanation hard to believe, yet judging by her appearance and all he had learned since coming in contact with her. "I want to help you Ranma I really do. Do not take offense to this, however, I do not believe it is safe for the other patients to be around you both in due to your appearance and strange abilities. I have an idea that might work for you but you would have to be willing to work with me."

Ranma looked to her Psychiatrist. "What would you want me to do?" she asked as she was curious what this offer entails.

Dr. Itatchi gave her a slim smile. "That is simple Ranma I am going to let you go home you will come here every other Saturday for counseling and I would also like to prescribe you some depression medication is that okay with you?"

Ranma pondered on this for a moment. "I think we have a deal doc. The medication won't make me fat will they?" she questioned with a half-lidded gaze.

Dr. Itatchi shook his head with a reassuring gaze. "They will only make you fat if you do not exercise but since your a martial artist I do not see that in your future."

Ranma thought on this realizing it couldn't hurt if that was the case. "Sign me up doc would I be allowed to come here anytime I want if I could use advise?"

Dr. Itatchi nodded at her. "That is part of counseling it is only helpful if you the patient wants to be helped, and yes feel free to visit anytime you feel it is necessary."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Walking in a summer wonderland**

After an hour worth of paperwork Ranma took her medications from the pharmacy putting them in one of her satchels pockets she wanted to read her book some more but decided to let it be for now she had eternity looking at her bandages. She decided she had to get something else to replace them maybe she could use her old bracers or buy materials to make some type of armbands to cover her wrists.

She knew she could probably get rid of the scars if she wanted but they would always mentally be there. So she decided to leave them as a reminder for herself not to make the same mistake twice. As she walked it started to rain she didn't care what her mom would say so she decided to Hell with the current season and with that she made it snow in the middle of summer. "Being cold is better than being wet." Ranma chuckled to herself.

Nodoka was sitting at the Tendo dining room table as she looked out the back door she watched the snow falling to the ground she chuckled at this. "Oh, Ranma what am I gonna do with you." She decided she was going to have a talk with her daughter about why certain things should not be tampered with.

Jaing chuckled to himself as he sat on a rooftop watching Ranma walk she didn't notice him. '_Must not feel like getting rained on. Well, I am sure her mother will talk to her and I won't need to get involved.'_

Ryoga sitting in the park sipping on noodles thought _'Great it is snowing in the middle of summer must be a bad omen.'_

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Tendo Home.**

Akane walked into the dining room and sat down next to her fiancee's mother. "I have thought about what you said and I cannot say for sure until I speak to Ranma in person but. I am not sure when that is going to be."

Nodoka chuckled placing her hand on Akane's. "Sooner then you think she is on her way as we speak. Look outside and tell me if that is not her work?"

Akane looked out the back door dumbfounded. "You mean Ranma can control elements?"

Nodoka nodded with a chuckle. "Not everything shes the Goddess of Jusenkyo she mainly manipulates water but due in part to her lineage, and hereditary of being my daughter shes got Frost dragon blood running through her veins."

Akane thought. "So your what a dragon or something?"

Nodoka chuckled at the blue-haired girl's naivety. "I am half frost dragon and Goddess of Winter Ranma is able to manipulate winter elements cause shes, my daughter. Judging by what I am seeing outside I think she's on her way home as we speak she probably didn't want to be rained on if I was to guess."

Akane shaking her head negatively, a slight chuckle. "I bet she is thinking better to be cold then wet."

Nodoka nodded. "Probably so."

Akane asked wondering. "Do you get cold being frost blood running through your veins?"

Nodoka shrugged her shoulders but smiled. "Only if we allow ourselves the ability to feel, and it is good to allow yourself to feel otherwise you forget about what is more important the mortal races. Ranma and me will live forever but Mortal's only get once to live and it would be miserable if all there was is permanent winter."

Akane thought. "If me and Ranma decide to stay together would I get immortality?"

Nodoka smiled. "If Ranma wants to grant you her blessing I do not see why not. But be mindful Immortality isn't all its cracked up to be it is both a blessing and a curse. You will see loved ones grow older and die while you will remain. Being with Ranma doesn't mean you have to live forever keep it in mind before you make that decision."

A few minutes later Ranma came In through the front door using her house key she relocked the door and shut it. While heading deeper into the house she walked into the dining room and seen her mother and Akane sitting at the table talking.

Nodoka smiled at Ranma. "Okay daughter you have made it home now fix it. Gesturing to the snow that was falling outside the back door."

Ranma stood in silence closing her eyes the snow turned into water and then rain instantly Lightning and thunder crackled and boomed. "She chuckled. Sorry momma but it is better to be cold then wet."

Nodoka shook her head proceeding to chide her child. "Hun you cannot play with the elements like this just cause it is convenient for you doesn't make it right. What I mean is that instant freeze can kill wildlife and grass not to worry I am sure the Goddess of summer will fix this before morning just don't allow it to happen again okay?"

Ranma nodded. "Yes, momma."

Akane looked to the Neko-girl in both wonderment and curiosity though she decided it was best not to ask about her cat-like features, instead she spoke. "Welcome home Ranma." She got up and walked over hugging Ranma tightly.

Ranma stood there not moving. "Um thank you, Akane nice to see you too."

Akane looking into Ranma's eyes observing the pupils were like cats. "You know generally when someone hugs you, you give them a hug back right?" she queried.

Ranma shrugged proceeding to hug her blue-haired fiancee. "Okay, there you go happy?" She started to say something when Akane kissed her on the lips the two lingering before breaking the kiss to get some air.

Ranma gently pushed Akane back. "Akane what was that about?"

Akane shrugged looking to her fiancee. "I wanted to try and see if it is right and I am certain it is if you are still interested and this time I am not just saying this to make you feel better I love you will you be mine?"

Ranma stepped closer and hugged Akane. "yes. Are you sure? What about children?"

Akane shrugged. "We will find a way and I am sure you got a trick or two in that book of yours."

Ranma nodded then looked at Akane. "You do realize I don't age?" she questioned.

Akane gave her fiancee a smile replying. "Give me time to think on it but there is always your blessing."

Nodoka smiled at the two. "Well I am going to bed let you two be alone for awhile."


	5. Chapter 5 The Night Is Beautiful

**Author Note: Chapter Five short and sweet, I'll have more later, for now, I need sleep. Good night.**

* * *

**The Night Is Beautiful Chapter:5**

Ranma and Akane walked upstairs to go to their perspective room Akane stopped Ranma from walking past her room.

"I had already made my mind up and well you are going to be staying with me in my room from now on," Akane said tilting her head to the side, to which the red-n-blue haired Neko girl seemed taken about.

With a look of both surprise and trepidation, Ranma hesitantly posed a question. "Y-you sure Akane? What if the bed became cold and wet with freezing water?"

Akane shrugged at the girl moving closer to Ranma giving her a peck on the cheek. "I think I will manage for you now please come inside with me." Akane opened the door to her room and gently took Ranma's hand leading her inside. Ranma stood there as she was handed a set of Pj's they the duo then got undressed putting on a pair of matching Pj's and climbed into bed. Akane put her arms around Ranma as they started to sleep.

After a few hours went by Ranma woke in Akane's arms and was glad to see she didn't make the bed wet with her water abilities she was content, and she figured this is why she had to find a way to be more in control of her emotions pills alone don't help such things. Looking to the window she could see the moonlight the rain had stopped as she laid there she felt hooves poke her back she turned her head not too surprised that P-Chan was laying between Akane and her she debated whether to throw him out of bed or leave him alone. Ranma turned her head back to the window and sighed a tired breath.

_'Why do I keep letting Ryoga in here? Well, guess maybe I do it cause Akane seems happy with P-Chan for a pet.' _Ranma thought to herself closing her eyes and went back to sleep.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

The following morning Ranma walked downstairs leaving Akane and P-Chan to sleep she heard arguing between her mother and some lady in the kitchen as she walked in she could clearly see the lady looked rather beautiful she had raven feathers in her hair and beads tied into it. Her clothes were made of leather and leaves and a summer-oriented pattern to them.

Yaizana growled looking furious. "Nodoka why is it you cause me such problems? Isn't it bad enough I have to fix your mess every time winter ends and summer comes?"

Nodoka laughed at her counterparts words. "Hey that is what the seasons are for you don't like the job pass it on to the 5th generation I am older then you so I do not need to follow your way of doing things, you youngsters these days have no respect for your elders."

Yaizana growled sounding frustrated she said. "I don't know No-chan I am simply wondering why you decided to friggin' make it snow in the middle of summer I had to stop time and clean everything up crops died that can't go on."

Nodoka shrugged. "I did not make it snow at all."

Ranma chuckled nervously scratching the back of her neck.

Yaizana looked over to the blue and red-haired Neko-girl who just walked into the kitchen knowing she time stopped everything she was surprised. "Oh my, you gotta be joking me. You have a daughter and never told any of the council? Is she your replacement?"

Nodoka laughed then stated. "Heavens no Yaizana shes got the ability to control winter but she's not my replacement. She replaced Jalia. Kinda funny shes forth generation frost but she's second generation water, unlike Jalia she is not imprisoned in her springs."

Yaizana shrugged. "Jalia didn't deserve what they did to her she wasn't twisted and corrupt til after they drowned her."

Nodoka nodded in agreement. "But she shouldn't have got involved in the blood tribe battles she was backstabbed by the Musk King cause they deemed her too chaotic for their needs they couldn't control her."

Ranma opened the fridge getting the carton of milk out, then walking over she got a glass out of the cabinet and poured some of the milk in it, then put the carton back in the fridge. Taking a drink of her glass of milk she smiled. "Want some Yaizana?"

Yaizana shook her head. "No thank you... Do not manipulate winter in the middle of summer, please. Make this mistake again and I won't be here to talk to your mom it will be you, me and the council and trust me you definitely won't like the kind of punishments they can inflict."

Ranma rolled her eyes. "Whatever." and walked out of the room.

"The problem with these youngsters these days they just roll their eyes and walk away. No respect at all." Yaizana said with disgust looking to her counterpart who was masking a laughing fit.

Nodoka continued to laugh much to the summer goddess's chagrin as she hadn't realized the irony of what she had just said.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Morning Breakfast**

Yaizana shook her head. "She takes after you hardheaded. My mother wouldn't be happy with either of you."

Nodoka shrugged then smiled. "Yea maybe so but she never stopped time in order to argue with another Goddess about simple changes of the seasons."

Yaizana growled then throwing her hands up. "Winter in the middle of summer is simple?"

Nodoka sighed a breath of boredom. "Get over it my daughter is new to the game she wasn't supposed to come into Goddess hood til much later in time. But things got rushed so I have to teach her as I go. Now please I would like to enjoy my time I am not scheduled to go to work til November." Nodoka snapped her finger and Yaizana was teleported back to whence she came and time resumed. "What an annoying brat..." she scoffed.

four in the morning came and right on time Kasumi joined Nodoka in the kitchen snagging Ranma on the way to help them cook breakfast.

Ranma sighed looking to her mom. "Do I have to help?"

Nodoka looked to Ranma. "Yes dear consider it training honey."

Ranma nodded. "Okay momma what would you like me to do Kasumi?"

"Well you could start by making the preparing the vegetables, Nodoka if you like you could make Miso and I will work on making get started on omlettes." Kasumi stated.

Ranma walked over to the fridge retrieving the vegetables setting them on the counter she looked to the side of the coffee maker and decided to make coffee first. She knew zombie Nabiki would be needing it soon once she made coffee she got started on the vegetables making sure to wash them first before cutting.

Nodoka worked on the miso soup and decided to ask Ranma a question. "So how was sleeping in Akane's room last night?"

Ranma shrugged between stirring, a slight blush to her cheeks. "It was okay we didn't do anything past sleep." she responded.

Nodoka smiled as she continued her preparations, posing yet another question. "So are you two actually going to be together?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "Time will tell momma... But for now it would seem like we might we both kissed and Akane said she loved me."

Nodoka nodded as she then said. "Did you tell her you love her back?"

Ranma chuckled. "No, but I do not really need to. I did tell her I would be hers so guess technically I said I loved her. As far as giving her my blessing that is up to her I will love her even if she gets old and should she change her mind about being with me I will respect her wishes I never try to get my hopes up anymore."

Kasumi sighed. "Ranma you got an interesting outlook on life."

Ranma shrugged as she finished cutting the vegetables sliding them into a bowl from the cutting board. "Okay, the veggies are done what else you want me to do?"

Nodoka tossed a mixing bowl to her daughter which Ranma caught with ease she looked inside. "Serious mom you want me to make biscuits too?"

Nodoka nodded her head with an expectant gaze. "Why not you have a natural affinity in the kitchen from what I have seen. Now you wanna make breakfast for your fiance yes?"

Ranma laughed then looked to her mom with a bemused expression. "Hey, you cheated!"

Nodoka laughed ruffling Ranma's hair. "Bridal training for the win."

Kasumi giggled at the mother-daughter duo's antics. "You two are something else."

As Ranma, Kasumi and her mother made breakfast they talked about different things some of the things Kasumi and her mother talked about Ranma didn't care much for. She wasn't interested in boys nor was she much of a care for home decorating. she inwardly chuckled to herself for how she allowed her mother to train her in the ways of bridal duties. Her mother was a smooth operator knowing how to work her into doing something subtly.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**The Cursed Siblings **

Saiya a beautiful girl around seventeen years of age standing five-foot-four and one-hundred pounds she had green eyes and raven colored hair, and her brother George who was five-foot-nine and two-hundred and twenty pounds he had green eyes and White colored hair. Had finally arrived at Jusenkyo Springs, both teens were of half American and half Japanese.

Saiya smiled. "The springs looked beautiful."

George shrugged looking at the Jusenkyo springs. "If you say so sis."

Saiya giggled looking to her brother. "You know brother my modeling career is really going to take off soon I already got a major following."

George nodded in a bored manner. "Yea sis but if you do not work out you will not be modeling for long." As he jumped up to one of the bamboo poles, and his sister took a position on an opposite pole.

Saiya beamed. "See I have just as much agility as you George."

George laughed. "But is your martial arts as good?"

Both Saiya and George started their battle jumping pole to pole throwing kicks and punches.

George laughed along with Saiya.

The Jusenkyo guide was walking up by that point. "Oh, sirs and girl you should come down from there very bad if you fall in spring!"he cried out to them attempting to warn the battling duo.

At this point, both siblings went into a kick that knocked them both backward missing their respected poles and splashing into two different springs.

The guide shook his head. "Too bad too tragic you sir fall in spring of drowned girl. There a very tragic story of a young girl who drown there one thousand year ago very tragic story. And you miss fall in spring of drowned Samurai. There samurai warrior downed two thousand year ago. Now who fall in spring become a Manly Samurai."

Both George and Saiya screamed at the same time. "Oh, my modeling career is ruined! No, my manhood!"

Saiya timidly asked in a deep manly voice. "Please tell me there is a cure?"

The guide shook his head. "No cure here at Jusenkyo springs. If you try to jump in respective springs for a cure will either kill you instantly via double curse or they will simply do nothing you would have to talk to the Goddess of the springs to find out more."

George pondered then asked in a soprano voice. "How would we talk to a Goddess they don't exactly appear to humans do they?"

Guide chuckled. "Most would not but this one she once was man like you sir. She a girl turned goddess lives somewhere in Japan her Name is Saotome Ranma perhaps she gives you blessing and cures you?" he offered.

Saiya pondered then in a curious tone asked. "Why would a Goddess live in Japan? Shouldn't they like live in heaven or something?"

The guide laughed at Saiya's words. "Because not all Gods and Goddesses reside there Ranma is living embodiment of Jusenkyo she is a free spirit that doesn't follow the flocks that and her mother the same way."

George pondered. "Are you a God or something wouldn't it be easy if you cured us?"

The Jusenkyo guide laughed. "You funny sir I no God I am a man who does the job of watching springs they very cursed someone has to warn people so many come this time of year and either fall in via accident or on purpose me never understand."

Saiya growled. "Please tell me there is a way to change back?"

The guide smiled then nodded. "Yes, hot water reverse curse cold water bring about the curse. What are names?"

They both stated to the guide. "Saiya Gains, George Gains. The guide jotted their names down in the Jusenkyo guest book where they split their separate ways the two American Siblings were going to Japan to get their cure.

"That Ranma better cure us or she will be sorry! Who in their right mind curses springs and leaves them for people to fall in!" Saiya stated Oblivious that Ranma wasn't the ones who created them.

Somewhere in Japan, a Blue and Red haired girl was sneezing.

"Man I think someone is talking about me somewhere," Ranma stated to herself.


	6. Chapter 6 Oh no, You didn't!

**Author note: Okay so these recent chapters are actually pretty compact compared to my usual chapter sizes. No wonder I had such quick chapter deliveries back when the story first launched in 2010, plus it would seem I cut a lot of corners and left holes.**

**It is kinda fun to revisit where you started as compared to where you are now when it comes to storytelling. -Zeltronica**

* * *

**U.F Chapter:6**

**Saturday's Counseling Session...**

"So tell me Ranma how are you feeling today?" Dr. Itatchi asked while he jotted down some notes in his patient's chart.

"I am doing Okay the depression medications are helping I guess, and though it would seem the object of my affection is finally mine I am not quite sure if I should be elated or worried about our future," Ranma said with a somber air.

Dr. Itatchi jotted down some more notes. "I see love can be complicated I am sure you will figure it out in time. So no thoughts of suicide, or feeling of worthlessness?"

Ranma shook her head, her cat ears twitching some. "No doc I am feeling really good about myself."

"So the thought of being a girl and well with being a humanoid cat for the rest of your life does not depress you?" Dr. Itatchi asked watching Ranma's reaction to the question.

"It bothers me a little bit but. I have to move on no sense beating myself up over something I cannot change." Ranma answered the best she could, her fear of cats causing her to shake since she had yet to face that demon. Thankfully most things she needed a mirror for her fiancee had made an effort to help her with.

"Is your fiance still abusive to you?" Dr. Itatchi queried.

Ranma shook her head. "No, she hasn't hit me in a while. I-I do my best not to open my mouth anymore if I got nothing nice to say," she explained, her eyes glancing down at the floor.

Dr. Itatchi jotted a few more things down. "Well, Ranma that is all the time we have for today as per the agreement you will stay here at the facility for an extra three hours for observation?"

Ranma nodded getting up from her seat. "Yea that was the plan."

After Ranma and Dr. Itatchi wrapped up their meeting Ranma went out to the Atrium to practice her martial arts. She felt so alive at the moment Akane and her mother accepted her and Akane had finally said she loved her, and she returned the words at breakfast. As she continued her practice she was so busy with what she was doing she didn't realize she had risen four feet off the ground and started to glow ice forming on her skin all over her arms till she had become encased in one big ice statue. After ten minutes the ice shattered and Ranma fell to the ground.

"That was weird." Pant pant pant "Must have used magic again without knowing it." As she brought her right hand up to scratch the back of her neck sitting on her butt her tail swishing back and forth. Instinctively she went to scratch at her wrist only to freeze when she noticed her scar on her right wrist was gone, she then looked over her left one and that scar was gone as well.

Her favorite orderly came over. "Are you okay hon? I saw you fall you should be mindful of the other patients."

Ranma shrugged then spoke with an awkward look to her features. "Sorry Ms. Kaily I don't have control sometimes, I was lost in a feeling of happiness. Look my scars are gone."

Kaily looked at Ranma's wrists. "Well good for you child." she offhandedly said since nothing the child did so far surprised her she was very extraordinary compared to most the patients she dealt with on a daily basis, however that didn't mean she wasn't happy for Ranma.

Tatawaki Kuno made his way over to them. "Well if it isn't my old friend Ranma here and I thought you had flown the coup."

Ranma shrugged giving Kuno a warm smile. "I did for a bit now I just visit every other Saturday I have to spend three hours here." Ranma looked to Kuno with an inquisitive look "So what is new with you Kuno?"

Kuno smiled. "Well thanks to you I finally have put my fantasies to just that fantasies and I am healing, They have scheduled me for release in three weeks I look forward to it I miss the fresh air and this Atrium is not the same." he then observed the girl's feline traits. "When did you-" he found himself interrupted by the red-n-blue haired Neko-girl.

"I would prefer you not ask about that Tatchi-san please." Ranma requested, then smiled nodding in agreement with the rest of what was said. "Well that is good to hear Akane and me back together does that bother you?"

Kuno shrugged his shoulders then answered with. "No doesn't bother me too much don't get your mind too in the clouds she is a diamond in the rough and could cut you like glass should you make a mistake,".

Ranma nodded realizing there was some wisdom to his words. "I already decided if she decides against it I am going to let go I am tired of letting people dictate my life, however at the same time, she deserves to be happy I know that and if that at some point sets us apart then I will deal with it should that day arrive in my own way."

Kuno pondered. "Then you truly are healing yourself this is good to hear. Have you considered a boyfriend should it not work out?"

Ranma about choked, shaking her head negatively shrugging her shoulders. "Don't get your hopes up I will burn that bridge when I get to it not now. I get chills just thinking about it."

Kuno let out a boisterous laugh. "Don't blame you, as any man would if they were in your position I would assume." he then thought a moment going on to add.

"To be perfectly honest if I had a curse like yours and being the fact I really like being a man I don't completely understand how you have the strength to carry on especially considering how macho you carried yourself in the past. To bear all of this you truly are truly strong Ranma strong beyond your years with a will of Iron." he finished

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Contemplation About Love**

As Ranma walked home from the Institution she contemplated her life and if she and Akane were meant to be she knew some part of her wanted them to be together but she wasn't so sure anymore if it was right for her. _'I love Akane but I am not sure if it's a friendly love or a soul mate. I know I can be friends with her but can I live Eternity with her?' _she thought to herself as to give her blessing she wasn't willing to give it lightly especially to someone who wouldn't spend eternity with her.

Ranma continued to ponder on this as she hopped onto a fence and walked down its path only passing a glance at the canal below.

_'Course then I have to think about Uchan to she never did come to see me while in the hospital. But does that mean she's done chasing me?... No, she isn't done she is probably going to try something that has to do with me being a man and using hot water only to be upset when I do not change. Still can't get over what she did at my wedding Akane and me would have been married that day if it was not for her I mean who the fuck uses bombs around innocent civilians...' _ As Ranma made it to a section of wall where the fence ended she jumped up to the top of the wall and began to roof hop.

Ranma then shook her head thinking about Ukyo some more a feeling of disappointment to her features._ 'She is all about me being with her over some stupid wooden cart if she wants a cart I can make one Appear if she wants but to be with her no making okonomiyaki for the rest of my life is not appealing. Nor is being her waitress. Konatsu is good enough for that... That and he at least loves her whereas I cannot love her in that way.' _

After a few minutes more of Roof hopping, she came to an abrupt halt as she observed an interesting scene taking place in the park.

"Where is my Ranma-Sama?" Kodachi yelled Anger in her voice, twirling a ribbon in the air.

Nabiki sighed an exasperated breath. "I told you I do not know he went to China and has not been back since."

"You lie you do know where he is now tell me before I get really angry!" Kodachi growled as she lashed out at Nabiki with her ribbon only to find it caught by Ranma-Chan.

Ranma looked to Kodachi "Hiya KO-Chan" she stated as she held the ribbon, a cats grin smirk to her lips. "She isn't lying to you she hasn't seen Ranma in quite awhile leave her alone."

Kodachi laughed maniacally. "If it isn't the red-headed hussy! Where have you hidden him you, insolent girl!" Kodachi charged Ranma with her clubs only to slip and fall sliding into the duck pond.

Nabiki looked to the ground and saw black ice on the pavement leading to the pond that had quickly started to melt. "Wow, how did you do that?" she queried looking to the Neko-girl only to gawk. _'Wait are those cat ears, a tail... What in the world?" _she inwardly wondered before speaking. "Ranma-Baby it's a little early for Halloween?"

Ranma chuckled in an arrogant manner. "I got my ways." Putting her hand up shielding her eyes from the sun. "Look at her go Nab's shes nonstop sliding to the sewage canal." hearing the brown-haired girl's last words. "It U'h I-It's a very l-long story Nab's I'll explain it when I am ready to deal with the subject," she said through chattering teeth.

Nabiki gave a nod looking back in the direction Kodatchi slid in, "Damn. She sure knows how to slide on her butt huh."

Ranma noticed Nabiki had a nasty bruise on her cheek. "What happened there?" she inquired with an air of concern.

Nabiki shrugged then stated with a sorrowful voice. "Ukyo happened she demanded information on your whereabouts and I refused so she hit me."

Ranma pondered. "Did you offer her a way to pay for information?"

Nabiki shook her head vigorously. " N-No Not this time Ranma-Baby I don't wanna see a repeat of what happened last time. The wedding was very much my fault as it was anyone's I am sorry and I am going to stop doing that to you."

Ranma pondered on this then smiled. "You're not saying that cause you heard I am a Goddess are you?"

Nabiki shook her head. "I am not scared of you I just am starting to respect you that is all." _'Truth is if Akane doesn't work I am hoping you and I could try something. Nabiki thought.' _to herself not quite ready to address the subject just yet.

Ranma watched Nabiki's expression_ 'Does she... I think she likes me.' _ she thought to herself as she had gotten better at reading people, and the Ice Queens mask was slipping just enough.

Nabiki and Ranma headed home together the rest of the trip was rather uneventful with the exception of Ranma jumping out of the way of a nearby baseball that almost smacked her. "Jeez, you would think they would watch where they are hitting that," Ranma stated, just as Nabiki reached up with her left hand tweaking one of her ears to which she batted the hand away. "Stop that!" she cried, her expression flustered.

"Oh, but those ears are so cute!" Nabiki exclaimed as she reached up trying to tweak the same ear again only for her wrist to be seized and the Neko-girl giving her a death glare.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**Oh No, You Didn't!**

As Ranma and Nabiki entered the gate to go into the Tendo front yard Ranma could feel trouble.

"YOU PERVERT!" Akane yelled as she came from above with her mallet barely missing Ranma-Chan do to her stepping back but not quick enough as the mallet ripped her Kimono straight down the front.

"How dare you go on a date with my sister how could you!"

Ranma felt a breeze looking down she saw her modesty was there for all to see pulling what was left of her Kimono together with one hand she growled at Akane. "You Ruined my Kimono...Oh no, you didn't!"

Ranma let go of her Kimono and leaped in the air and Doing a perfect Akane-Chan Mallet rocketing Akane through the wall of the house almost knocking Nodoka down. "Don't you ever try to hit me without knowing the truth ever again! You might be the one wearing the pants in this relationship these days but doesn't mean you own me!" Ranma paused. _'Did I really say that?'_ "So there!" With that Ranma closed her Kimono and walked into the house to get a new outfit.

Nodoka and Nabiki both stood there in shock at what had just occurred looking in the direction where a Stunned Akane was watching birds fly around her head. "Did anyone get the license plate number of that truck..." she asked before consciousness left her.

After thirty minutes Ranma came back down clean and dressed in a blue blouse with silk red pants.

Nodoka contemplated. "So what was that about dear?"

Ranma shrugged. "Just Akane making presumptions without wanting to hear my side of the story. She listened to that mallet though. All I did was save Nabiki from getting beat up. I went to my counseling session then I was on my way home I found Nab's being picked on and helped, then came home to having my Kimono ripped by my very wrongfully angry fiancee, and it made me really mad shes like a jealous boyfriend I mean generally I would say I was the boy of this relationship, but now I almost think I am more girl then she is these days.

Nodoka shrugged. _'Really can't be helped.'_ "You both are girls since your curse was locked... I suppose you two need to figure out how to deal with your problems peacefully rather than hitting each other."

Ranma looked shocked. Mom! "That was the first time I ever hit Akane. You know how many times she has hit me and each time she has pretty much splashed me first then knocked me all the way to the north pole damn near."

Nodoka shook her head at her daughter. "Hon you really need to learn to control your temper your not like you were. You get emotional a lot easier so you are going to have to relearn it. I really don't mind if you hit her back for hitting you but at some point, you two are going to have to stop, And possibly if it comes to that go your separate ways an abusive relationship is not healthy." _'Truth is I see it in your eyes you love her as a friend and nothing more and you don't even realize it yet... Either that or you do but are lying to yourself.'_ Nodoka let out a tired Sigh.

Ranma turned to walk away from her mother fuming as Nodoka pulled her into a tight hug.

"Honey, don't walk away I didn't mean to be harsh I just want you to not let frustration and anger get to you your not a mere mortal and such antics are not befitting of our kind child."

"Momma I am not mad at you I just wanna be alone for a bit to cool off your right I know that please let me go for now." Ranma sighed feeling her mother let go she went outside and sat next to the koi-pond to think.

Nodoka watched her daughter sit by the koi-pond she knew Ranma was crying but that was a good thing it would be better than bottling emotions up. Heading upstairs she went into Akane's room with Nabiki and Kasumi.

Kasumi applied another cold compress to Akane's forehead. "Knew that was coming sooner or later," Kasumi dully stated, her usually cheerful mood just wasn't there.

Nabiki nodded then said offhandedly. "Akane bucking the tiger too much and finally got swiped it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Nodoka sighed looking to the unconscious girl. "This cannot go on much longer for both their sakes if they are going to be friends let it be but I honestly think this relationship has to go family promises be damned."

Kasumi and Nabiki both nodded their heads in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7 Battles, and a dinner for four

**Author note: Chapter 7 of Unwanted fate this one is a long one, may want something to drink and snack on with this one.**

* * *

**U.F. chapter:7**

**Decision Made**

As the entire family sat down for dinner they noticed Ranma was not present at the table after deciding she probably had gone too run an errand they decided to say a prayer as the door slid open Ranma came in shutting the door behind her and taking her seat at the table across from Akane. Eventually, as a family, they were all eating their food engaging in the usual banter that usually was present most days about the weather and various other topics.

Soun contemplated. "So Akane and Ranma when are you two going to get married you two have been through a lot and I just would like to see the schools joined while I am still alive."

Akane grumbled not saying a word.

Ranma snapped her chopsticks then stood up taking a breath to calm herself, she then said softly "It Is never going to happen. I have been outside thinking for six hours now and I came to a decision this whole marriage thing was between you and my old man and since he ran off like a coward I do not feel I should honor it any longer. I really don't need a girl who is going to hit me over every little thing, and call me a pervert when she doesn't even know all the details."

Soun shocked at Ranma's words. "But surely son you can't possibly be serious?"

Ranma let a feline hiss escape her lips due to her fangs. "I am not your son, and I am deadly serious I will not marry that Tom-Boy! Besides arranged marriages are not really mainstream these days and before you say anything I actually did some research on the subject and while I knew this I entertained it but I think I am done playing this charade."

Akane growled. "Who are you calling a Tom-Boy pervert!" she shouted, she was about to use her mallet again, Nodoka moved out of the way as Akane formed said mallet proceeding to swing it only for Ranma to catch it mid swing placing her index finger against it causing it to turn into a shower of splinters some of which stuck into the blue-haired girl's arms like the needles of a cactus which caused her to cry out in pain.

Soun bellowed. "How dare you hurt my little girl!"

Ranma grit her teeth, giving the Tendo Patriarch a glare. "Oh so it is okay if she hits me.. How many times did you sit there and let her do it to me? I mean I saved her life more times then I can count on my ten fingers and your angry about this? It isn't like she's going to die she will at think twice before hitting people at the very least me in particular."

Nodoka moved in grabbing her daughter pulling her back as she was had taken a couple of menacing steps towards the Tendo Patriarch about to give him a pummeling with her fists. "Let's go out for awhile Honey." she soothed dragging her irate daughter out of the house and they went for a walk.

Nodoka shook her head negatively. "So I take it the engagement is off?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders feeling pain in her heart. "Yea I can't do that anymore I don't know who is going to be strong enough to be with her it sure as hell isn't me."

Nodoka nodded her head. "Well, then you will be happy to know the renovations of our home have been completed and we can move back in when you are ready. Even tonight if you want."

Ranma contemplated. "How did it get rebuilt already?"

Nodoka then went on to explain. "Apparently your Grandfather decided to have it rebuilt for me in my absence it is nice that at least one of my parents still likes me. Getting with your father was the hardest decision I had ever made. It drove a wedge between me and your Grandmother."

Ranma hugged her mom as they walked. "Well, aren't you glad you did you have me?"

Nodoka laughed returning the hug. "Yes every day I look at you I thank the heavens."

Ranma smiled she was happy when she was with her mom, it made her feel light as a feather every time her mother showed her affection.

Nodoka ruffled Ranma's hair. "Want to go get some ice cream hon?"

Ranma beamed. "Really?"

Nodoka laughed at her daughter's reaction to the proposition of ice cream. "Yes I am Ice cream is always good for any mood."

Once Ranma and her mother arrived at the ice cream parlor they ordered some chocolate Sunday's with extra fudge and two cherries on top of whip cream and started eating the sweet treats both mother and daughter looking cute together as they talked about the future and where they would go from there.

Nodoka was thoughtful as she thought of the future and of potential grandchildren. "So have you considered dating someone else?"

Ranma sighed shaking her head. "Just want to be single for now I may choose later though it is too early for that."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Starting A New**

One month after Ranma and her Mother moved out of the Tendo's Ranma announced she was definitely finished with the family promise to join the schools. They moved to the Saotome home where she was preparing for the upcoming school year she would be a senior in high school, she had busied herself with study guides and worksheets preparing for an entry test due to the fact she had missed quite a bit of school though she had managed to ace the test with very little help from her mother.

Nodoka finished making Ranma's bento. Handing it to her. "Ranma you do realize that you may get a lot of questions in regard to your appearance I think maybe its time we deal with the elephant in the room don't you?"

Ranma sighed. "It had somewhat slipped my mind momma but you are right. I think I am ready to face my Demons, though just seeing these kinda scare me," hesitantly she raised her right-hand palm up her claws extending an aura of blue chi forming on them.

Nodoka smiled and nodded. "Well, I think its time we at least try to cure you of that awful phobia your father had given you, perhaps we should start by using a mirror?" she offered.

With trepidation, Ranma slowly nodded her head in agreement. "I guess you are right Momma... Though say I am ready. I am not sure I am ready for that just yet," she stated, her gaze falling to the wood floor of their home.

"Well, when you are ready to let me know and we will give it a try." Nodoka offered, though she wasn't going to push her child if she wasn't ready.

Feeling happy with her mother's words. "Definitely I'll give it a try soon I promise, for now, I am just going to take it day by day." Ranma said, thinking it was best to delay just a little longer when it came to the furry banes of her existence.

Nodoka patted Ranma on her head. "Well you best hurry or you will be late for school."

Ranma and her mother shared a hug and then she was on her way to school keeping to the ground since the school uniform skirt didn't do much to cover her panties when roof hopping. Ranko wasn't super comfortable with it she thought the skirt a little short, her tail having been slipped through a hole her mother had made using a button clasp.

As she ran to school she ran past Akane in a light blue and white and red blur Akane and her friends all had to hold their skirts down as they flew up with all the wind. Akane almost slipped and fell she noticed who it was Ranko-Chan who was ice skating on the pavement to school.

Yuka grumbled. "Must be nice to put ice on the ground and slide to school..." _'The martial-arts techniques that boy is capable of are both amazing and scary.' _she thought to herself.

Akane sighed. She missed Ranko.. _'I was so foolish.'_

Kohana sighed looking to Akane who had a depressed look on her face. "Akane is it true Ranma dumped you?"

Akane sighed fighting back her emotions. "We got into a fight and well she left me I feel like such a fool."

Yuka smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it Akane losing Ranma is no big loss besides all she did was cause you grief. Let Ranma be alone and she will come crawling back to you when she realizes what she lost.."

Akane sighed starting to fume. _'Wow, Yuka is dumber than a box of Rocks...No way Ranma would come crawling back to me it would be the other way around.'_ "Yuka it's not like that we just didn't work out we are still friends that is all I can hope for. I just wished things were different and she was still half boy but fate didn't deem that as the way it wanted Ranma to turn out."

Ranko making sure no one other then Akane and her friends had seen her sliding on ice let the ice melt instantly leaving water on the pavement and leaped to the third story window and enter her classroom she sat on the window seal too watch the expected Akane, Jock fight and sure enough there was Kodachi standing on the statue waiting for Akane to come along with several of her Hench woman along with the entire Jock brigade.

Ranko let a long sigh escape her lips. _'Man wish I had some popcorn this will be interesting. And I won't be there to help you this time Akane.' _she inwardly thought as it didn't elude her that the moment the engagement had ended the morning dating brawls would start up again though she knew Tatawaki was no-longer leading the charge no that honor most likely fell to someone else and who she did not care to know.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Battle Of The School Yard.**

Akane and her friends made it to the school yard. Yuka and Kohana ran into the school leaving Akane to fight the mob alone. The battle lasted a mere ten minutes as Akane finished the fight. Then she started to head to the door when a ribbon snapped out at her making her jump backward.

Ranko smiled watching this spectacle, other students had gathered at the window to observe the fight, some of which were looking to the Neko-girl, one girl reached out taking hold of the girl's tail only to get her hand swatted away by said Neko-girl who didn't even turn to look at her.

Akane growled. "Kodachi I don't have time for this you're going to make me late for class!"

Kodachi laughed maniacally. "Where is my Ranma-Sama? You wicked, wicked girl!"

Akane glared at Kodachi then pointed up to the window Ranma was sitting in. "Are you blind he is right in the window the Feline-girl with the blue and red hair now let me pass!" she growled out the last.

Kodachi growled. "How dare you lie to me! Razor hoop!" producing from nowhere and throwing her Razor hoop at the blue-haired girl where it missed slicing deep it into the school gate post causing the entire thing to fall outward.

After twenty minutes of battle, Akane finally defeated Kodachi. Right as she was reaching for the door to her classroom the bell Rung telling her she was late for class, her head hung down as she stomped her foot on the ground in anger. Sliding the door open she entered into the class and sneaked to her desk hoping the teacher didn't notice.

The teacher started calling names of his students who answered as called.

"Ukyo Kounji?" Ukyo stood up. "Here sir." She sat back down.

"Daisuke?" Daisuke stood up. "Here sir." He sat back down.

The teacher droned off a few more names.

"Ranma Saotome?" The Neko-girl stood up. "Here teach!" she stated with an air of cheerfulness before sitting down.

Everyone was surprised to not only see Ranma dressed like a normal school girl but was acting cheery which wasn't something they were used to.

"Akane Tendo?" Akane stood up. "I am here sir." Akane started to sit down.

The teacher jotted in his notebook. 'Akane Tendo I do not approve of you being late for my class it is your senior year your not a freshman, so go stand in the hall!" He pointed to the door.

Ranma started to snicker quietly to herself. _'For once I am not sharing hall detail with her, and I am on time to class big props to me! That's what you get for taking me for granted I will no longer be your whipping girl.'_

Standing in the hall holding two buckets of water Akane grumbled. _'This is all Ranma's fault she could have jumped down and helped me so I wouldn't be late for class... But no she just sat there and watched the whole thing like it was some soap opera. Just you wait Ranma if this is how you wanna play you are not going to win.'_

Once it was lunchtime Akane found Ranma on the Roof to confront her.

Akane growled. "How could you just stand there and let that happen?" Akane grabbed the Neko-girl by her blouse picking her up and shaking her.

Ranma looked at Akane with half-lidded eyes. "Let's see I am not your fiance anymore so I have no reason to stick up for you?" she offered.

Akane fumed questioning. "I thought we decided to be friends..friends help each other?"

Ranko laughed at the girl's words. "Take it easy I thought you didn't like when I interfered in your battles."

Akane growled giving Ranma a menacing glare. "This was different it was all about you! And I got caught up in the middle."

Ranma smiled a toothy grin. "It is a bitch, isn't it. When your the one stuck in the middle, and no one to take your side. Welcome to my world I had to deal with it for three years of my life as a boy. And the one person I put up with through it all. Was the very same girl I loved that liked to hit me for everything including what was not my fault...She never listened to my side of the story, and now she's here holding me by my blouse trying to shake me to death. You are so conceded it isn't funny. Yea I agreed to be your friend but that is all I don't owe you a damn thing. So get over yourself. I am not asking you to pay me back for all the rescues I did to save you. But if I was, you owe me the world."

Akane set the Neko-girl down then ran off crying. Ranma just watched her leave satisfied. "Revenge is sweet."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Lunch Hour Conversation**

Ranma sitting down on the school roof near the water tower was eating her lunch peacefully when a shadow fell over her she looked up observing two teens her age that looked part American to her. "Your blocking my sun could you please move?"

Saiya and George looked at each other briefly before turning their attention to the Neko-girl. "You are Saotome Ranma yes?"

Ranma looked to the two siblings in contemplation not right away answering.

Saiya pondered, bending down to look to the Neko-girl who was seeming to space out. "So you are Ranma yes?" she queried, putting her right hand on her hip.

Ranma blinked briefly as she observed her magic all over the two teens. "Yes... Yes, I am Saotome Ranma," she answered.

George thoughtful. "Please forgive my sister she isn't good at such things she is a..."

Ranma stated bluntly cutting George off. "Bitch?"

Saiya growled at the reference used by the Neko-girl.

George chuckled. "You are a feisty one aren't you?"

Ranma slowly stood up seemed to size the duo up, inquiring. "Depends on who is asking?"

George chuckled then introduced his sister and him. "I am George Gains and this is Saiya Gains" George gestured to Saiya.

Ranma continued sizing them up as finally determining them not worth her time. "Is there something you came to do? Cause I am very busy."

George nodded. "Yea you look pretty busy so I'll make this short and sweet. We talked to the Jusenkyo guide he says you are the Goddess of those cursed springs and well I want myself and my sister cured and since you seem like such a nice person you are going to do it."

Ranma looked at them both blinking momentarily before she went into a fit of laughter. "I am sorry you are wasting your time talking to me you see the guide is mistaken I mean I couldn't cure myself much less cure you so if you please just buzz off and deal with it like everyone else does." and with that, she leaped off the top of the building down to the ground below not even bothering to collect her bento box.

Saiya growled. "She can cure us she just doesn't want to what a bitch!"

George pondered looking to his sister. "Well we got all year at this school we will get her to do it soon I promise just be patient," he assured.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

The last class of the school day was physical education class Ranma wasn't looking forward to this class she stepped into the locker room to change her clothes almost all the girls in the locker room watched her with wonderment as the Neko-girl went about changing her clothes whilst whispering among themselves. The Neko-girl did her best to ignore the whispers as she heard the word cat whispered every few seconds between the other girls.

After finally getting dressed she went out to the Gym with the rest of the students who were then paired off for a Volley Ball game that was to be played Ranma sighed as she found herself on the bleachers watching having not been picked for a team, though she suspected that it wasn't like the other students didn't want anything to do with her they probably felt due to her status as a martial-artist she was probably just was too good to be playing on either team it would be fair.

After a few minutes of watching Ranma ran down the steps of the Bleachers and started to jog around the Gym just to give herself something to do, she continued this repetitive cycle till the end of class. Once done there she went back to the locker room stripping her Gym clothes off she stepped into one of the showers and started to shower using body wash and a bath sponge to clean with. About a few minutes went by the water turned cold and Ranma from not only the shock of cold water now on her warm skin felt herself being picked up by her shoulders and slammed against the wall by a man she had never seen before. "Yo what is the big idea!" she exclaimed in a shrill voice trying to get the Soap out of her eyes.

"I am Saiya and cause of you leaving those damned springs laying around I am cursed and I demand the cure, and you are going to give it to me." The man shouted slamming the Neko-girl against the adjacent wall.

Ranko grit her teeth giving the man a fierce gaze as she finally got herself loose landing on her feet. "Well don't the model look super manly. I told you already I cannot cure you and I will not even bother to try why would I help someone who is threatening me?" she questioned

Saiya growled. "you're a Goddess and you can't cure me?" he punched Ranma hard in the gut sending her through the wall sending her sprawling onto the ground a crowd of students started to gather having seen the explosion of brick and dust that showered out from the school building wall taking notice of a very nude feline humanoid.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Battle Field.**

Ranma slowly sat up, proceeding to get to a standing position, her tail standing on in as she covered her chest with both arms as she observed the mass of students gathering. _'Great she could have let me get dressed first at the very least!'_ With a blur, she jumped back through the hole in the wall kicking the Man that had attacked her out of the hole that had been made making it larger.

Quickly finding her locker she opened it and grabbed her school uniform and hurriedly put it on minus her underwear she forgot them. Running back out through the hole in the wall Ranma Launched into the offensive sending a bunch of kicks and punches against her Attacker, who created an Energy blade that looked like a Katana trying to strike her with it.

Ranma countered with a frost sword she had manifested which sent ice and snow into the faces of the students watching the fight, some dreamily catching glimpses of Ranko's womanhood getting nosebleeds as her skirt flipped up with the wind.

"You got a lot of Nerve springing a surprise attack on me in the shower you could have at least let me get dressed first!" she shouted as she rushed Saiya preparing to strike when a white-haired girl kicked her backward then hurling a ki blast into her knocking the Neko girl against a tree.

Ranma got back onto her unsteady feet reeling from the impact. "Hey, that is cheating no fair ganging up on me!" she exclaimed before shouting "Deep Submerge!" sending a torrent of water from her frost blade blasting the white-haired girl back against the wall of the school then tossed her own ki blast into Saiya sending her back by several feet where Saiya quickly gained her footing and rushed back at her with reckless abandon with a manly Roar slashing with her sword sheer pressure alone was chipping wood from the nearby trees.

The Neko-girl moving nimbly backward avoiding the strikes felt her clothes ripped away till she was wearing nothing, a small cut was on her neck. She backed up against a wall as her two opponents closed the distance between her and them by only two feet.

Saiya growled. "This is your final warning give us the cure or face the consequences!"

George looked at Ranko confidently knowing she was close to collapse and would surely change her mind rather than the alternative. _'For a Goddess, I was expecting a lot more she must be new to this.' _he inwardly considered.

Ranma growled feeling quite angry with herself. _'Damn it I cannot lose to them!'_ she then pushed off the wall rushing them doing the only thing she could think of "Hiryü Shöten Ha!" The attack throwing her opponents into the air where she used a spell to finish the job sending a blast of freezing water to only to get knocked back from a lighting attack sent off by George and his sister Saiya still in man form. As they broke free of the whirlwind they came down landing on their feet and walking up to the Neko-girl glaring at her crumpled form.

Ranma groaned in pain as steam rose from her skin from the water that fizzled. "I am not finis-_hed_ yet," she said before passing out from the pain

George sighed taking his coat off laying it over the now unconscious Neko-girl. "We overdid that attack sister we will try again tomorrow maybe she will be more willing to help now that we have beaten her soundly."

Saiya laughed in her manly voice as she kicked Ranko in the ribs. "Such a pathetic Goddess I heard they are strong but this Bitch look at her she's so weak."

The students watched the two attackers leave they didn't hear anything about Goddess they were more concerned with Ranma's well being. Hiroshi moved in quickly picking her up making sure she was properly covered he then carried her limp form toward the school nurses office.

Daisuke sighed. "Man they defeated Ranma quick," he called as he followed his friend.

Hiroshi shrugged. "Only cause they got the drop on her in the shower and if she was one on one it would have been a different story. That man and girl had some interesting powers too. Water doesn't fight lightning very well."

Daisuke nodded as he listened to his friend's words. "I am still trying to get over how people heard Ranma being referred to as a Goddess, and act like it was nothing."

Hiroshi chuckled. "It is called willfully delusional when Ranma turned into a girl everyone didn't wanna believe it so they ignored it much the same way they all assume she doesn't just have the appearance of a Neko-girl they assume she is simply cosplaying."

"Some serious cosplay considering if it were true she took it to surgical levels that are simply just not possible with today's technology," Daisuke said, looking to the sleeping bundle in his friend's arms.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**The school Clinic**

Dr. Tofu chuckled. "She will be fine thanks for bringing her here. I will let Ranma know you carried her here."

Dr. Tofu after watching the two boys leave picked up the phone and called the Neko girls mother to bring her a change of clothes and take her home.

After arriving at the clinic Nodoka went into the room her child was resting in shutting the door sighing at her daughter's beaten appearance. "You sure get yourself into some situations don't you honey." she dully said to the sleeping girl.

Ranma stirred a little at those words, as she opened her eyes looking up at her mom. "Sorry bout this I thought I could handle them I didn't mean to lose my clothes in the process she said in a soft voice."

Nodoka shrugged her shoulders at her child. "Nothing to worry over we can get you some new clothes later. Anywho we win some and we lose some next time you will be prepared. And take them on I am sure since they fell in your springs you can find a way to win."

Ranma nodded to her mother. "Still I can't cure them well I can but I don't want too. No one falls into those springs on accident fate lead them there for a reason, same as for me."

Nodoka nodded. "Very true hon."

Ranko contemplated. "My water spells have no effect against lightning I have to find a way."

Nodoka thoughtful. "Its life threatening but you could fight them with ice. You should be mindful of your spells if you don't wish them to be fatal you have to will them only to do as you want but then there is another magic that is Chaotic in nature which is readily at your disposal but it will not always obey you. And death magic is forbidden by the council just to give you a heads up but that is also something that comes with Jusenkyo."

Ranma nodded. "I will just take my spell book with me next time, and fix their wagon maybe I will master my powers. Next time I run into them."

After she got dressed she heard from Dr. Tofu about Hiroshi and Daisuke helping her by bringing her to the clinic Ranma knew she should thank them next time she saw them.

Both Mother and Daughter walked home together stopping by the Ice cream shop and then heading home after eating their fill of sugary sweets. As they continued to walk a club came flying which would clearly impact with Nodoka's head however at the last moment she barely ducked in time.

Nodoka growled with annoyance in her voice. "Who goes there show yourself you got a lot of nerve to attack me of all people!"

Ranma looked over in the direction the club had come from spotting the leotard-clad girl from her nightmares that she had since they had faced off against one another in a Gymnastics tournament.

Kodachi landed on a fire hydrant not far from them and started her maniacal laughter.

"Where have you hidden my Ranma-sama I demand you show him to me at once!"

Ranma seemed to twitch, her ears laying flat, her tail standing on end as she bristled at the girl's total delusion which had for some time started to wear thin on her.

Nodoka growled stepping in front of her child unsheathing her sword. "Why I know where my.. my child is and she's standing right behind me your Ranma-Sama as you call him is none other than my daughter are you blind or something?" Her Katana taking the form of a frosty ice blade.

Kodachi screamed pointing. "That Hussy is not Ranma he is a Man Among Men!"

Kodachi didn't get to finish her banter. "Silence you Wench and begone!" Nodoka called as she swiped with her sword in an upward strike a winter wind blowing Kodachi through four nearby buildings surprisingly only unconscious slamming into Ukyo and her waitress Konatsu in Ucchan's Restaurant. Sheathing her sword Ranma and her mother went home.

Ukyo pushing an Unconscious Kodachi off of her let out a groan. "What the hell was that." Looking down the line of destruction heading to her restaurant that Kodachi came from.

Konatsu shook his head. "Not sure Ucchan not sure... whatever it was it was really cold.."

Ukyo looking at the Ice sickles that hung from her ceiling that were melting to the floor.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Here Without You**

Akane walked home from school as she walked she looked to the fence for an instant in her mind's eye she saw Ranma's male form run by asking why she was so sad, But then he disappeared like a ghost, a stray tear fell down her cheek. _'Oh, why did things have to get so bad between us.' _she inwardly wondered as she continued her trek home it has begun to rain.

Later that night dinner at the Tendo's was plain as Akane sat there eating her food occasionally stealing glances at the spot next to her but it was empty.

Nabiki watched her sister she wanted Ranma for herself but only if Akane had let go, _'This girl has to step aside, for now, Akane isn't done yet.'_ she then said to her little sister," Akane if you miss her go get her stop sulking here its been a month already if you do not hurry you will miss your chance."

Soun nodded as he was still interested in the schools being joined, even if the legality might be an issue he knew as Goddess Ranma could use illusionary magic too get a legal marriage even if by trickery. "Here Here!" he exclaimed.

Kasumi pondered. '_If my little sister doesn't move soon she will have some stiff competition.' _she thought glancing over at Nabiki, she decided to speak her mind, "She is right Akane you need to act before you have competition moving in."

"But I." Akane sighed sadness filling her.

Nabiki pondered briefly going on to say. "Akane I am sure she may take you back you just got to go talk to her. Besides if you don't try you will never make it work."

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Ranma and her mother watched TV as they were eating dinner she took another bite of her food, a depressed look to her features.

Nodoka pondered. "What is wrong hon?"

Ranko shrugged. "I kind of miss her... I just wish she would grow up. I know I did hit her back twice but that was built up frustration I won't do it again... I just wish she wouldn't do it either I could care less if she chases me with a broom I can take straw hitting me over something stupid if I made a mistake but a mallet that can cause serious injury."

Nodoka pondered. "Honey the other day I didn't feel that you love her anymore your heart is elsewhere."

Ranko shook her head negatively. "No momma my heart is set I just am Indecisive, I don't know when to quit when things are failed waiting for the person I half fancy to come to save me from my decision is cowardly... But I can't help it."

Nodoka contemplated. "My love is like one big chess game and were the pieces on the board. Ranma you are not a coward. You just are trying to save yourself from the emotional pain love can bring about. You have been through a lot if love is true it will prevail in the end and someday your Prince or Princess will save you just be patient."

_'Maybe I was wrong and Akane is the one for Ranma if only I could see what the future held.' _she thought to herself, as she would like to see a better conclusion to her daughter's life story_.'_

After dinner, Ranma excused herself from the table taking the dishes that she and her mother had used to the kitchen and began washing them then stood by the sink, and cried softly. "Stupid Tomboy" sniff. _'Why can't you see hitting me isn't the answer.'_

Akane sat in the furo crying. "Stupid Boy."_ 'Why can't you see past my mistakes and realize I love you.' _Sob.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Morning School Entrance**

Ranma ran to school the regular way she was thrilled about going she could see Akane from afar and know she was safe though it hurt her to play these games she needed to force Akane to grow up. She herself had grown up a long time ago. As reached the schoolyard she bumped into none other than the blue-haired object of her affection who was preparing to defend herself against the boys of the school who were forming up on her without knowing who had bumped into her she started to turn.

Ranma grabbed Akane Unconsciously and leaped up to the third story window of their classroom bypassing the fight all together once inside she let go then walked over sitting at her desk not glancing at Akane once, she opened her school book and started writing the notes on the Chalkboard down.

After getting over the initial shock of the change of locations Akane took her own seat next to the Neko-girl stealing a glance at her every so often._ 'Did she even realize she did that...Maybe there is still hope after all.' _she inwardly wondered.

Nabiki perched on a concrete wall slumped her shoulders, retrieving some bills handing them to her friend as she had a bet going. _'I knew she still had feelings for my sister why else would she do that. Well, Akane looks like you may still be in luck Akane one and Nabiki zero you always get the luck.'_

Ranma contemplated with thirty minutes of class left to spare she retrieved her spell book and started looking through it. _'There has got to be something in here I can use to defend against lightning attacks. It's not their curses giving them that power that is something else but what? Everything I have found to counter it is Death magic based, and It is Illegal to use. And chaos magic is too unpredictable guess I could use ice torrents and revise them to a less lethal state. Wait here we go that is going to sap me good and only have ten minutes to use... but it may just be the edge I need.'_

Akane looked at the book on the Neko-girl's desk and couldn't understand a single word as it was very fuzzy to her sight as if she needed glasses to read it. "How can you read that Ranma? It is fuzzy like its been under water."

Ranma chuckled at her ex-fiances words. "I can read it just fine it is not really meant for mortal eyes."

Akane gained a slight dumb expression to her features. "Oh."

School went by rather well that day Ranko managed to not run into the Siblings, as they searched for her at lunchtime she knew they would find her eventually if not today or the next. But for now, she wanted time to prepare for the battle to come she was determined not to be laid out again.

As for Akane she sat with her friends eating in silence. Her mind was still on what Ranma thinking back on what had happened that morning in the school yard.

Saiya and her Brother George continued searching for their target but was not having any luck.

Saiya growled. "I swear how hard is it to find a blue and red-haired Neko-girl don't tell me that little tussle put her in the hospital!"

George shrugged at his sister's words. "We will find her just be patient there is always tomorrow."

Saiya growled at George. "That is easy for you to say... My modeling Career is going down the tubes and your fucking gay! So turning into a girl is no big deal to you."

George sighed feeling angry at his sisters choice of words. "I am not gay thank you very much I am Bi-Sexual thank you and if I can't get cured oh well. I am only doing this for you sis. You wanna play captain Ahab then so be it I will be your first mate and hope we don't go down with the damn ship. You are bucking a Goddess who doesn't currently have a doublet one day she is going to wake up and we are not going to have an easy time so you best get yourself in check and go at this with a level head."

Saiya laughed. "She is a Goddess shes already awake."

George shook his head. "Ranma isn't our only threat that girl she fancies is a waking Demon and you wanna engage Ranma you're going to bring down her wrath as well."

Saiya growled. "If little girl blue wants to come to fight as well we will smack her down too. Call us the God smack twins!"

George pondered. _'I may need to call my cousin Jaing for damage control.'_

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Duel Behind The Gym**

"So Jaing will you help us?" George asked of his cousin.

Jaing sighed shrugging his shoulders. "I can't just step into another God or Goddesses business. Besides you haven't met her mother she can be really mean."

George growled. "Jaing you are our cousin blood is thicker than water you had better have our back."

Jaing sighed. "Fine what would you wish me to do?"

George pondered. "Just help keep that Akane girl away from our fight."

Jaing pondered. _'Akane get involved in Ranko's fight wow doubt she will even be there but okay.'_

"Sure why not I'll keep her away." _'Smart move George now I don't have to get involved with Ranko and her mom last thing I want is punished.'_

Later that day Jaing found Akane and approached her for dinner and a movie. Akane accepted thanks to his spells. With him occupying Akane The twins moved In on Ranko who was behind the school gym waiting for her Rival Ryoga to show up.

"Hey, Ranma long time no see. Ryoga stated."

Ranma smiled at her friend's arrival. "Yes, it has been awhile how are you?"

Ryoga chuckled. "I am fine just little tired sorry took me so long to get here my letters always one or four weeks early of my arrival."

Ranma chuckled at the lost-boys words going on to say, "Better late than sorry did you wanna spar?"

Ryoga contemplated. "Are you still up for it?"

Laughing she then nodding her head. "I will be fine I still have my strength although a lot of it went to my legs I have speed and agility on my side so I am ready as I ever will be."

Ryoga chuckled at his friend and rival's words, proceeding to unsling his pack. "Well, then Ranma prepare to die!" Throwing a play punch tapping Ranma on her right shoulder lightly.

The Neko-girl laughed a little at this, going on to say, "Seriously I won't break let's go for real okay?"

Ryoga looked to the girl observing a fire in her eyes, he then gave a simple nod of his head. "Alright, but are you sure I mean if I win I don't want to send you into a downward spiral," he said as he sized the girl up.

As the Neko-girl and the fang-toothed martial artist dropped into their respective stances Ryoga brought his Umbrella to bear preparing to strike.

"You sure you want this?" Ryoga asked as he was really worried about his friend since due to past experience should she lose didn't take it well as the last thing he wanted was to be the reason a repeat of that fateful day she had attempted to take her own life should occur as a result of they're match.

Ranma nodded her head in anticipation. "Do your worst." she simply stated as she was looking forward to a real spar match.

Ryoga grinned, shouting as he started forward. "Okay, you asked for it!"

Ryoga charged Ranma using his Umbrella into an uppercut swing as the Neko-girl nimbly leaped out of the way performing a roundhouse kicking Ryoga in the back propelling him forward where he slid in a standing position a few feet, as Ranma then turned around she found herself nailed by the Umbrella Ryoga struck out with.

Ryoga felt invigorated as he had managed to connect with his attack. "Well the score Is Ryoga:1 and Ranma 1 were tied."

Ranma nodded her head, a slight giggle escaping her lips despite herself. "Well then guess we better fix that!" she exclaimed.

Both Martial-artists then charged into each other unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches. Ryoga dropped down into a leg sweep, which Ranko avoided by expertly jumping at the last second, the two were so busy they didn't notice the twins as they rushed Ranma and Ryoga ambushing them. Saiya launched a lightning attack that hit the ground right between the battling duo who jumped apart turning their attention to the newcomers.

Ryoga growled. "How dare you... me and Ranma are having a duel come back later or be sorry!"

Ranma gained a frown to her lips then turned to Ryoga while gesturing to them with her right hand. "Ryoga meet George the cute white-haired girl and Saiya the Manly Samurai they are an interesting pair wouldn't you agree?"

Ryoga laughed pointing at Saiya. "Are you serious that manly dude there is a girl ha ha ha." After composing himself.

"Well then let us get this show started you wanna fight we will give it to you!" Ryoga exclaimed brandishing his umbrella, as both himself and Ranma fell in sync with one another preparing for battle.

George and Saiya looked at each other then grinned, doing the same.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Battle Behind The Gym**

Ryoga charged the twins With his umbrella just to be blasted back by a storm of lighting that left him in a heap.

Ranma frowned at this. "How dare you use those powers on one of my friends!" the Neko-girl cried out. Unleashing a torrent of water onto George freezing his feet to the ground rendering him Immobile. "Now for you, Manly Samurai let me show you power." Ranko charged Saiya chanting a spell as she rushed forward to strike her with a viscous punch, Saiya dodged out of the way as she heard the entire Gym stone wall crack and fall.

Looking behind her she saw a Raven haired human boy with a steely glare of Grey eyes that penetrated her bringing up her Energy sword she Charged the boy using a number of Sword moves only to find her blade dodged, as the boy hammered her with a few hundred hits that felt like a truck had hit her the boy, then Launched into a roundhouse connecting knocking her into a wall she got back up growling charging in again as the fight wore on about ten minutes the boy reverted back to the Neko-girl they had first engaged in battle who was panting as she was very worn down.

Saiya grinned wickedly. "You can't last much longer and I am well rested give up and cure us!"

Ranma growled as she didn't feel like giving into demands. "I am not going to cure you and I sure as hell am not done yet. With that, Ranko switched into a form she launched into a form of an attack she could hold indefinitely being the nekoken launching into Saiya with viscous frost sword attacks and extending her claws enhanced by chi energy Saiya continued to parry the attacks one or two claw strikes shredding her clothes.

George finally broke loose and launched into Ranma knocking her backward. Then found himself knocked back into a tree by an ice blast Ranma lashed out with a wave of her sword.

Ranma sized up both her opponents letting out a Roar that would make a tiger proud. Baring her fangs she let the frost sword drop and started attacking Saiya and George with both sets of her claws.

Ryoga started to get up after he gained consciousness seeing Ranma seemingly frenzied in her attacks almost like a fever the Neko-girl with Blue and white tail with glowing blue Che claws made his skin crawl._ 'Those idiots they can't defeat her while she is in that mode she can sustain it indefinitely, as far as I know.'_

George and Saiya jumped up to a wall and over it, George in a last ditch effort unleashed a Ki blast knocking the wall back into Ranma giving them time to regroup.

Saiya growled. "I don't get it she was worn down now shes like on crack or something!"

George pondered. "I think we should withdraw for now till we know what we are dealing with sis."

Ranma knocking the stone off of her jumped up into a nearby tree trying to find her pray. "Run you, cowards, next time you won't be going anywhere!" Ranko shouted at the top of her lungs.

Ryoga from his position called out to his friend. "Ranma is that you? or did you lose control again?" he questioned since he knew in the Nekkoken the girl usually wasn't herself at that was how the girl's father had explained it.

Ranma looked down to her friend giving a nod of her head. "Yea it's me Ryoga I finally was able to channel the cat fist. I can control it," she explained, though inwardly she had yet managed to cure herself of the phobia to cats.

Ryoga pondered. "Who were those kids?"

Ranma shrugged looking to the direction the two cowards ran off to. "Very unhappy Jusenkyo visitors who want a cure I won't give."

Ryoga contemplated. "So you can cure curses would you cure mine?"

Ranko sighed shaking her head then said. "Ryoga I don't believe these curses happened on accident they are meant to make you a better person by showing you who you are. I became a girl because It was my fate it helped me grow up I can now show compassion whereas I didn't have that except when it met my own goals. I can change your curse but you may or may not like it but it will be more manageable than being a pig want me too?"

Ryoga thought about it. "What about Akane she will miss P-Chan."

Ranma shrugged at the boy's words. "When I change your curse I will recreate your P-Chan form giving it only the more baser instincts it will still act the same just without your Memories."

Ryoga Nodded. "Okay change it please anything is better than a piglet."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**For Better Or For Worse**

Ranma retrieved her spell book then chanted a spell holding out her right-hand palm out it started to glow an eery green finishing the spell it flashed, and the greenish light entered Ryoga she felt spent but happy she hoped Ryoga wouldn't mind the new curse. But it was better than a pig by far. After ten minutes the curse had worked is magic and she was now holding a little black piglet in her right hand while with her left she put her book away.

Ranma smiled to her friend going on to say, "There you go Ryoga there are no refunds or take backs I do accept donations for dinner and what not." she jested.

Ryoga nodded. "We will see, if I don't like it I will come to beat you up for the cure," Ryoga said as he stuck his tongue out at the Neko-girl.

Ranma shook her head negatively at the fang-toothed martial-artist. "Don't stick that tongue out unless you wish to use it."

Ryoga stepped backward from the Neko-girl giving her a shocked expression. "Hey get your mind out of the gutter Ranma!" he called feeling quite flustered to which said Neko-girl just giggled at him enjoying the flustered expression to his features.

Later that night Ranma was home eating dinner with her mother wondering if her friend was enjoying his new curse.

Nodoka between bites. "So how did it go against the twins?"

Ranma took a bite of her food. "It went okay I had them running this time. Still, wish they wouldn't have shown up though."

Nodoka took another bite and swallowed. "So why is that you gotta get this fight over with sooner or later." she offhandedly stated

Ranma nodded taking another bite. "Your right momma but I was having a duel with Ryoga, and I hadn't seen him in awhile we were actually having fun instead of trying to kill each other for once then they had to ruin it." she glumly stated.

Nodoka listening to her daughter's words about the lost-boy. "He is such a good friend to you he was there at the hospital we waited for two days for you to wake up. The other one you fancy couldn't be him could it?"

Ranma almost choked then. "No way he is a boy I can't be with a man I mean I am still a man Inside!" Blushing.

Nodoka sipped some of her tea. "Hun we both know your past that stage or you wouldn't be wearing a frilly summer dress right now."

Ranma paused thinking on how to respond, shrugging her shoulders. "Okay you got me there but I am not ready for that kind of relationship... It gives me the creeps thinking about it." the Neko-girl blushing a shade of red.

Nodoka contemplated. "If you say so, honey," Nodoka said giving a nod of her head.

Ranko fed the new P-Chan piglet some food. "Well little one I will be giving you to Akane tomorrow so get yourself ready."

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**Camping in the park**

Ryoga sat at his campsite in the park staring at a bucket of cold water he was afraid to find out he didn't know if Ranma was tricking him or not timidly picking up the pale he doused himself.

A blood curtailing scream of surprise could be heard. "She didn't." Picking up the mirror he peered inside and saw a girl with short dark-brown haired girl with eyes of emerald staring back at him now her she could have been his twin. Ryoga calmed himself. "Okay, this is more manageable... I guess. Ugh." Ryoga sat there shocked for almost four hours straight before finally retiring to his now currently her tent.

Saiya and George were sitting at their campfire eating a meal when they heard a shrill scream off in the distance.

Saiya sighed a worried breath. "I will be glad when we get cured Japan gives me the creeps."

George pondered. "No, I think it is just Nerima I have never seen so many martial artists and Goddesses in one place before."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**The Return Of A Fiancee...**

Ranma was on her way back from one of her Saturday sessions with Dr. Itatchi she looked to the sky and noticed it was going to rain soon.

She grumbled inwardly going on to say aloud. "It would figure it is chilly outside and it would want to rain I still have four miles to go." she pondered about making the rain go away but knew it had a purpose so she left it alone as she continued her walk she stopped abruptly as a spatula missed her nose by a mere centimeter. Reaching over with her right hand ripping the spatula out of the wall she turned to her assailant with half-lidded eyes.

Ranma sighed rather bored. "Are you kidding me Ucchan?"

Ukyo growled out. "Ranchan you owe me for my families cart and you were supposed to marry me!"

Ranma sighed once again. "Uchan I already told you I never had to marry you that was what you wanted. I just want a friend and if you want a cart so bad ill build you one. And as for the money if that is what you are worried about I will pay you later unlike the old man I actually pay my debts. Besides that after what you did at my wedding and ruining it I couldn't be with you I mean hell who uses bombs around innocent bystanders anyways?" she asked giving her friend a disappointed look that was mixed with anger.

Ukyo stepped forward lifting her battle spatula high. "Ranchan I am going to give you one last chance turn into a man and marry me, or I will make you sorry."

Ranma looked at Uchan with a frown. "I could be a man for ten minutes if you like Uchan but after that, I can't hold the form I am a girl now get used to it. I guess you better get to making me sorry then?" she questioned.

Ukyo without another word charged Ranko with her battle spatula swinging in an upward arch, which Ranma dodged easily she then tossed the mini spatula in her hand back at Ukyo with little precision it ripped Ukyo's pants above her right knee.

Ranko chuckled at the look of dismay that crossed the chef's features as she looked down to her pant leg.

"If this is the best you got then turn back now I don't have time to play games with children." she dully said, giving the chef a cold steely glare, her right-hand palm up extending her claws.

Ukyo growled letting loose a flurry of mini spatula's, and gunpowder flakes the Neko-girl's way, following up she moved in quickly swinging her spatula in a downward Arch only for Ranma to sidestep her attack tapping the battle spatula with her left index claw causing it to shatter into pieces.

Ukyo cried. "That was my families heirloom how dare you!" "Tossing several mini spatula's at the Neko-girl. Ranma bobbed and weaved around the spatula's catching one and throwing it back cutting the ribbon from Ukyo's hair, however, didn't harm a single strand of said hair.

Ranko shrugged. "If you didn't want it broken you shouldn't play with it. I haven't hurt you yet, nor am I trying to so if you will excuse me your taking a trip."

Ukyo paused with a look of confusion. "What do you mean a trip?" Suddenly she slipped on some ice falling to the ground and started sliding into the canal with a splash as Ranma herself dashed off toward home.

Ukyo dragged herself out of the canal she felt both sad and disgusted. "You will pay for this Ranchan just you wait!" she cried out after the fleeing Neko-girl who had caused many problems since she and her father had come crashing into her life.

"Ranma continued running down the street at breakneck speed, she held her kimono up so it would not trip her on the way as she ran. She barely dodged a ribbon that lashed out at her coming to an abrupt stop she looked to her new offender.

Ranma sighed realizing this was going to be one of them days. "Kodachi I really don't have time for this I wanna get home supposed to help my mom with some things."

Kodachi laughed maniacally. "I will let you go soon as you tell me where you hid my Ranma-Sama?"

Ranma let a frustrated sigh escape her lips due in part to not wanting to deal with the delusional gymnast. "Don't you get it yet I am Ranma. I always have been Ranma one mind one body it was a curse in china I cannot help it and now I am stuck, and all you see is the hussy your always bitching about."

Kodachi fumed. "How many times will you tell me the same persistent lies!"

Ranko looked at Kodachi with half lidded eyes. "And how many times must I try to beat some sense into you til you realize I am not lying? Hell, I changed right in front of your face and you still believe we are two different people. You know what screw this." Ranko ran at Kodachi at breakneck speed tapping the back of Kodachi's neck rendering her unconscious as she took off for home.

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

**Helping Mom With Dinner**

Nodoka sat out the items Ranma and she would need to make dinner with. Seeing her daughter walk into the house from the back yard and heading straight to the medicine cabinet retrieving her antidepressants and downing them without water.

"Bad day honey?" Nodoka asked with concern in her voice.

Ranma shrugged at her mother. "Just the old fiance brigade wanting there Ranma-Sama back, and or to beat me down cause I won't marry them."

Nodoka pondered. "Akane attack you again hon?"

Ranma shook her head. "No Akane wouldn't launch an attack on me like that no it was Ukyo and Dads stupid promise."

Nodoka nodded to Ranko. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

Ranma shook her head negatively once again. "No, I gave her the slip so to speak."

"Anything else I should know about?" Nodoka asked.

Ranma pondered. "Well, I got some good news and some bad news."

Nodoka shrugged then asked. "What's the good news?"

Ranma smiled ever so slightly. "The good news is next month is my last visit with Dr. Itatchi then I won't need him unless I deem necessary to see him. He will still prescribe my meds when I need them." She explained, then a sad expression crossed her features continuing, "As for the bad news, I will probably be taking this damn medication for the rest of my life."

Nodoka shrugged. "That isn't too bad I am sure you only will need to take them some of the time as you feel the need to."

Ranma and Nodoka spent almost an hour and a half making dinner the Neko-girl having to rewash the salad cause she forgot to wash the vegetables while cutting them.

Nodoka ruffled her daughter's hair. "Honey you really need to slow down so you don't make these mistakes not everything has to be deemed as training leave that in the Dojo and concentrate on just being a girl while in the kitchen."

Ranma shrugged. "Sorry, mom dad drilled that into my head I will try to leave martial-arts out of the kitchen though it just isn't easy."

The mother/daughter duo sat at the table eating. Nodoka looking out the window toward the street curiously.

"Were you expecting visitors honey?" Nodoka asked of her daughter with an air of concern.

Ranma looked out the window taking a bite of her food. "No, but hell we got more food on the table than we need so..." Ranma trailed standing from the table before walking to the back sliding door sliding it open. "If you two want you can come in and eat some dinner then we can go fight elsewhere if you like?"

George nodded as he and his sister walked in past the Neko-girl and sat down at the table. Ranma retook her seat back next to her mother and took another morsel from her plate glancing at the pair now seated at her and her mother's table.

George pondered. "Your a little nice to us since we are trying to fight you for a cure."

Ranma taking a breath, exhaling responding. "Honestly your quite challenging so why not."

Nodoka smiled a this. "You have such good sparring partners don't you honey?"

Ranma nodded her head proceeding to laugh as if a joke had just been told. "You have no idea momma these two take the cake."

Saiya grumbled after the Saotome Matriarch had provided her with a plate with food on it she slowly took a bite of the food that was sat in front of her along with George taking a bite off his own meal...

Saiya looked at Ranma. "Why don't you just cure us then we go back to America and you can be left alone?"

Ranma giggled at the girl's words as if to mock her. "These curses happen for a reason nothing is ever an accident it's called fate you two really should just deal with it. I mean the Kami knows I am dealing with my own fate and I didn't want it."

George pondered. "A friend of mine Jaing say's fate is what you make of it."

Nodoka laughed at the mention of the young godling she knew realizing these now that these were his demigod cousins. "Jaing has always been interesting he believes what he wants to believe even if it is not true."


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding Bells, and kidnapped

**Author Note: Chapter 8 Another edit, rebuild/launch. I hope everyone is having a wonderful week I will try to get another chapter launched soon, I am still battling Bronchitis which is never fun.**

**-Zeltronica**

* * *

**U.F. Chapter:8**

**Dinner discussion. **

George nodded to Ranma. "Yea I know Jaing he is my cousin. Saiya and I are half-gods.

Ranma considered the American teen's words. "If Jaing is full blood why are you only half?"

George shrugged his shoulders positing a question of his own. "Cause we are an off branch of the family. Look why don't you at least cure my sister? I will keep my curse if you like I just don't like seeing her in pain."

Ranma pondered then shrugged her shoulders. "If I cure your sister then I will have to cure everyone it just would not be fair to all the other victims of the springs."

Nodoka pondered as she thought about her daughter's words._ 'Why don't she just cure the sister and be done with these half-bloods does she really enjoy these conflicts?' _she inwardly wondered.

"Tell you what I will cure your sister if you can beat me in a fight without running away," Ranma stated. As if to taunt them she shifted into her Frost cat form barring her fangs and hissing at them frosty breath coming out as she breathed.

Nodoka slapped her hand on the table. "Not in my house you wanna fight then go outside, However for now eat your food you two and daughter stop trying to goat them."

Ranma pouted. "But momma."

Nodoka glared at her daughter giving her a stern gaze. "No buts eat your food you can fight afterward to your heart's content, but I won't hear another word."

George smiled at the Neko-girl going on to say. "You know you would make a cute pet."

Ranma growled at his words, saying. "Only if I get to use you as a scratching post." holding up her left-hand palm out to extend her claws.

Saiya glared at the red-n-blue-haired Neko-girl.

Nodoka smacked the table with her left-hand palm, glaring at both her house-guests and her daughter causing all three teens to cease their banter and eat their meals.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

After everyone finished dinner the three teens had started to head outside. "Ranma not yet go do the dishes you can play with your friend's afterwords," Nodoka called, heading for her bedroom. The Neko-girl her ears laying flat atop her head looked to her mom's retreating form and pouted. "But mom... can't I just do them tomorrow?"

Nodoka paused in her walk turn to look to her red-haired Neko-daughter. "No cause Tomorrow never happens." she relayed before heading into her bedroom disappearing behind the door that was slid shut.

After gathering the dishes up and placing them in the kitchen. Ranma went back into the dining room and cleaned the table off, then went back to the kitchen and started rinsing the dishes off and placing them in the dishwasher. The part that took the longest was the pots and pans she had to scrub those by hand.

The Neko-girl looked down to the dishwater observing where the soap suds were not was her female half staring back at her she shivered at the image observing the ears atop her head, she diverted her eyes, while she had a good idea what she had become she had did her best to ignore it though it was easy for her to brandish claws for some reason this came naturally to her now, but the though of the furry banes of her existence still caused her to become scared even when she herself hissed at people unintentionally it caused shivers up and down her spine.

Ranma sighed while scrubbing a pan, her tail swishing back and forth. "Note to self find out if there is a spell that can wash dishes for me."

George looking toward the Saotome house. "I am not sure if we should fight her today her mom seems to be winning already."

Saiya shrugged her shoulders at her brother's words, going on to reply. "Be glad you were a boy or mom would have made you wash dishes every time breakfast, lunch and dinner was over that is just how it works in some families secondly judging by the way her mom isn't helping her do the dishes I would say good possibility it is a punishment for acting that way at the table."

George nodded to his sister seeing the wisdom in her words. "Well, she didn't punish us cause we are guests secondly sis she thinks her daughter will be punishment enough for us after she gets done. So get ready for a real fight she is going to be a really pissed off hen when she gets out here."

"We will deal with her this time I know how to beat her and it will be simple really no cat can resist the urge of catnip," Saiya explained, retrieving a bag of the stuff from her jacket pocket.

George eyed the bag skeptically, speaking on this. "We will see if it works. However, if she shreds your clothes I don't want to hear you bitching about it later. I think it will take a more hands-on approach."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Boom Boom Pow And...**

After what seemed like an eternity Ranma finally came out of the house wearing mostly all-black attire consisting black trousers, and a sleeveless black frog style button-up shirt, the buttons were gold, and the ties white, on her feet black kung-fu slippers on her feet looked to her opponents George and Saiya proceeding to take on a casual stance placing her hands in her pocket, her tail swishing back and forth, her ears twitching.

"This is your last chance no take backs you lose you keep your curses for life, and do not think for a moment that I will relent on this cause I simply will not!" Ranma explained, proceeding to remove her right hand from her pocket with her index finger up with a claw extended she beckoned them forward.

George grinned prepared for the upcoming onslaught. Saiya had an air of dread creep up on her as she watched a massive unholy green field appear surrounding them which was a spell consisting of pure Chaos magic meaning if they attempt to leave the field it would kill them on sight even a full-blood Goddess or Demon would surely perish.

Ranma grinned a catsgrin. "Let's call this how do you Americans say... Hell In A Cell match K.O is only way your winning this don't try to run the punishment for such a transgression is to die."

George frowned at the green field. "This is Illegal you cannot use death magic its illegal as decreed by the Heavens!"

Ranma laughed at Georges words, responding "That is not death magic it is chaos magic it works against me just as much as it hinders you. looks like elemental magics are out. And it's going to come down to brute strength well it only affects lightning but you have the two on one odds enjoy?"

Saiya whispered. "George we should be careful she's not playing with a full deck right now..."

George studied the Neko-girl then whispered back. "It is just an act Sis she's trying to put fear in you, And she's doing a damn good job at it. Lightning is out so we will have to use ki attacks and pure brute force."

Saiya nodded whispering. "Okay, brother you get her down with brute force and I will try our secret weapon."

Ranma eyed them with a rather bored expression. "Look you going to attack? I don't have all day if I wanted to play chess I will just go to the park and play against some old geezer," she called tauntingly.

After three more minutes of waiting Ranma finally having got impatient and launched into the offensive throwing a right hook catching a surprised George in the cheek sending him sprawling... she then dropped down and tried a leg sweep on Saiya which She barely avoided, throwing a punch of her own that connected with Ranma's left eye.

The Neko-girl shook the hit off realizing it might blacken later, she moved in quick shouting out, "**Tenshin Amaguriken!" **pummeling Saiya with over a thousand blows to her torso in quick succession, she then spun with a roundhouse that connected sending the poor girl sliding roughly across the grounds stopping short of the that not only could be their death, but also was stopping them from using magic.

George gritted his teeth as a look of angst crossed his features, he slowly got up regrouping with his sister helping her to her feet. "Hey, that wasn't cool you're not supposed to sucker punch your opponents..."

Ranma gave her patented smirk, feeling great pride as she was in her element. "Really I must not have read that in the manual? I practice the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. And that sucker punch as you call it is how I roll. Don't get mad get frustrated!" she called tauntingly, proceeding to beckon them forward with her right-hand index finger once again.

George cooled his temper knowing the Neko-girl was trying to get under his skin. He charged her shouting. "**Dragon Roaring blast**!" Unleashing a torrent of Dragon like ki blasts at Ranma that she dodged with ease launching her own attack **Mökö Takabisha** which George barely dodged hearing a squeal he turned and seen his sister knocked back into the Chaos field causing her to scream, however, she, didn't die steam rising off her a nearby water main broke right then and changed her form to the manly samurai.

Saiya stood up tall growling as she now a he brought out her Katana enhanced by ki energy. "That hurt you Bitch!" he claimed.

She then charged the Neko-girl with a manly roar of anger swinging rapid strikes at Ranma who bobbed and weaved around the attacks with seeming ease finally coming to an abrupt stop grinning at Saiya her blade striking Ranma's now Ice encased neck she laughed tauntingly due in part to the fact Saiya was unable to cut her grabbing her Arm Ranma yanked Saiya up and slammed her to the ground letting go of Saiya's arm she then jumped backward.

Spinning into a Roundhouse to kick George thinking fast dodged it Grabbing The Neko-girls leg in time to bring her to a painful landing on the ground that made her shriek in pain She shrieked again when George slammed his Fist down on her knee with as much force as he could muster letting her go stepping back preparing for another strike.

Ranma quickly moved to stand however ended up nearly falling down she screamed in pain as she steadied herself glaring daggers at the brown-haired boy as she shifted her weight more on her left leg to lessen the stress on her right as the old knee injury she had suffered had been aggravated.

George regrouped with his sister. "Give up you only got one good leg now. You can't go on without risking permanent injury," he called.

Ranko grimaced at the boy's words, however, she didn't want to admit defeat, she had far too much pride for that. "My leg isn't broken it just hurts. It is going to take a lot more than a hurt knee to stop me!" She assured taking on a more offensive stance.

She charged them with a flurry of claw swipes and kicks that only served to cause her more pain for naught as both George and Saiya dodged her strikes. George studying her as she attacked noting she was favoring her right leg he knew the damage was there and this fight had to end soon before a great martial artist lost her career.

Saiya reaching into her Pocket pulling out a bag of Catnip threw it in Ranma's face causing her to stop and sniff at it and end up with a coughing fit.

Saiya believing she had an advantage moved In for the K.O when Ranma grinned wickedly at her cause she fell right into a trap. The Neko-girl closed her right-hand into a fist and slammed it into the incoming samurai's stomach knocking the breath out of him causing him to fall to his knees. The Neko-girl then started to Strike again only for George to intervene knocking her away from Saiya where she landed on her feet steadying herself.

Ranma then started to launch into another attack when she felt a surge of ki slam into her from Saiya knocking her backward sprawling. As she started to get up she was greeted by Saiya's Manly cursed form on his knees crying.

Saiya cried out in frustration. "Why won't you yield! All I want is to be cured I just want my life back my career why can't you see that, is destroying yourself and me worth it just so you can save face... You prideful Bitch you're pathetic!"

Ranma sounding frustrated. "I am a martial artist and I won't lose I can't lose I won't allow it!"

Saiya sobbed.

George stated in a cool voice. "But isn't the martial artist code to protect the weak? And to show compassion even for your enemies? Is your pride worth it... You keep going and you won't be good for much other than playing with spells. You don't have the powers to heal such injuries sure you got rid of your scars but that's a one time deal, this is something you will have inflicted on yourself after the fact think about it."

Ranma frowned at the boy's words, she then growled out. "How do you know about those?"

George sighed at the Neko-girl's words. "I read you like a book I am a half god it is what I do. My powers may be locked off in girl form but while I stand before you male right now, I can read you and what I am seeing is a very pride-ridden girl who won't let herself be beaten, and who does not seem to want to show compassion your betraying yourself, do your old self the honor and let that compassion come out."

Ranko frowned. "Showing compassion? What cause I won't just cure you and your sister? No one cured me nor was I ever going to get cured fate saw too it why should I intervene with yours?"

George considered how best to answer. "That is simple really tell me Ranma when you were Ranma-kun would you ever have been able to show Love, or even have a shred of feeling for how girls feel if wasn't for your curse? I see your male sides future and it was written in blood you should be very thankful you found Jusenkyo."

Ranko growled at the boy's words, feeling rather skeptical proceeding to retort. "Lies I wouldn't become cold heartened like that!"

George rushed forward stopping in front of the Neko-girl grabbing her head forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Look into my eyes and see the truth of where you were headed you would never want that... But it is what you would have become eventually. Just a cold heartened martial artist who is lonely and has the blood of many on his hands."

Ranma watched as a life that would have been hers flashed before her eyes she watched her male self losing his temper going into a blind rage in the Tendo house. The things she saw horrified her and she started to cry screaming for George to stop showing her this future it was torture.

The Neko-girl now crying starting to fall to her knees, George catching her easing her down slowly not to agitate her knee.

George pulled the crying Blue and red-haired girl into his arms. "I am sorry but you had to see it please don't be this way. Stop letting your pride interfere with what you know is right. Cure my sister I will keep my curse I am happy with it please take pride in that your gift is accepted by me."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Compassion Shown**

George steadied Ranma as he helped her to stand she leaned against him favoring her right leg.

Ranko sighed tiredly. "I... don't know how to cure, I can I just haven't got that far yet... I never made an effort to study it I just know how to make it manageable or to change it." She sniffed her eyes were rather red.

Saiya looked to the Neko-girl going on to say. "You have a spell book look through it please?"

Ranko sighed at the manly Samurai's words. "We need to go up to my room. I think I will need help getting there."

After ten minutes Ranma, George, and Saiya were all in Ranma's room the Neko-girl once she was laid on her bed grabbed her satchel retrieving her spell book began shifting through its pages. After what seemed to be an hour and a half she finally found what she was looking for.

She pondered over the particular spell in question. "Well this is the spell to cure your curse the problem is I don't possess the control to use it. I have to find my perfect Nirvana before I can use it, or it could cause a Jusenkyo spring here in Japan."

Saiya sighed heavily. "How long will that take you?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "I am not sure I still haven't mastered my center on my kata's could take me completing that before I can get my perfect Nirvana. I can make your curse manageable for now if you like then you can check back with me later?"

Nodoka knocked on the door opening it then walking in looking at the three teens. "Honey you already found that a while ago stop beating around the bush... Just cure the girl."

George nodded his head. "Yea really you got me staying cursed let my sis be normal your not losing anything this time tomorrow three to five more people will probably visit your springs you don't need her for your battery."

Ranma sighed realizing her bluff had been called then nodded her head. "It's not so much a battery, as my Mother would tell you and even your cousin Jaing would tell you its called Soul currency which can be bartered and traded and or used for energy should my reserves be depleted," she explained Placing her left-hand to Saiya's forehead it started glowing an unholy green and with a flash the manly samurai was replaced by an all-female Saiya.

This overjoyed Saiya reaching over with her own hand she healed Ranma's knee using her Ki. Then she threw her arms around the Neko-girl. "Thank you thanks I promise I won't make you regret this I will never cause you problems again!."

Ranma after she was able to breathe again once Saiya let go stated. "You ever fail on that Promise fate will find you right back with your curse that is your only warning."

With those words, she laid back and then drifted off to sleep leaning against George.

George looked to the elder Saotome. "Thank you Mrs. Saotome shes a very pride-ridden girl who is very stubborn." he said while easing a now sleeping Ranma to her bed so she can sleep."

Nodoka nodded then said in a sage manner. "She doesn't really know how to lose it isn't in her nature. Even if you beat her she won't register it and she will try for a rematch to prove she is strongest. I really hope someday she is beaten so she can feel what it is truly like I believe it would be a humbling experience."

Saiya sighed shrugging her shoulders. "Sadly it won't be George or me who does it shes far too powerful for that, but yet so fragile, but I don't think she will be fronting from now on I just hope she shows this compassion in the future."

Nodoka pondered. "What you mean fronting?"

George sighed. "I have the ability to see the future, and Ranma before Jusenkyo had she not fallen in would have been lonely cold, and had the blood of friends, and family on his hands. Eventually, he would have snapped cause his father was weaving him into a monster. Jusenkyo fixed all that when she got her curse it set her thinking about woman, and her and how to better suit their needs she had no idea how girls felt nor was she sociable before the curse." he explained.

He then continued "She also only had two friends to her name and she didn't know her mother til late in life those things will create a monster if left unchecked. She will never know that it was you who helped fate this. But I know you didn't want that path for your child you just wanted her to be kind, and show compassion as well as be good in the art."

Nodoka nodded sitting next to Ranma's sleeping form. "Well someone finally could see the truth I had known that something would happen. I saw it briefly so I talked to Jalia and asked her to help me with my unborn child should he be taken from me, and well Jalia kept her promise even from the grave of the spring she was in. I didn't want a monster for a child I just wanted a fun loving child male or female."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Farewells and Goodbyes**

George handed Ranma a piece of paper. "This is me and Saiya's address and phone number. Come see us some time won't you America can be strange I am sure as much as Japan is to us but I am sure you could manage it."

Ranma took the proffered piece of paper in hand reading over it. "I will consider it sometime down the road."

After a few minutes of goodbyes and farewells, George and Saiya left. Nodoka and Ranma after seeing them leave went back into the house where the Neko-girl laid on the couch and took a nap Nodoka walked into the kitchen to get lunch ready and call the school letting them know Ranma was going to be staying home due to personal illness.

As she was about to go back to cooking she heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

Nodoka opened the door seeing Ryoga standing there. "Well hello, Ryoga come on in we were about to have lunch."

Ryoga nodded his head in greeting going on to say. "Thank you I would be glad to join you both for lunch." Stepping past Nodoka he walked in seeing Ranma who was dead to the world napping on the couch. "Ms. Saotome, can you get me a glass of water please?"

Nodoka pondered over several possibilities he would need water for. "You're not going to douse her are you?"

Ryoga chuckled. "No, but I have something planned if you will."

Nodoka left the room then came back with a glass of water handing it to Ryoga. He took the glass and doused himself becoming female then positioned himself over Ranma in a compromising position.

Nodoka covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh really loud knowing what Ryoga was up too. _'Turn about is fair play.' _she thought to herself knowing full well all the times her daughter tricked the poor boy according to both Nabiki and Akane.

Ryoga laid his now female body on top of Ranma making sure to keep her weight off the girl and she blew in the Neko-girl's ear to twitch and let out cooing noises. Ryoga then licked at the edge of her left ear causing her to wake up with a start.

Ranma opened her eyes seeing a girl on top of her licking her she threw the girl off of her, and screamed "Pervert!"

Ryoga landed with a thud laughing as she rolled onto her back. "You should see your face it is priceless you know that."

Ranko looked at the strange girl with an aggravated expression. "And who are you to waltz into my house licking my ear when I don't even know you?"

Ryoga chuckled along with Nodoka who was trying to keep herself from falling over laughing.

"You know me very well we both attended an all boy school together and had a bread feud," Ryoga said as she looked up to the irate and flustered Neko-girl.

Ranko looked at the girl for a few minutes before recognition sank in her eyes going wide. "That is not funny Ryoga I could have hurt you..." she trailed.

Ryoga chuckled at the girl's words. "Hardly I think you were too surprised to do much of anything." Sticks her tongue out. "Thanks to you I kind of like the idea of holding things again in cursed form, and would seem I can play your old games back at ya."

Ranko frowned, proceeding to offer her hand. "Look truce please I won't play tricks on you anymore don't do it to me."

Ryoga nodded. "Alright truce," she said taking the proffered hand shaking making a promise.

Ranma chanted a spell in a mere whisper and Ryoga returned to male form without a single drop of hot water.

Ryoga pondered his next thoughts. "Ranma I have a question for you?"

Ranma sighed still feeling slightly flustered... "Can it wait till after lunch Ryoga?"

She had an Idea what was going to be said and it wasn't something she was wanting to hear but knew it was going to happen whether she liked it or not, so, for now, she wanted to put it off until after a meal.

Twenty minutes later Nodoka, Ranma, and Ryoga were eating lunch together talking about different goings on throughout Nerima. Ryoga letting Ranko know Cologne went back to China to gather some items and would be back next month.

Ranma sighed showing a challenge letter. "Well I have to deal with this Tomorrow I think...Uchan challenged me to a fight, and well I don't want any part in it I wish she'd tell her father I am not obtainable but she is very persistent."

Nodoka pondered going on to say. "Have you thought about talking to her father personally?"

Ranma shook her head. "No I did not momma, didn't think about that at all."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Ranma And Ryoga Talk**

Ryoga and Ranma went out to the backyard to talk. The Neko-girl eased herself down onto the porch to listen to the inevitable words she had been both expecting and dreading to come for some time, but she only had herself to blame and she knew it.

Ryoga carefully picking his words went on to say. "Look I know it is not something you want to hear but I have to ask is it okay if I date Akane?"

Ranma sighed feeling sadness wash over her as her ex-fiance's name was brought up. "Does she know about this curse you have?"

Ryoga nodded his head, responding. "Yes she does and we been talking but she isn't willing to move forward without your permission, I guess she still thought you would come back to her, but I love her Ranma and I really like very much to give me and her a shot. So with that said would you mind?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders a hint of anger to her voice. "My permission huh, we split up a few months ago..."

Ryoga looked to his friend observing the byplay of anger to her features, who was currently looking to her feet. "Damn it don't do this you are a good friend of mine, and you know as well as I do you got a chance to still have her. I just wanted your permission. And so does she since you seem to be unwilling to try again so please allow me this chance."

Ranma let a sigh escape her lips, explaining. "It is not that I am unwilling to try it is the fact that I just am unsure about being with her is all."

Ryoga sat down next to Ranko pulling her into a hug. "Look I am I am sorry if this is a sore subject, but I really do love her please give me your blessing?" he softly asked.

Ranma sniffled, wiping a stray tear that rolled down her cheek, going on to say "I cannot say it will be okay I.. just don't know... Fine you can have her you have my blessing, Please treat her well."

Ranma then shrugged Ryoga off and went back into the house leaving Ryoga there. Ryoga got up four minutes later and went inside and up to Ranma's room where she was crying he sat down on her bed. "Damn it Ranma what is wrong with you?"

The Neko-girl forgetting she left her door open, didn't dare look to the fang-toothed martial-artist not wanting to show him the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. _'Do I tell him I love him...'_ she then decided against it "Look just go to Akane and be with her you don't need me anymore... just get the fuck out of my house!"

Ryoga sighed feeling his heart lurch. "Look I am sorry I wouldn't have asked if I thought you were going to take it like this..."

Ranma sobbed, getting up pushing the fang-toothed martial artist towards the door. "Just go please I don't want to talk to or see you right now..."

Ryoga sighed walking out the door. "Are you sure you want me to leave?" he asked only for the door to slam in his face.

Inside the room, Ranma pulled a pillow to her chest and shook her head shouting. "Just go!"

Ryoga left her room heading downstairs feeling conflicted since the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his only true friend, yet the damage was done and this was the result, he headed for the door that would lead him out of the house only to find himself stopped by the Saotome Matriarch.

Nodoka stopped Ryoga just at the front door. "What is going on Ryoga?"

Ryoga with sadness he spoke to the elder Saotome. "I asked for her permission to be with Akane... She didn't take it very well... I don't think we are friends anymore..."

Nodoka contemplated. "Give her time Ryoga she will still be your friend I know her by now. She just is going to need her space for a while."

Ryoga sighed a lone tear falling down his cheek. "I hope your right she's like my best and only friend... at that. Akane is different there is a difference between a girlfriend and best friends."

Nodoka nodded her head in acknowledgment. "But that difference has a fine red line."

Ryoga went back to Akane's which could take a month or more. Ranma watched him leave observing him through her bedroom window up until he disappeared in the distance and sighed to herself. Nodoka knocked on the door opening it walking into her room pulling Ranma against her in a hug.

"Honey you knew this would happen you should have gone after one of the two now your time has run out," Nodoka note in a calm collected tone.

Ranma sighed some tears still falling. "I know momma I just didn't feel I was ready for a relationship yet... If your worried I don't want to be his friend anymore don't worry. I plan to talk to him again, I won't break our friendship over something like this... After all, it is my fault somewhat."

Nodoka gave Ranko a loving squeeze. "Well, then someday it will all work out in the end."

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**A year and a half later.**

Ranma sat with the rest of the girls at her friend Ryoga and Akane's wedding ceremony.

Ukyo having not seen Ranma since the last time they fought. "Ranma thanks for talking to my father personally. I really didn't enjoy fighting you.."

Ranma shrugged her shoulders, a solemn expression to her features. "It's alright let's drop it Uchan... I don't really have the strength to be having these conversations anymore."

Shampoo sat down at the table with all the bridesmaids.

"Too Too interesting wedding I prefer Amazon festival." Shampoo stated.

Mousse nodded in agreement from his standing position very near to Shampoo.

After a few minutes a Polar bear sat down at their table using a teakettle turning herself back to human.

Ranko started to laugh... gaining a wide-eyed expression "Cologne what happened to you?"

Cologne shrugged her shoulders, looking to the Neko-girl. "I was training a new crop of Amazons warriors when one of them had managed to get the drop on me kicking me into the air and I splashed down in one of your springs."

Shampoo giggled at this since now she and Mousse weren't the only Amazons with curses. "Wasn't Zaingafushu was it Great Grandmother?"

Cologne gave a slight nodding of acknowledgment. "Yea shes a real bruiser... Say Ranma why aren't you the one getting married?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders then stated coolly. "I hesitated and lost both my chances."

Mousse shrugged. "Don't feel bad we all do that stuff some times."

Shampoo nodded. "I myself hesitate many a time."

As everyone went through the services. Ranma played the part of best man standing there in her black tuxedo and four-inch heels to give her some height. As the two loves said I do the Rings were handed off to be slid on their fingers. It would seem to be a wedding that was going off without a hitch. Minus the explosion from the kitchen revealing a smoky Mousse, Shampoo, And Ukyo coming out of the kitchen coughing and hacking.

Ranma pondered over their appearance deciding to ask. "What was that guys?"

Ukyo laughed a little embarrassed. "We accidentally put the wrong items into the food we were making and the oven exploded on us."

Ranma sighed in realization as she had an idea what had transpired, going on to speak. "I told you to double check and make sure your gunpowder flakes were not among your supplies."

Ukyo shrugged. "Sorry did they get married yet? Don't tell me we blew another Wedding?" she questioned.

Ranko nodded. "Affirmative they already left for home already."

Later that Night Ryoga and Akane were enjoying their first night married tomorrow would be their honeymoon. As they walked downstairs to join the family for dinner a group of people broke the door down.

One of the men stepped in and introduced himself. He was wearing black ninja garb. "I am Sago Shunai and I represent one of the Ten Guardians of the Dragon Scythe. I have come for the girl Akane Tendo."

Ryoga growled, proceeding to place himself between the hostile group and his wife. "What do you want with her?" he questioned, reaching over grabbing his umbrella from the umbrella stand proceeding to brandish it.

Sago gave Ryoga a blank expression. "That is not your concern now hand the girl over, or face the wrath of the Ten!"

Akane sighed looking to the man questioningly. "What do you want with me?"

Sago smiled at Akane. "The dragon has asked for you to be his wife now come along."

Ryoga stood in front of Akane pulling his umbrella out. Charging the man and nine of the ninjas attacked him the battle went on for ten minutes Ryoga managing to hurt several of the Ninjas. Not watching Sago run in and cheap shot him knocking him out puncturing his skin with a poison dagger.

Ryoga turned to fight Sago when he passed out due to the poison falling unconscious the Ten Ninja's grabbed Akane and were gone.


	9. Chapter 9 A Goddess's Freedom

**Author Notes: Okay so life has been a little hectic and I am just now getting over being sick and was in the hospital so sorry for the delay these things happen.**

I have to admit there are places where this story seems slightly clunky I was very inexperienced when I wrote this piece so my apologies in advance if it still feels that way after any changes I make. **-Zeltronica**

* * *

**U.F. Chapter:9**

**Dr. Tofu's Clinic**

**Two hours later Dr. Tofu's clinic.**

Ranma was looking at Dr. Tofu with concern to her features. "How is he doc?"

Tofu shrugged looking over Ryoga's vital reports. "He will live I cured the poison, but he won't be waking up for a good three months. This poison wasn't treated fast enough if wasn't for the Jusenkyo magics flowing inside his body he would be dead right now, I assume that you are protecting him in your own ways?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders her cat ears twitching, tilting her head downward looking off to her right at the tiled floor, her tail swishing. "Call it friendly help since Akane makes some of the best toxic warfare junk known to man by just cooking." she dully said.

After learning what she wanted to know she then left the office heading into the lobby. "Well, it would Appear that Ryoga will be fine but he won't be going after Akane any time soon."

Nabiki sighs looking to Ranma. "I contacted the authorities and they won't lift a finger saying that they do not appreciate hoaxes."

Kasumi with great concern for her sister, and worry her eyes red from crying just earlier. "This is dreadful. Somebody has to save her! We can't just leave her with those monsters..." she trailed, with a sniffle.

Soun cried his best waterworks. "Someone has to save my little girl won't anyone do it?"

Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne all shrugged. "Sorry, we are not allowed to go back to China for a year due to the village. I found out before I left that its punishment for our infractions against Ranko, We can try in a year if you like but I am afraid that is a bit late."

Ukyo looked to no one in particular. "I have a business to run, and I can't take the time away to go if I expect to stay in business."

Nodoka seated on the couch sighed. "I don't really get the option myself I have a busy season to deal with since November starts tomorrow so I am going to be away for awhile."

Kuno sighed a sad breath. "I would save her myself but my wife Kohana would not let me go sorry, At one time I would buy a small country for her, but my wife would have my hide if I attempted such a reckless pursuit."

Nabiki looked to Kuno with both a frown and a look of surprise. "Wait you got married when did you do that?"

Kuno smiled at Nabiki. "Happened just over a year ago Kohana asked me out, and I accepted, and things went from there then I proposed. And you know the rest."

Tofu entering the lobby looked around the room. "That is all good and well but we really don't have time for this if you cannot go save her that is fine. But what we need to do is look at our options and send someone, and I think Ranma your our best hope at getting her back. You have saved her time and again and I know you have the skills to save her now more than ever."

Ranma sighed heavily. "How did I know this would fall to me? I always get drug into these matters am I like the only powerful martial artist here?"

Mousse gritted his teeth. "Ranma we don't have time for this! We would go save her if not for the village put your big girl panties on and deal with it!"

Ranma growled giving the raven-haired amazon and sometimes duck a harsh glare. "I am not whining... I just you know what never mind." _'I am so tired of having to save her.' _she thought to herself, though she wouldn't say no.

Nodoka shrugged. "Sorry honey you're more than just a martial artist. A Goddess does not falter she just does, and you currently are not bound by the council due to the seasons. So you are a free Roamer so think of this as an opportunity."

Ranma sighed a ragged breath looking to everyone in the room. "So I am being asked to go alone no one wants to come with me?"

Ukyo shrugged. "Ranko we would just get in the way, and you haven't got full control of some of your magic we could get hurt especially if you use your Chaos magic it is uncontrolled."

Nodoka nodded in agreement. "Ukyo is right the Dragon Scythe does not hinder to frost. You will have to use some of your more powerful magic to deal with this threat."

Ranma looked at her mother. "You say that like you know him?"

Nodoka nodded taking a breath then explained. "Yes, he is a Rogue God named Damocles. Who was kicked from the counsel he is twisted and Corrupt."

Ranma sighed with recognition. "Then if he is evil I will go deal with him...I will bring Akane back this I swear on oath."

Ranma giving some time to think with a heavy heart. _'I have to do this, I was wrong to put her through misery just cause of the stress and frustration I felt over being forced into an arranged marriage proposal.'_

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Once More Unto The Breach**

After packing her things Ranma made her way to the boat docks, her spell book satchel hung at her side, she put a cloak on to keep herself warm. Once at the water's edge, she proceeded to give her surroundings a cursory glance to ensure she was not being watched. Once sure she wasn't she stepped off the dock and into the water and then stepped onto the shore of China.

Ranma chuckled looking around to her surroundings. "Bonus to being a water Goddess travel to another land is instant thanks to water." She stated to no one in particular, at one time she despised water outside of taking a bath or to have a drink, but now it was just a tool to be used as anything else.

She considered her surroundings observing her reflection in a nearby car window which caused her to shiver as her fear started to build, her eyes that of a cat going wide with fright, she diverted her gaze closing her eyes, she proceeded to use a simple illusionary spell which hid her cat-like features from the mortal eye since she didn't feel like explaining her appearance, and not everyone understood cosplay terminology.

As she made her way down a dirt Road toward Miyatashi village she pondered on just how she got herself into this mess again. About an hour into her journey she happened upon a couple of travelers who were trying to fix a wheel on their wagon.

The stranger asked having heard footfalls not bothering to look, "Good sir can you help me fix my wagon the wheel has broken and I don't have the strength to lift, and put the new wheel on at the same time."

Ranma looked at the wagon and the stranger trying to figure out if this was an ambush or something, she gave her surroundings a once over before going on to speak.

"I suppose I could help you what do you need me to do?" she queried, taking a few steps closer.

The stranger paused in what he was doing, turning giving the red-head a look of surprise. "I am so sorry I didn't know you were a..." he said trail, his gaze wandering over her body.

Ranma sighed a frustrated expression crossed her face. "A girl? If you are worried I cannot lift believe me I can lift your wagon for you if you want?" to which the man without a word gave a slight nod gesturing to the wagon his features one of a skeptic.

After a few minutes the stranger gathered his parts, and Ranma lifted the Wagon up so the stranger could put the new wheel on. She felt very uncomfortable cause this left her vulnerable to an attack if it was to occur, though she was a sucker for someone who needed help.

Stranger put the new wheel on and with a few clangs of his hammer he got the Locking rings back on. "You can put her down now thank you for the help young one."

Ranko let the wagon down easy then leaned against it rasping. "That wagon is pretty heavy what you got in it?" she inquired.

The stranger shrugged his shoulders, going on to say. "Medical supplies and what not."

Ranko looked to the cart with a skeptical eye as she observed through the tarp the barrel of a rifle which was among others inside an open crate. "Medical supplies I suppose that is why you would need a few dozen firearms?" she questioned

The stranger moved between the cart and the red-head proceeding to pull the tarp down. "It's all medical supplies, and a man has to be able to defend himself on the road, now while I appreciate you helping me young one you best be on your way."

Ranko with a nervous laugh as the man's meaning was not lost on her. "I gotcha. Yea it doesn't concern me good luck to you... Actually though before I go I am looking for the Dragon Scythe cult I heard they are in this area."

The stranger eyed Ranko Carefully. "If you got business with them is very bad news my friend. But they are no longer residing here in China you will find them in Transylvania. They tell everyone they still in China to throw people off. Why you want to deal with them they are true monsters in every sense of the word?"

Ranma took a deep breath going on to explain. "They took a good friend of mine away, and I need to get her back."

The stranger sighed. "Just give up shes already damned if they have her."

Ranma looked the stranger with a curious brow raised. "What do you mean damned?"

The stranger sighed. "Are you daft girl? They are a group of real true to life Vampires who warship a damned blood god. They will probably make her one of their own on the night of the moon. You couldn't get there in time. It would take you at least two months or more to get there, the night of the moon is in just three weeks."

Ranma sighed looking determined. "I have to try where do I go?"

The stranger shrugged looking at the girl in wonderment. "You are a very strange girl no? Okay I tell you-you will need to go to the Central region of Romania it is bounded by the south and east Carpathian Mountain Range from there it shouldn't be too hard for you to find the place. But to be honest you shouldn't try you will be too late by the time you get there especially considering how big China is, and no offense to you girl you may be strong enough to help lift my wagon which is surprising but you look to be far too fragile to fight them no offense to you."

Ranma muttered as she started off back toward the ocean to use it to speed her travel up. "Can't believe that I lifted his wagon up and he thinks I am too fragile." Growl.

The stranger watched the girl leave. "Strange girl going the wrong way... She will never reach her friend in time going the wrong direction," he said aloud the horse nodded to his words as if understanding him.

**XXXXX**

**XXXX**

**Europe In the Rain**

Ranma once reaching the ocean she stepped in, and then walked on to the shore of Europe finding herself in London she found a town info center and rifled through the various maps trying to find the best possible route hoping for a river of some kind to speed her travel up again.

She inwardly groaned as none of the rivers were nearest to her location or near the location she had in mind. "Damn it that does me no good I only got a few weeks to move, I better start huffing it. She stated aloud e some of the locals looking at her strangely.

Local London police officer. "Excuse me, miss, can I see your passport?"

Ranma looked to the officer biting her lower lip slightly as she considered how best to get out of the current situation, she smiled at him giving her best naive expression starting to say something, but bolted off like a shot around him, and was gone before the policeman could turn around.

_'Kami that was close... I can't get myself deported not now I have to find Akane.'_

Continuing her trek she found a train and jumped on to the roof of one of the cars while it was moving she figured she would ride the train as far as it would go to getting her there. She sat down and started reading her spell book trying to see if she had something to fight vampires with. She sighed. After thirty minutes of sifting through the pages.

_'You have to be kidding me all the spells of death magic and nothing about Vampires.. what a rip off..'_ Ranma pondered, course nothing surprised her she wouldn't even be surprised if werewolves existed considering she was not only a Goddess but a Neko-girl the kind one only reads about in manga/anime.

_'Wait, no kidding it wouldn't speak of Vampires duh... death magic works with them not against..'_ "That settles it I will have to rely on brute force and Chaos magic to win this." Ranma observed to herself out loud with a determination in her eyes.

As the train continued its turns along the tracks it started to rain. she put her spellbook away even though the rain didn't affect it. She still was going to need to hold on less the steel of the car she was on got slick and made her fall off. Using one of her spells she made it where the water didn't land on her but the steel was wet making it slippery.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**Meanwhile Dragon Scythe Castle in Transylvania.**

"Sago you have pleased me most greatly this woman will make a fine bride to me young Japanese beauties are a favorite of mine," Damocles stated in an evil tone.

Sago bowed his head going on to say. "Thank you my lord only the best for you Japanese woman make the best wives. I always thought."

Akane glared daggers at the duo. "Let me go Ranma will rip you apart when she comes for me you can count on it!"

Damocles laughed maniacally. "Are you talking about that man you called your Husband he is dead the poisons Sago used would have killed him."

Akane spits in the direction Damocles missing by an inch. "He isn't dead I know he is not I feel him he is alive! And as for Ranma she is your worst nightmare she won't stop till I am free!"

Sago sighed shrugging his shoulder. "I am sorry my Lord I do not know this Ranma she is babbling about."

Damocles looked to the blue-haired teen, chuckling with amusement going on to question, "So you have a friend that will gladly throw her life away to save you?"

Akane grinned then stated with confidence. "She will come for me you wait and see then you will be sorry!"

Damocles chuckled very much amused at Akane's words. "This will be amusing we will see if she arrives before the night of the moon. If not you will be ripping your own friend's heart out and drinking from it." He broke into some evil laughter at this point.

Akane sat there fuming listening to Damocles Cackle like a mad man.

Sago reached in and grabbed Akane's chin forcing her to look at him. "You will make a beautiful Vampire concubine for my Lord and you will enjoy it." After he let go Akane looked away angrily.

Akane sighed. _'Please Ranma hurry I don't want to become one of them please hurry.'_

"Sago lets go we have a dinner to attend to leave my newest concubine some food and water, and we will be back later," Damocles stated.

Sago answered. "Yes my Lord thy will be done."

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Walking The Transylvania Way**

As Ranma made camp she continued to study the map trying to figure out the best way to get to the castle. Not noticing she had been followed since china she continued her planning. In a nearby bush. Kodachi watched the red-headed girl she knew was her Ranma-chan's sister from afar. _'That magical device really worked I always knew she was a practitioner of black magic. If I follow her I will find my Ranma-Sama. Then I and he can go be happy ever after. After I put that Red and Blue Haired Hussy in a hole in the ground. For you Ranma I dare all Risk all to make us both happy.'_

Ranma pinpointed the exact location of the castle and the best way to go about getting in. She pondered realizing she was only four miles from getting there. While Kodachi went back to her own camp to sleep, she packed up and left as quickly as she set up her camp. She was going to get Akane back soon if she could help it. Making good time she ran down a gravel path running past civilian folks and found herself in a small village she could see the castle not very far off in the distance. It was pretty evil looking as the darkness came bats scurried about in the moonlight she stopped to look at it.

"Excuse me miss but you need to get inside it will be nightfall soon, and you don't want to get attacked the inn is cheap if you will stay?" A ten-year-old girl called to her.

Ranma turned her attention to the girl that had spoken to her. "I am not scared of Vampires honey I can take care of myself."

The little girl insisted. "No please stay Vampires are least of worry in these parts. The werewolves are vicious."

Ranma contemplated._ 'It is like some kind of nightmare werewolves and vampires actually exist...Here and I was thinking they were some kind of Blood drinking cult.'_ "Sure thing kiddo how much?"

The girl replied. "It is one-thousand of your yen to stay here."

Ranma sighed with a look agitation. Handing the girl one-thousand yen. "Don't spend it all in one place." _'where is she going to spend Japanese money at... in Europe of all places.'_

After about thirty minutes Ranko was in a room where she had a good view of the castle. Taking a bath and getting ready for bed she looked out the window to the castle and listening to the howling of the wind in the trees and of wolves in the distance. "Man this place is giving me the creeps. I am coming for you Akane tomorrow I will save you mark my words." Ranko stated with enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, Kodachi wasn't sleeping very well packing up she decided to find a town herself she was mad when she found Ranko had packed up and left her campsite already meaning she had to catch up.

"I swear there is too much Howling in this forest and the beasts are really stupid, I mean who in their right mind thinks I am going to believe I was attacked by a werewolf it was obviously a man in a suit." She complained as she continued on toward town leaving a paralyzed, and very real werewolf behind.

Akane sat in her cage praying for rescue. "Come on Ranma please hurry I wanted to have a family someday please save me."

Sago laughed with evilness to his voice. "Please Ranma come save me I want to have a family blah blah blah. Face it she won't get here in time you are wasting your breath she is probably in China right now chasing her tail."

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**Castlevania Jusenkyo Style**

The morning had come the sun shined brightly across the land, dark clouds in the distance were slowly rolling in overhead. Ranma having woke up from her night's rest took a brisk shower getting dressed and then after eating breakfast in her room she left her pack in the room and left locking the door and putting the key in her pocket.

"Leaving so soon?" The innkeeper asked.

Ranma paused in her walk to acknowledge the gentleman "Well I have something I have to do. How much to keep the room for another night or two?" she queried with genuine interest.

The innkeeper gave the red-head sincere smile. "My daughter seems to like you so I will let you stay here for the entire week for free if you like. Just leave me the key when you are leaving and don't tell a soul I did this." he offered.

Ranma contemplated a moment, then returned the mans smile and gave a respectful bow of her head. "Hai! Okay, thank you, tell her I said thanks won't you?"

The Innkeeper smiled. "I will let her know that you said thank you."

Ranma made her way up the Road toward the castle it looked ominous even from the day. As she made her way through the woods up the trail she got chills up her spine. Listening she heard the howling of an eery wind blowing through the trees its cold air nipping at her.

"Burr, it's cold and I am a frost Goddess yet this cold is getting to me... foul magics indeed," she muttered aloud to herself, her eyes regularly scanning her surrounds for potential danger since it wasn't lost on her as a lone female walking a lonely road in the wilderness made her a potential vulnerable target in the eye of predators both human and inhuman.

As she continued onward in her trek she paused in her step giving her surrounding a quick one-eighty, she felt as if she was being watched. Her well-trained eyes with their heightened sight and the awareness of heightened hearing she couldn't see anyone or hear them, but she felt ever still as if eyes were upon her.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

One of the Ten called to his superior using his phone, as he kept a careful eye on the red-head who was moving at a decent pace he had to be very careful as several times now the red-head had almost spotted him, he knew if she had seen him there might be a chance assuming this was the girl his boss was expecting she was very dangerous,.

He spoke up in hushed tones"Sago there is someone coming this way up the main road."

Sago retrieved his spyglass and looked to the traveler seeing her amidst the trees. _'That is impossible it can't be the Ranma that girl is raving about she shouldn't be here yet especially coming from Japan this is Europe.'_

He went back into the Chambers holding Akane. "Does your friend Ranma have blue and red hair?" Sago asked inquisitively.

Akane's face lit up. "I told you she was coming your in trouble now!"

Sago gave the girl a harsh glare though for her part the blue-haired woman didn't budge giving an equally cold glare his way he then broke the glaring match and ran for his master's chambers in an effort to warn him. "Lord Damocles I don't know how but that Ranma that new concubine of yours keeps talking about is here! She is on her way up the main road now as we speak!"

Damocles smiled at this knowledge, he already had a faint inkling of the girl that was on her way even from this distance and between stone wall he could feel the power that radiated from the wayward red-n-blue-haired teenage woman a power that seemed acutely familiar to him, though even familiar it eluded him as he couldn't place a face to the power.

"Good I was hoping she would get here I will enjoy making her one of my damned concubines," he called, as he enjoyed having many wives, he had a growing trove of them from all parts of the world, one could call him a collector of sorts and having two Japanese women with very rare hair colors surely was a boon to an extravagant man like himself.

Ranma now standing before the gates of the castle looked up to the guards who stared down at her with cold calculating eyes, she returned the mans eyes with an equally intimidating gaze however the man showed no real emotion almost as if a zombie.

"Mind opening the gate for me" she queried of the guard, however, he said nothing to her almost not even registering her presence, "No huh... Okay." Ranma muttered under her breath before chanted one of her many spells in her arsenal causing a gale of supercooled freezing air to blast against the door and much of the castle wall became encased in ice, with this done she then lightly with her left index finger tapped it shattering the entire castles left wall, causing many guards to fall into the rubble of the wall all seeming to freeze and shatter on impact causing dark purplish and red chunks to lay strewn amidst the rubble.

"You could have just let me in and you would still be unhurt and now look at you all in pieces." Ranko dully stated as she walked past the rubble, her mood turning dark as she really didn't care about the well being of the men within the confines of this castle especially since she figured if they were vampires they were not of this world so she would be doing the world a solid in the grand scheme of things.

Sago and the ten came out into the courtyard to greet Ranma as she made her way ever closer to the inner sanctum of the compound.

Sago looked at the destruction asking. "What are you?" as this wasn't the work of a normal human, that and her visage was shimmering due to his vampire senses he could tell she was using a very powerful illusionary spell to give off the appearance of the trappings of a typical Japanese teen with fiery red hair with blue highlights.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders at him as she stepped within six feet of the eleven men she would soon be facing. "Just a simple girl who wants her friend back. Look I am only going to say this once hand her over while you still got a chance to live. I won't hold back if you refuse me so be smart and hand the girl over to me."

Sago and the men laughed maniacally and in unison. "What are you kidding? She is just a little girl Hah aha your cute but you don't look like a killer to any of us," he called, giving her a confident grin.

Ranma didn't look amused. "I don't look like a killer huh? Your right but today I will throw my rules out the window, I don't consider vampire worshipers worth living. Now I will give you one last chance to give me Akane and I will consider letting you live?" Ranma called as she formed and brandish her frost sword which crackled and shimmered dancing along the blades length with a combination of both divine and unholy energies, dropping her illusionary magics allowing her neko-features to become visible, one of her eyes glowing bright fluorescent blue, the other becoming pitch black like almost as if a never-ending void unbeknownst to herself.

"What's it going to be boys?" she queried her voice almost as if in a wind tunnel, the ground beneath their very feet quaked with each word.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Blood Demigod vs Goddess**

Meanwhile, inside the castles, innermost sanctum within the confines of Akane's current prison Damocles grinned wickedly. "I was planning to wait for the night of the moon to make you mine but your friend it would seem complicates things... So I will let her have a gift should things turn in her favor she will have to play with you." He sank his fangs into Akane's neck the light in her eyes faded slowly. Once finished he put her back in the cage in a trance-like state.

Akane sat in a trance-like state fighting a battle in her head and the cravings she was getting for blood trapped in a cage she couldn't do anything but fight her solo battle of control within the confines of her mind.

Meanwhile outside Ranma finished ten of the men she had been in a furious battle with that was mostly one-sided in her favor, however, now her sights were set on her final foe being that of Sago she was currently in the process of kicking him to the ground, and readying her frost sword to strike. "As you can see your immune to frost strike but my sword still cuts. Where is the girl and I may consider not killing you?" she offered in a falsetto glimmer of hope for her opponent, though she planned to kill him either way.

Sago laughed evilly and maniacally. "I am not done yet you defeated them but you won't get me I don't care sorceress or not your going down!" With that, he chanted a spell of his own and surprised the Neko-Goddess as a stone fist hit Ranma in the jaw knocking her backward making her slam into the far right wall of the castle shattering a hole in the shape of our favorite Hero in the wall.

Ranma growling pulled herself from the rubble stepping back in through the freshly created hole dust still saturating the area. "That was dirty." chanting one of her spells. "Deep Submerge!" Sago found himself hit by a stream of icy cold water knocking him against the castle main door causing it to burst open in a shower of wood and iron as he flipped, and rolled onto the now red wet soaked carpet. The Neko-Goddess stepped through the now destroyed door looking to the other occupant none other than The God she was looking for.

Sago laughed getting back up on unsteady feet. "You want him you better kill me first!" he cried charging the red-n-blue-haired Neko-Goddess throwing a series of highspeed kicks and punches that Ranma seemed to effortlessly dodge with her catlike reflexes swiping with her claws she caught sago in the throat leaving a rather deep gash pattern nearly decapitating him causing him to gurgle and laugh. She watched in awe as his neck healed up almost near instant.

Sago smiled at her wickedly. "You won't kill me like that little girl I am Immortal!"

Ranma grinned confidently, narrowing on her opponent. "Well now this is interesting I guess I should tell you a little teed bit about myself. Listen closely now I am not a sorceress I am a fourth generation frost Goddess."

Sago laughed hysterically. "Your fourth generation frost Goddess? Don't make me laugh I am a first generation Demigod!"

Ranma smiled giving him a cute look. "Well since we are comparing our ego's let me flatten that for you cause I am one of the cream of the crops in your death circle. I am the second generation Jusenkyo water Goddess and last I checked you are under me!"

Sago got a little worried. "You can't be the Jusenkyo Goddess Jalia is she is still in the springs last I checked!"

Ranma grinned with fangs bore a Cheshire cats grin. "You need to get out more this ends now! De-hydrocanin!" Launching a volley of water at Sago that he narrowly avoided getting some on his arm wet. From the blast.

Sago readied himself for a counter attack. "That wasn't not..hi.." Sago let out a scream of pain as his arm withered and fell from his body hitting the floor in a burst of ash and dust.

Ranma charged at Sago unleashing a flurry of kicks and claw swipes and launching off more of her spells trying to decimate Sago..., while at the same time she made attempts to strike him down with her sword the demigod he quickly turned tail and hid behind a pillar trying to figure a way to overcome the girl. _'My Lord what the fuck...she can't be the Jusenkyo Goddess that is impossible!' _he thought to himself, the power though he was feeling at this point as the Neko-girl's aura was oozing all over the structure, the atmosphere charge causing goosebumps to form on his skin.

_'No this energy it's not the divine or unholy... it's pure unbridled chaos magic. No this it can't be it's the power of-of that of Oblivion itself has Nox been loosed from her prison? what fools could have thought to have done this!' _he exclaimed in thought true fear and horror creeping into his mind though he didn't have long to think about or warn his master as Ranma stepped up to the pillar he was hiding behind.

"You know I may get into trouble over this... But I know a spell of death magic that will suit you just fine, bask in it unto Oblivions embrace," she said before whispering just into the horrified vampire's ear words that causes his eyes to go wide and with that Sago was suddenly enveloped by an unholy aura which he relished in its glow temporarily till he was enveloped into a glob of acid which spilled onto the floor leaving nothing but a pile of goo covered bones.

The Neko-Goddess then looked around making sure there was no one else in her way before her fluorescent blue cats' eye and mid-night pitched black eye narrowed on the elder blood-God. "This ends now Damocles give me the girl before I rid this world of you for good!"

Damocles studied her not at all seeming concerned even though what he had witnessed was horrifying to most to him it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, and he felt he was invincible. "You really think you can kill me I am a God your spells will have no effect on me and you're not even at your true potential! after I take you for mine. I will go get your mother I should have made her my bitch while I had the chance after all half-human women are no better than the rest of the mortal monkeys, No like all mortal women even if the council deems her a full goddess she is a whore like the rest! You, my red-n-blue-haired feline friend, are no better a slut to be exploited as nothing better than common breeding stock."

Ranma growled, her expression turning to one of fury as she now was loathing this man with every fiber of her being for the audacity he showed speaking of her mother and herself and of women as he did. "You can say what you want about me, but don't ever call my mother a bitch! I swear I will gut you I am very much at full potential!" with that retrieving her spell book from its satchel absorbing it into herself. "I am the Jusenkyo Goddess now Kneel before me and I will consider granting you a quick death!" she commanded as there seemed to be a dramatic shift in her personality.

Damocles laughed at her words, though it wasn't lost on him she seemed different than just the moment before though he was feeling slightly unsettled he decided to keep a calm appearance. "And how do you propose to kill me? Water? Maybe death magic very illegal you will catch hell for what you did to Sago... But then maybe you will try frost you little whore? No just take your own advice and just kneel before me and submit to me and become my concubine it's your only true course of action.

Ranma glared coldly at the blood god's words, she then grinned cat-like licking the back of her hand. "We will see about that!" She hissed at him.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Goddess vs Blood God**

Damocles wasn't pleased with Ranma's cat-like display he despised cats of all kinds he would relish in not only defiling her but breaking her will. He launched an unholy shock wave of fire. That the Neko-Goddess laughed with glee not moving once getting enveloped he was awe struck when the wave dissipated and she stood there uninjured.

Ranma smiled a fang-toothy grin. "My turn?..don't mewyind if I do!" she called rushing forward shouting "Icy blast wave!"

A wave of frost water slammed into Damocles he growled in annoyance, not at all being affected. When the wave dissipated the Neko-Goddess grinned noting her opponent was unscathed.

Ranma chuckled at this, proceeding to shift her combat tactics. "As you can see your death magic won't hurt me and looks that I can't hurt you with spells, so guess we going to have to go into this barehanded only thing is I am highly skilled in the art of fighting I hope you like pain cause I am going to rip your heart out slowly!"

Damocles wasn't amused he ran at the Neko-Goddess in a split second slamming a fist into her midsection knocking her up and into the air with a vicious uppercut. She was surprised by this not expecting he could move that quick before she could react and right herself in the air he came from above hitting her again this time slamming her into the floor the concrete causing it to become cracked and cratered in on itself dust and debris hung in the air, stone raining every which way.

Damocles laughed staring down at an unconscious cat girl. "Too easy good at fighting? I think not your just a weak pathetic girl now look at you dead they will have to try harder if they want to assassinate me!" he stood over her, while with his right boot he placed it on the side of her head fringing it. "I'll come back for you in just a few minutes I'll let your friend turn you herself both of you will serve me for eternity.

As he started to walk away he was surprised when he was kicked in the side slamming into one of the ceiling support stone posts falling to the ground. He slowly got up seeing who just kicked him very surprised that Ranma was very much still alive.

Ranma getting to a standing position, proceeding to chuckle as she brushed the dust off herself. "This k-ki-tty cat isn't dead yet I-i still got eight lives and many more to spend," she said with an initial stutter as her fear of cats had started to surface, she let out a blood-curdling roar! Leaping at Damocles unleashing a flurry of kicks, and claw swipes with her left hand and with her right she swung at him with her frost sword connecting with his chest doing nothing as the blade was ineffective.

Damocles using his left fist hit Ranma in the cheek knocking her away. The Neko-Goddess was sent rolling eventually winding up sprawled out onto the floor, she started to push herself up off the floor when Damocles set upon her once more launching into the offensive kicking her in the ribs then using his blood powers he impaled her with a blade made of hardened blood that was held in his right hand.

The Neko-Goddess fell to her knee's the life in her left eye began to dim Ranma cursed at him spitting blood out of her mouth and onto the floor, fighting to stay keep awake and alive.

Damocles laughed at the downed girl, wrenching his blade up further still causing her to shriek in pain. "Foolish girl you should have stayed down!" He he said as he then with his left foot kicked her causing her to fall backward causing him to lose his grip on his sword where she landed on her back forcing the blade back out where it clattered to the floor, blood pooling around her.

Now for certain and with the knowledge she was now indeed dying and had no fight left he started to walk away.

Ranma as she laid dying.. "gurgle. This can't be the e.. nd I have to save h..er!" she said as she spit up some more blood as she tried desperately to force herself to get up only to realize her vision was failing and her body was failing the cold grip of deaths icy hand almost gripping her very essence.

**~No I won't allow you to die... I won't be undone now when my release is nye!~** Ranko rasping for breath. "Who are you?"

~**Let me come out let me in control I will win this for you! You have to survive! Or all my preparations- No I won't be undone please give me control you have the key all you have to do is use it and unbind me.~**

"I- whatever do what you wish... save her!" Ranko said as she screamed due to the pain of the injury she had suffered intensified to an unbearable level, she eventually succumbed to the cold dark of her unconscious mind.

**~You won't regret this you will return home I promise I will destroy him! Then we shall be as one always apart, but never distant my most blessed child~**

Damocles was about to leave the room when he felt an immeasurable power within the room. Turning back he saw the Neko-Goddess was now standing the wound in her stomach healed up her eyes were open, but they were black as night. "Impossible your dead!"

The Neko-Goddess started to cackle. "Sorry to disappoint you poor Ranma is all tuckered out she is sleeping now it's just you and me now time to play chaos storm!"

Raising her right hand wielding the frost sword she whirled it in the air suddenly the clouds darkened and a black icy rain started to fall lightning cracking everywhere striking the stone of the castle walls causing several pieces of the wall to explode under its pressure, dark portals opened up with void tendrils snaking out of them.

Damocles felt the icy rain touch his skin and it burned. "Impossible Unholy magic can't harm me!"

The Neko-Goddess laughed with an evil lilt. "I am not a frosty nor am I unholy do not presume that I am anything like you pathetic Godlings, and Demon's I am the unbridled fury of the cold dark nothing. You mess with Oblivion itself at your own peril many moons have I sat imprisoned by your ilk, and while I detest you all this child I have taken a liking to and you have harmed her and for that, you must suffer!" The Neko-Goddess called as she ran at Damocles with breakneck speed slashing with her frost sword it crackled with chaotic energy that caused the stone beneath their feet to crack and buckle under the pressure.

**Nox-Sama vs Blood God **

The Neko-Goddess launched into the offensive her frost blade clashing with Damocles's blood sword he had formed just in the nick of time managing to bring it to bear. He felt every time his blade was struck he had Chaotic energy shocking him. Dropping down into a leg sweep trying to knock her down, the Neko-girl hopped up avoiding it slamming her left fist into his leg breaking it Damocles howled in pain rolling away his leg healing back instantly.

Damocles growled in frustration as he was starting to realizing who he was dealing with though he didn't want to believe it as that entity was sealed away before the first brick of Asgard was even laid down.

"You won't win this! I don't care who you think you are I am above all Gods they couldn't control me that is why I left their circle. They are weak and pathetic just like your Mother!"

The Neko-Goddess laughed at him watching the icy black rain pour down on Damocles steam rising off of him. "She is not my mother she is my host's mother. And I am your opponent now! And I can go on forever! You call yourself untamed? I am untamed magic for I am Nox Goddess of the cold deep dark some even refer to me as Oblivion itself for that is who stands before you now I am the eldest of the eld I don't care what Kami-sama tells little frightened children of man, demon and godlings." she paused a moment for effect.

Once she was sure things were becoming clear for the godling she continued. "Listen very closely cause I will not repeat myself Godling I am the Alpha and I am the Omega the beginning and the end you will all eventually fall to me when the last tick has been tocked.' she called, before unleashing a torrent of chaotic lightning crackling at Damocles its color a whitish black slamming into him arcing off striking the walls of the castle shattering several of the supports causing stone to fall away.

The structure had started to shake, the ceiling threatening to fall inward. The Neko-Goddess now revealed to be Nox laughed as the ceiling collapsed inward and down, and was about to crush her when she reached up with her left-hand index finger with a claw extended tapping it causing it to shatter and fall around her in tiny particles of dust and debris.

Damocles at the last minute dodged the rubble that about engulfed him rolling out of the way, and returned the favor using his blood storm where Chaos Ranko then put up a wall of water blocking his attack the water washing away with the blood. Damocles taxed was rasping for breath as he felt he was being slowly drained of his powers.

Nox stood firm not even breaking a sweat. "You can't beat me I am forever! Just rip out your own heart and let us forgo this farce of your so-called Godhood your the weak and pathetic one! Your not even worthy of being a man nor a woman you are lower than an insect who is of more use to this existence."

Damocles growled feeling both frustrated and infuriated, the hopelessness of his situation having started to dawn on him. "Damn you I won't be beaten by you Jusenkyo be damned! After all don't pretend your invincible you were sealed away which means you have a weakness!" he exclaimed, though he didn't know for himself what was used to bind the Oblivion Goddess.

Nox chuckled with glee as she could both see and smell his fear. "Well then I will do what my daughter Jalia should have finished so long ago! She then launched into an attack pummeling Damocles then she hit him with the palm of her hand, then she moved forward again while he was stunned punching into his chest her hand closing around and ripping his heart out where it took five final beats before it was lit aflame with blackish flames she tossed it on the ground Damocles he was now on his knees in pain his gaze watching his burning heart now laying on the ground.

She cackled with glee "Now its time I send you to the hell you so deserve. To be honest I think the Daimakaicho herself will be pleased with this present I give unto her."

She then chanted a spell opening up an unholy rift underneath Damocles skeletal hands reaching up grabbing him pulling him down into its blackish contents after he was pulled completely down he screamed in horror as his skin burst into flame, and his still beating black heart also lit on fire with blue-flames this time. Once he was gone and the portal closed Nox then turned her attention to a new matter. "Sorry, Ranma-chan but I feel it is too late for your friend...Or maybe not." She put some thought to this as she was not accustomed to helping others besides herself after all the one time she did attempt to help she found herself sealed away for her trouble

Nox walked into the next room she could hear the castle collapsing around them finding Akane's cage she opened it. Akane hissed at her then formed a frost sword of her own clashing against Chaos Ranko's blade. She was surprised that Akane was so strong and was forcing her back though this was only due to letting her guard down slightly, she then sure herself up while doing her best to prevent Akane who was actively trying to get bites in on her arms or anywhere she could.

Nox continued to avoid the blue-haired vampires attacks knocking her away to which Akane quickly recovered and got back to her feet and went back on the attack their sword clashing ice and Chaos energies ripping apart the walls and causing the rest of the castle to give way Nox turned and ran to the exit Akane hot on her heels as they ran out of the castle eventually coming to a stop in away from the crumbling structure still clashing swords In the black icy Rain their swords moving in fluid motion the Rain seemed to not fall to the ground till they stopped clashing their sword for a brief moment the rain finally falling to the ground with a splash mixing into the now dirt quickly turning to mud at their feet.

Akane growled with frustration as the hunger she was feeling was unbearable. "I hunger I just want a bite dammit come on give me what I want!

Launching into another offensive. Nox did the only thing she could that wouldn't kill the vampire blood crazed girl she slammed her fist into the ground causing the mountain to shatter and fall' she then grabbed an off-balanced Akane keeping herself from getting bitten once the mountain fully fell she and Akane landed in the middle of a pond that had started to ice over clashing swords once again

Nox smiled. "I won't let you die Akane. I cannot allow you to feed you will heal now that your powers have awoken it is time then we will sleep the Eternal slumber til such time as you are free from your hunger!"

She readied her blade as Akane moved in to attack their swords clashing once more.

Nox pushed Akane's blade away then embraced her both freezing instantly a permanent winter set in over the area Ice and snow would fall for many years in this place. Both she and blood-crazed Akane frozen encased in ice.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**The Aftermath**

Kodachi witnessing the mountain fall from one-thousand feet to disappearing into the forest below leaving only its sister mountain standing. "My word what has just happened... Maybe my Ranma-sama broke himself free?"

Kodachi Hopped and skipped with glee heading for the direction of the fallen mountain. Sliding a little in the ice and snow that fell all around her. When she finally found ground zero she was at a frozen pond. She could not see into it since it was frozen pure solid white, once sure it was solid she began walking to the center she found an odd sight as it was definitely the red-headed harlot who to her looked to be cosplaying a Neko-Girl from Japanese manga books who was always standing between herself and her Ranma-sama and Tendo Akane encased in ice, one looking as if poised for battle the other was embracing the girl as if you would a loved one and or a very dear friend.

"So the hussy and the Blue haired peasant are finally easy pray time to shatter this scene for good!" She retrieved a mallet from seemingly nowhere and struck the ice only to be frost shocked backward onto her butt. "Woe ho ho... That is interesting."

She tried to shatter them several times before eventually tiring and giving up altogether, having enough with the failed attempt she then decided to go searching for Ranma. "I will be back you two to finish you off someday!"

She would never return forgetting eventually about this place.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**~Five months later.**

"Nodoka I thought we talked about this once before?" Yaizana yelled her question as she was quite furious with the woman's blatant disregard for her fellow seasons.

Nodoka looked to the council and back at Yaizana. "I don't know what your talking about I have done nothing wrong?"

Yaizana growled. "Then did your daughter do this..Where is she its time we tighten her leash?"

Nodoka looked worried. "I...I haven't seen her in five months she went to rescue a friend of hers and never returned I searched everywhere... What has happened?"

"Yaizana that is enough out of you" Kromulus stated in a commanding voice.

Yaizana looked to the elder. "I want to know why Transylvania is under permanent winter? It is totally messing up the way things are supposed to be!"

Kromulus pondered. "Nodoka you clearly know this violates the rules. You are not allowed to leave any area not specified in a winter state."

Nodoka sighed feeling frustrated. "I did no such thing... And my daughter wouldn't do such a thing either."

Jaing having been listening to the ensuing conversation stated. "Well it may not be involved, but I felt several illegal amounts of death magic being used in Transylvania five months ago, and a strong amount of chaos magic around that time as well the likes of which have not been seen since the days Nox-sama herself roamed the cosmos."

A Raven-haired Goddess sitting not far from the group leaning against a far wall of the chamber listening in. "Don't even say her name you know what kind of panic that could cause if she is loose from her prison.

Kromulus gave a nod of his head. "Lady Anzus is right do not mention the Oblivion Goddess's name ever again Boy." he then turned his attention to the summer Goddess going on to speak, "Yaizana have you investigated Transylvania before bringing Nodoka before us?" he questioned looking to her with a stony face.

"I no I just assumed... she is always out to make my life difficult," Yaizana stated.

Kromulus pondered. "Then we will all go to Transylvania and figure this out. Nodoka be warned if this was of your doing and you have lied about your involvement the consequences will be dire. As is you are facing a formal reprimand for attempting to keep your daughter a secret from us... You were not given permission to even have a child you knew full well you before even conception was supposed to make a formal request of the ruling council and Kami-sama himself. "

Nodoka looked to the ground. "I- I fully understand but I assure you I did not do this."

Kromulus stated. "Then we leave soon."

Ryoga walked into the room. "I request to go with you please for closure."

Kromulus looked to the cursed martial artist. "And who are you to want to go with us? and why have a mortal been brought here among us the Gods?"

Ryoga gulped at the elder's tone.

Nodoka sighed a deep breath then explained. "He is married to the girl that my daughter went to rescue. He wants to know whether she's alive or dead and he knows who we are and will not speak of it under pain of death."

Kromulus studied Ryoga realizing he was protected by Jusenkyo magics this was a good Sign Nodoka's daughter was still alive somewhere. "Nodoka if it eases your mind she is still alive somewhere we will go to Transylvania and find out what has transpired." He whispered to her.

Nodoka looked to Kromulus she knew he was more knowing than any of them. He was the only god to be neutral he was powerful, and only the Almighty and the Daimakaicho could lay him low. Hearing her daughter was still alive made her feel better, and even more knowing she was certain he already knew what happened though he tended to pretend like he didn't know, the Time Lord knew all the past, and partially the future which was ever changing as if a stone tossing into an ocean constantly leaving ripples in its wake.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Transylvania Investigation**

As the group of Gods and Goddess arrived along with Ryoga, they walked the snowy path of snow.

Jaing looked over the area. "There used to be two mountains here now there is only one."

Nodoka and everyone around her felt chilled despite their powers, even Kromulus felt chilled he hadn't felt such power in a very long time a power that dwarfed any winter powers Nodoka wielded.

Kromulus thought. _'Well, Ranma why did you do this?'_ "I believe we will find what we are looking for at the center of the fallen mountain that is ground zero."

Yaizana asked. "How do you know that is ground zero?"

Kromulus shrugged his shoulders at the younger goddess... "Because look above the eye of a winter storm is right above the site." Watching a Cyclone of winter snow gusted in the wind whirling around in the sky.

As Kromulus and company traveled to the center of the storm walking onto an icy pond they walked up to a snow mound.

Nodoka sighed hoping they found them both. Then blew the snow off the sight with her winter wind revealing both Ranko and Akane frozen in ice. "Kami-sama what is this."

Kromulus pondered. "It would appear that the ultimate battle of good and evil took place and Damocles has fallen, and this land has been corrupted by void magic."

Ryoga walked up and started to put his hand to the ice pulling it back quickly when frost developed on his skin. "It is so cold."

Nodoka tried to use her magic to remove the ice only to be blasted back by chaotic magic Ice covering her cloths causing her to shiver. "I can't free them.."

Kromulus looked on. "I cannot touch it either..I have never felt such power raw chaotic power in a very long time."

Yaizana pondered. "Well is there any way to fix it so we can get this winter gone?"

Nodoka shook her head. "I cannot do anything with it its Jusenkyo's Chaotic magics are keeping it in place we will have to wait for them to wake up before this winter will come to an end."

Ryoga sighed feeling himself change into a girl without water. "What the... how?"

Kromulus smiled looking to the boy turned girl. "Well boy your lucky to be given one of Jusenkyo's favored curses you will stay here as Guardian of this area. Til one day they wake up. I pronounce you Lady of the mountain."

Kromulus cracking his staff on the ground teleporting everyone to the top of the sister mountain and only thing he could do moving Ranma and Akane along with the pond to the mountain as well.

Ryoga looked to the elder. "I can't stay here for the rest of my life!"

Kromulus chuckled at the boy-turned-girl. "Boy stop your pouting you have Immortality so quit your bitching you will protect them till such a day as they wake up, and this winter goes away."

Nodoka pondered. "I still don't understand why my daughter did this?"

Kromulus pointed to Akane. "She is crazed with Damocles's blood, and Ranma wasn't the one who evoked this winter... No sad to say it was as I feared and what most of us had hoped would never come to pass. Lady Oblivion is free."

Jaing pondered. "So Nox is free, but this makes no sense why. Oblivion doesn't befriend anyone why would it save this girl? Why didn't she forgo that upon being free and set upon us like a rabid dog for our insolence when we imprisoned her?"

Kromulus pondered on the question before going on to state. "That is simple if Ranma dies here, and without passing her power down to an heir Jusenkyo and its magic ceases to exist and Nox would never be free, and well she like anyone has a desire to be free and to be honest our world would also cease to work as it should if her chaos magic could no longer be tapped into. So it would seem that when offered Ranma granted her freedom and Nox formed a pact with her thus saving three birds with one stone."

He paused before going on to say, "And as for you boy." Gesturing to Ryoga. I will cure you a sense of direction curse we cannot have you leaving the mountain for anything other than getting supplies for your living situation on the mountain you will remain here until they wake are we clear?"

Ryoga bowed his head then looked up. "I understand if your curing my direction problem, and asking me to protect my love then I will do as you ask."

Kromulus smiled casting his spell. "Good, then Nodoka I will talk to Kami-sama but I am pretty sure your license will be suspended, but as this is your first offense I am Sure he will be lenient with you but do not presume you will go unscathed. I will be checking on you time to time good luck."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Rei Of The Mountain**

Kromulus contemplated. "Ryoga from here on I grant you frost blood... Akane,Ranma,Nodoka and you shall be four birds of the same cloth.

Yaizana muttered. "Just what we needed four frost goddess's." she started to sob.

Nodoka pondered. "I request to be here as well Kromulus. The weather is to my liking."

Kromulus laughed. "Very well Nodoka I grant your wish you may also stay here till your season comes again. Hopefully, this will only last for a year or so I wish to get the balance back in place soon. However, know this. Your daughter when she comes too will have to face the consequences of her use of death magic, and well it may come as cold comfort, but the silver lining is we may be able to Keep Nox under house arrest since she has for some reason bought us some time to figure out how to deal with her."

Jaing sighed. "Elder we should go lenient Damocles never played by the rules, and I cannot blame Ranma for using everything in her arsenal, though it would seem she has unleashed a force back into our reality that should have remained contained."

Kromulus contemplated giving Jaing a nod. "I will request of Kami-sama for lenience though he may seek to be harsh as you well know, We will see how things go when they are awake."

And like that everyone accept Ryoga and Nodoka disappeared they found themselves in a cabin that was fully furnished. Nodoka looked to her surroundings then back to Ryoga.

Nodoka let a sigh of relief escape her lips as she knew she was going to be punished, but she had a reprieve for now. "Well, I love the winter time Ryoga... Speaking of what will we be calling you when a girl from now on till they wake up?"

Ryoga pondered. "I will go by Rei for now when a girl."

Nodoka pondered. "Such a pretty name, Rei-chan would you like some hot water?"

Ryoga nodded. "Yes."

Nodoka contemplated his words. "So my daughter has she told you if she ever plans to have kids?"

Ryoga shrugged her shoulders, looking to the auburn-haired Goddess. "Yea during one of our talks she said she is going to have two kids someday and she already had their names in her head. She saw it in her dreams, she has visions of the future but little bits she doesn't know who the father will be though."

Nodoka smiled. "Well, what's are their names?"

Ryoga smiled at Nodoka. "Ryoko and Rayne is their names Ryoko is a girl, and Rayne is a boy. but he will have a curse hence his name is uni-sexual."

Nodoka pondered. "My daughter thinks of everything it would seem. Well, guess I will need to teach you how to wield frost Ryoga. Nodoka smiles.

Ryoga looked out the window to the sleeping girls encased in ice. "I wonder if they are cold in there?"

Nodoka chuckled. "Heavens no Ryoga they don't feel the cold at all in that state."


	10. Chapter 10 Watery Grave

**Author note: Here is another chapter I worked on, this took a bit of time cause of LGBT pride event, and other things going on in my life, I hope you enjoy the story thus far, I will launch another chapter hopefully before the end of the month.**

* * *

**Unwanted Fate Chapter:10**

**Four years later.**

Howling of wind could be heard, and snow flurries seemed to be whipped back, and forth along the mountain, Ryoga let out a dainty yawn as she had gotten rather bored of the same old scene. It took a bit to get used to and though this curse was far more manageable than her original black piglet form she did find it still had the same annoyances when sometimes for no reason a water-pipe would burst or sprinklers would go off causing her transformation.

Over the past four years, she had started to come to terms and realized how her friend Ranma was always just staying in cursed form half the time not cause she enjoyed the curse like some would like to think it's just the transformation tended to happen a lot more than anyone would like to care for.

Having left her shack she was currently staying in she was making her way over to a rather large snow mound she chanted the magic's that her friend's mother had taught her to use making the snow that had been layering and icing over to start melting away revealing her two friends who were still in their icy slumber as she looked to her wife Akane a pang of sadness bored deep within her very soul.

"I wish you both would wake up soon," Ryoga said to the duo encased within, she looked to the two girls with a hopeful expression that slowly went to a frown letting out a long sigh escape her lips as she headed off towards town.

After hours of walking she finally managed to make it to town thanking the Kami she no longer had a direction problem or she would be in American or something. (Though to be honest she could easily teleport to town, but she like Ranma took a liking to walk to her destinations.)

"Good evening my lady." A gentleman called to Ryoga as she walked by she would hear that on several occasions much to her dismay... then she would sometimes hear the comment there look it's The Lady Of the Mountain, or her personal favorite though it wasn't true it's Rei the God killer, when she knew for fact the true Goddess that took Damocles down was none other than her friend Ranma who had not only downed One God, but two one being Sapphron of the Pheonix tribe, the same friend who was borderline suicidal at best last he knew her she was battling severe depression.

For all she knew Ranma only went to save Akane in hopes Damocles would kill her, but then again Ranma always loved Akane and would move a mountain for her no matter how mad they got at each other, the thing that surprised Ryoga the most was that Ranma had given her blessing in his wedding to Akane, so much that had affected him he decided if Ranma if ever she should need anything she should, and would have it.

Ryoga just shook her head as she continued heading to the local pub. _'Don't these people know I ain't Ranma I didn't do any of that it was all her who saved them from this tyranny, not me.' _she thought disgustedly as she was getting all of the spotlights when it should have been directed at the true hero that was as she herself sat down at the stool of the pub was frozen along with her wife Akane up on the mountain.

"What ya be wanting today Rei?" Kendrick asked as he had been serving Ryoga drinks for a little over three years now since she came to stay on St. Patterson's Mountain which used to be a sister to the taller Peterson's mountain that was crumbled by Ranma four years ago.

"I'll have a bourbon please with ice," Ryoga said giving Kendrick a falsetto cheery smile, she tended to hide her depression from others since she didn't enjoy answering the questions that tended to get asked of her if she ever dared to allow her emotions to show on her features.

Kendrick went about a speedy efficiency preparing the bourbon for the cute busty white-haired girl with purple eye's who was dressed in a bear fur skin coat. "Here you go Rei drink's on the house as usual." he smiled to Rei as he placed her drink in front of her.

Ryoga picked up her drink downing it in one shot then pushed it back toward Kendrick who refilled her glass. Half an hour later Ryoga still drinking her favorite drink received a poke on her thigh looking down to her left she found a girl about the age of thirteen looking up at her. "Yes, can Ish help you?"

"I think you have had enough miss." the girl replied with an air of concern to her features, especially since there were nearby patrons who were leering at the white-haired-fang-toothed woman who was obviously very intoxicated.

A gentleman got up from his seat walking over taking his child's hand. "Sorry, my daughter doesn't know any better Miss?" he questioned as he even though had seen her many times in the pub did not know her name.

"Rei... I sup'os shish is right, I should be going anyway's, havish a good one Kendrick" Ryoga said drunkenly as she stepped up off her stool to leave falling sideways onto a table, rolling to the floor only to be caught by the gentleman that had spoken to her before she could hit the floor, she was now for all tints and purposes passed out.

"Wirk you sure have a wonderful way with women," Kendrick said with a smirk as he went back to cleaning glasses.

Wirk shrugged his shoulders some, as he picked the poor woman up. "Well... I have to admit my daughter was quite right she had enough I guess I will put her up in my inn for now, speaking of did that young blue, and red-hair girl ever come back for her things Kendrick?

"No, I personally keep forgetting but you could ask the girl when she wake's up shes Japanese maybe they were friends?" Kendrick said as he watched a large group of his customers leave the bar shortly after the girl they were leering at had passed out into the man revealed to be Wirk's arms.

Wirk smiled at his old friend as he slowly hoisted the white-haired girl onto his shoulder. "Okay Leila go grab the old pack from Kendrick there, and tomorrow well see if she's a friend of that girl you met so long ago."

"Okay, Papa," Leila replied as she went to Kendrick's office grabbing the old pack that she seemed able to pick it up thanks to brute strength she had even though she was only thirteen years old, she was rather strong for a Ukrainian girl who had brown hair, and teal eye's she was a female equivalent of her father Wirk, though she took more after her mother who had passed away some time back.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**The following morning.**

Ryoga slowly opened her eye's seeing an unfamiliar ceiling sitting up in her bed she looked around the room that appeared to be a inn or something feeling a draft she looked down covering her chest with her hands. _'Ugh I will never...ever get used to these please Ranma, and Akane wake up so I can leave this cold dreary place it is driven me nuts...' _she thought on wondering how her friend, and Rival Ranma had ever gotten used to being female, even half the time much less full-time as it turned out, as the door started to open she quickly picked up the blanket to cover herself.

Leila walked into the room sitting the old pack down by the bed as she went about putting water in the basin turning to Ryoga she gave her a smile. "Ah your awake, does that pack look familiar to you?" she asked pointing over to an old dusty traveling pack.

Ryoga turned her head slowly to see the old pack thinking hard until it clicked into place remembering it as formerly known as Ranma-Kun. "Yea that is my friend's pack where did you find it?"

"In this room, your friend left the Inn saying she had to do something four years ago, and never came back for it," Leila replied.

Ryoga let out a sigh as she looked to the girl. "Where are my clothes?"

"I had to clean them up for you-you kinda had a bit of a vomit problem, they are in the nightstand over there when you're ready to leave," Leila said as she kinda scrunched up her features in slight disgust as she turned to leave shutting the door.

Ryoga sighed thanking the Kami she hadn't changed to male while unconscious or that girl might be scarred for life, getting out of bed she wasted no time getting to the nightstand then putting her clothes on with quick efficiency, then walked over grabbing the old traveling pack heading out the door.

"Leaving so soon Miss?" Wirk asked as he saw the girl known as Rei walking down the hall toward the exit taking note it was four O'clock in the morning.

"I gotta get home thank's for giving me time to sober up I will be fine have a good one," Ryoga called as she quickly left the inn heading for home stopping by a barrel popping the lid she pulled out her battle-umbrella knowing full well the night was still young, and werewolves were rampant.

As she trudged up the snowy road snow kicking up under her feet as she picked up her pace hearing howling that was getting nearer her heart starting to pound with Adrenalin, twirling the umbrella like it was a samurai sword she formed a fang-toothed smirk as she was charging forward six werewolves converging on her.

"You want some Frost-Goddess come and get it!." She called out as she reached out a blinding orb of light forming in front of her right hand then shouting out. "Snowblind strike!" sending ice shard's at the wolves in question catching four of them off guard who fell to the ground dead leaving the other two to charge at her rolling past their strikes Ryoga raised her umbrella striking one of the wolves in the abdomen sending it blinking out of view into the distance then the other came from behind narrowly missed getting bitten she slammed her battle-Umbrella down on top of its head crushing its skull.

Taking a moment to breathe for a minute she reached into her coat pocket finding a vial then sprinkled it's content's on all the wolves causing them to dissolve. "Can't let you wake back up. Call me Rei the werewolf killer," she said with a triumphant smirk as she then continued her way up the mountain only slowing her pace when she got up more in altitude before she slowed down for whatever reason the wolves wouldn't go near the mountain either it was her, or it was Ranma even Ryoga herself would get chills from the aura Ranma was still putting off even in her dormant sleep state.

If one was to inspect Akane they could see a faint green-aura which was emanating off of her which wasn't usual for a frost Goddess at all, Nodoka had made a comment that she is possibly a death-seer now, but that was purely speculation not a fact as of yet, and she had considered the possibility once Ranma had finally woken up she may or may not be of stable mind.

A Goddess who has been corrupted by darkness, or has gone insane can be a destructive force to be reckoned with Ranma being the Jusenkyo Goddess was and especially is, for the most part, the end-game when it came to Goddesses especially since it is believed she shared the same body as the Oblivion Goddess.

Her springs being tapped into the water of life, then her alternative hidden job of controlling Death through Chaos made her a rather dangerous commodity, the only God that could literally kill her with a thought was the Almighty otherwise known as the Alpha, And Omega, and most times he preferred to work through man and watch letting all his creations make choices so would he deal with Ranma? No he would just watch her rein destruction if she went that route since someone had to be the catalyst in order to start revelations, but he always gave everyone a choice, and he had made his lower Goddess's, and God's all able to be killed by man if they were foolish enough to make themselves known even Ranma had a chance of being killed which if she was to fall would cause the world to fall into uncontrolled and unguided Chaos.

However, the one that both God's and Demons alike feared most was the hidden Goddess hidden within Ranma known as the Oblivion Goddess being BNox and the Chaotic demons she keeps at bay in purgatory would be unleashed unto the Earth. You could say Nox and by conjunction was the last Goddess's you could ever want to die, it was best if she was unstable to put her into eternal slumber to dream until her mind could rectify itself.

* * *

**Forgotten Goddess.**

_I will not be judged, I will not be contained, I am forever, I am the end of all hope, _

_and I will lay anyone that gets in my way to waste. _**-Nox The Oblivion Goddess**

**Prologue:**

It was a Sunday evening the weekend finally was coming to a close, Ryoga's and by Conjunction being Rei while in cursed form had spent most of it gathering supplies for her prolonged stay on the mountain, she also spent some time training in martial-arts while incorporating spellcraft into the mix. Course she had a couple of visitors on Saturday being both the Norse Goddess of the past fate Urd, and her mother the Daimakaicho or (The Great Demon World Leader) which while stressful was fun in itself they all three had made good conversation over the ice sculptures that were her friend and wife.

The then also settled into a long drinking binge which made realize what a lightweight she was when it came to the two Norse deities who could probably drink anyone under the table. One thing she wasn't sure on is which she should be more worried about Urd or her mother Hild-sama both were scary in their own right and could make life a living Hell if crossed.

While she understood why Urd had visited since she was giving her instruction on potion making, she was confused about Urd's Mothers motives for being there and the Mother/Daughter duo only moderately seemed to be tolerating one another through the toleration was mostly on Urd's part. Though as they drank Hildr the Daimakaicho kept staring off at the ice-encased figures her amethyst eyes directed at one of the two figures being Ranma who was also by proxy Nox's vessel and prison. Her face remained a blank mask, but Ryoga could swear there was a hint of fear within those cold Amethyst eyes or the very least a marked gaze of concern.

Ryoga(In female form.) woke up stretching some as she looked outside her bedroom window noticing the snow had stopped falling, and the sun shined bright on the land below. _'It stopped snowing' _she thought as she stretched.

Shen then got up out of bed grabbing a flannel shirt putting it on, then walking from her room into the living room area of her shack, pausing a moment hearing someone snoozing on the couch walking cautiously to the couch due to the fact he wasn't expecting visitors looked over the back of the couch. _'Who could this be?' _reaching down she pulled the blanket that covered the figure only revealing strands of blue-hair back she gasped. "Akane," she uttered. Pinching herself she realized this wasn't a dream. "Ranma are you here?" getting no answer she went to look outside seeing bright sunlight out, and barely visible she made out the Neko-Goddess being Ranma's retreating figure walking into the distance finally fading from existence using her magic.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**The Forgotten Goddess **

**Five years later...**

"You really think you can contain me forever Moron?" Ranma growled at her captor, gripping the bars of her cells causing them to bend slightly.

Jusenkyo warden chuckled. "You are a feisty one ah? With that collar around your neck your just a dog with all bark no bite." he chuckled as he took a stun rod pressing it against Ranko's bare stomach causing her to howl in pain.

"You better hope this collar doesn't break cause I am going to so make a Popsicle out of you." Ranko sneered as she charged the bars of her cell reaching out claws extended nearly getting ahold of her captor who retreated from the bars in the nick of time, this also had the effect of causing the Jusenkyo warden to fall backward onto his rear in fright.

"Yea fear me, you can torture me all you want, but come sooner or later you, and your brethren will answer to me for all your crimes." she laughed hysterically as she was bordering insanity.

Jusenkyo preservation Chairman, who was an old short, and a balding fat Chinese man. "How close until you have broken her warden?"

The warden who was rather lean looking with hardened features of long years of hardships shook his head, slowly getting back to his feet giving the Neko-girl a cold glare. "Sir breaking a Goddesses will isn't an easy process, and you realize this may be a mistake if we push her too far she will destroy us, and this world without a care at all."

"Well be mindful then, It is rare to find a Goddess in the open, especially the one directly in control of the springs, she will make a powerful weapon to take over the world, and all those worlds beyond our realm." The chairman laughed maniacally.

The warden chuckled then joked. "Yea you could have her freeze Hell over if you wanted."

"You have a point I will place that on my too do list thank you for the advice." The Chairman again laughed as he walked away his laughing echoing the walls.

The warden looked to the Neko-Goddess who was now laying on the floor on her belly smoke rising off of her as she stared into a snow globe. _'What the hell she see in that thing.' _he thought as he remembered his brother had tried to remove it from her possession only to vaporize into a red mist of blood. "Why don't you give in, how long do you think you can last?"

Ranma didn't answer as she watched scenes that played out within the globe with marked interest, which was helping her to keep what little sanity she had left.

The warden shook his head as he started to walk away only to stop hearing Ranma's voice.

"You wanna hold my snow globe it will show you things that could help you in your quest for world domination?" Ranma offered offhandedly in a polite manner, her gaze directed towards her captor.

The warden turned around to the Naked girl with long red bangs framing her face, and cobalt blue hair that draped her shoulders. "You are sadly mistaken if you think I would fall for that, I saw what it did to my brother, and I will not forgive you."

"Come now I am trying to help you, your brother was a fool for trying to steal what is mine, I am offering for you to take it, I promise no harm will come to you," Ranma offered once more as she slowly stood up giving him puppy dog eye's, holding the snow globe out to him with her left hand.

The warden slowly reached out stopping short of the bars to Ranko's cage thinking better of it as he turned on his heel to leave. "Nice try Princess." _'If I had my way I would just drown her in the springs while I got the chance for what she did.' _he thought knowing the collar made her weak, and easy to manhandle for the time being, but how long would it truly work given it was an item given to them by a demon, and deals brokered by Demons rarely worked out in man's favor.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Past tense...**

"Skull cleaver!" Kenny shouted as he brought his sword down against Ranma's frost blade at which she smiled wickedly at him her eye's glowing a fluorescent blue, one being that of Mid-Night pitch black as she reached out with her left hand throwing chaos lighting at Kenny at which he dodged it barely feeling horror well up as he heard the screams of his companions who were just vaporized.

"Yea big man you better start getting scared cause your about to be dead as well!" Ranma called with a very cruel and evil lilt to her voice as she charged forward readying her frost blade for another strike slipping the sheer speed of her attack was barely able to be seen by the mortal eye.

Kenny growled as he readied to protect himself. "How dare you take the lives of the society you bitch I will cut you down for that!" he bellowed.

"You guy's should have thought about that before you killed an entire village, there were like one thousand cursed lives there, that you took away thinking they are immoral, when in fact the true monsters are you!" Ranma declared as she blew a frosty breath his direction which formed ice on his blade causing it to become brittle and shatter once Ranma struck it with her frost blade. Kenny had no time to react as he found the Neko-girl's left hand at his throat claws enhanced with ki digging into his neck, blood starting to run down the front of his uniform.

Ranma glared into his eye's looking up as he was much bigger, and taller than her, though he was powerless to break her hold as it was almost as if a vice had seized him as if he were a rag doll which shouldn't in his mind be possible since the girl was so much smaller than himself. "Any last words insect?" she questioned perking a curious brow as if interested in hearing what he had to say.

Kenny glared down at her spitting blood onto her face leaving it splattered with blood. "Go to Hell you bitch!" he declared as he desperately tried to wrench out of her grip which was very much still like a vice grip.

The warden who stood not far was readying a special dart that would put the angered goddess to sleep was fumbling with the gun trying to load it, as he finally got it loaded his heart lurched hearing a bone-crunching snap looking over he saw Kenny's lifeless form slump to the floor twitching and convulsing, staring wide-eyed seeing the Goddess now focusing her attention on another group of society members he raised the dart gun praying to the Kami above firing the gun off striking the Neko-Goddess in the neck where she slowly slumped to the floor, after she launched off one last volley of chaotic fire upon an entire group of society members frying them instantly.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Present.**

"Siegan sir I do not understand why we don't execute her, I mean she killed forty-eight of our best agents," Crowley said feeling fear well up inside of him.

Siegan looked to his comrade shook his head. "I am just the warden I cannot carry out such wants without the main council's orders, which are for now to try and tame her into the weapon we will use to fight those abominations that come from those cursed waters, and eventually help us with our leaders lust for world conquest and domination."

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**One hour later...**

Screams echoed off the stone corridor of the caverns that the Jusenkyo Preservation Society had taken as their base camp. A young girl with green unkempt hair, with hazel eyes, her clothing consisting of a ragged tan dress who was around the age of eleven cringed at every blood-curdling scream that came from the direction of the torture chambers her mother had died in.

"Sis I wish they would just get it over with they are not going to break whoever that person is that is screaming." Jinan a young eleven-year-old Chinese boy said to his sister he like his sister had green unkept hair that was shaggy and long, his clothing similar to his sisters.

Iris didn't answer her brother only feeling pain every time a scream came, and the sound of electrodes echoing down the corridor causing her heart to lurch.

Down the corridor, within the torture chamber, Siegan looked to Ranma's nude form tied down to a sturdy steel table every so often a blue aura would surge causing the collar around her neck to strain. "Just give in, you have no need to keep going on like this."

"Yea like Hell I'll give up, you cannot tame me, you sure as hell will not break me for I am already broken!" Ranma snapped bitterly receiving another jolt from her torturer's rod, a cut on her right eye that was scaring that ran down her cheek three inches long was in the process of healing up with her self regenerative abilities.

Siegan growled as he left the room the next torturer took his place as he shut the door the goddesses screaming cut through to him like a knife, he despised his comrade for his use of cutting to force one to submit.

"You wanna scar my left eye too? So I can have a matching set you motherless pig!" Ranma called as she spits on her current torturer, proceeding to struggle with her bindings in hopes of freeing herself.

The torturer laughed at her. "I will do far better than that, I will just remove your left eye and force you to eat it you pathetic woman, but I rather not I have something far better to do with the likes of you, who knows maybe you will find great pleasure in it. I know most the women before you seemed to enjoy it after a time."

Ranma tensed up as she realized he was undressing the collar around her neck starting to glow a heavy blackish green its components strained, as the man climbed onto the table grabbing her breasts roughly. "Get the fuck off me!" she roared as the collar around her neck snapped and she chaos shocked him backward spiking onto a hook that was on the wall that was used to bind shackles too, she laid there feeling weakened as her powers dwindled thanks to the collar, and her over excursion to save herself from a far worse fate then death.

Ranma closed her eye's temporarily trying to regain her strength her ears perked up hearing the sound of people coming toward the chamber she resided in. Rolling off the table she picked up her snow globe her mother, and Kromulus had given her, making her way over to the door she looked out seeing around ten men taking up positions two doors down from her current location.

Siegan cursed himself for leaving. _'I knew this would happen, and so quickly too.' _he thought as he readied his dart gun hoping he could put her down a second time, though he worried that it would not work at all since the Goddess had seemed quite resistant to poison in the past which he learned the girl had gained quite the tolerance to a great many poisons thanks to a Kodatchi Kuno.

Ranma raised her hand up to her eye healing the scar to her old perfect features, she winced as her old wrist scars from her attempted suicide reappeared. "I guess Kami-Sami the joke is on me, I take my ability to not heal all my scars is your punishment for my trespasses?" she asked the Kami above sarcastically, looking to her snow globe seeing two kid's, and a fallen mother, she growled to herself knowing she couldn't just leave now, she slammed her right fist against the wall causing it to crack and crater inward thanks to the strength enhanced with magic she had exerted.

"Give up there is no way out of that room girl, except through us," Siegan said as he readied his dart gun taking aim for the door so when The Neko-Goddess stepped out he could catch her by surprise.

Ranma steeled herself against the stone wall of the cavern trying to gather the energy that was needed to cast her cold vortex which would instantly freeze and shatter anyone that stood in the hall including her most hated of the people the society had to offer Siegan since he was the reason she had become captured to begin with him and that stupid dart gun with special darts created by demons. "You know I gotta thank you Siegan, you letting that torturer cut on my face and try to rape me really let me know I am doing the world a favor! You are all going to die down here in a frozen grave!" she exclaimed laughing mockingly at her captors.

Siegan felt worried as he saw ice forming on the cavern tunnel walls. He barely jumped into a nearby alcove losing his dart gun on the floor below as a gust of icy cold water filled wind froze everyone in place shattering to the ground in blue, and red chunks of flesh and bone causing him to feel horrified, just as the day he had met her when she had killed many of his comrades including his comrade and leader Kenny.

"Awe did you survive Siegan?" Ranma queried in a childlike sing-song voice as she slowly and deliberately stepped out of the room walking over picking up the dart gun eying it with disgust to her features.

Siegan feeling frustrated turned white realizing his dart gun was no longer in his possession.

Ranma sniffed her cat ears twitching as her tail swished back, and forth her chi-claws flickering purplish blue. "Is that fear I smell? It couldn't be because I have your toy could it? Would you like to shoot me yourself?" she offered

Siegan feeling defiant. "Give me my gun and I will, you crazy bitch." he was surprised when his dart gun was tossed to the floor at his feet reaching down he picked it up taking aim at the nude cat-girl that stood in the doorway mewing tauntingly at him.

"Go ahead let her rip!" Ranma hissed her eye's both turning pitch-black.

Siegan snarled as he pulled the trigger the dart hitting Ranma in the neck, at which she didn't fall prey only to laugh hysterically at him as she charged forward swiping at him with her claw's he dodged her strikes running around her slamming the door shut locking it, then bolting down the hall only to hear the door blown out against the wall, he looked back to see her skipping down the hall after him as if it was a child's game of cat and mouse. _'Oh Kami please help me!' _he thought fear welling up as he realized his last moments on earth may be spent running for his life from a crazy Neko-girl.

Ranma while skipping after her prey her chi claws on her toes lightly tapping on the stone floor of the cavern reached up taking the dart out of her neck-tossing it to the floor. "Keep running you're not getting out of here, the cavern is filling up with my cursed waters as I speak, you are going to drown to death if I don't get you first you imbecile!"

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Base entrance.**

Two guards stepped back as they watched the entrance freeze over, fear welling up as they saw water coming from the ice flowing steadily as the water touched both guards they fell into the cursed form of the lamb, as the corridor filled up with water they eventually drowned.

**Twin Cellmates...**

The children sat scared as they saw water rising up now at their hips rushing steadily until it engulfed them only to find they were able to breath do to a bubble that had formed around them.

"What is going on Bubba where did all this water come from!" Iris cried as she clung to her brother for dear life closing her eye's.

Jinan looked around feeling worried as he and his sister were now surrounded by water, but in an air bubble that protected them from drowning, unbeknownst to them cursed waters that would have killed them since they already had been cursed themselves. Looking over to the creaking of steel underwater he saw the familiar girl who was protecting them from their home towns ambush stepped into the room walking into their air bubble dry without a hint of water she sat down breathing heavily.

"Ah Jinan, Iris your both alive, then I have not truly failed," The Neko-Goddess said giving them a cheerful cats-grin of a smile.

"What's going on?" Iris asked the kind lady who tried to save them.

Ranma laughed her tone spoke of malice, slightly she tilted her head as she looked into her snow globe. "They are all learning how to swim, sadly I think they are failing in that prospect," she said cheerfully as if everything was okay not a care in the world.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

Siegan ran into the only room free of the cursed waters being a large conference room shutting the door, then looking around to see the societies council all having a meeting about their world domination plans. "Warden what are you doing here?" the Chairman asked while the rest of the council all looked to Siegan not noting the water that was rushing in under the door.

Siegan feeling fear as he thought he had escaped the girl's wrath only to realize he was trapped now. "The Goddess has escaped, and the caverns are flooding with cursed waters..." He was cut off when he then vanished as a cockroach was in his place drowning in the water, slowly one by one the rest of the council was engulfed and silence fell over the watery grave of the caverns the water now fully encompassing them.


	11. Chapter 11 The Forgotten Goddess

**Author Note: Another chapter release, good night I'll do some more work tomorrow.**

* * *

**U.F. Chapter:11**

**The Forgotten Goddess...**

All around Ranma and the two children was nothing but a void of black murky water darkened by the cave for which it had flooded the walls the bubble of air they're only safe place to not be drowned and unbeknownst to the children that safe haven of a bubble was created by Ranma's alternate persona which was a Goddess who had been imprisoned by the God's and Demon's two ruling councils in order to tap her chaotic energies for their own purposes and goals.

"Can you get us out of here Miss?" Jinan asked as he still had his eye's on the scars on the ladies wrists.

Ranma continued to stair into the globe intently not speaking a word almost seeming as if in a deep trance.

"Brother I don't think she is hearing you." Iris said as she looked to the older nude Neko-girl holding the snow globe, taking off her jacket she walked over to the red n blue haired girl placing it around her shoulders to help cover the woman's modesty.

Jinan started to reach for the snow globe in order to take it away hoping it would snap the girl out of her trance only to find himself frightened as she in a blur grabbed his hand looking up into her eye's he just saw blackness in her orbs.

"You touch her globe and its magic will kill you, foolish mortal child," Ranma called in a voice that both sounded menacing and sinister as if in a wind tunnel as she let go of his hand proceeding to look inside the globe once more.

Taking his hand back Jinan looked into Ranma's cold black eye's fear prickling the back of his neck. "What happened to your voice Miss and your eye's?"

"You shouldn't concern yourselves with such trivial things, but if you must know the woman you speak of is my mistress and she is dormant inside grab onto me we are getting out of here," The Neko-Goddess said her voice slipping from sinister to slightly normal to the girl they had first met. Both siblings grabbed onto Ranma's person as they felt a tingling sensation and then they found themselves standing in what appeared to them a park of some kind, sounds of traffic erupted in their ears briefly before lowering to a dull roar in their ears as birds flew overhead and ducks quacked in the pond that was the parks center attraction, they took notice as children were playing on the jungle gym equipment that was surrounded by a sandbox.

"Where are we miss?" Jinan asked curiously.

The Neko-Goddess gave the boy a sideways glance. "What you have never been to Japan before?"

"Actually no... I am from Russia the same with my sister." Jinan said reaching up to scratch his head fingers running through his short green hair, he was dressed in a long robe now that was dirty that matched his sister's robe she also had green hair but long.

Iris looked up to the older girl her hand gripped on the coat that the woman was now wearing properly. "Um... what is your name if I might ask and have you been to Japan ever?"

"My Mistresses name is Ranma... that is the body you see before you I prefer you call me Nox-sama if you must... and no I have never been here to Japan personally my mistress, however, was born somewhere around here and lived most her teen years in this country." The Neko-Goddess now revealed to be Nox explained as she took in the sights as she wasn't used to this she had never had to deal with the outside world other than on a case to case basis when the world was nothing but a ball of molten rock barely in its infant status just before her imprisonment.

Jinan looked to the older girl with a curious expression. "So you are Nox... I am not familiar with what Goddess are you?"

"It is a long and difficult story to explain, perhaps its best you do not know what I am, though it shouldn't matter I am going somewhere and I do not wish to be followed go home the both of you," Nox said as she picked a direction and started walking away from the two children.

Jinan and Iris looked to themselves nodding to one another shrugging their shoulders then looked back to the older girl and started following her.

Snow globe in hand Nox continued walking stepping onto concrete feeling a sensation as the warmth from it was now on the bottom of her feet, she looked down at the ground. _'This feeling it's... strange I have never felt the heat like this.' _she pondered on this as she turned her head slightly catching sight of the children who were now trailing behind her. "I told you to go home quit following me, mortals."

"But Miss... we don't have a home it was destroyed your the only person we know." Iris said as she and her brother were now stopped standing before The Neko-Goddess who had also been their savior who was giving them a look of annoyance.

Jinan pondered watching the older girls eye movements and fidgeting. "My sister is right we won't be too much of a bother to you please let us come with you, and from what I can tell you have a split personality which means you don't know what life is like out here do you?"

"I am an Alter-persona... I am not really a split personality as you put it I am an entity that lives inside my mistress, I am the force behind her power... and as for not knowing all of this yes you are right. However, I do not really feel it is safe for either of you to be around me." Nox explained in a rather calm tone hoping the two would heed her advice.

Iris looked up to Nox giving her a smile. "Look Nox-sama I am sure we will be fine you saved our lives and well... it sounds like you don't wish to take responsibility for us... well tell me this if you didn't wish to take such steps why didn't you leave us to drown in that cavern?"

"I eh..um." Nox started then contemplated the girl's question. _'Why did I decide to keep my mistresses spell in place?' _she asked herself as her mind couldn't think of anything to answer this, turning she continued to walk the children following suit, she then spoke up. "I don't really know," she explained in a mere whisper.

Jinan thought on this a few moments. "How can you not know you teleported us here with you, not to mention that field you erected around us that kept us all alive and dry."

"Look I really do not wish to consider this subject right now... I am just trying to go somewhere okay so if you wish to follow me fine, but please just stop asking questions." Nox half ordered continuing her walk changing direction momentarily as they started walking past a school called Furinkan High.

Iris and her brother followed the Neko-Goddess in silence for quite a ways as they both watched the woman jump up onto a fence and start walking its length with a balance that was near perfect as if she used very little concentrated effort.

"Nox-sama as another girl such as yourself I might point out you are not considering your mistresses modesty or your own being up on that fence as all you are wearing is a coat," Iris informed as she smacked her brothers cheek so he would turn away.

Nox turned an annoyed look down to the girl who had just spoken to her. "Modesty hmm?" she questioned as she hadn't a clue of the word.

"Look just come down from there or you will give some people fainting spells," Iris said as she and her brother continued they're ground walk.

Nox pondered on this a moment jumping down from the fence continuing her forward momentum. "Wouldn't want to be randomly casting spells now would we." she deadpanned.

As the trio walked they came to a stop as maniacal laughter was heard then a voice shouted out. "Why if it isn't the Hussy. Where is my Ranma-sama do tell or I will beat the information out of you."

The trio turned to face the woman Nox and her unwanted charges took in the young woman's features noticing the girl was dressed in a purple dress that was long sleeves with frills on the cuffs her hair was raven tied back into a ponytail that hung at her lower back her eye's a teal color. _'What now I haven't been in control for more than an hour and I got random mortal's accumulating around me.' _"Look Mortal I don't know who this Hussy you speak of is nor do I know you... and I frankly don't care to. So leave my sight immediately if you know what is good for you."

"My you are rather how do we say naive as ever why I am Kodachi Kuno The Black Rose and now that I have ended your ignorance since it is obvious you have forgotten I say again where is my Ranma-sama do tell dear?" Kodachi said as she pulled out her ribbon while fixing a frigid glare at the blue and red hair girl before her.

Nox pondered this information a moment. "Look Black Petunia or whatever it is you call yourself I really don't have time to be bothered by the likes of you now I suggest you leave while you are still able too," she said as she and the two children started to walk away from the insane gymnast.

"Miss you should probably listen to Nox-sama she doesn't wish to be bothered," Jinan said trying to stop the potential fight that would ensue.

Kodachi continued to glare at the young woman known to her as Ranko Tendo. "Nox is that what you call yourself now is it? I can't just let you walk away you see I really want my Husband and you girl have been hiding him now tell me where he is!" she said with venom as she snapped at Nox with her ribbon it cracked like a whip as the both Iris and Jinan jumped backward along with Nox herself.

_'Ranma-sama...Ranma-sama.. hmm where have I heard this before? Oh, yea that was my mistresses old male name does this idiot really not know my mistress and this Ranma are one and the same what a deluded idiot.' _Nox started to giggle as she caught Kodachi's ribbon with her right hand as it came at her face.

"Um are you really that deluded... don't you know my mistress and Ranma-Sama as you call him is one and the same?" she asked as she held the ribbon firmly as the woman on the other end played at a tug of war that she wasn't gaining any advantage in.

Kodachi quirked an eyebrow at Chaos. "You are an odd one aren't you talking as if a third party hmph." she let her ribbon go as she charged The Neko-Goddess producing two clubs lashing out with the right one as the woman before her dodged it.

Nox pondered as she dodged one strike after another while backing up forming her mistresses frost sword in her right hand as she used it to deflect some of the club strikes. _'Ranma wouldn't want me to harm this mortal but I don't think I have a choice okay then.' _

"Why don't you stand still you brat and take your punishment!" Kodachi said in an exasperated tone as she was trying to club the dodging and weaving girl all while fully aware of the potentially lethal blade the woman before her now held.

Nox focusing her energy into the frost blade it's frosty aura turning a green tint. "**Windburn!**" she called out as with a wave of the blade she sent a furious gust of wind that hit Kodachi sending her sailing back into the East wall of Furinkan high causing her to fly into a classroom that was in session several shouts echoed out from the hole, as Nox let the frost sword drop back into subspace.

"Nice trick... Um, will she be okay?" Jinan asked as he looked to the hole at which the older girl who had confronted them had sailed through.

Nox chuckled some as she turned to leave feeling quite pleased with herself, she spoke up going on to explain. "I am sure she won't be too seriously injured she is as my mistress would say a martial artist even though poor in skill."

Kodachi now surrounded by students of the classroom she was now in felt like all her bones were aching as the heat of the wind that had just forced her through the wall was dissipating slowly her skin pink as if she had gotten to hot from being in the sun too long sweat pooled her features as if she had been sweating for hours as if she had workout in a gym. _'What manner of tricks was that... is she a sorceress or a demoness?' _she asked herself before succumbing to unconsciousness.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Meanwhile...**

The frigid wind swept over the mountain as the windows to the cabin rattled some as Akane kept a blanket wrapped around herself. "Hon when can we go home we been here for nearly... six years I am not saying I don't like it here but I wanna get out and live."

Ryoga sighed as he adjusted the logs that were burning in the fireplace with a poker. "You heard the council's ruling we are to stay put. Look I don't like it any better then you do but they have been at this for far longer then us and too be honest as beautiful as you are your eye's would scare a lot of people your a demoness Akane your no longer just mortal and neither am I."

"I didn't want to be a Vampire demon as they call them... I just want to be human, why couldn't I just be a Goddess huh I don't wanna go to Hell!" Akane shouted the last as she punched the wooden floor in frustration.

Nodoka sat down next to Akane giving her a hug. "Dear hush you are not going to Hell... and to be honest just cause you are a demoness doesn't make you a spawn of Hell either. You didn't ask for this sweetheart."

Akane hugged onto the older goddess as if a life preserver. "I am scared... I hate the fact I can see when people are going to die... not to mention the pain of this hunger I get."

Kromulus materialized into the room looking to Nodoka and the currently male goddess along with the demoness that was the rooms, other occupants. "Well, I cannot help your eye's Akane however I can help you with that hunger you are feeling also I am here to tell you that the council has come to a decision though for you it was a long time to those of us outside of this realm shorter time. You may leave this place anytime you wish I just ask that you keep a low profile with the mortal creatures. Nodoka-san have you taught them how to transform they're appearance's and control the powers they wield?"

"Yes actually though Akane-chan here is able to hide her wings her skin remains quite pale and her eye's stay crimson," Nodoka explained while keeping a level gaze on her boss.

Kromulus nodded his head. "Well, Akane I guess you should get acquainted with sunglasses as for your skin color it isn't all that bad though you may find yourself considered unique."

"Yea people will call me a vampire... how delightful," Akane said sarcastically a frown on her face as she kept her gaze to the wood floor of the cabin.

Ryoga pondered for a few minutes. "Is there a way to change my wife's status you know into a Goddess?"

Kromulus gave the fang-toothed martial artist/goddess a sorrowful expression. "I have already consulted the council and the Kami himself and they have declined to help they do not see a reason since it is Akane's actions and faith that will decide where she should go when and if her time comes, plus the Daimakaicho herself has a stake to claim in all of this so to change the status of one could cause an imbalance."

"Could my daughter perhaps help her in any way?" Nodoka asked curiously.

Kromulus pondered on what to say a moment. "While your daughter may exceed a majority of the council in power she has rules to follow set down by the Kami himself... however since we have not been able to find her in some time Ranma-san isn't aware of this decision so yes she could very well help with this girls condition though it is strongly urged that she does not as certain powers will be rather upset at such a transgression."

"What do you mean certain powers?" Akane asked turning her gaze to the elder god who was standing by the door of the cabin.

Nodoka cleared her throat momentarily. "He refers to those of Hell's domain though you are not necessarily bound to follow they're order of things Akane you are a demoness and by just simply turning you into a Goddess would possibly ruin the peace treaty that keeps our different societies from war."

"Can I ask what Ranma is considered is she a Demon or a Goddess?" Ryoga asked curiously as he walked over taking a seat on the sofa with his wife.

"She is a Goddess, however, she isn't really bound to the council of Heaven and she isn't bound by Hell either she is chaotic in nature she only answers to Kami himself and will only adhere to the council's wishes if it's the Kami's will, though that is mainly due mostly in part of the Oblivion Goddess that we all believe to be dwelling within her mind," Kromulus explained while making a box of candy sticks appear taking a stick out of it then taking a bite.

Ryoga took in the information he had just learned. _'Must be nice... that should help boost her ego I can see it now... Nah Nah I am better than you Ryoga.'_

Akane pondered on this information a moment. "So she is a double agent who could work both sides occasionally."

"You could say that... though I prefer my daughter to remain neutral." Nodoka said as she felt depressed as she hadn't seen her daughter in a while, though she wondered about Nox and if the oblivion Goddess was indeed free would she seek revenge eventually.

Beep...beep... beep. A tone sounded off as Nodoka reached into her pocket pulling out a cellphone. "Why hello Freya... oh really where was she last seen at?"

"Well my friend I was on my way to check on an old friend when I saw your daughter though briefly, I lost track of her after she had sent some poor girl hurling into a wall at some mortal school," Freya explained as she was now sitting in the hospital watching over the girl known as Kodachi who was asleep on the bed.

Nodoka perked up at her friend's words. "Oh where did you see her and where are you now?"

"I am currently at Tokyo General watching over the poor girl that was at the receiving end of a windburn spell... I haven't seen anything like it I mean doesn't she know not to cast chaotic magics?" Freya asked into the receiver of her cellphone.

Nodoka stood up walking over to the window to look outside while the eye's of the other rooms occupants followed her. "Yes Freya my daughter knows better... but that doesn't mean she didn't... thanks for telling me I am on my way in the meantime follow the rules and do not let anyone see you." she then ended the call, not at all revealing the fact the Goddess that was her daughter that Freya had encountered may very well be the Oblivion Goddess.

"So where is your daughter currently No-chan?" Kromulus asked as he reached into his robe producing an orb.

Nodoka looked to Kromulus giving him a stern expression. "Look Kromulus I would rather do this myself she is my daughter I will go deal with her Kami-sama doesn't need to be bothered."

"I see very well No-chan I shall let you do this alone then, just make sure to bring your daughter up to speed on the rules," Kromulus said before vanishing from the cabin.

Ryoga pondered a moment. "This may come across as a stupid question but if Ranma doesn't have to listen to anyone but Kami what makes you think she will listen to you Nodoka-san?"

"She is my child, of course, she will listen to me," Nodoka said with a chuckle at the end as she bonked Ryoga on the head with her left-hand palm.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Nerima Japan...**

As Nox and her two charges continued walking in an eastern direction pedestrian who shared the sidewalks with them would give them odd looks at they're odd appearance.

"Why do they keep looking at us like that?" Nox asked as she was feeling a new sensation unbeknownst to her was discomfort.

Isis looked to her older companion. "They are probably wondering why you are dressed indecently and why you are allowing us to be dirty."

"Why would they be wondering why I would be letting you be dirty it isn't my concern I am not your mother." Nox said as she gave a frigid glare at a woman who took off into the crowd.

Jinan chuckled some. "Like it or not your older than us so yes to them your our parental guardian and well we all look homeless."

"How wonderful... let's keep moving then." Nox said sarcastically as she let out a breath of frustration. They continued to walk finally turning down a street they were quite relieved as it was less busy.

Jinan stopped momentarily turning his head toward an ally seeing a group of boy's all pushing a man around as they were wielding baseball bats and pipes.

Nox came to a stop along with Iris as they took note that Jinan was no longer following them. "You decided against following me after all mortal?"

"Nox-sama that man needs our help I think they are picking on him," Jinan said pointing down the ally.

The Neko-Goddess walked over to young boy then looked to where his gaze was seeing five young Japanese men pushing a man around that was obviously a little older his eye's had rings under them as if in pour health brown hair dressed in tan slacks, and a white button-up shirt she estimated he stood around five foot four and also Japanese.

"You walked through our territory dude so I am only going to ask this once more give us your wallet." One of the men said as she clubbed the man in the stomach causing air to flee from his lungs.

The haggard lanky man finally catching his breath. "I told you I have no money this is pointless leave me alone," he said as he took another hit from the bat while the other gentleman laughed at his plight.

"Please Nox-sama you have to help him," Iris said as she hated bullies.

The Neko-Goddess watched on as the man took some more hits as it was obvious the gang of men was playing up to a beating of the man who was in desperate trouble. "It isn't my concern let's go." she then turned to leave.

"Your mistress told me it is a martial artist duty to protect the weak... That man needs your help are you truly going to turn your back on him?" Isis asked looking to the Neko-Goddess who paused in her steps.

Nox stopped in her tracks momentarily shrugging her shoulders as her hair was being blown by the wind. "These are mortal's hardly worth my time if you wish to help him then go ahead I am not stopping you." she offered.

"There you go again. We are mortal's you saved us why not help that man?" Jinan asked in an angry tone since he was starting to get tired of the woman's attitude.

Nox didn't answer as she started to walk off.

"Damn you how dare you to disrespect your mistress by flagrantly ignoring the very basis that is her honor-bound duty to help those in need," Isis shouted the last causing the older Neko-girl to stop turning to face her.

Nox growled feeling rather annoyed. "How dare you say..." she trailed seeing tears in the younger girls eye's. _'Why do I feel... is this pain I am feeling right now... what is this emotion is it truly pain or possibly a feeling of bad?' _she asked herself as she turned to the sound of a cry from the man who had just taken another hit.

"You don't wanna give us your wallet fine lil' man I guess we will take our payment out of your hide. Hold him against the wall guy's so I can get some batting practice." The spokesman for the group said as he twirled the bat readying for a swing.

Two of the other gentleman slammed the gentleman against the wall holding his struggling form against the wall while letting off chuckles of excitement.

"Please stop it I told you I left my wallet at home I am telling the truth." the man cried as he closed his eye's as he saw the bat swinging forward, he then felt himself falling to the ground as five separate thuds sounded out along with the cracking of wood as it hit the sidewalk. Opening his eye's he looked up into the pitch-black eye's of a blue n red-haired woman who stood over him who looked slightly familiar but he couldn't place a name to her face.

Nox looked down at the miserable man who was standing up slowly. "Are you okay?" she questioned in a dull monotone voice.

"I-I-um-I." The man took a breath calming himself then looked to the woman who had just spoken to him her cold black eye's seeming to pierce his soul. "I am fine I suppose thank you my name is Hikaru Gosunkugi though most people call me Kugi."

Nox eyed the man momentarily giving him a blank expression. "Well Kugi uh be more careful next time," she said as both the children who were her charges ran over hugging onto her.

"See Nox-sama feels good to help people huh?" Isis asked as she was very proud of her friend's selfless act.

Nox gave a nervous chuckle as she reached up scratching her neck in reminisce of her mistresses nervous gestures. "I-eh... sure I sup'os let's go. Have a good day Kugi."

Hikaru looked to the five guys's who were just picking on him who were all on the ground groaning in pain and the shattered baseball bat _'Amazing such a delicate woman did all this... what power and those eye's it's as if the Kami himself has answered my prayers.' _"Wait up guy's I am coming with you," he called out as he ran to join the trio.

Nox continued to walk annoyance creeping over her features. _'Oh great and so it starts... everybody and they're dog is going to start following me around' _

"Actually Hikaru was it... we are just traveling," Isis said as she reached up taking Nox's hand as they walked.

Nox pondered as she gripped the child's hand that was beside her. _'I really hope Ranma wakes up I really wanna go back to familiar ground.' _

"Nox-sama we have been walking for quite a while do you know where we are going?" Jinan asked curiously.

The Neko-Goddess turned to the young boy contemplating her words. "Look I really don't know... I have been following instinct and taking the necessary paths to where they lead us."

"I am not sure how you do it but from where I come from that means your lost." Jinan smarted off.

Nox rolled her eye's some feeling slightly embarrassed another emotion she wasn't used to. "Yea... I sup'ose you could say that." stopping her walk causing the whole group to stop.

"I have a suggestion if you all are interested," Hikaru said from behind the trio causing them to look over at him curiously.

Nox pondered then gave Hikaru a look of interest. "Your suggestion Kugi what is it?"

"Well, you three could come with me to the Tendo training hall. They might even be able to help you get to where it is that you are going." Hikaru offered as he gave a marveling look to Nox.

The Neko-Goddess pondered a moment as she felt familiarity creep over her. "Do you train there or somethin'? If so you should probably ask for your money back they are not doing you much good." _'Where did that come from?' _she asked herself.

"Nox-sama with all due respect that wasn't very polite" Iris chided her older companion.

Jinan looked to Hikaru. "Sorry for our friend she is very rude at times."

"Oh it's alright I can tell by the way you all are dressed you have all been through some hard times please follow me the Tendo's is just up the street with a warm bath and some food I am sure you all will feel better," Hikaru said as he started to walk as Nox and her charges followed him.

Nox looked into her mistresses snow globe pondering as she gazed upon Ranma who was lying asleep on a white fluffy couch. _'Must be nice to sleep all day while your alter-persona has to live outside.' _

~Hey shaddup I am trying to sleep here damn it.~Ranma grumbled.

Nox felt frustrated_ 'Look you need to wake up and deal with life I am not supposed to live your life for you.' _

~I put you in charge just wing it a little longer until I can correct myself they did something to us and I am fighting hard to balance this.~ Ranma said as she opened her eye's looking up to Nox from within the snow globe.

Nox looked into the snow globe giving her mistress a look of agitation._ 'Well do hurry please I can't stand these mortal's. I mean I am being followed by two children who think of me as a Mom... and some weird mortal who by all means should be otherworldly.' _

~That's Hikaru for you look Nox-sama look just go with him to the Tendo's it is the best place for you at the moment. I will try to fix this and soon before we do something stupid.~ Ranma said as the globe fogged up.


	12. Chapter 12 Boy meets Oblivion

**Author Note: So this story seems to be paced a little fast I apologies, but when I first wrote this story it was very much written on the fly which was why I was able to proceed with such rapid chapter launches, that and I had no beta-readers and I didn't do near as much as I do now in terms of editing, and typo cleaning.**

**I hope you enjoy this installation of the story, enjoy the show. -Zeltronica**

* * *

**U.F. Chapter:12**

**Nox comes home...**

Today was starting to become a beautiful day for one poor unfortunate soul being that of Hikaru Gosenkugi who had been saved by a very beautiful young woman who had two lovely children who followed behind her. The sun had risen further as it was approaching around four in the evening for those of Japan and it's corresponding time zone. Traffic had picked up as sirens and horns wailed and or honked almost as if someone was punching buttons in rapid succession in order to make the city come to life pedestrians going to work and or going to get groceries, the school was now out as children walked home.

Hikaru looked behind him a moment catching a glimpse of the girl known to him now as Nox his heart fluttered. _'She is so...so beautiful her blue and crimson locks those eye's of voided night... her creamy white skin is so beautiful and she has a feeling about her that feels otherworldly...' _he trailed off in his thoughts as he moved his gaze back on the task of leading the group safely to the Tendo's.

"How much further Kugi?" Nox asked as she continued to walk casually looking to her left seeing cars driving by in curiosity since this was the first time she wasn't viewing one from within her mistresses mind eyes, no now she was viewing them up close with her own eyes son to speak being they were still her mistresses eyes, just this was better than watching television if one was to compare.

Hikaru was woken from his thoughts as he kept his gaze forward. "Well my swe... I mean Nox-sama we have just one more block to go, are you tired do you wish to stop for rest?"

"I do not require rest as you so put it let's keep moving," Nox said as she turned her gaze to the back of the man she was just speaking to sending chills up his spine.

Hikaru shivered as he felt like someone had just walked over his grave. "Very well let's keep going then."

Iris and Jinan walked on either side of The Neko-Goddess as they also were looking to their surroundings in curiosity.

"Nox-sama what does this sign say?" Jinan asked as he pointed at a poster that had a depicting of an ancient samurai warrior.

Nox came to a stop momentarily studying the poster for a few moments. "Basically there is going to be a samurai showcase at West Lashing Street the debut will be from ten in the morning to nine in the evening, yen for the event is four thousand per person. The display will be presented next Saturday if I am reading this correctly." taking a breath a moment she then spoke once again. "It stands to reason there is no samurai in your futures so long as we have no currency."

Both children let out a sigh each almost in perfect unison as they started to walk ahead of Nox now matching steps with Hikaru.

Nox looked to the sign a moment as she had seen the bummed looks on the children's features. _'Mortal's get so depressed over the littlest things... I have never been to a samurai show myself I don't see what the big deal is... well scratch that one thought I have met one samurai he drowned in my essence what a fool he was spouting poetry to that woman... what kind of idiot doesn't know how to swim? Well it doesn't matter now though I hate remembering such things at least with Jalia I didn't ever have to think of such things, but this new mistress of mine... she is so different I actually like her and I have purpose that goes past making water pipes break causing water magnet works and the like.' _

"Nox-sama you coming?" Jinan called as he had stopped turning to his older friend who was standing as if in deep contemplation.

Nox broke from her thoughts looking to Jinan. "Yes I am sorry just thinking is all." she then started walking again following the group to they're destination.

After just a few more minutes the group finally arrived at the Tendo Training Hall stepping past the gate walking to the front entrance door Hikaru reached into his pocket retrieving a key unlocking the door then opened it ushering the trio through the door.

Nox and the two children turned momentarily to the sound of the door shutting, watching Hikaru walk past them. "Tadaima" Hikaru called out as he took his shoes off then noticing his three companions weren't wearing shoes.

"Okaerinasai" Kasumi called from the kitchen.

Hikaru turned to Nox and the children. "Wait here a moment please." then walked to the kitchen.

"Whoever that woman is she sounds cute," Jinan said as he took note of the pictures on the wall that had family moments caught in time. "Hey sis look at this doesn't she look familiar?" he asked pointing at a girl standing next to a blue haired girl that had red hair done back in a pigtail.

Iris studied the picture then turned to they're older companion. "Hey, Nox-sama it's you though your hair looks different from the girl in the picture."

"Yes, the girl in the picture is, in fact, my mistress when she was younger that picture I recall from her memory is from ten years ago." Nox explained as she turned to the room Hikaru had just gone too. As she was about to start walking over a young woman in her thirties stepped out of the room walking over to them with Hikaru walking just behind her.

Kasumi eyed the trio for a moment noting they're appearance. "Why hello I wasn't aware Hikaru was bringing visitors home." she then took in Nox's features for a few moments as her jaw slackened some.

"Kasumi this is Nox-sama, and well this young girl is Iris and the boy his name is Jinan." Hikaru introduced.

Kasumi let off a giggle a moment. "Yes while I haven't seen Nox-sama in some time I know Ranma-chan when I see her. Welcome home Ranma-chan."

Hikaru looked to the red n blue haired girl feeling mixed feelings. _'She's Ranma... but she doesn't look... damn how can and those feline features.' _he ceased his thinking as he studied Nox's features letting off a depressed sigh.

"Hello um Kasumi as Kugi here introduced I am Nox my mistress is dormant inside this vessel." Nox explained giving the eldest Tendo sideways glance.

Kasumi pondered on this as she studied Nox gaining a shiver noting the color of the girl's eyes. "Are you possessing Ranma-chan?"

"Yes and no it's a very complicated story my mistress er Ranma said we should come here and that we would be safe would it be okay if we stay here for a little while?" Nox requested turning to face Kasumi giving her a respectful bow of her head.

Kasumi gave the Neko-Goddess her usual warm smile. "I don't see a problem perhaps your mistresses Mom will come by she was here last year looking for her and it hasn't changed she will return I am sure of it. Make yourselves at home I'll go find you three something to wear I suggest you go get a bath and I will have supper ready soon," she offered as she heard a growl coming from the two children's stomachs, and a louder growl coming from Nox's stomach.

Hikaru lead the trio to the furo area. "The furo is the last door on the right." he deadpanned as he headed back down stairs.

"Thanks." Both children called to him.

Nox watched Hikaru vanish downstairs. _'He seemed rather upset when he found out this body is that of my mistress... why?' _she asked herself curiously as she walked with the children into the furo shutting the sliding door. "You two can bath first I will wait here."

Iris and her brother nodded to the older girl walking to the bath as they took their old rags off tossing them to the floor then disappeared into the bath shutting the sliding glass door that looked as if newly put in.

A couple of minutes later Kasumi came into the furo placing two outfits on the counter along with a red and black Chinese outfit. "Ran- 'Er Nox-sama the red and black set is yours I will be in the kitchen if you or the children need anything."

"Thanks, Kasumi I appreciate this," Nox said in reminisce of her mistress.

Kasumi gave Nox a bow then turned and left sliding the door shut behind her. The Neko-Goddess after watching the eldest Tendo leave the furo took a seat on the floor as she looked into her snow globe. _'Ranma why is this Hikaru upset about the fact this body is yours?'_

~That is simple Nox I could answer it for you but it wouldn't be serving your best interests perhaps if you want to know you should ask him yourself. Now if you please let me be I am about to fight.~ Ranma said as she was walking toward the middle of an arena as a figure stood in the center as she got closer she chuckled to herself. "So your what The Jusenkyo Preservation Society was working on huh?"

"You could say that but after the dust of our battle is over you will be dead and I will be back in control as it should be stupid girl." The figure said as he formed a ki-blade in his right hand.

Nox watched the globe fog up unable to catch who the figure was due to him being too far from her view. _'Who the Hell was that?' _she thought as she set the globe down next to her as she leaned back resting against the washer.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Household kitchen, Kasumi set to work on making supper as her middle sister Nabiki came into the kitchen opening the refrigerator to grab a can of soda with a green label. "Hey sis why are you cooking so much food?"

"Well Hikaru came home with company with a young woman named Nox who is an alter-persona to Ranma-chan and there are two children that are accompanying her so yes I am cooking food for every one father should be home shortly Nabiki," Kasumi said as she got started on preparing the ingredients for the meal.

Nabiki popping the tab on her soda then took a drink as she walked back to the living room. _'So Ranma Is back this could work in my favor.'_ she contemplated as she watched two children come down the stairs dressed in some clothes that used to belong to her younger sister from childhood.

"Hiya," Iris said with a wave as she stood next to her brother now looking at the brown-haired young woman whose hair was a pageboy style, was also wearing a woman's pantsuit that had pinstripes on the pants, while the blouse she wore was gray with a red tie that was tied around the collar.

Nabiki gave the little girl and boy a warm smile. "Hello and you are?" she said as she looked the girl in the eye.

"I am Iris and this is my brother his name is Jinan, and well we have a companion her name is Nox-sama she is taking a bath," Iris replied with a smile.

Nabiki took this information in a moment setting her soda down on the coffee table. "You speak my language rather well for a foreign child so young I am very surprised."

"To be honest we couldn't speak a word of Japanese until we ran into Nox-sama it seemed to flow naturally for us after that," Jinan added into the conversation.

Nabiki sat down on the sofa a moment patting her left knee with her left hand with a smile. "Well, that doesn't surprise me if Ranma-chan had to talk to someone who doesn't understand her she may have simply cast a spell on you putting our language into your thoughts."

"That's exactly what my mistress did." Nox said as she came down the stairs her hair still wet from the bath the red shirt she wore was rather well preserved same for the pants she wore that she was adjusting the drawstring to better accommodate her small form as the snow globe was tucked under her right arm, once finished she took the globe in her left hand.

Nabiki arched her eyebrows in amusement. "So I was right so Ran... or is it Nox?" she asked as she noticed the young woman's eye color that stood in front of her.

"I am Nox I am sure if you wish to talk to my mistress she will be available in due time... you must be Nab's my mistress has told me much about you." the Neko-Goddess relayed as she took the towel that was draped over her left shoulder and began drying her hair some more.

Nabiki gave a nervous smile as she also let a nervous chuckle escape her lips. "I hope Ranma-baby told you good things?" she probed as she picked up her soda taking another drink swallowing, the eyes this girl had made her shiver.

"Well, she did have some good things to say and some bad things." Nox said with a cool expression to her facial features.

"Get away from her Nabiki she's an evil spirit. What did you do with Akane Ranma, you fiend!" Hikaru called as he was now holding prayer beads in one hand a cross in the other trying to ward Nox off.

Nabiki and Nox, as well as the children, turned to Hikaru all gaining a look of confusion.

"Hikaru-Kun uh this is Nox and if she is evil then she is obviously the nicest evil spirit I ever met so far," Nabiki said with a chuckle.

Nox chuckled at Hikaru's current look the candles he wore on either side of his head tied by a white bandanna which their wicks were lit a flame. "You are certainly unusual even by my standards I have never seen a priest such as yourself even the one who drowned in my essence didn't look this goofy as for Akane I am sure she is safe I am surprised you wouldn't know this. Did my mistresses Mom not tell any of you that both her and your friend had woken from they're slumber?"

"Actually we haven't heard from Nodoka-san or Ryoga-Kun in quite awhile," Nabiki said as she walked over to the couch sitting down pondering a moment. "Hey, your able to blink maybe you could either take me to see my sister or bring them to see us?"

Nox turned her gaze from Hikaru looking to the middle Tendo. "I would love to do either one but I couldn't guarantee we would get there safely and I couldn't say I could bring them to us safely either however once my mistress has awoken she could do it."

"Couldn't you wake her Nox-baby?" Nabiki asked curiously.

Nox shrugged her shoulders. "I could force my mistress awake but she wouldn't be of sane mind she is fine as long as she is dormant," she explained as she snapped her fingers causing water to fall from nothing over Hikaru putting the candles out.

Hikaru stood dripping wet as he shivered and his teeth chattered, his black robe thoroughly soaked.

"Nice Nox-baby. Now I don't suppose you can snap your fingers and dry the floor?" Nabiki said covering her mouth laughing at the now drenched master of the otherworldly arts.

Nox after watching Hikaru leave the room walked over squatting down taking the towel from off her left shoulder and started to dry the floor with it. "Nope but I can dry it with a towel the old fashioned way."

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**ding ding dong the door ring tone sounded out.**

"I wonder who that could be. Nox Or Nabiki could one of you please go answer the door?" Kasumi called from the kitchen.

Nabiki placed a hand on the blue n red-haired Neko-girls shoulder. "Yes I will get it sis'." she then walked the hall to the entrance of the house opening the door to be greeted by Nodoka and her sister along with Ryoga. "Speak of the devil we were just talking about you three."

Akane ran forward hugging her sister tightly. "It's so good to see you again Nabiki I actually really missed you."

"I missed you too sis' take those glasses off so I can get a look at you," Nabiki said as she looked over her younger sister.

Akane backed up some now standing by her Husband. "I would rather not maybe after some explanations maybe?" Nabiki observing her sister sported a tail and a set of black wings gave a slight nod of her head.

"Sure sis we can talk at dinner Kasumi I am sure will have made plenty for all of you since one of our guests I am sure still has an appetite," Nabiki said with a chuckle.

Nodoka smiled at this reunion between the two siblings. "Well I have never been referred to as a devil however may we come in and has my daughter come by recently?"

"Actually she is here well... Nox-sama is here it's kinda weird but they are alter persona's or something like that but yes Ranma is here." Nabiki said gesturing for them all to come inside.

Nodoka and company entered the house as she wasted no time in walking over to her daughter who had just come back downstairs. "Well my, you are looking rather well deary," she called, harboring no ill will for the woman currently in control of her child's body.

Nox gave a nod to the older woman standing before her. "I am Nox Goddess of Chaos and or as you Godlings call me the Oblivion Goddess and to some Mother Moon and Mistress of the cold deep dark of the void... your daughter Ranma is currently dormant trying to correct something the society had done to us."

"I know who you are and since you share the same body as my child that makes by proxy you my daughter as well. Come with me dear we need to talk," Nodoka said as she took Nox's hand leading her back upstairs so they could speak alone.

Ryoga watching both Saotome's walking up the steps to the second floor of the house. "So is Nox as she calls herself going to be chewed out you think?"

"No, I doubt it Auntie probably just wants to be with her child for awhile Hon," Akane said as she gave her husband a squeeze.

Nodoka after leading her daughter into Akane's room shut the door as she took note of the dust on the desk by the window turned her attention to the rooms only other occupant, "Nox-sama I must tell you it is against regulations to demonstrate your power in front of mortal's and if you must you should always mask it so that it looks like it is Ki driven you understand dear?"

"I understand but I can't really mask my magic I am chaotic in nature." Nox explained as she leaned up against the door as she reached over with her right hand setting her snow globe down on the dresser that was against the wall next to her right.

Nodoka looked to her daughter with a thoughtful expression. "Dear you said my daughter is dormant may I ask why?"

"Ranma was sent to deal with the Jusenkyo Preservation Society they were attacking a village and she had decided to try and save it since the inhabitants were all Jusenkyo victims. It was both a massacre and a setup they had a special dart that was able to put her to sleep and well they tortured her for days before we finally escaped but she went insane during that period of time and well now I am living her life until she can defeat this monster they created inside of us or I think it is a monster." Nox explained while Nodoka had taken a seat on the bed.

Nodoka considered this information as she gestured for Nox to sit by her once done she took one of her daughter's wrists looking the old scar over a few moments. "So my daughter believes someone in the council had set her up?"

"No, I think someone set her up how else would they know how to put my mistress to sleep." Nox explained to Ranma's mother.

Nodoka nodded as she hugged Nox gently. "Very plausible I will talk to Kromulus about this possibility."

Nox said nothing as she hugged her mistresses mother back gingerly as she wasn't used to this kind of contact.

"I must now ask something of you Nox-sama what is your intentions will you seek revenge upon the God's and Demon's who sought to imprison you?" Nodoka questioned, as she was curious of the Oblivion Goddess's intentions.

Nox frowned at the mention of her imprisonment. "Seek revenge? No, I am a very patient woman and not so petty. Eventually, you will all succumb to me so why rush it, besides I can because of my mistress see the reason of why it was done. I destroyed many a pet project Kami-sama had created since it was but a game to me, I was like a child and in many ways, I am still a child even though I was the first to enter being in the cold deep dark of the voided shadow expanse." she explained.

After a few moments, both of them broke the contact as Nodoka seeming satisfied with her neo-daughter's answer stood up walking over to the dresser picking up the snow globe then opened the door stopping then calling out. "Akane, Ryoga come up here please so I can teach you another trick."

"How are you holding my mistresses snow globe?" Nox asked curiously as everyone she had seen touch it vaporized into a bloody mist.

Nodoka walked over to Nox taking a seat on the floor gesturing for her to do the same. "Because I have no wish to steal it, plus most it would do to a being of my magnitude is put me in one of the hospitals in Asgard."

Akane, Hikaru and Ryoga came into the room walking over to the two Saotome's taking seats as Nodoka shut the door using a spell causing it to lock, turning her attention to Hikaru a moment. "Who are you?"

"I-I.. em I." Hikaru stumbled as the voice he had just heard was rather imposing.

Ryoga took that moment to speak up placing a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "This is Gosunkugi Hikaru he is one of the wrecking crew and he also may be able to help us if what I presume you are about to do is a complex spell."

"Well don't you think we should tell Kasumi and them we will be a little late for dinner?" Akane asked looking to the Saotome Matriarch.

Nox chuckled about this as she snapped her finger causing Ryoga's curse to trigger transforming him into his busty white-haired girl side. "Must wear your uniform to work you know, and as for you Akane for us time slows down here we will be back before the food is set on the table."

"Well said Nox-sama though that is to assume none of us get obliterated where we are going. Hikaru after this matter is dealt with and we all make it back safely Kami-sama willing you are not to speak of what transpires here are we clear?" Nodoka asked in a calm and cool voice receiving a nod from the brown-haired boy, as both Ryoga and Akane sat down taking places around the globe that was glowing almost seeming to reverberate. Nodoka placed her hand on the orb along with the Neko-Goddess placing her hand over Nodoka's, Akane placing her hand over her husband sometimes wife's hand and Hikaru taking a seat placed his hand over his old love interests hand.

Nodoka making sure everyone was now joined began to chant, with Ryoga and Akane falling suit as she grabbed her sunglasses with her other hand taking them off in order to increase the spell's success her crimson eye's flashing a brimstone red, while Nodoka and Ryoga's eye's started to glow a frosty white and Nox's eye's changed to an eery green while Hikaru's eye's started to glow white. Right about then as the ritual was almost complete Ranma's feminine voice boomed out. "Begone!" and all of them were blown away from the globe.

Nodoka rubbed her back as she looked to the globe. "What was that?"

"Mistress doesn't want our interference she wants to do this alone." Nox explained as she picked up the globe looking down inside of it.

"Look this is my fight you five stay out of it." Ranma's voice called out from the orb.

Ranma-kun growled out from within the orb. "Don't listen to this bitch come on in Mom so I can kick your ass over that seppuku pledge you made me sign!"

"Don't you dare!" Ranma-chan growled out as the sound of steel on steel was heard from within the globe its metal stand was now frosting over, as it's glass quicky fogged up.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**The battle within the globe...**

The arena within the orb was reminiscent of the Roman Colosseum as smoke wafted into a reddish sky flames rose over the walls of the arena only two occupants currently resided here battling it out with one another a red-haired Neko-girl with a pigtail her clothes bloodied, her face covered in soot from the ash that fell from the sky above mud covered her pants from the wet muddied ground that both her and the other pigtailed figure fought on with whom also looked just as much a mess as her though this was a human boy with raven hair with hatred in his sapphire eye's.

Ranma growled out as he threw one punch after another that was being blocked by the pigtailed Neko-girl figure at which whom he hated with a passion. "Just die I am not going to let you steal my life anymore damn it."

"Your life... Explain how I can have stolen from you when we are the same person?" Ranma said as she swung at her former male half with her right fist catching him in the jaw sending him backward.

Ranma growled out his eye's flaring red as he shook the hit off charging in "**Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!**" he shouted out as he began an assault on his female half with fury as she blocked five of his blows for every twenty he threw at her per second.

Ranma growled out as she continued to try to block the assault she was undertaking wincing in pain with every hit she took. _'Damn it I shoulda known he had my abilities... he hits like a truck.'_

"What's da matter lil Goddess can't you fight huh or is it you are weak without your magic?" Ranma asked as he dropped under her guard sending a powerful uppercut to the girls jaw that caused his female half to fly back into the east arena wall causing it to crack from the indention.

Ranma-chan feeling her bones aching as she slowly pushed herself off the ground dusting the rubble off of her. "I don't need magic against you, but don't you see this is pointless you can't kill me no matter how long you beat on me you will never leave this place so long as I can help it," she said as she rubbed her throbbing jaw.

"You're lying you're very close to dying and you know it let me have my life back stupid girl or it is your funeral," Ranma said as he cracked his knuckles.

Ranma-chan let out a sigh of sadness. "Look I would love to oblige you I don't want to be a girl, but I had to accept it... your a monster can't you see all you are is an essence of the rage I built up who just happens to have my former forms appearance and that is why I can't let you win this fight even if it means we will stay here indefinitely. I will not and cannot allow you free roam with my body."

"So you would rather die than allow us to be the way we were?" Ranma growled out with fury in his eye's.

Ranma-chan glared at Ranma-kun as she pulled a katana down from the weapons rack that stood next to her. "Your the whole reason I tried to commit suicide your stupid anger, bitterness, your foolish arrogance has gotten us into more trouble then I can count, believe me I feel ashamed of myself for ever letting you run my life not anymore if anyone is going to die it will be you once and for all!" right at that moment both halves charged one another once more.

"Even if you did manage to kill me and I doubt you will you would still be stuck with those emotions," Ranma-kun said as he caught the Katana as it swung in from the right between the palms of his hand's causing the blade to shatter.

Ranma-chan threw the broken Katana hilt away where it made a splatting sound in the mud of the arena's floor then shouting. "**Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!**" now putting the male pigtailed martial artist under a relentless attack that he was blocking taking five out of every ten strikes she threw out while returning hits just as quickly. "Even so I don't care so long as you go back to where you belong which is just a memory."

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Meanwhile back to the outside world...**

Soun sat down at the dining room table looking over to the auburn haired woman who was sitting at the table. "It is good to see you again Mrs. Saotome have you found your Husband yet?"

"No I haven't though not saying I couldn't if I really wanted to I figure he will come to me sooner or later... after our child became locked in his curse it wasn't a surprise to me Genma would leave the seppuku contract and all." Nodoka said as she took a bite of the food that sat on the table in front of her.

Nox holding her chopsticks tried to take a moral of food between their tips as it slipped causing some of her food to drop onto the table. _'This is so frustrating how does mistress do this?' _she asked herself as she wasn't able to recall it from memory as she had been able to most everything else for some reason unknown to her.

"Nox-sama look at my hand notice how I hold my chopsticks try it," Akane said with a smile the light of the room reflected off her sunglasses which the lenses were blue tinted and the frames black.

Chaos looked at the way Akane's fingers were placed on the chopsticks then mimicked it this time able to grip some of the stir fry popping it into her mouth then began to chew the taste invading her taste buds. _'This sensation it's...delicious.' _"Mmm-thank-you." she said through muffled with the morsel she was chewing before swallowing.

"Dear don't speak with your mouth full dear," Nodoka said with a chuckle as she took a drink of her sweet tea.

Ryoga pondered on the red n blue haired girls awkwardness a moment. "Is this the first time you experienced eating food Nox-sama?"

"Yes... to be honest, this is the first time I have actually had to live in the mortal realm. I used to be nothing more than a driving force behind Jusenkyo's cursed magic every water main, every pipe that would break, every chaotic force that happens around the curse you have are all my doings." Nox explained as she took another morsel of food into her hungry mouth.

Nabiki pondered on this a moment before speaking. "So, in other words, you are two Goddesses in one?"

"Yes, that is correct." Nox said after she had swallowed her food then reached over taking the cup in front of her in her left hand then drank of it's contents another look of wonderment crossed her features.

Hikaru digested this information a moment then looked to the girl who he had known as Ranma. "Is there a limit to what all you can do?"

"Not that I know of but then I have never been put through enough to know such things. I am invulnerable as far as I know. Um I have fast regeneration abilities, but my powers are very chaotic which means they do not always do as I intended, and as for Ranma as you know her she can't control chaos very well either as it is just that chaotic raw and untamed." Nox explained looking to the young man who had just spoken to her.

Soun taking a bite of his food then swallowing. "Sounds like Ranma has a lot of weight on her shoulders wielding such powers since they are apart of her nature."

"Yes my daughter does have a lot to deal with, that is why Nox-sama is in control of my daughter's body because her mind has become unstable," Nodoka said as she looked to Nox who was busy taking another bite of food the food before her.

Kasumi serving some more rice to her husband's plate. "Oh my, that sounds very overwhelming."

"Well, hopefully, Ranma pulls out of this predicament." Dr. Tofu said as he took a bite of the rice his wife had just set upon his plate.

Akane turned to her husband giving him a peck on the cheek unembarrassed even though he currently was her wife. "Dear would you like some Hot water?"

"If you would please... I almost forgot I hadn't changed back." Ryoga said sheepishly as she nervously scratched the back of her neck.

Kasumi looked to the white-haired girl giving a cheerful smile. "Ryoga-Kun I think given your current form you should have an appropriate name for her."

"Well I was going by Rei... but that is a name reserved for someone who will be special to all of us eventually, I really haven't put a lot of thought into it," Ryoga said looking to his empty plate.

Akane pondered on this a moment remembering the mountain. "What about Ryoko? The village referred to you as The Lady Of Mountain didn't they?" she said as she stood up walking to grab the kettle that was on the stove.

"Yes they thought I was the one who saved them when in fact it was Ranma she is that woman, not me, but if I used it I would much rather use without my last name as it sounds off to me," Ryoga said with a shrug.

Nodoka pondered on this a moment bringing her right hand to her chin. "Hibiki Ryoko interesting ring to it wouldn't you agree Akane?"

Akane walking back into the room with the warm kettle of water. "Yes actually it does, though I would like to be with my husband right now," she said with a chuckle as she poured the contents of the kettle over Ryoga's head causing his rigid muscles to reappear and the curves of his breasts to flatten out forming his muscular chest that was defined by the red shirt he currently wore and his hair to change from white to raven colored.

"Nox once Ranma manages to regain control will you be able to live on your own without her, I mean as another person?" Hikaru asked in a hopeful tone.

Nox looked to the man who had just spoken to her. "No Kugi sorry to say it will never happen we couldn't live without one another... if Ranma ever was split off from me this world as you know it and every realm outside of this one as well would all be destroyed by me it is my nature you understand the balance must always be kept Ranma as well as myself keep a harmony with one another to ensure that never happens."

"I-I see... if you would all excuse me," Hikaru said as he got up from the table and exited the room.

Jinan and Iris watched the man's abrupt exit. "I think that man likes you Nox-sama." Iris said turning her gaze to her older companion.

"I don't understand what you mean, why is he so upset when he found out I am sharing the same body as Ranma?" Chaos asked with a look of confusion.

Akane hugged her husband gently looking to the confused woman. "Nox-sama love is an emotion it's difficult to explain but when you are in love you just feel it in your heart, and well the reason he is upset is he along with Ryoga here had a rivalry over me and Ranma used to be at the center of it cause at the time she was my favored fiance."

"So again my mistress is between him and finding love?" Nox asked curiously.

Ryoga chuckled nodding his head. "It would appear that way don't worry he will snap out of it eventually I am sure... By the way, when did Gosunkugi start staying here anyway?"

"Oh some time ago Son Hikaru's parents had fallen ill and after they passed away Kasumi took him in and well he has lived here ever since helping out around the house and working at Ukyo's new restaurant now that she had moved back to Nerima, she now owns a whole chain of them," Soun explained as he finished the last bite of his food.

Nabiki broke into the conversation. "Not to change the subject too much but sis could you please take those glasses off and why are you so pale your skin is white as a ghost and what is with that tail and those wings?"

"Well... I was bitten by a vampire demigod and well do to Nox-sama here who managed to stem some of the corruption I retained some of my humanity but the demigod's blood transformed me into what is known as a death seer." she explained as she took her glasses off revealing her crimson eye's as she allowed her black feathered wings that had a purple tint to them to spread wide, stretching them ever so slightly, the small black horns one inch curved atop her head appeared surrounded by her cobalt blue hair that came down to her shoulder blades, with her left hand she lifted her tail which was pale in color as the rest of her skin.

Nabiki stared at her younger sister a few moments before finally taking a breath. "Very interesting your a demoness, but how can you be with Ryoga when he well his female form is a goddess?"

"Very complicated rules Nabiki-san do to how Akane's conception into this form transpired the marriage was accepted by the council and will remain so as long as your sister remains neutral in all conflicts," Nodoka answered for her former daughter in law.

Soun looked over his youngest daughters changes giving a slightly nervous chuckle. "Well, it doesn't matter your still daddies little girl Akane."

"Thank you, Daddy, that means a lot for me to hear that," Akane said as she seemed to glow as she replaced her glasses back over her eye's.

Kasumi smiled at her youngest sister with a loving glow. "So can you fly like a bird?"

"Not really but I can glide if there is enough wind current," Akane informed as she hid her true form once again with a spell.

Nodoka looked around the table snapping her finger causing Hikaru to reappear into the room. "Well now that everyone is here I would ask that as before none of you speak about any of us this should remain this households secret are we clear?"

"Clear" Everyone in the room said in unison.

"Snort, snort." a small black piglet let out as it hopped into Akane's lap.

Akane looked down at the small piglet that was now snuggled on her lap. "Oh P-chan baby you miss mommy my precious baby?" she asked as she picked the piglet up hugging him to her chest at which it nuzzled her giving off a couple more grunts.

"The little guy is something else he has lived well past the life span I thought he would. I have been feeding him for you, Sis." Nabiki said with a chuckle.

Nox chucked some as she looked to the little piglet. "Oh, that is my mistresses work no doubt that piglet will be around quite awhile he is tied in with my essence."

"Wait a piglet has Immortality?" Soun asked curiously as he looked to Nox.

Nox giving a nod of her head. "Yes that is right so long as I am around P-chan will be."

"That is so unfair." Soun whined as he looked to the piglet that his youngest daughter was coddling.

Akane looked to her father shrugging some. "Immortality isn't what it is cracked up to be I been taking classes with Ryoga in Nifelheim and well the instructors they say it is both a gift and a curse."

"Very well said Akane it is as much a curse as it is a gift. "I have watched many of my relatives pass on including those in my family who were born years after I reached the age I am now... it is somewhat unsettling at times," Nodoka said as she set her empty tea glass on the table.

Hikaru looked to the Saotome Matriarch. "May I leave now? I was in the middle of getting ready for work."

"Yes, you may leave have a good day Hikaru-san," Nodoka said with a cheerful lilt.

Hikaru left the room quickly heading back to the guest room. Nox watched the brown haired boy leave the room once more. _'That mortal is quite strange.'_

"So Nox-sama do you know martial arts?" Ryoga asked from his spot at the table.

Nox quirked an eyebrow at the fang-toothed martial artist. "I can defend myself using my mistresses techniques if that is what your asking."

"So that is a yes you can do martial arts," Akane said looking to Nox with a grin.

Nodoka looked to her child then chuckled. "She most likely can as you said Akane but I don't think she will be as refined as Ranma was."

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order to see what all Nox-sama can do?" Soun asked looking to the blue n red-haired young Neko-woman that sat by his youngest daughter on the opposite side of his son in law.

Nox shook her head. "No my mistress forbid me to fight anyone outside of defending myself."

"So you can't even participate in a simple spar?" Akane asked giving her friend a sideways glance.

Nox shrugged her shoulders letting off a sigh. "Yea I am only to defend myself other than that I am supposed to lay low as my mistress put it."

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Ucchan's Okonomiyaki.**

Ucchan's Okonomiyaki had been renovated from its old design by its owner Ukyo Kounji who was at the grill preparing a dish while one of her cook staff stood to the side to learn how to do things the way his boss wanted them done.

Hikaru walked over to the dishwasher placing a tray of dishes into it then shut the door as the motor started up cleaning the dishes from within with heated jets of water and dish detergent. _'Why is it the one girl I find I love has to have Ranma's body... it just isn't fair.' _he shook his head as he heard the dishwasher beep sound off reporting it's wash sequence was through and the dishes should be removed and replaced with another set that needed cleaning.

Ukyo after finishing with teaching her new student walked into the back room watching Hikaru work. "I must say you have impressed me Gosunkugi very good performance, talk to Konatsu after your shift for your bonus."

"Hai Ukyo-sama. Y-y-your not going to be here tonight?" Hikaru asked looking to the chef he knew from his youth as he retrieved yet another tray of dishes placing them on the drying rack as he grabbed yet another tray of dishes placing them into the washer.

Ukyo nodded her head. "Yes I have to fly to American tomorrow morning to check on one of my other restaurants, but don't worry I will be back next week Gosunkugi-san you are doing a really good job as I said before. Now if I just had Ranma here it would feel more like old times, see you next week." she then walked into the entrance to her home shutting the door since she stayed in the second story loft apartment.

Hikaru went back to his work feeling depressed at the mention of his old tormentor. _'I should have known who Nox-sama was from the beginning... and now I can't help but be attracted to her this isn't fair why Saotome... must you always torment me.'_


	13. Chapter 13 Internal Conflict resolved

**Author Note: Well another edition of my oldest story ever written I hope you enjoy. I also have to admit this is a little more challenging than I initially thought to try to re-imagine certain characters for this story from the way the originals were written but since it is all my work I guess that does narrow it down a little easier.**

* * *

**U.F. Chapter:13**

**Sleep most needed**

Nightfall was fast overtaking Nerima, the time now seven in the evening. The trees outside the Tendo estate began to cast their shadows over the outer walls and the side of the house lit from behind by the streetlights that served to guide people along the sidewalks. Crickets sounded off while frogs croaked, and fireflies blinked a soft yellow-green as if they were tiny lamps being turned on and off by some unseen force. They flew around the backyard and over the koi pond.

Sitting on the back porch, Nox looked off into the darkness. She took note of the shimmering of the koi pond, observing the glow of the fireflies with curiosity. She let out a yawn, shaking off a momentary bout of dizziness.

"Nox-sama, you need some sleep," Akane said as she walked over beside the blue-and-red-haired girl, sitting down.

Letting out another yawn, Nox turned to the dark-blue-haired girl now seated next to her. "I do not require sleep. I am just fine."

"Jinan, do you or Iris know how long Nox here has been up, or if she's even slept a wink?" Akane asked, turning to the twins.

Jinan shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't seen her sleep once since we've known her."

"Nox-sama, why don't you try to sleep? You may not need it, but your mistress does," Iris urged as she walked over to the neko-goddess, placing her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

Nodoka, coming in from the kitchen while sipping on a cup of cocoa, watched her daughter's former fiance trying to coax Nox into going to bed with a slim smile. "Dear, I doubt my daughter had time to cast immunity over sleep. You will need rest as all species of the mortal races do."

"I am n- not tired, okay?" Nox protested once again as she tried to stand up. She then abruptly fell forward into Akane's, arms fast asleep.

Akane rose slowly, cradling the sleeping girl. "Where do you want her, Auntie?"

"Just put her in the guest room for now. I'm sure we can find more comfortable arrangements later," Nodoka said while taking another sip of her cocoa.

Nabiki, watching Akane carry Nox to the guest room, spoke up. "Um, that's Hikaru's room. Maybe you should put her up in your room, Akane."

"I am sure Hikaru will be fine with it, for now, Nabiki-san. I do appreciate the thought, but Akane's old room is rather dusty and I hardly think that's a place for anyone to be sleeping until we can clean it up in the morning," Nodoka explained as she took a seat.

Akane just nodded as she carried her load to Hikaru's room, laying Nox gently down onto the futon and tucking her in. As she did so, she took note of the contents of the room, picking out candles and other ritualistic items. _'He sure takes that voodoo stuff seriously,' _she observed as she turned out the light. Sliding the door closed, she walked back to the living room to rejoin her middle sister and Nodoka.

"Did you get her squared away, Akane, dear?" Nodoka asked as she set her empty cup on the coffee table while picking up a book to read.

Akane nodded as she sat down on the couch next to Nabiki. "Yes, Auntie," she replied.

"So, let me get this straight…you lower gods and goddesses and/or demons need sleep?" Nabiki queried, looking to the older woman sitting across from her.

Nodoka chuckled at the brown-haired girl's question. "Dear, we only require sleep when we allow ourselves to need it. Basically, in order to live among mortals, we must undertake the same trials you do, such as sleeping, eating, and other things I would rather not mention. Otherwise, as simple as hitting a light switch, we can turn the mortal urges off and on."

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Meanwhile, at Ucchan's…**

Hikaru made one last check of the restaurant's dining room, confirming that there were no other dishes he may have missed. He then walked over to Konatsu, who was standing atop a stool to replace a lightbulb. "I believe I have finished for the day. Would you like to check my work? That is, if you're not too busy, Konatsu-sama."

"Silly Hikaru-san! I'm never too busy for a fellow employee and friend. Give me a few more moments and I'll get you your bonus check. Ukyo-sama has been quite pleased with your performance of late," Konatsu relayed as he finished installing the new bulb. Once done with that, he pulled his kimono up somewhat so as not to trip while he set his feet back on the ground. Bending down momentarily to pick up the stool, he headed towards the shop's back office, his geta making a steady clacking sound on the tiled floor.

Hikaru kept his gaze upon the male kunoichi as Konatsu departed. _'Hard to believe that is a man…' _he thought, for what seemed like the thousandth time..

**Meanwhile…**

Akane let out a sigh as she walked a familiar route with the twins following her. "So, why is it so important that we go to Ucchan's?"

"Because Nox-sama had to save Gosunkugi from some mean people earlier, and, well, I wanna make sure he gets home safely," Iris answered as she held her brother's hand.

Akane rolled her eyes as she walked, stopping to push the button at the crosswalk so they could cross the intersection safely. "The way Jinan described it, the guys who hurt Hikaru weren't likely to be hurting anyone for a while. Maybe this isn't necessary."

"It's better safe than sorry, that's what Ranma woulda said in this case," Jinan piped in as he looked to the back of their older, blue-haired companion.

"Since when are you kids experts on what Ranma would say?" Akane muttered to herself as they proceeded to cross the road, the sign blinking "walk" a few times before returning to "don't walk" as they were halfway across. "You know what I never understood? Even though we hit the button at the crosswalk, it tells us not to walk when we're in the middle of the intersection! It's pretty dumb."

"Maybe the engineers never thought to time someone who walks…maybe they expect us to run," Iris replied with a giggle.

Akane chuckled at the child's words. "Well, if we get hit crossing the street, you can represent us when we sue the city transportation system."

"Sounds good…but I don't think you'd allow anything to happen to us," Iris said with confidence.

Akane gave the girl a smile, knowing she was right. "Well, we're almost there…but they'll be in the middle of closing by now, so don't expect free eats."

"I couldn't eat any more tonight if I wanted to! Kasumi kinda stuffed us," Jinan said with a laugh as he saw the sign for Ucchan's Okonomiyaki restaurant.

As Akane and her charges walked towards the restaurant, she felt rather uncomfortable as a feeling of apprehension washed over her. _'Why am I so worried? We were on good terms the last time I saw her…why would it be different now?' _she asked herself. She looked up as a familiar voice called down to her, indicating that Ukyo was up on the balcony.

"Hey, we're closed, but you're welcome to come back tomorrow! There'll be a special set up at noon," Ukyo said with a smile as she went back to texting one of her managers on her cellphone.

"Actually, Ukyo we kinda are here to walk Hikaru home. Is he getting off work soon?" Akane called up to the chef she knew from her youth.

Ukyo looked down, studying the young woman's features, noting her ghostly pale skin and the shimmer of dark blue hair from the streetlight. "Akane, is that you down there?"

"Yeah, it's me, Ucchan…um, can we come in?" Akane called once again.

Ukyo gave her old rival for Ranma's affections a smile. "Sure, sugar. The door should still be open. I'll meet you downstairs, 'kay?"

Akane opened the door, its chimes ringing as she held it open long enough for the kids to enter. Heading inside, she she shut and locked the door behind her.

"I see you still know how the lock works, and you've changed quite a bit," Ukyo said with a smirk as she approached, giving Akane the once-over and scrutinizing her appearance.

Akane shrugged. "If I remember correctly, I had to lock the door 'cause you were busy trying to kill me over hurting Ranma's feelings."

"Yeah, that was a mistake. I said I was sorry, but you can't deny you have done it before," Ukyo replied as she pulled some cups out of the cupboard, pouring drinks for her guests.

Akane nodded her head. "You're right. Though for the record, he hurt my feelings quite a few times as well," she said as she took the cup Ukyo offered her, taking a sip of the sweet substance it held. "I see you remembered what I like."

"I don't forget things like that, ya know. As for Ranma hurting your feelings, don't feel bad…he hurt a lot of our feelings. You weren't the only one he said no to, after all," Ukyo said as she pulled a beer out of the fridge, popped open the can and took a drink.

Iris looked to the chef curiously. "You both keep calling Ranma 'he'…why is that?"

"Because before Ranma became the person he is now, he was a boy cursed to turn into a girl," Akane explained as she took another sip of her lemonade.

Jinan gave a look of understanding. "I have a curse too. My sister fell in the Spring of Drowned Girl…and, well, she was okay 'cause she was a girl already. But I didn't know about that and tried to pull her out and ended up falling in with her…and, well, now whenever I get splashed with cold water, I take on the body of my sister."

"Sounds about right…Jusenkyo…ya know, I make a point not to go to cursed places myself. But it seems like everyone else flocks there as if it's the greatest place on earth…if it wasn't for that damned spring, Ranma woulda been mine," Ukyo said with a sigh as she took another pull from her beer.

Akane shook her head. "Maybe, but you don't know that…and neither do I, Ukyo. And from what I've learned, it was destiny that caused everything to fall together with the way it did."

"It coulda been worse…we coulda fell in the Spring of Clumsy Tomboy! There's a very tragic story of-" Akane cut Jinan off, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know the story. I lived to tell about it, so no need for the reminder."

Ukyo chuckled at her old friend's reaction. "I see Ranma hasn't lost her sense of humor over the years…so where do you kids come into all this?"

"Well, she saved us from the Jusenkyo Preservation Society and brought us here…well, Nox-sama did. It's hard to explain…" Iris answered before she was cut off by a hand gesture from the chef.

Ukyo gave the two siblings and her former rival a warm smile. "I get it, I get it. With Ranma, nothing's ever been simple. Well, I would like to say hi to my wayward friend…however, I've got a meeting to attend tomorrow and I have a flight early in the morning, so I need to go get some sleep. Akane, please give Ranma and this Nox my regards."

"I will, Ukyo. Have a safe trip," Akane offered, returning to her drink as Ukyo left the room.

Ukyo stepped back in for a moment, looking intently at Akane. "Ya know, you really do look different than when you left, Akane. But I'm sure we can talk more about that another time. Goodnight!"

Akane watched Ukyo leave the room once more. _'I am different…not that it can be helped,'_ she thought with a sigh.

"A- Akane! I didn't expect to see you here," Hikaru noted with surprise as he walked into the dining room with Konatsu trailing behind him.

Akane gave Hikaru a friendly smile, the light gleaming off the lenses of her sunglasses. "Well, I was persuaded by Iris here to come walk you home. I hope that's not a problem?"

"N- no, not at all! I would love to have your company on the way home. I- I- it gets lonely sometimes on the way back from work," Hikaru explained, giving Akane a slim ghost of a smile of his own as he looked around. "Where's your husband? Did he come as well?"

Akane chuckled at his question. "He's at home, preparing a place for us to sleep tonight. We should probably get going. I heard thunder earlier…I think there'll be a storm tonight."

"Ah, yes, they did say a storm was on the way. You probably have about an hour before it starts…would you like some drinks for the road?" Konatsu asked politely called to the group who was preparing to depart the restaurant.

Akane shook her head. "No thanks, but maybe the children would like something," she suggested.

Konatsu turned to the twins giving them his attention. "Would you like something to drink?"

Jinan pondered, looking through the cooler window. "Can we have some chocolate milk if it's not too much trouble, ma'am?" he asked, not noticing the smirk on Akane's face.

"Absolutely no trouble at all," Konatsu replied as he opened the cooler, pulled out two bottles of chocolate milk and handed them to the children.

"Thank you very much," both twins said in unison as they opened the bottles.

Konatsu gave them both a warm smile as he walked over and opened the door for the departing guests. "Have a safe trip home, everyone…and see you tomorrow evening, Hikaru-san."

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Trouble on the way home**

Akane and Hikaru walked home, the twins following behind them, as thunder rumbled once again and lightning flashed. The clouds moved swiftly into the neighborhood, crowds that had filled the sidewalks soon became a memory as they retreated to their homes.

"That storm looks pretty angry, don't you agree, Akane-san?" Iris asked as she stayed close to the blue-haired demoness.

Akane looked to the clouds as the flashes of the lightning reflected off her glasses. "It's nothing to worry about, sweetie…but let's hurry home so we don't get wet, okay?"

Jinan followed behind his sister and the two adults, looking around as he heard thunder boom louder. As the storm got closer, his heart began to pound. He felt as if something or some_one_ was watching him.

"So, Akane…what exactly have you been doing for the last few years?" Hikaru asked as he walked, bypassing a pothole in the sidewalk.

Akane considered what to tell her old acquaintance. "Not a lot, honestly…just kinda hanging out, I guess, back in Transylvania." she then went on to think to feel sheepish _'Hanging out if you consider being an ice sculpture could be considered hanging out.' _

"What was it like?" Hikaru probed.

Akane inhaled, then let out a frosty breath. "It was cold. Um, not much to tell, really…just snow-covered mountains and, well, training in martial arts with my husband." she partially lied.

"Oh, so you didn't work a job or anything while you were there…how did you survive there?" Hikaru asked, looking to his former love interest curiously.

Akane gave a small yawn. "Well, Ryoga and I were living up on the mountain and we hunted for our meals…and if we needed other supplies, we traded furs for goods we needed," she explained, leaving out the part in which she and Ranma were frozen in time.

As they continued their walk, they soon came to a halt. They could hear some rather loud growling, as well as several heavy footsteps, coming from close by.

"Hey, I don't suppose that was any of your stomachs grumbling, by any chance?" Akane asked with concern as she felt a jolt through the sidewalk from another footfall of something quite large approaching.

The children, along with Hikaru, shook their heads frantically as the growling got louder. Suddenly, a great roar sounded out as a rain of putrid saliva flew through the air and coated the four of them.

"Eww! This is disgusting!" Iris cried as she was now saturated in green gunk.

Hikaru and Jinan both looked to where the substance had come from, staring at an enormous figure that towered over the three-story buildings surrounding it. Its skin was green, its eyes flaring red, and it was obviously more than two cars wide, as it had just crushed a minivan beneath its feet.

Akane felt disgusted as she tried to shake her wings clean after using them to shield herself, the ooze sliding down and dripping onto the sidewalk. "Hikaru, take the children and run home quickly! I'll keep it busy." _'What the hell is that!?' _she asked herself as she took on a fighting stance, forming a scythe in her hands that radiated a black aura.

"No, come with us! You can't fight that thing alone!" Hikaru pleaded, fear evident in his voice as he took in the monster's hulking form.

Akane chuckled at Hikaru's concern as the wind whipped through her hair. "Just run home and get a bath…I'll be there shortly, trust me. I've been training for this moment for a while. Now go!" she demanded as she took off her sunglasses, her coat fluttering in the wind.

Hikaru took the children's hands and they ran towards home, leaving the monster and their friend behind. Akane watched them leave before turning her attention to the creature in question, its eyes seeming to bore into her very soul. "Well, let's get this over with, shall we? I'm gonna need a bath because of you," the blue-haired demoness called out, her crimson eyes flashing brightly as she took careful steps towards the monstrosity.

The monster roared once again, charging Akane as she also rushed forth towards the beast and brought her weapon up for a strike.

The monster swiped a slimy claw at the blue-haired woman, its tip barely grazing her neck. Dark red trickled from the wound for a moment before the wound healed completely. Akane struck back, digging the scythe's sharp point into the creature's forearm. Giving her weapon a strong yank, she left a long gouge as the scythe exited the beast's flesh. An unholy flame lit upon green skin as the creature's blood fell onto the sidewalk, causing the concrete to disintegrate as if bathed in a strong acid.

Leaping back, Akane took note of the dissolved concrete. _'Damn it, how do I beat that?' _she asked herself, as she was quick in rethinking on whether she should choose fight or flight.

The monster then held out its right paw, forming a ball of flame and hurling it at Akane. The demoness dodged left, narrowly missing getting hit as the building behind her erupted into flames. Looking to her right, she noticed a means of escape. Dodging yet another fireball, she ducked into the narrow alleyway. _'Well, when all else fails, run until you figure something out…that's what Ranma would do,' _she told herself, as she considered her options.

The monster let out another roar, as its prey had eluded its wrath. It sniffed the air, trying to pick up the blue-haired demon woman's scent. Fleeing, Akane had just ducked around a corner as the monster leaped over the buildings and landed on the street she was just at, the asphalt cracked under its weight. Akane put her back against the brick wall, trying to get her breath under control as she looked around the corner.

She quickly hid once again as the creature started to turn its gaze to her position. Gripping her weapon tight in both hands, she prepared to defend herself. Slowly peering around the corner once again, she found herself face to face with the abomination. Letting out a deafening roar as it charged forward, it rammed into the wall. The young demoness barely jumped away in time, rolling across the wet pavement as rubble fell on the street between them.

Akane lay there for a moment, looking up to the sky as rain fell over her, washing away what little blood escaped her wounds as they healed up in quick succession. _'I can't let it get me…not now!' _she told herself as she rolled over with a groan, dispelling her weapon while she slowly got to her feet. She then bolted from the monster as fast as her legs could carry her as it bounded over the rubble to give chase.

The sound of its paws hitting the pavement echoed like thunderclaps with every step it took, causing what seemed a small earthquake in its wake. Buildings began to shudder and crumble from the shockwaves. Onlookers cried out in terror and quickly fled as they witnessed the monster that was rampaging past their homes.

The beast started closing the distance between itself and its prey as Akane jumped over a car and turned to run down yet another alleyway. The creature kept in close pursuit, the car in front of the alley exploding into flames as the monster crushed it underfoot.

"Damn it, quit chasing me! I promise I'm not tasty at all!" Akane exclaimed as she picked up speed, barreling straight through a brick wall without stopping, the duster she wore flapping in the wind. The monster continued to give chase, roaring as it hurled yet another fireball at the blue-haired demoness.

Barely managing to dodge the attack once again, Akane growled as she reached into the pockets of her coat. Retrieving a metal cylinder, she pulled the pin from one end as she jumped into the air. Twirling about, she tossed the canister towards the monster just as she landed back on the ground. Resuming her sprint could feel the flames licking at her back as the cylinder burst into a hellfire when it impacted with the creature. The monster, however, simply kept on going, apparently unhindered and seeming even more determined to capture its prey.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Meanwhile, at the Tendo residence…**

Entering his living room, Soun took in the sight of Nodoka sitting in a chair in the west corner of the room, knitting a scarf. A lamp sat to her right, illuminating her project. Sitting on the couch was Soun's daughter Nabiki, who was currently watching stock updates on the television. His son-in-law Ryoga sat next to her, passed out on the couch.

"Nabiki, any word on the storm?" Soun asked as he sat in his favorite chair to relax.

Nabiki didn't turn her attention from the screen. "They said it's just a large thunderstorm and should pass through the area by morning," she replied.

"Good to know…it shouldn't ruin my plans for tomorrow, then," Soun said happily as he reached over to the small table next to his chair, taking his Game Boy in hand.

The sound of the front door opening violently was heard as Hikaru and the twins all rushed into the house, slamming the door behind them, their breath ragged from extended running. "Akaneisintrouble…b- b- bigmonsterisattackingher!" Hikaru called out in a jumble.

Ryoga woke instantly, staring intently at Hikaru. "What do you mean my wife is in trouble!? Slow down, man! Repeat what you just said, but slower."

"Akane-san is in trouble…someone has to help her!" Jinan stated in a worried tone, since Hikaru was still trying to get his heart rate under control.

Ryoga jumped up from his seat, taking in the sight of Hikaru and the twins covered in a slimy green substance. "Where was she last?" he asked, the sense of urgency clear in his voice.

"We were halfway home from Ucchan's when this huge creature came out of nowhere…I am sorry I didn't stay to help, but Akane insisted I get the children home," Hikaru explained guiltily.

Ryoga headed for the door, stopping to retrieve his umbrella from his pack. "You did the right thing, 'Kugi…Akane can handle herself. Get yourselves cleaned up, and I'll go help her," he said simply and turned to leave, running out the front door.

"Wait! I am coming with you, Ryoga," Nodoka called out as she ran after him. She soon caught up with the fang-toothed martial artist, who had transformed with the rain into her female form as she headed in the direction of Ucchan's.

Ryoko (as she had chosen to dub her female half) stopped momentarily, letting the Saotome matriarch catch up to her as they continued on. "You don't need to be out in this rain, Mrs. Saotome. Your daughter wouldn't approve," she shouted over the booming of thunder as lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the city below.

"I have a responsibility to investigate any situation involving otherworldly entities that are affecting the mortal realm," Nodoka answered, keeping pace with the now white-haired girl as the rain picked up and the wind howled through the trees.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Back with Akane…**

Akane dodged one fireball after another, slipping on the wet concrete and landing on her back roughly, barely rolling to the side as a spiky claw pierced the pavement she had just occupied. "You know you're a real pain in the ass, right?" she yelled out, unleashing an unholy ball of energy that hit the monster. Unfortunately for her, it only seemed to make the beast angrier. _'Okay, fire doesn't effect the creature…unholy energy seems to strengthen it…what do I have that I can use?' _"Ah hah!" she shouted as she jumped to her feet and called out, **"Iceborne Strike!" **A dozen shards of ice flew from her hand and impacted the creature, tearing at its flesh and leaving it screeching in pain.

The monster then formed a bright ball of energy in its mouth and released a torrent of fire towards the blue-haired demoness.

"Mommy!" Akane yelped as she turned tail and ran, the flaming energy licking at her heels. She jumped over a concrete barrier just in the nick of time taking cover just as the flames scorched the wall behind her, superheating it until it collapsed into a pool of molten rock. Witnessing the intensity of the flames, Akane truly started to worry. She fled towards the warehouse district, leaping over fences and only looking back briefly to confirm that the monster was still pursuing her.

As she looked for some means of escape, she noticed a door nearby. Running over to it, she turned the knob but found it was locked. Deciding on a plan of action, she kicked the door in and proceeded inside. She rushed up a metal stairwell that led up to the roof. _'If I can't outrun it on the ground, maybe I can get away by gliding!'_

The monster in question sniffed the air, trying to find its prey's scent while the smells of petroleum and other industrial products assaulted its senses. The beast let out a roar of frustration as it started to destroy the walls of the surrounding warehouses in hopes of spotting the elusive girl it sought.

Akane hid behind some oil drums as the west wall of the warehouse was ripped away. _'I'm almost there…the door is right there, dammit!' _she thought to herself with frustration as she really just wanted to be home in bed.

The creature stepped into the warehouse, its head hitting several of the support beams that held the roof up and causing them to buckle. Debris poured down on the warehouse floor as the rain started pelting the interior of the building from the gaping hole that had just been made.

Akane stayed very still, in hope that the creature would move on to another location. _'Please, just go away,' _she thought.

Not too far away, Nodoka and Ryoko came to a stop as the scene in front of them was one of bedlam. Rescue workers were in the process of putting out fires and helping injured civilians, and all the while the wind continued to kick up and the rain became a downpour.

"What a mess…this way, Ryoko. We must hurry," Nodoka advised as she took off in a westerly direction. Ryoga sometimes Ryoko followed suit, crossing a park where several trees were smoldering. Nearby, broken water mains shot jets of water into the sky.

Ryoko was in awe at the sheer destruction laid out before her. It made her and Ranma's early fights look like child's play. "What do you suppose did all this, Mrs. Saotome?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, dear. Let's hurry; we must stop this entity before it causes any more damage," Nodoka calmly as she recognized a third figure who had just joined them. "Jaing, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Jaing acknowledged the elder goddess with a nod. "Let's just say I was passing through. I figured you could use the help."

The trio continued across a field, finally arriving at the warehouse district as the roars of the creature rang out loud and clear. The sound of metal being bent and windows shattering could also be heard over the wind and rain.

"Well, I think we found ground zero…where is your daughter?" Jaing asked as he reached into his pocket, retrieving a small orb out that glowed pale white.

Nodoka caught sight of the monstrosity as it tore its way out of one building and plowed into the next. She also noted with relief the sight of Akane scrambling up to the roof of the building the beast just exited. "She is at home asleep," she eventually replied as she made a run towards the creature, unwrapping the wet silk cloth from her honor blade as a frosty aura emanated from the weapon. The white-haired goddess followed suit, her battle umbrella forming a chilly aura as well. Just then, an explosion erupted from the next building the monster had struck, flames reflecting in Ryoko's eyes.

Jaing watched in awe as the demonic beast leaped into the air. It had finally caught sight of its prey, as Akane had just from the roof of the neighboring building in an attempt to soar to safety.

Akane barrel rolled, narrowly missing getting made into a snack as the creature's teeth grazed her left wing. She allowed the wind to bring her higher as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled once again. The creature impacted roughly with the pavement, quickly clambering back to its feet.

Nodoka readied her blade. **"Dragon's Vortex!" **she shouted, as she formed a vortex of supercooled wind and rain. Releasing her attack, it struck the creature and formed a massive ice block.

"You did it, Mrs. Saotome!" Ryoko cheered, stumbling as the ground shook and the ice shattered from the creature. It slowly turned its furious gaze towards them.

Nodoka blinked in surprise. "No, I don't think so…I believe I just made it angrier!" she noted, turning to run as the monster began to give chase. Ryoko immediately followed her lead, feeling the creature swipe at her back. The back of her shirt was quickly shredded down the middle when it was caught by a slimy claw. "I think that's an understatement!" she exclaimed.

"Auntie Saotome! What is this thing?" Akane called as she landed nearby, running up beside the elder goddess.

Focused only on putting distance between herself and the monster, Nodoka didn't bother to look at her former daughter-in-law. "I don't really know…however, it seems to want to devour anything supernatural. I would guess it loves to eat demons especially, so I suggest you keep running and worry about what it is later!"

"Well, running away from this thing isn't gonna solve the problem…we need to figure something out, and quickly!" Ryoko exclaimed as she dodged yet another claw swipe, the cool wind and rain chilling her bare skin that had been exposed by her torn shirt.

Akane continued her forward run beside the elder Saotome. "Why don't you use some kind of divine spell to kill this thing?" she asked.

"I did use a divine spell…why don't you try using your blood magic?" Nodoka called as she formed some ice on the ground behind them at which the creature fell allowing the trio to gain some distance.

"Um…I haven't trained in it yet," Akane replied sheepishly.

Ryoko picked up her speed as the creature was gaining on them. "Why don't we just take to the air? It can't fly, right?"

"We have a duty not to allow mortals to be harmed. If we take to the sky, the creature may decide to prey on them instead," Nodoka explained as she continued trying to formulate a plan, taking note of two telephone poles up ahead. She then made two precision strikes with her blade as the trio continued past, the creature following suit. As it passed by, the poles fell, the power lines entangling the creature. It roared in pain as powerful currents of electricity surged through its body. However, it was soon able to free itself once again, snapping the cables and continuing onward.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Back with the Tendos…**

Iris and Jinan stepped out of the furo, drying their hair as Hikaru stepped past them for his turn in the bath and placed a clean set of clothes on the dryer. _'I don't understand what's going on…all these people I knew who seemed more or less normal — aside from the martial arts obsession — are so different now! It's almost as if the wool was removed from my eyes and only now can I finally see. Then there is Nox…I think I've already fallen for her- er, no, I can't! She's Ranma! Dammit, why did the girl I fell in love with having to be Ranma, of all people!?' _he exclaimed to himself as the weight of depression fell on his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Kasumi stood at the sink, cleaning the last of her cookware and handing it over to her husband to dry. "I do hope that they all come home safely. Don't you, dear?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Have faith, honey," Tofu reassured as he dried the pan he was given, placing it on the drying rack and hanging up the towel he'd used on a hook.

Soun stepped into the kitchen momentarily. "Well, I am going to bed, you two. Please come wake me when everyone has returned. Goodnight," he said warmly before heading off to his room.

"Goodnight," both Tofu and Kasumi called after him as they hugged one another.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**In the guest room**

A flash of lightning lit up the night sky over the Tendos' as a hard rain poured down, the wind rustling the trees by the koi pond. Inside the house, in Hikaru's room, Nox the Oblivion Goddess lay sound asleep, her breathing a steady, slow rhythm. As another flash of lighting struck, it illuminated the room, showing a large, shadowy figure leaning over her. Thunder boomed outside as the figure laid a plush panda by her side. Almost instinctively, she wrapped her arms around the stuffed animal and cuddled up to it.

The figure standing over her smiled slightly at the sight before pulling the covers up a little higher on the sleeping girl. When the lightning flashed again, the figure was nowhere to be seen, as if they were never there at all. Slight footsteps could be heard approaching the door, which soon opened to reveal Kasumi. The eldest Tendo daughter gave the room a cursory inspection before turning around and closing the door behind her, a thoughtful look on her face. "I could've sworn I heard something," she whispered to herself.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Back with Hikaru…**

Hikaru soaked up to his neck in the tub as he stared at the ceiling, the warmth of the water soothing the sore muscles he earned from a long day at work. _'~Just run home and get a bath…I'll be there shortly, trust me. I've been training for this moment for a while. Now go!~'_ As Akane's words echoed in his head, he gritted his teeth, thinking of his old high school crush.

Standing up suddenly, he stepped out of the tub, walked out the door into the washroom and proceeded to get dressed. "No way I am going to sit by and watch while you're in trouble, Akane. I'm coming!" he declared. Once dressed, he rushed out the furo door and down the stairs, grabbing a brown bag from the coat rack as he ran past. Throwing the front door open and slamming it behind him, he took off towards Nerima Central Park.

After about twenty-five minutes, he finally arrived, out of breath as he took note of Akane, Nodoka, Ryoko, and another figure all standing atop a large concrete beam that hung suspended in the air from the arm of a crane. The massive creature leaped frantically into the air below them, much like a dog trying to get at a cat that had just run up a tree.

"Well, on the bright side, it hasn't figured out how to get to us…yet," Akane observed, her breath ragged from exertion as she wrapped her wings around herself. Her crimson eyes glowed vibrantly in the rainy night.

Ryoko gulped, peering down at the tower upon which the crane was mounted. "Well, try and catch your breath quickly, hon…he may just find a way to knock us down."

"Are you sure it's not a she?" Akane asked as she looked down at the creature, its eyes flaring a bright orange as it channeled another blast of demonic fire that flew past them and into the open sky.

Deep in contemplation, Nodoka sighed as she observed the beast. _'This creature was summoned from the cold deep dark void that is purgatory…but by whom and why?' _she asked herself, feeling the heat of the monster's flames. The pouring rain sizzled as it hit the unholy fire, turning instantly to steam.

Hikaru moved carefully towards the scene as he retrieved an old tome from within the bag he'd brought. Opening it up, he sifted through the pages in search of a spell that would help.

The creature sniffed the air, catching the scent of flesh and blood. Giving a loud, frustrated roar at the three stranded women, it then turned its sights on Hikaru. Though terrified by the bellowing monstrosity, Hikaru stood firm.

Finally finding what he was looking for, he retrieved a ward tag and a pen from the bag and quickly inscribed words of banishing. He then ran towards the creature, determination in his eyes. "Go back from whence you came, foul creature!" he called, out slapping the ward onto the creature's snout. The beast screamed out in pain as a void opened up behind the creature, drawing it in. Its skin burst into a brilliant purple flame as it disappeared and the void closed.

Nodoka watched the scene in surprise as a mortal had just saved her and her two charges. "You two said he was gifted in magic…you didn't tell me he had priestly abilities!"

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders, finally able to relax. "He's more or less a voodoo priest…though I never thought he was capable of facing down a creature as threatening as that one."

Akane nodded her head. "He obviously can be brave when he needs to be," she said as she wrapped her arms around her husband (who was currently her wife).

"Well done, Hikaru-kun. You did a fine job," Nodoka called as she jumped down, landing softly on her feet. Ryoko and her wife followed her down. Unnoticed by all parties, Jaing had slipped away at some point amidst the chaos.

Hikaru still stood in place with his arm raised as the rain washed over him, a look of fright evident on his features and his heart beating rapidly. "I- I did? I did! Yes! No monster can stand up to the power of Gosunkugi!" he exclaimed, striking a confident pose.

Nodoka leaned her honor blade against her shoulder while Ryoko had opened up her umbrella, holding it above herself and Akane as the rain continued to fall.

"I think it's best that we get home quickly before the authorities get here," Nodoka noted as she then vanished from sight, leaving a frosty mist behind before it soon dissipated.

Akane grabbed Hikaru's arm, her other arm wrapped around Ryoko's waist. She grinned as they all burst into a cloud of smoke.

Once reappearing at home, they dispersed, Nodoka heading down the hall towards the guest room while Hikaru watched in curiosity.

"Thanks for saving us, Hikaru…I really don't know what we would have done without you," Akane said, giving Hikaru a quick peck on the cheek before she and Ryoko went upstairs for a bath.

Hikaru watched the two women walk up the stairs, fingers intertwined. "You're welcome," he said in a whisper as he started to head to his room. Stopping, he then turned towards the kitchen to get a late night snack.

Nodoka opened the door to Hikaru's room, stepping inside. She walked over to sit down by her daughter's side, taking in the younger woman's peaceful features. "You sleep like an angel…you know that honey?" she observed, letting a small giggle escape her lips. The only answer she received was the slow, steady breathing of her child. Nodoka then turned her attention to the stuffed panda her daughter was cuddling. With a curious look, she noted the rest of the rooms décor.

_'That's certainly out of place,' _she concluded. Breaking out of her thoughts, she knelt down and kissed her daughter on the cheek. Rising to her feet, she then left the room quietly.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Half an hour later**

Hikaru yawned as he washed the dish he had just used for his sandwich. _'In all the excitement, I almost forgot that I work tomorrow…I guess I'd better go get some sleep,' _he decided as he walked to his room. Entering, he turned on the light and began stripping off his damp clothing. Tossing them to the corner, he grabbed a black-and-white pajama set. Dressing in the garments, he then turned out the lights and walked over to his futon. He pulled the cover back and slipped in, feeling warmth next to him. Almost immediately, he let out a yelp as he jumped out of bed. Stumbling against a bookshelf, he caused its contents to fall from the shelf on top of him.

Pushing himself up off the floor as the books fell away, he looked to his futon. Faintly making out a figure, he then stood up and walked over to the light switch. Flipping it on, he turned his attention to the blue-and-red-haired girl. _'Ranma…Ranma, first you steal my chances of being with Akane…then you get between me and Nox! And now you steal my bed!' _"Enough! I will punish you here and now!"

"Sword of Chaos, Sword of Light, come forth now, release the Light!" he chanted as a sword appeared in Hikaru's right hand. Appearing to be sheathed when he first started to chant the spell, he slowly brought the sword in front of him in a low ready position. With a twirl as he spun the hilt of the sword in his palm, the sword burst in a flash of light as he finished the first line of the spell. "Love of Heaven, Hate of Hell, Chaos's fury in me dwell!" he continued. Once again, Hikaru spun the sword in his palm, transferring it mid-spin to his left hand. Bringing it to rest, he laid it in both hands and held it forward with his head bowed.

"Cure of Heaven, Curse of Hell, may my heart be pure of all!" he called. Power thrummed through the air around Hikaru, the sword in his hands growing visibly brighter. "Born in Chaos, raised and living, I command these powers of Chaos's fury!" Hikaru exclaimed, throwing the sword in the air and catching it in his right hand. Spinning it around above his head, he brought it back to the position it was in when he started the spell.

The air around him was heavy and he could feel the energy and power coursing through him. "With this power, I will fight to defeat all evil, release the light! RELEASE!" Hikaru shouted, jumping in the air with a spinning slash — a slash which turned into an uncontrolled tumble as a stuffed panda smashed into his face, the sword vanishing from his hand.

"Stupid Hikaru! Why did you summon my power and sword? I was trying to sleep," Nox grumbled she was feeling somewhat irritable. She was now standing, staring calmly down at him in his jumble on the floor. The panda that interrupted his spell was back in her arms and the Aurora Sword in her right hand, brimming with chaotic energy.

Hikaru looked up in fear, scrambling backward. Getting to his feet, he then turned and ran straight into the wall, knocking himself out and hitting the floor with a thud. Nox blinked twice, letting her sword drop to subspace as she walked over and knelt beside the unconscious young man. "Silly Hikaru. Why did you do that?" she asked, nudging him a couple of times.

It was at that point that the door received a series of four angry knocks. "Can ya keep it down in there!? Some of us are trying to sleep!" an irate Akane shouted before stomping off back to her and Ryoga's room.

Nox looked too the door momentarily and then back to Hikaru. Letting out a sigh, she picked up Hikaru, moved him over to the futon she had been lying on and left the room. She returned a few minutes later with a damp cloth, laying it over the young man's forehead. Once done, she then cuddled the stuffed panda against her chest as she sat with her back against the wall. She stared off into space, trying to think of why Hikaru had run away from her, smacking his head into the wall.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**The following morning**

It was around ten in the morning and the storm outside was slowly rolling out of Nerima. The sun finally shined again, its light peeking through the clouds as they parted. Birds sang their song and a cool wind chilled the morning air.

Nox looked down at Hikaru, whose head was resting in her lap. She had been taking care of him since he passed out the night before, running on instinct and her mistress's memory of Akane nursing Ryoga back to health. _'He looks so peaceful…unlike when he hit the wall. Why did he do that? Was it my fault? Do I scare him? Why do I feel this warmth in my chest when I look at him?' _she wondered, a puzzled expression gracing her features. Another memory coming to mind, she slowly bent down, her lips mere inches from Hikaru's. It was then that Hikaru stirred, opening his eyes to find Ranma's face startlingly close to his. "Aahk!" he yelled, scrambling up and away from her and pressing himself against the wall.

Nox cocked her head to the side, looking up to Hikaru in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?" she queried with concern.

Hikaru didn't speak as he started inching towards the door, Nox following him with her questioning gaze. Finally reaching the door, he slid it open and ran out of the room, causing Nodoka to step back against the wall as a black-and-white blur plowed past her.

Nodoka quirked a curious brow as she walked into the guest room, looking to her daughter who was still sitting against the wall, the stuffed panda in her arms. "My, he was certainly in a hurry. Come eat, sweetheart. Breakfast is getting cold."

"Okay," Nox replied as she stood up, carrying the stuffed panda with her as she followed her mother to the dining room.

Nodoka noted her daughter's outfit. _'Definitely taking her home to get some of her other clothing,' _she decided.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**A late breakfast**

Kasumi looked up from the table, giving the newcomers a smile as they sat down. "How are you feeling, Nox-chan?"

"Well rested, I suppose…I'm sorry for making you wait," Nox said softly as she took her seat by her mother's side looking to the different foods on the table, she sniffed the air, her ears twitching, her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt.

Akane let out a small yawn, as she was still tired from the fight the night before. Her wings drooped and her eyes were half-lidded, she made no attempt to hide her demon features using passive illusionary magic.

"Akane, honey…your form?" Ryoga signaled to his wife.

Akane turned her head slightly with a questioning glance before it dawned on her. "Oh yeah, I'll hide it later…we don't have company coming, do we?" she asked, finishing with another yawn.

"No, we shouldn't be having any visitors today…at least I don't think we do," Soun answered in his daughter's defense, observing she appeared quite drained from the night's ordeal.

Nox looked to the empty spot at the table where a plate was set out with a pair of chopsticks next to it, along with an empty glass. "Is Hikaru coming to breakfast too?" she inquired.

"He left in a hurry…it must have been really important, because he didn't even change out of his PJs," Tofu said with a slight chuckle from his spot to his wife's right.

Nodoka turned to look at her daughter as she pondered the scene from a few minutes earlier, noting a contemplative look on Nox's face, the more and more she observed she had started to wonder why the council feared Nox so much she appeared for the lack of better terms a naive child, a very dangerous one, but for her part seemed rather harmless.

"I think he ran off 'cause of me…I was only taking care of him like the memory Mistress had of Akane taking care of Ryoga when he was injured," Nox said with a sigh as she hugged the stuffed panda tighter to her chest.

Akane turned a tired eye to her former fiancée for a moment before looking down to her plate and picking up her chopsticks. "Oh? Um…what memory?" she inquired.

"Well, Mistress was sparing with Ryoga…and, well, she accidentally knocked him out and, well-"

"Accidentally on purpose knocked me out, but go on," Ryoga interrupted.

Choosing to ignore the outburst from her mistress's friend, Nox continued. "Well, anyway, when you were taking care of his injury, you bent down and placed your lips against his. He seemed to get better after that. I figured it would work for Hikaru since he knocked himself out running into the wall," she explained, receiving curious looks from around the table, including a look of surprise from her mother.

"So you tried to kiss him…that's why he took off like that," Ryoga said with a sly grin, chuckling at the image that formed in his head.

Akane picked up her cup, sipping the tea her sister had just poured for her. Her crimson eyes blinked as a thoughtful expression came to her features. "Nox, a kiss like that is generally reserved for someone special. It shouldn't just be given freely to anyone."

"Oh…I don't understand. Why is that reserved?" Nox asked, puzzled.

Nodoka gave a small smile before taking a bite of her food and swallowing. "Honey, what Akane means is that you usually save your lips for the one you love," she explained. She paused a moment, looking to the stuffed panda in her daughter's lap. "Dear, where did you get the panda?"

"I don't know. I woke up with it by my side last night when Hikaru summoned my power and sword," Nox answered as she picked up her chopsticks and took a small morsel of seasoned rice and fish from her plate.

Akane pondered her friend's words. _'That explains why Hikaru ran out of the house in a hurry. He tried to attack Nox in her sleep.'_

"I see. Well, it is…_cute_," Nodoka observed as the gears turned in her head.

Nox started eating her food in a blur reminiscent of her mistress, then jumped up from the table. She ran out the back door, sprinting across the yard and then leaping over the back wall.

"Honey, please come back soon, okay?" Nodoka called after her daughter as she jumped over the wall.

"She was in quite a hurry too," Tofu noted as he took a drink of his tea.

Jinan sat next to his sister in his female form, which happened to look just like her. "She's in love, isn't she?"

"I think so, brother, but I don't think she realizes it," Iris answered as she looked to her brother-turned-sister.

Nodoka looked towards the direction her daughter had run with a curious brow raised. _'Nox in love…is that even possible?' _she asked herself as she picked up the stuffed panda her daughter dropped.

Some distance away, Nox paused to look around. "Where could he have gone?" she asked herself in a whisper, as she ran down a side street. She looked to several people in hopes of locating him. Only finding unfamiliar faces, however feeling quite determined she continued her search.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**A few minutes after…**

Hikaru stepped back into the house and headed down the hall to the dining room, the smells of food still in the air as the household was still wrapping up breakfast.

"Oh, hello, Hikaru. There is still food left if you hurry," Kasumi said warmly as she started putting food on an empty plate.

Hikaru gave the eldest Tendo sister a nod as he continued to his room to get dressed.

"Think someone should go find Nox and tell her Hikaru is here?" Nabiki queried as she was in the middle of preparing the household taxes.

Picking up a napkin, Nodoka wiped her lips and laid it on the table by her plate. "No need. I'll bring her home," she replied. Raising her right hand, she snapped her fingers. Instantly, Nox appeared, mid-run, almost falling on top of her. "Dear, no running in the house," Nodoka slyly called with a lighthearted giggle.

"Did you need something, Mom? I'm trying to find Hikaru," Nox explained, giving her mother a curious glance.

Nodoka looked to her daughter thoughtfully. "Hikaru is in his room now, dear. No need to go searching all of Japan."

It was then that Hikaru returned from his room, taking a seat at the table. Nox did the same, watching him intently as he started his meal. _'Why is she staring at me?' _"C- co- could you maybe s- stop staring at me, Ranma? It's rude," he stammered after swallowing a morsel of food.

"Sorry," Nox said simply as she looked down at the table where her empty plate sat.

Hikaru looked up from his food to the blue-and-red-haired girl, his cheeks flushing a light pink. "I'm sorry about this morning. I just don't know what to think of you…I mean, you call yourself Nox, and everyone seems to acknowledge it, but how come I can't quite buy it? How do I know you're not just Ranma trying to play some joke on me? I mean, how much will you take from me before you will be satisfied?" he asked, his distress becoming apparent as he went on.

Most of the household then stood up from the table, leaving the room, with the exception of Akane, Nodoka, Nox, and Hikaru himself.

"I assure you, I am not my mistress and I am not playing tricks on you…why does the fact that I share the same body as my mistress bother you so?" Nox asked meekly.

Hikaru thought on her words a moment, trying to find something suitable to say._ 'I don't know…maybe it's 'cause the body you have was once male? Or maybe 'cause your mistress got her jollies by tormenting me? Maybe 'cause she's now keeping you from me like she took Akane away too?' _he lamented. Finding all his possible answers to be terrible choices, he opted for the truth. "'Cause I like you, Nox…it's just that you have Ranma's body. I couldn't be with you…she wouldn't allow it."

"Oh, I see. I like you too, Hikaru. You are intriguing, though awkward," Nox answered with a content look.

Akane pondered the situation. "I see, Hikaru-kun…you have quite a dilemma. Ranma can be scary when it comes to men."

"What do you mean, Akane?" Nox asked the demoness.

Akane gave her friend a shrug of her shoulders. "Well, you see, he is worried that if you two ever decided to get together, Ranma might try to beat the stuffing out of him maybe even put him in a graveyard."

"Mistress wouldn't beat him up, or... or kill him would she?" Nox asked in a worried tone.

Nodoka took a sip of her tea, setting the cup down. "Search her memories, dear. She has only felt for one boy that I could tell…and that didn't work. She was too scared to commit because she was once a boy herself."

"I see. But that is irrelevant now. I am a woman and I like you, Hikaru. I think Mistress will see it my way," Nox said with confidence.

Hikaru let out a weary sigh. "It means a lot to me that you like me…more than I can say. But I would like to live a little lon-" he was then interrupted as Nox leaned over the table and placed her lips against his. _'I am _so_ going to die!' _Hikaru thought in panic before being overwhelmed by the feeling of the young woman's lips on his own.

Observing the scene, Akane casually sipped her tea. _'Oh boy…Ranma is going to punt him to the moon.'_

Nodoka gave the awkward a moment a thoughtful expression. _'Well, maybe I will become a grandmother after all…if Ranma doesn't screw it up, that is.' _

Nox broke the kiss and studied Hikaru, who sat petrified. "You're so strange…you know that, Hikaru? Huh…Hikaru? Oh, I think he fainted."

Nodoka and Akane giggled at the sight of Hikaru, wide-eyed and staring, almost as if frozen in time, a morsel of food still held between his chopsticks.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Meanwhile, the battle within…**

Ranma growled in rage as she charged forth, leaping towards her male half in an attempt to dropkick him when he grabbed her ankle. Yanking her forward, he slammed his fist into her face and sent her to the ground with a hard thud, mud splashing up around her. Ranma-kun then brought his foot down on her chest, stomping on her repeatedly before Ranma-chan finally caught his foot. In a flash, she spun him onto his back, flinging him into the cold mud.

Ranma-chan gasped as she rolled over, scrambling to her feet. She immediately tried to put some distance between herself and her male half, the knee-deep muck making it hard to run. "You know, maybe we should find a less muddy place to fight?"

"Why, does the weak little girl not like to play in the mud? You don't see me whinin' about it! I'm a man, after all, and far superior to a weak-minded girl such as yourself who has to steal everything she has like a leech!" Ranma-kun taunted, following her with his cold calculating gaze.

Ranma-chan gave him an angry glare. "I am not a fucking leech, you bastard!" she shouted as she rushed the male pigtailed martial artist, the slippery mud kicking up behind her.

"If you say so…however, you're still so pathetic that it's almost painful to watch," the pigtailed boy said with a small grin as Ranma-chan came within striking distance, thrusting her right fist out for a strike. In a flash, he grabbed hold of her wrist and threw her behind him, where she landed face first into the muck. He then walked over to her and knelt down, grabbing her hair and pushing her face further into the cold ooze.

"Why don't you do us both a favor and quit fighting and just die already?" Ranma-kun asked with an evil chuckle as he gripped her neck and lifted her up, tossing her once again. Ranma-chan landed with a splattering sound against the arena's muddied floor.

Ranma-chan sat up slowly, her bones aching as she reached up to try to wipe the mud from her eyes. "If you expect me to roll over and die, then _you_ truly are pathetic. If you were me, you would know I can't do that."

"Oh, really? You tried to commit suicide before, didn't ya? You were ready to roll over and die then when you slit my wrists. What changed your mind, huh? At any rate, you can't win. You have no powers to save you…Nox isn't coming to your rescue. You're all alone…just like a thief who burned her bridges by stealing from those closest to her — namely, me," Ranma-kun declared in a cold tone as he watched Ranma-chan rise to her feet, her eyes glowing a fluorescent blue and a vivid, blue-hot aura surrounding her.

Ranma-chan let her temper subside, gaining a confident expression. " I won't lie. I did try to kill myself…because of you and all that crap my father drilled into my head! And I didn't get a chance to change my mind…Jusenkyo no Nox-sama wouldn't let me die. But I'm glad she didn't. I have a lot to live for these days and I'll be damned if I let you try to stop me from livin' the life I've come to enjoy! I don't need Nox-sama to save me…and I certainly don't need magic powers to defeat you!"

_'I gotta think of something, but I don't have time…Aha!' _she exclaimed to herself, moving into a new stance. She then shouted, **"Saotome Final Attack!"** before taking off like a shot in the other direction.

"Heh, …are you kiddin' me? Hey! Where you goin', huh?" Ranma-kun called out to the redhead as he gave chase.

As Ranma-chan steamed ahead with Ranma-kun in pursuit, she took note of a figure fast approaching them in the distance. The mud soon gave way to snow as they left the arena, now in a frozen tundra. _'What is that?' _she asked herself, as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end and shivers running up and down her spine. As she got closer, she made out yellow eyes, white striped fur, and fuzzy ears on top of its head. She then changed direction immediately, sliding on the snow and losing traction momentarily before zooming back past Ranma-kun. "Caaaaattt!"

"Heheh…where ya goin', coward? It's just a tiger. Nothin' to be afraid of," Ranma taunted as his female half ran past him with her hands in the air, the draft in her wake almost knocking him down. He then without fear watched as the massive feline approached.

As the tiger got nearer, it settled its gaze upon the black-haired martial artist. Letting out a fierce roar, it pounced. Ranma-kun swiftly ducked under the big cat, giving it five rapid strikes to its vital areas as it flew past. It landed hard, sliding on the snow for a few meters before charging back at him.

Ranma-chan came to a stop as she anxiously watched the battle between the frost tiger and her former half, her back resting up against a snowy embankment.

Ranma-kun waited for the right moment as the tiger lunged once again, snapping its jaws as it tried to get at his throat. He delivered a brutal punch to the animal's chest and then grabbed its left paw, sending it up and over before slamming the large tiger to the ground. Once he was sure it wasn't moving, he then set his gaze on his female half, taking menacing steps towards her. "Now for you, little sis-" he began before he was rudely interrupted. The tiger was on its feet again, barreling him over as it slammed into him with a headbutt.

After a few minutes of fierce fighting, Ranma-chan pressed her back right up against the snowbank. She trembled with fear as the tiger landed at her feet after Ranma-kun had thrown it. The tiger let out a groan as it struggled to stand, falling short as it locked eyes with Ranko.

"Ha! I beat the big bad cat! Didja see it? You…you're so pathetic, ya know that? Scared of a damn cat. You truly are a girl, 'cause a man doesn't cowar no matter who he's fightin'," Ranma-kun said with a sinister smirk. He then found himself blinking in confusion as Ranma-chan bent down, placing her hands onto the tiger's fur. As she pets the big cat, her bangs covering her eyes, she was shaking. Fear was plainly evident on her features as she faced the creature of her worst nightmares.

Ranma-chan felt sadness wash over her as she could sense the pain the wounded animal was experiencing. "You was just protectin' me, weren't you? You always protected me an' I never realized it," she said softly as a red aura started to flare around her, causing the snow surrounding her person to melt.

"Why are you concerned over that beast, huh? Didja forget you're scared spitless of cats?" Ranma-kun asked darkly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ranma-chan looked up at her former half through her bangs as the tiger faded, seeming to merge with her. Her form shifted to her frost-neko guise, and she gained white tiger-striped fur on her torso, arms, and legs. Her crimson hair flowed as the wind picked up, her tail standing on end. "How dare you!?" she snapped, baring her fangs as she launched forward on all fours, letting out a fierce roar.

"Whoa!" Ranma-kun let out as he jumped back from the pouncing neko-girl, but not before her right hand swiped at him, tearing off a chunk of his shirt. Blood spilled as Ranma-chan's claws raked his chest. He then kicked his leg out, catching the neko-girl in the ribs and sending her tumbling backward. Quickly recovering, Ranma-chan roared once again as she charged her male counterpart, swiping with a series of claw strikes that Ranma-kun blocked while delivering hits of his own.

Ranma-kun grinned briefly. "Oh, so you think you can use Nekoken on me, huh? Well, you got another thing comin'!" he bellowed as he slammed his fist into his female half's face, stunning her briefly.

Ranma-chan shook the hit off as she rose to her feet, her hands cupped together and her blue ethereal claws glowing brightly. **"Mökö Takabisha!"** she shouted, sending a blinding blast of ki at her opponent. The ball of energy struck him squarely in the chest, sending him flying backward into a rather large tree. The impact left an indention in its bark and left heaps of snow falling from its branches on top of Ranma-kun.

"Well done, sister…looks like you have some fight in you after all," Ranma-kun noted from his sitting position, leaning against the tree. Ranma-chan took four menacing steps closer, letting a growl escape between her clenched fangs. Ranma-kun glared at her, cupping his hands together and forming a green ball of light. "My turn, bitch! **Shishi Höködan**!" he yelled out, unleashing a torrent of energy that struck Ranma-chan and sent her sliding back across the snowdrifts. Coming to rest, she looked up into the eyes of none other than the image of her father.

"Get up, boy! You have him on the ropes! Are you really going to let an imposter beat you? Get up and fight!" Genma encouraged his daughter.

Ran-chan looked to the phantom, letting out a snort as she pushed herself off the ground. Landing on her feet, she then took off like a madwoman towards her target. "I got this! Just you watch, Father!"

"Oh yeah, come to papa!" Ranma-kun exclaimed evilly as he charged forward. Suddenly fear welled up inside of him as Ranma-chan vanished into a frosty vapor. _'Where'd she go!?'_

Ranma-chan then came in from behind reappearing, wrapping her legs around Ranma's waist, her hands clamping down on his and pulling them tight against his chest as he fell to his knees. "I don't need to kill you…I don't need to harm you…I'm going to give you something you've never received in your entire miserable existence."

"What could you possibly give me that I don't already have, huh?" Ranma-kun asked angrily as struggled to free himself of the girl's iron grip. Her strength now seemed superior to his own, though he certainly wouldn't admit it.

Ranma-chan moved in close, kissing him on the cheek, hugging him as if she would a loved one. "Love and compassion. Those two forces are far more powerful than any attack we could devise in martial arts," she said warmly as she faded into the pigtailed boy.

Ranma-kun sat on his knees silently as a bright light erupted from his chest, finally enveloping him completely. After a short time, it gradually began to fade, leaving a blue-and-red-haired female in his place.

"_That was weird…but I feel better somehow," _Ranma-chan observed as she stood up, watching the image of her father as he faded from view_. 'I could tell Nox I'm fine now…but, well, maybe one more day to calm my troubled thoughts. Then I'll take my life back over.'_


	14. Chapter 14 Conflicting Interests

**Author note: It has been a bit since my last post on this story I had to do some cleaning up on the chapter to prepare it.**

**Hopefully, this will be to your liking. -Zeltronica**

* * *

**U.F. Chapter:14**

Akane and her sister Kasumi cleared off the dining room table, while Hikaru still sat in place, passed out sitting up. They carefully removed the chopsticks from his hand, while Nodoka sat at the table sipping her tea and watching her daughter waving her hands in front of the brown-haired man's face.

"Dear, I don't think you're going to wake him like that," Nodoka said with a motherly lilt and a slight giggle, as the scene was rather humorous.

Nox sighed as she studied her love interest. "Maybe if I splash him with some cold water?" she asked aloud to no one in particular. Snapping her fingers, she caused water to pour from seemingly nowhere over Hikaru's head which caused the young man finally sputter awake.

"Ah! *cough, cough* W-what t-the h-heck w-was t-that f-for!? Y-you t-trying t-to g-give m-me a-a c-cold!?" Hikaru exclaimed through chattering teeth, giving Chaos an exasperated look as he shivered from his cold, damp clothing.

Nox smiled as she wrapped her arms around Hikaru, hugging him tightly. "Yay, it worked! He's awake!" she exclaimed happily.

Nodoka just sipped her tea quietly as she watched the exchange, while Hikaru tried to pry himself out of her daughter's iron grip.

"Hikaru, please clean up the mess you made," Kasumi called as she walked to the kitchen, carrying some dirty plates.

"But I didn't! It was…Mrs. Saotome? Akane-san? Say something!" Hikaru exclaimed as he struggled against Nox's grip.

_'They're practically made for each other,' _Akane thought, shrugging her shoulders at Hikaru as she headed for her room upstairs.

"You both look so cute together!" Nodoka cooed as thoughts of grandbabies danced in her head.

Later that afternoon Hikaru had gone to work, while Nox sat watching in boredom as her two charges played a game of chess. _'So different a game from the shogi of my mistress's memories…almost looks easier,' _she thought dully. "Guys, wouldn't you rather be outside playin' or somethin'?" she asked casually.

"Not really. It's getting dark, Nox-sama…and, well, I and my sis are probably going to bed early tonight," Jinan explained as he moved his rook forward one space.

Iris watched her brother's move carefully, as she then moved her queen back diagonally three squares and out of harm's way. "It sounds like you're bored, Nox-sama. You could go out to that place they call a 'dojo' and maybe find something to do there if you don't like chess," she suggested.

Nox stretched some as she stood up, her hands moving to straighten out the blue kimono she was wearing. She turned to leave but quickly stopped. "Don't go anywhere without tellin' me, 'kay?"

"Don't worry, Nox-sama…if we are thinking of going somewhere, we'll report directly to you," Jinan said without looking up at his older friend who was serving as their surrogate mom.

Hearing the young boy's reply, Nox once again turned to leave. _'I swear, kids need so much watchin' it ain't funny…' _she thought as images of one of the twins accidentally knocking over the neighbor's favorite flowerpot earlier that day and her mother scolding her over it flashed before her eyes. _'Still don't get why she scolded me…I mean, I ain't the only one here that could've watched the kids. I was just hangin' out with Hikaru 'cause he's so cute,'_ she thought as she made her way to the guest room. Opening the door, she walked over and picked up her snow globe. Everything flashed around her, and the next thing she knew she was standing before her mistress in a rice paddy field.

"Hey, you! How're things goin', Sis?" Ranma asked as she inspected her sister, the light wind causing her hair to sway.

Nox looked to her mistress a moment. "It's goin'…are you finally ready to take over, Mistress?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Is life that bad?" Ranma asked as she could see her sister was troubled.

Nox thought on what all to tell her mistress. "Well, I got scolded by Mom for not watchin' the kids…they knocked over the neighbor's favorite flowerpot and it broke—what they called 'a year's worth of work and research,'" she said glumly.

"Ah, Jinan, and Iris. Thanks for savin' 'em. You didn't have to, but that's what I am about…helpin' those who can't fend for themselves," Ranma said simply as she walked over and gave her sister a hug, which Nox returned.

Pulling back from the hug, Nox shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, I wasn't going to save 'em at first…not sure what came over me. I guess I just wanted to make you happy is all…Mistress."

"Sis, cut the 'mistress' crap, 'kay? Just call me sis or sister. There's no need for 'mistress' or anything like that since we are of the same body," Ranma stated simply, as she looked to the water in which she and her sister were standing.

Nox smiled at her sister. "Hai, I will call you sister from now on," she stated in a casual tone. Thinking some more, she added, "Sister, there is something I should tell you."

"Oh? What is it, Sis?" Ranma asked as she turned her gaze back to her twin.

Nox thought on what just to say as she kicked at the mud at the bottom of the rice pond. Deciding for the direct route, she said, "I found someone I liked and kissed him."

"Whoa, Sis! You actually like someone and kissed them?" Ranma asked, wanting to make sure she heard correctly.

"I found I like the mortal realm…I also found that I love someone. I kissed them and it felt so wonderful!" Nox exclaimed.

"Oh, you're…WHAT!?" Ranma shouted, her voice echoing off into the distance as she clenched her fist. _'Now I've done it…give a mouse a cookie, now she wants milk! Good going, girl,'_ she chided herself, clenching her fists, anger crossing her features.

Nox cringed watching a byplay of anger cross her sister's features. "I've fallen in love, Sister. What's wrong with that? Am I not allowed to kiss the one I love?" she asked, slumping her shoulders.

"Sis, there's nothin' wrong with falling in love…but remember, this isn't just your body; it's mine. You need to talk to me 'bout this stuff. So, who is it that's caught your fancy?" Ranma asked in a calm voice, though her temper was rising.

Nox gave her sister a smile. "Well, he's very awkward but very cute. He wields dark magic, which is a plus. He's tall, though not too strong…but that doesn't matter. He's so adorable!" she explained happily.

"Does this boy have a name, Sis?" Ranma asked once again, her tone lowering even though she was trying to stay calm.

Nox cooed with images of Hikaru in her mind. "It's Gosunkugi Hikaru. He's a hunk and I kissed him!" she exclaimed for the umpteenth time.

Too stunned to reply, Ranma shifted her feet while trying to wrap her head around what she'd been told. She stared at her sister, her eyes blinking a few times. _'Of all the strong guys out there like Herb, Taro, and others like them, she had to choose a weakling…and kiss him with my lips! Ugh!' _she complained to herself as she started feeling sick to her stomach.

"You okay, Sister? You're looking a Lil peaked?" Nox both asked and noted, drawing from her sister's memories.

Ranma straightened her posture, giving her sister a hard look. "Nox…Sis, I forbid you from dating him. You understand?"

"But why? Why can't I date him? I don't understand…he's a nice guy!" Nox shouted as she fixed a glare on her sister.

Ranma growled lowly. "'Cause this is my body and I'm going to decide who I date or not!" she shouted back, her eyes turning to a fluorescent blue.

"This is my body too and, and I am going to date Hikaru…with or without your permission! So there!" Nox snapped back, her temper flaring and her voided eyes seeming to swirl with a vivid black.

Ranma took two menacing steps toward her sister, her fists clenched tightly. "You are not going to date 'Kugi and that is final! Understand? 'Sides that, you can't fall in love with someone just like that. You don't even know what love is," she stated, exasperation evident in her voice.

"I do too know what love is. Momma and Akane taught me earlier!" Nox argued back as she also clenched her fists, ready to fight over it.

Ranma softened her features somewhat. "Nox, I don't approve of this. We can fight about this all day, but come hell or high water my decision stands. I am not letting you date 'Kugi and that is final. He ain't good for you, Sis."

"How do you know he isn't good for me? Who are you to make that judgment!? He is a funny guy and makes me laugh. And they say I have no humor…it's _you_ who's a stick in the mud, Sister!" Nox exclaimed as she raised her right hand, slapping her twin. The echo of flesh-on-flesh contact reverberated in the distance.

Ranma looked to the side as she raised her hand and rubbed her cheek, her left eye closed. _'Damn it_,_ she just doesn't get it. This is _my_ body we're talking about here_!_' _she thought in frustration. Deciding she'd had enough, she snapped her fingers and vanished.

"I will date Hikaru, you meanie!" Nox shouted as she watched her sister vanish.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**The dojo**,** some thirty minutes later**

The dojo had clearly seen better days. There were many holes in the ceiling due to disrepair. The lights that lit up the training hall were all covered in cobwebs. The motto for the dojo was also dust-covered, with cobwebs strewn over it as if they had fallen there from the rafters.

The only thing in the room that seemed to be in excellent condition and well maintained was the family shrine honoring the Tendo matriarch, late wife of Soun and mother to the Tendo sisters.

Ranma looked around the training hall, shaking her head. _'They sure let it go over the years. If it rained I'd be soaked,' _she thought sadly as she kicked at a loose piece of wood that had fallen from the ceiling.

She then looked down into the snow globe she was holding in her right hand, observing her sister sitting by a pond throwing rocks into it. _'What am I going to do with her_? _I can't watch her when she's out here and she'll probably still date Hikaru no matter what I say,'_ she concluded with a frown, which slowly turned to a look of mischievousness.

_'Well, I can fix that, can't I? All I gotta do is make 'Kugi hate us and that's that!' _she exclaimed to herself over her freshly-hatched plan. After some time had passed as the blue-and-red-haired girl continued to look around the dojo, a figure appeared at the door and watched her for a few minutes.

"Ranma, dear, is that you?" Nodoka called out to her child, as she could feel the aura was different than the one she felt from Nox.

Ranma turned her gaze to the door, giving a nod the auburn-haired woman who was her mother (and who was dressed in an outfit similar to the one she was currently wearing). "Yeah, it's me, Mom. Sis went home…how ya been?" she asked as her mother crossed the distance between them, wrapping her in a loving embrace which she happily returned.

"I am doing well, though I have been worried about you…it's good to be speaking to you finally," Nodoka said in a warm tone.

Ranma gave her mother a thoughtful expression. "Well, it's good to see you too. Has Sis' been a burden on ya?"

"No, not at all. Actually, she is wonderful. Though awkward, she's actually much kinder than I expected her to be," Nodoka answered as she sat down on the dusty floor without care, her child being her only focus, with Ranma did the same.

Ranma smiled at hearing that her sister wasn't a problem. "Yeah, she is kinda like a child. She doesn't know any better, basically. This is the first time she's actually existed on this plain for such a long period."

"Did she tell you she wishes to date young Hikaru, honey?" Nodoka probed, as she was curious to know her daughter's thoughts on the matter.

Ranma bit her lip as she thought on how to talk about that development. "Yeah, she told me…I don't really want her dating Hikaru. I ain't attracted to him…_at all_…and if she's with him, that means I have to be with him as well. I would rather have someone more suited to my likin', ya know?"

"Will, you not even consider humoring your sister's request before rushing off on some half-baked scheme to make young Hikaru hate you both?" Nodoka asked as she knew quite a bit about how her daughter's mind worked.

Ranma bit her lip again, as her mother clearly was already onto her. _'She is good…she always seems to know when I am up to somethin'!' _she exclaimed to herself. "Momma, I don't know 'bout this. 'Sides, me and 'Kug- Hikaru-san have never gotten along... I tried to be his friend, but he always seemed to have it in for me 'cause of Akane…so I finally gave up on it. I don't hate him, but I really don't think I could spend my life with him. He isn't very confident, he can't challenge me in a spar…he doesn't even know martial arts! Just what would we have in common?"

"Well, he is a voodoo priest of sorts…from what I could tell, he is rather fluent in the dark magics. That's something you have in common, given your nature. As for not knowing martial arts, you could teach him. And as for his confidence, well, maybe you and Nox could both help him with that," Nodoka offered as she placed her arms around her daughter, giving her a warm hug that Ranma returned.

Ranma thought on her mother's words a moment. "I really don't know, Mom. If he's anythin' like he was from youth, teachin' him the Art may not prove too fruitful. I mean, back then he was quite hopeless," she said with a slight chuckle as she remembered Hikaru's ridiculous schemes against her, which all failed miserably.

"Well, from what I have heard from the Tendos, he works a steady job and is a big help around the house. Akane-chan says he's matured quite a bit from your high school days. I do hope you will consider this carefully, dear. Your sister isn't one to be trifled with…if she is as childlike as you say, well, children can have tantrums," Nodoka warned as she and her daughter finally broke their embrace.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Later that night**

The hour was fast approaching eight as the creatures of the night began to sing their songs. The streets that earlier bustled with life soon thinned out with the exception of two young women who walked up the sidewalk, their hair brightly shown due to the streetlight overhead. Nearby, the damage from the rampage of the night before was cordoned off with caution tape and beacon lights.

Dressed in the same kimono she wore earlier, Ranma didn't look to her friend, instead keeping her gaze forward. "So Akane, how goes y'all's relationship?" she asked in a casual tone.

Akane was currently wearing blue jeans, a red blouse, and sunglasses. "It's going well…Ryoga has been taking good care of me if that's what you want to know," she assured.

Ranma turned a sideways glance to her former fiancée. "That's good to hear…sorry, I kinda left in a hurry-up on the mountain," she said in a somber tone.

"Oh, it's okay, Ranma…I'm sure you had your reasons," Akane said as she looked to her right, noting a vending machine that sat against the wall they were walking by. "Say, you want something to drink?"

Ranma came to a stop, looking to the vending machine a moment. "I would…however, I don't have any money."

"Oh, that's okay. I have money for both of us. What would you like?" Akane asked as she retrieved some yen from her pocket.

Ranma looked over the selection. "How 'bout some of that grape-flavored soda, please?" she asked as she pointed to the selector button.

"Sure thing," Akane said as she placed a few yen into the coin slot and pressed the button for the grape soda. The machine made a humming noise as the can then fell down into the pickup tray. The blue-haired teen reached down, retrieved the can, and handed it to her friend.

Ranma took the can in hand, popping the tab quickly and taking a drink, as Akane then bought herself a soda. "Thanks, Akane. I was pretty thirsty."

"Oh, it's no problem, Ranma…anytime," Akane stated simply as she popped the tab of her own can of orange soda and took a sip.

Ranma pondered as she took another sip of her drink, while she and Akane started walking once again toward their destination. "Still don't know why I'm doin' this…ya know, walkin' to Ucchan's."

"Well, you didn't have to…I would have walked by myself. But I'm glad you decided to come with me," Akane said as she took a sip of her own beverage.

Ranma looked to her friend's pale skin, grimacing. "So…look, sorry I was too late to save you from getting bitten. I feel it's my fault…I should've been much faster," she said with a sigh.

"I don't blame you, Ranma. It isn't your fault, so you shouldn't beat yourself up over my condition. Besides, because of you and your sister Nox, I am still free to make my own choices. I still have my husband, my family, and my friends…and someone who is very special to me who's walking at my side right now," Akane reassured with a slim smile.

Ranma thought on her former fiancée's words, feeling a little better. "Well, I'm glad to still be able to talk to ya, tomboy. Thank you…I appreciate your kind words."

Akane's thoughts fell on their destination. _'I wonder if she knows yet?' _she asked herself. "Hey, Ranma…um, you know what? Forget it," she started to ask, but quickly changed her mind.

"What is it, Akane?" Ranma asked as she could tell her friend was worried about prying into something.

Akane shrugged her shoulders a moment. "It's nothing, really…I was just going to ask if you and my husband made up is all," she lied, as one can of worms was better than the other.

"Ryoga and I buried the hatchet a while back, Akane. Remember, I was his best man despite my 'gender,'" Ranma emphasized the last, as they continued their forward motion.

Akane gave her friend a smile. "Well, I thought I would make sure. You were drinking rather heavily at our wedding, you know."

"I won't say I wasn't upset then, Akane…but for what it's worth, he's the only one I feel deserved you and I gave him my blessing," Ranma answered, looking to her friend.

Soon, Ranma and Akane were able to see the sign for Ukyo's restaurant, which from what they could see was in the process of closing. A few moments later, both girls were now standing at the door. The blue-haired girl reached up, knocking on the door since it was already locked.

Konatsu stood by the cooking counter as he wrote down some notes on a yellow pad of paper he was holding. He looked up to the entrance upon hearing knocking, taking note of Akane and another girl at her side. He gave her a smile as he placed his pad and pen down on the counter and walked over casually, unlocking the door and opening it for the unexpected guests. "Come on in, please. Is there anything you would like? We have some extra Okonomiyaki left over," he offered.

Akane and her friend stepped past the threshold of the restaurant as Konatsu shut the door, re-locking it. "I'm not really hungry, but maybe Ranma would like something," she replied.

Konatsu looked to the blue-and-red-haired young woman he learned was named Nox, though she appeared different as her eyes were currently blue. "Oh, Ranma-sama! You're back?"

"Yeah, Konatsu…um, it's been a while," Ranma stated as she looked to the male kunoichi, noting he looked a bit older. He was still quite beautiful, however, and Ranma almost forgot for a moment that it was a man who stood before her.

Konatsu gave his former acquaintance a smile. "Well, if you would like something to eat, you can help yourself, Ranma-sama," he stated simply as he gestured to a table where a delivery box sat.

"Thanks!" Ranma exclaimed as she wasted no time in crossing the distance, taking a seat. Opening the box, she then started devouring its contents as if it were the best thing on the planet.

Akane watched her friend with a fond smile as the scene reminded her of their youth. _'She still hasn't changed…still loves to eat,' _she noted. "Is Hikaru-kun almost done with his work?" Akane inquired.

"We had a rather busy night, so he is still in the process of closing down," Konatsu answered as he walked back over to the cooking counter, picking up his pad and pen and started calculating the day's earnings. As he did that, Ryoko appeared from seemingly nowhere, dressed in a pair of blue silk pants and a yellow sleeveless shirt. Her snow-white hair shimmered in the light as she rested her gaze on her wife, giving the blue-haired demoness a smile which was returned.

"Akane, I'm glad I caught up with you. The room is all straightened out to what I hope is both our liking," Ryoko said as she crossed the distance to embrace her lover.

Akane held her husband—currently wife—and gave her a pleasant smile. "Thanks…you know I would have helped if you wanted, dear," she said with a slight giggle at the end.

"Well, that would have ruined the surprise, love," Ryoko said as she (despite Konatsu and Ranma being in the same room) kissed her precious wife, Akane responding in kind. The kiss lingered for two minutes before they finally broke away, both of them panting a frosty breath.

Ranma watching the exchange as she finished the last bite from the box, closed its lid, picked it up, and then without looking, casually tossed it into the waste bin. "Well, I'll be damned. You sure liked my gift, didn't ya, Ryoga?" she called with an air of sarcasm.

"I never said I enjoyed it, Ranma, but thank you…she has been a big help. Speaking of, I didn't know you were back in control. You could have said hello, you know," Ryoko observed as she turned to look at her friend. Meanwhile, her wife wrapped her arms around her waist, leaning against her.

Ranma shrugged. "Sorry, kinda slipped my mind. I have a lot on my plate, 'specially with what I just learned today," she stated in a deadpan.

"Ah…well, pal, I think you'll be just fine. He's actually a nice fella," Ryoko teased, giving her friend a fang-toothed smirk.

Akane let go of her wife, stepping back a few feet as she heard the all too familiar sound of Ranma snapping her fingers. Instantly, water poured down, soaking the white-haired girl. Then, instead of pooling on the floor, it instantly disappeared as if it were never there.

"T-t-t-hat i-isn't f-fair, Ranma!" Ryoko exclaimed through chattering teeth, shivering. She was thoroughly soaked and feeling as cold as the Arctic Sea, water dripping from her hair onto the floor and immediately vanishing.

Ranma gave her friend a wicked smirk. "Sorry…just figured you were a little hot, so I cooled you down," she said with a giggle as Ryoko glared daggers in her direction.

Akane looked to her soaked wife with a sigh. Raising her right hand, she took her sunglasses off, and then with her left hand, she held it out towards the white-haired girl. Though it took some concentration, she quickly managed to dry off her spouse. Once done, she replaced her sunglasses.

"Very nice, Aka-chan. You seem to be developing your magics well," Ranma observed with a fond smile as she enjoyed watching her former fiancée improve. Even her failures sometimes warmed her heart.

Ryoko felt better now that she wasn't soaked as she crossed the distance between herself and Ranma, raising her right hand into a fist. She then brought it down, but then opened her hand, ruffling the blue-and-red-haired goddess's hair and causing a look of surprise to cross the poor woman's features. "You think you're pretty cute, don't ya?" she asked with a grin.

"Hey, stop it! Dammit, you're messin' up my hair, Ryoga!" Ranma stated through giggles, as she pushed her friend's hand off a sly smile on her lips.

Akane smiled at the exchange as she heard footsteps approaching them. Turning her head, she noted that Hikaru had joined them in the dining room.

"I finished closing everything down in the kitchen, Konatsu-sama. Is there anything you need to be done out here?" Hikaru asked as he took note of the girl who had expressed her love for him and who was now sitting and chatting with Ryoko.

Konatsu thought on the question a moment and then shook his head at his friend and employee. "No, Hikaru-san. I don't have anything up here that I need done. If you're finished in the back, go ahead and clock out. I'll see you the day after tomorrow," he said in a cheerful tone.

Hikaru went to the back, clocking out. He then returned to join his friends, giving a casual glance to the blue-and-red-haired girl. _'So…after this morning, I guess that means we're together?'_ he asked himself as he watched his love interest stand, along with his friend's spouse.

Akane looked between her two friends momentarily. _'Does he know that's not Nox?' _she asked herself as she took hold of Ryoko's arm, leading her out of the store through the exit that Konatsu had just opened.

Ranma followed suit after her two friends as Hikaru followed behind her, looking to her back and taking in her petite figure. _'And I was thinking she would have glomped me again. Though I'm happy she didn't, I kinda wished she did at the same time,' _he thought with a look of content.

Akane leaned in close to her spouse. "I don't think Hikaru realizes that's not Nox. Should we warn him?" she asked in a whisper only they could hear.

"Nah. Where would the fun be if we told him?" Ryoko whispered back. She couldn't help but giggle, her wife following suit.

Ranma looked to her two friends, a look of irritation apparent on her features as she listened to their giggles. _'Wonder what has them so entertained?' _she asked herself, her annoyance growing with every thought that came to mind of what could have them so amused.

Hikaru looked around as he walked, noting the damage from the behemoth that had been chasing his friend the previous night. _'So much damage and destruction…I wonder how long it will take for them to repair all of this?' _he asked himself as he finally was in step with his girlfriend. "So, Nox-chan… you're unusually quiet. How was your day? Eventful?" he asked in a kind tone.

"It was peachy," Ranma stated in a deadpan tone as she kept her gaze forward. _'Does he really not know I ain't Nox…do I tell him?' _she wondered. She thought about the question for a few minutes, still not sure what she should do. _'Damn it, this sucks. If I tell him to go fly a kite, my sister will be really upset with me. What do I do, damn it? Come on brain, think of something!'_ she exclaimed to herself.

Looking to her friends in hopes they would help her out. She came to an abrupt stop when Hikaru placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her brow to twitch as her temper threatened to escape.

"Hey, Nox-chan…what do you think of the stars?" Hikaru asked as he pointed up to the sky.

Ranma turned her gaze to where he was pointing, her brow twitching even more rapidly. "They're nice, I s'ppose…now can ya get your damn hand offa me?" she asked gruffly as she walked away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hikaru asked with concern as he started walking briskly in order to catch up, soon coming back in step with the woman he knew as Nox.

Ranma stopped her forward movement once again and stared hard at Hikaru, causing him to stop as well. "I'm not my sister, Hikaru. I am Ranma."

Hikaru's eyes went wide as he quickly backed away from her. "Oh! I didn't know. I, well, that is…sorry," he trailed as he finally got a good look at the girl's eyes, noting they were a deep blue.

Ranma let a sigh escape her lips as she looked to Hikaru. _'Damn it…what do I say now? Do I tell him he can't see my sister…or do I let them do what they want, knowin' full well I'll regret it later when I end up in some hospital birthing a brat?' _she asked herself, as this was a very touchy subject for her. She already knew she would be dealing with a lot, considering the rigorous schedule she would have to keep to get her shape back and her skills sharpened after such an ordeal.

"Look, I didn't think you would let me date your sister…I tried telling her that, but she wouldn't listen. And in my defense, she kissed me…I tried to stop her," Hikaru defended, waving his hands in a warding fashion.

Ranma snapped from her thoughts at Hikaru's words, remembering the kiss her sister talked about and gave him a piercing glare. "Baka hentai!" she yelled out as she ran forward and punted Hikaru with a swift kick, sending him flying upward to disappear in the distance.

Akane and Ryoko turned, noting their fuming friend, whose leg was still extended from the kick. They heard Hikaru's screams grow fainter the farther away he sailed.

"Ranma, he isn't a martial artist like us! He might really be hurt," Akane chided her friend and former love interest.

Ranma looked at her friend. "So what? You're not the one whose lips kissed Hikaru, you tomboy! And if it _had_ been you, I guarantee you would've sent him farther!" she exclaimed defiantly.

Ryoko kept her mouth shut as she watched Ranma stomp away. _'Damn, she's mad!' _she noted.

"I can't say I wouldn't," Akane admitted aloud as she looked on, watching her friend storm off in the direction of their home before Ranma disappeared into a frosty mist.

Hikaru gulped as he soared through the sky, the land below him looking like one big green blotch and people and cars looked like mere ants. The wind was heavy and cold, whipping through his clothes. "No, please! I don't wanna die like this!" he screamed.

Suddenly finding himself enveloped in a blinding flash of light. He then found himself landing on the floor of the Tendo dojo rather roughly with a loud thud, the dust rising up and then settling back down to the wooden floor. He rose to his feet, checking himself out as he looked around in surprise. His eyes finally came to rest on Ranma, who was sitting by the family shrine. "How?" he gasped.

"You really think I'm going to just let you die, Hikaru?" Ranma said through sniffles, as she looked to the raven-haired boy through her bangs.

Hikaru was taken aback, as he could tell the young woman before him was crying. "I really didn't know. Maybe…maybe not. I just want to know why you like to torture me?"

"I don't like to torture you! I tried to be a friend…you're the one who brushed it aside, Hikaru; not me. Even when you tried all those stupid schemes I still grinned and bore it!" Ranma exclaimed as she gave a frigid glare to the brown-haired boy.

Hikaru started to fume. "Damn it. You're always in my way…you were in the way when I was in love with Akane, and now you're standing between me and Nox! Tell me how you don't love to torture me! Tell me how you don't enjoy making me miserable, Miss Has-Everything-She-Could-Possibly-Want! How many fiancées did you have, how many friends did you have?" he shouted back causing the Jusenkyo Goddess to flinch.

"I only had maybe three friends, and one of 'em was questionable. An' I didn't want any of those other girls as fiancées. It took me a long while to realize I actually loved the one I was truly engaged to…_too_ long. I _wish_ I lived this life of happiness you're talkin' about," Ranma stated in a downcast tone as her gaze fell to the floor and she shuffled her feet.

Hikaru stared at the blue-and-red-haired girl in disbelief. "How can you say you weren't happy?"

"'Cause if I was so fuckin' happy as you say, I wouldn't have slit my wrists, you bastard!" Ranma shouted out in fury as she lifted both her arms so he could see the undersides of her wrists, the red scars plain to see.

Hikaru was stunned, as he hadn't noticed the scars before. They were usually covered by the long-sleeve shirts and kimono she wore. "You- when did you try to-"

"A while back. Didn't ya wonder why I disappeared for a year an' then came back the following year to finish up that school year as a girl? Didn't ya wonder why my hair color changed?" Ranma interrupted, bringing her gaze back to the room's other occupant.

"Well, no…I actually had stopped concerning myself with you since you had dumped Akane. Well, that and you seemed to have turned a lot colder after that when it came to people who messed with you," Hikaru stated truthfully, his eyes still locked on the girl's wrists. Surprising himself, his heart genuinely ached for her in that moment.

Ranma dropped her arms into her lap, pulling her sleeves back into place to cover her scars. "Well, now you know I wasn't so fuckin' happy…but I ain't quite bitter anymore either. Hikaru, I can't allow you to be with Nox. I mean I- well, given our past, it wouldn't work."

"So that's that? You have made your decision? I can't speak for Nox, but I think you're being selfish. I love her…and if that means taking care of you, I would gladly do so. She is very special to me," Hikaru declared as he then turned to leave, sliding the dojo door shut behind him.

Though it slid shut softly, the sound made the red-and-blue-haired goddess jump.

After a few moments, Ranko stood up from her spot, looking to her surroundings as she felt a draft from one of the many holes that were in the roof. She then held her right hand out to her side, forming her frost blade. Its tip touched the dojo floor, frustration, and pain written on her features.

"Frost, heed my command…Frost of Winter, Frost of the North, come into this dwelling and restore it to that of my youth," she chanted as a storm of frosty wind and ice formed within the dojo, circling around its caster until it enveloped the entire inside of the dojo in snow. It then vanished just as quickly as it came, revealing the dojo in the condition Ranma had left it in her youth. Gone were the cobwebs and holes, everything seeming almost pristine as if brand new.

The task complete, Ranma heard the sound of clapping behind her. Turning around, she saw her mother watching her with a pleased expression. "Very nice, sweetheart. I see you have learned a new spell," Nodoka said as she walked over to her daughter, inspecting her child's work.

"Yeah, was kinda venting frustration," Ranma stated simply as she settled her gaze on her mother.

Nodoka gave her child a thoughtful look. "Would you like to talk about it, honey?" she asked with concern.

"Not right now, Momma…can I ask where I sleep?" Ranko asked as she wanted to get some rest after a nice bath.

"In the guest room, honey. You'll be sharing a room with Hikaru until we head home tomorrow…will that be fine for now?" Nodoka asked.

Ranma considered what she'd just been told, surprised her mother would allow her to be staying in a boy's room. _'Don't tell me she is…' _she started, suddenly struck by an image of her mother dancing with victory fans in her hands, much to her annoyance. "Eh, that's fine, I s'ppose… well I am gonna go take a bath. See ya in the mornin', Momma," she stated in a depressed tone as she shuffled off towards the house through the open door.

Nodoka watched her daughter leave, noting the blackish-green aura that surrounded her child. _'What is eating at her this time?' _she asked herself as her child disappeared around the corner.

Upon entering the house, Ranma spotted Hikaru sitting at the dining room table. She continued past without a word as she walked down the hall into the guest room, taking note of all its contents before finally settling her gaze on her snow globe. She bent down to pick it up and then headed for the furo. _'You know you're a pain in the ass right, Sis?'_ she complained to her sibling.

_~And you're any different, Sister?~_ Nox asked as she glared upwardly at her twin.

Ranma looked down at the globe, sliding the furo door open with her free hand. She then stepped across the threshold and slid the door shut behind her. Setting the globe down, she then stripped her clothes and tossed them into the hamper. _'You had to complicate things for me with this damn obsession of yours with Hikaru.'_

_~I don't really understand what your problem is. Are you just afraid of love?~_ Nox asked as she softened her glare.

Ranma thought on her sister's words, grimacing. _'No, I'm not afraid of love in the slightest…Nox, you said Jinan and Iris are a handful. You got yourself scolded by our mother, correct?'_

_~Y-yes, but I don't understand where you're going with this…what does that have to do with Hikaru and me?~_ Nox questioned, trying to understand better.

Ranma gave a slight smile and a sigh at her sister's naïveté. _'With love, Sis', comes responsibility. This love you feel for Hikaru can turn into more…which brings 'bout kids. We together are currently one woman, so what you do affects me as well. If you and him were to make love, we could become pregnant—which means we together would have another to be responsible for besides the two kids we are already taking care of. Can you say you're ready for that responsibility so soon? Not to mention he's a mortal…doesn't that bother you?' _she asked, trying to drive some sense into her sister.

_~Oh…I hadn't thought 'bout having children. But that doesn't change my mind! I want to be with Hikaru. He is a wonderful guy…who cares if he's mortal? You could grant him your blessing. Can't you at least give it a chance? I'll be careful, I promise! Please, Sister, let me date Hikaru,~_ Nox begged as she looked to her sister with puppy dog eyes.

Ranma sighed to herself as she picked up her snow globe and walked into the furo, sliding the door shut. She then set her globe down on the edge of the tub, sitting down on a stool. She ran some water into a bucket while she soaped herself up thoroughly. Turning the water off, she lifted the bucket over her head and dumped its contents over herself to rinse off. _'Fine…but I'll probably regret this later. You can date him, but I ain't granting my blessing unless I deem him worthy._ A_nd no funny stuff, understand?'_

_~Yay! Wahooo! Thank you, Sister! Yay!~_ Nox exclaimed, jumping for joy as if she were a kid in a candy store—which quickly became literal as a candy store did indeed appear inside the globe.

Ranma set the bucket aside as she then stood up and stepped into the tub, lowering herself into the water. _'You understand, Sis? No funny stuff, right?'_ she asked once again, as she had yet to hear an answer.

_~I understand, Sister. No funny stuff, I swear!~_ Nox assured, cheer evident in her voice.

Ranma then leaned her head against the tub as she looked to the ceiling, noting its familiar white shade. As she sat there, her cheeks flushed due to thinking about her sister and the brown-haired boy. "The things I do to clear my conscience," she muttered quietly to herself, noting that the alternative meant she would have had to deal with her sister's wrath for all eternity if she didn't give in.

Half an hour later, after most of the household was already asleep, Ranma left the kitchen. Snacking on a pickle she held in her left hand while holding her snow globe in her right hand, she headed straight for Hikaru's room. Once at the door she finished her snack, licking her fingers clean.

She then closed her eyes for a moment. When they re-opened, they revealed eyes of voided night. Nox opened the door, entering and shutting it behind her. Looking down to the globe, she gave a warm smile as her sister was lying down on a fluffy bed. _'Thank you, Sister. I love you,' _she stated, as the more she used the word the more she began to understand it.

_~Love ya too, Sis. Don't make me regret this,~_ Ranma muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

Hikaru lay on his futon reading a book as he heard the door open and close. Looking up, he noted Nox putting her globe down on the floor next to the altar he used for his rituals. "You can set up a futon on the far wall over there if you'd like, Ranma," he explained, gesturing to the wall across from him by the closet.

Ignoring what her love interest had just said, Nox crossed the distance between them. Kneeling down until she was sitting on her knees, she looked up at the young man adoringly. "Sister said I can date you, Hikaru!" she said in a cheerful voice.

"S-she what?" Hikaru asked, startled, as he looked into familiar eyes he had come to love. He scooted back a bit as Nox moved closer onto his futon.

Nox gave the boy who'd come to mean so much to her a loving smile. "Sister said I could be with you, Hikaru," she said once again as she embraced him. Hikaru reluctantly placed his arms around her in return as she laid her head against his chest.

Hikaru looked down at the top of his new girlfriend's head. _'I don't know what to say…did I affect Ranma that much with what I said?' _he asked himself as he relaxed, leaning against the wall. _'I guess I owe Ranma an apology next time I see her,' _he thought remorsefully, regretting his harsh words, as he slid his hand along Nox's arm until he could feel the rougher flesh of her scars.

"I love you, Hikaru-chan," Nox said simply as she felt her boyfriend rubbing her wrist.

Hikaru didn't speak as he was too deep in thought over his past with the pigtailed boy from his youth, seeing the truth that he had ignored time and time again. He finally broke from his thoughts and spoke softly, "I love you too, Nox…you're so beautiful."

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**The following morning**

The kitchen was busy as Kasumi plied her trade, the family gathered around the dining room table chatting while they waited. The Saotome matriarch looked around the table, noting her daughter and Hikaru were absent. Just then, she turned to see Jinan and his sister Iris walking down the stairs to take their seats at the table.

Nodoka stood up from the table and made her way towards Hikaru's room. Once arriving, she knocked a couple of times. "Hikaru-san? Ranma, honey, it's time for breakfast," she called, only to still receive no answer. Knocking a few more times, she finally gave up and headed back to the dining room.

Five hours later, Ranma lay on her side as she let out a small yawn. Opening her eyes, she noted a tall bookcase with several dusty books on it most. They were likely old tomes of lore and magic, she concluded. Atop the shelf sat a skull with a blue candle mounted on its cranium. Looking down, she realized with some confusion that she held a plush panda in her arms.

But what really caught her eye was the fact that two masculine arms were wrapped around her waist. She tensed up immediately, as clearly she was spooned up against the room's other occupant. _'Oh, good grief…well, I did tell her she could have her relationship. I guess it's only natural I would wake up next to him. And since I'm still wearin' my boxers and tank that means she didn't go too far,' _she thought to herself thankfully. She then willed herself to relax into the embrace, as she wasn't quite ready to get out of bed yet nor ready to exert herself in prying her way out of Hikaru's arms.

"You awake, Nox-chan?" Hikaru whispered into his girlfriend's ear as he gave her a loving squeeze.

Ranma bit her lip momentarily, fighting off the urge to say something negative. "I'm awake, though I'm not my Sis. Can ya let go, please?" she asked nervously.

"Oh! Er, yeah, sure. No problem, Ranma," Hikaru said simply as he moved his left arm, at which point Ranma sat up. She brought her knees up to her chest while crossing her arms over them.

Ranma thought on the decision she had made as she looked to the floor, her two longest crimson bangs framing her face.

"Ranma, I am sorry for what I said last night. It was mean of me and I would be lying to myself if I said you were to blame for everything. Do you think you could forgive me and that we could try to be friends?" Hikaru asked.

Ranma turned her gaze to Hikaru, giving him a sideways glance. "I s'ppose I'll forgive you. I'm sorry too for some of the things I said in the past. As for being friends, that's kind of a moot point considerin' the fact you're datin' my sister…and me, on a technicality."

"Fair enough," Hikaru said as he looked to the clock, noting it was already around two in the afternoon. "Well, we seem to have slept past breakfast and lunch. Would you like to accompany me to get a bite to eat?" he offered kindly.

Never one to turn down an offer of food, Ranma simply nodded. "Any ideas on where you want to go?" she asked as she scanned her surroundings for her shirt and pants, finding them clean and folded neatly on top of a dresser.

"Not sure yet, though there is a nice restaurant about a thirty-minute walk from here," Hikaru offered, standing up to find some clean clothes as well.

A few minutes had passed and the martial artist and the voodoo priest were well on their way. It was quickly approaching one forty-five in the afternoon and traffic was sparse since they were on a side street. Ranma took note of five children playing a game of tag together, while Hikaru looked up to watch some birds flying overhead. The engines of an aircraft roared in the distance.

Hikaru turned his attention to his companion. "So…uh, well, what do you, like…you know, _do_ these days, Ranma-san?" he asked while keeping in step with the blue-and-red-head haired young woman.

"I really don't have any ambitions right now…I guess I still love martial arts, since, after all, I grew up on it," Ranma stated casually while turning her attention from the children, as the view was blocked by some hedges. Hopping onto a chain-link fence, she continued her forward motion.

Hikaru considered another question that came to mind. "Well, do you like being a witch? I mean, that is, I like to complete rituals. It's an accomplishment when things go right, you know?" he asked.

"I guess it's a feat to be proud of for a voodoo priest such as yourself, Hikaru-san. However, you're wrong about one thing. I am no witch; I am a water goddess…the Jusenkyo goddess, to be precise," Ranma corrected, giving her sister's new boyfriend a slight smile.

Turning an upward sideways glance at Ranma, Hikaru chuckled as he noted something he rarely saw from the girl on the fence beside him. "Your smile…that's something I rarely see from you," he observed as the goddess jumped down from the fence since her path was blocked by a red brick wall.

"What, you never have seen me smile before?" Ranma asked while getting back in step with her new friend, as, unbeknownst to her, they neared their destination.

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders at the young goddess. "Well, I have to admit, if you smiled before I didn't notice…however, I _am_ noticing now. Ah, we are here,"

"Are you sure we can afford this?" the red-and-blue-haired girl asked as she looked across the street, noting a rather large building in the style of old feudal Japan architecture. It had several windows that gave the restaurant's patrons a view of the street; the sign that stood over the two double doors read "Miyamoto Bar and Grill."

"I'm sure," Hikaru replied simply as he offered his right arm to his companion. Ranma slipped her left in, and the couple crossed the street to their dining destination.

* * *

**Note: Well I'll be working on the next chapter soon, but I need to focus on something else for a bit so I'll try to get back to this very soon.**


	15. Chapter 15 Enter the Queens Maiden

**Author note: Another chapter release, another day.**

* * *

**U.F. chapter:15**

**Enter the Queen's maiden…**

In the afternoon on the south side of Nerima, Tokyo, its businesses were abuzz with life as people frequented the many shops and restaurants, the roads filled with cars, and the sidewalks filled with a steady flow of pedestrians who were going to work, heading home, or stopping by the area's many shops. One shop, in particular, was rather small in size; its windows had designs of various desserts that were being devoured by children and the outer walls were yellow in color, the sign was green with multicolored letters that read: "Kasutanetto." It was currently occupied by a few consumers, one of which was a young, pale foreigner who looked to be around twelve years old.

She dressed in a black tempest-style Victorian dress, her black shoes mostly hidden as the skirt of the outfit was close to ground level. She stood maybe 4'2" in height with a petite build, her eyes a striking purple, and her long white hair draped loosely around her shoulders. She wore a black Edwardian Hat decorated with purple feathers and her ears were each adorned with three small diamond studs. Clutched in her left hand was a white lace umbrella and hanging loosely from her right arm was a small black purse with white lace trimmings.

The store's clerk was a middle-aged man in his forties wearing tan pants and a white button-up shirt covered by an old white apron. After tending to one of his customers, he turned his attention to the young girl. "Can I help you find anything, little one?"

"Perhaps you could help me, kind sir. You wouldn't happen to have any chocolate chip cookies, now would you?" the young girl asked in fluent Japanese as she turned her attention from the shelf of appetizing desserts to the man behind the counter.

The clerk quirked an eyebrow as the foreign child had spoken Japanese flawlessly. Shaking the surprise off, he gave her a warm smile. "I am sorry, they have sold out. But if you'd like, I can make some more just for you."

"That would be wonderful, sir. How long will the wait be?" the girl asked as she glanced around the store, noting some more patrons had entered while a few had left. The breeze from the open door blew her hair ever so slightly.

The clerk went about setting up a tray of cookies to place in the oven, while calling over his shoulder, "Shouldn't be too long, if you don't mind waiting." He paused upon considering the girl's age a moment. "Pardon me for asking, but does your mom know you are here, little lady?"

"Yes, my mother knows I am here. She's in the shop next door, sir. She sent me to get some chocolate chip cookies for dessert to be eaten after dinner," the young girl carefully lied as she sat down on a bench that stood near the door. _'Mortals and their damnable questions,' _she complained to herself, the feeling of annoyance creeping over her.

The clerk gave the girl a kind look before turning his attention to the next customer who approached his counter. _'Poor girl…gets left in a pastry shop while her mom is shopping for porn,' _he thought sadly.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Miyamoto Bar and Grill**

Bustling with life, the restaurant was packed. The many conversations were a dull roar that drowned out the sounds of the chefs who were hard at work on their craft of preparing savory foods. Also nearly drowned out was the sound of the restaurant's music that was played to create a light mood for its guests. At one of the many elegant tables set up near the eastern wall with a window that gave them a view of the nearby park with blossoming sakura trees were Ranko and Hikaru. Both were currently reading their menus in search of a delicious meal.

Ranma considered the menu's choices. _'Wow, so many choices.' _"So, can I pick out anythin', 'Karu-san?" she asked, not so much as lifting her gaze from the menu.

"Yes, Ranma-san, anything you like. Go ahead, my treat," Hikaru hesitantly spoke. Already knowing what he wanted, he set down his menu. Reaching over, he picked up his glass of water and took a sip before setting it back down on the red napkin. He gazed down at the black tablecloth before lifting his gaze to the red-and-blue-haired young woman across from him. _'I wish Nox was here instead. Maybe I could__…__no, I better not ask. She'll take it all wrong,' _he thought with certainty.

Ranma momentarily turned her gaze to Hikaru before glancing back down. _'I wish he would just ask. This is Nox's place, not mine,' _she thought with minor annoyance. Taking her glass taking ginger sips from her glass of sweet tea.

A few moments later, a green-haired waitress arrived at their table. She was dressed in a purple uniform that bore a name tag over her left breast and the restaurant's name over the right. She reached into her apron, retrieving a black notebook, and then gave the couple a warm smile. "Hello, my name is Etsuko. I will be your waitress this evening. Have you decided what you want or do you still need more time?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Actually, I know what I want. Ranma-san, do you have any idea what it is you want?" Hikaru replied with a question to the goddess across from him.

Ranma shook her head ever so slightly. "Not yet, kinda still looking," she replied while continuing to look over the menu's contents.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll check back on you both in a bit," Etsuko said in kind with a slight bow as she went off to help another group of customers.

Ranma continued trying to decide on a meal while Hikaru sat contemplating as he tapped his right index finger against his glass of water, settling on a conversation starter. "So, Ranma-san, do you have plans to go to college?"

"Actually, 'Karu-san, I'm not sure if I want to. As you know, I wasn't big on school and tended to sleep through class," Ranma replied as she flipped the page in her menu.

Hikaru chuckled a moment at his friend's words. "I personally think you should look into it. I saw one of the report cards that you left behind. I mean, you were getting A's and B's…so college wouldn't be a bad idea for you."

"I'll consider it, 'Karu-san. Now, as for something to eat, I believe I'm finally ready," Ranma said, changing the subject at hand as she closed her menu.

While Ranko and her friend Hikaru both waited for the waitress to return, the song on the intercom changed to a soothing melody. After a few minutes of customers getting up to leave and others coming into the restaurant, the waitress returned. "I'm sorry it took so long. Have you figured out what you would like to order?"

Hikaru looked to the red-and-blue-haired young woman expectantly, preferring for her to order first. Ranko turned her attention to the waitress before speaking. "I would like sashimi with wasabi, please, and for the side dish, soba gome with spinach."

Etsuko wrote down the blue-eyed girl's order and then turned to the brown-haired young men. "And for you, sir?"

"I will have the yakitori with a side of rice, served with tsukemono, please," Hikaru replied in a kind tone before taking a drink of his beverage. Etsuko took their order down on her pad; looking over, she then read it back to the couple. Once both Ranma and Hikaru gave their confirmation, she walked off in the direction of the kitchen to pass the order to the cook.

Listening to the calming music on the restaurant's PA system, Ranma felt at peace. She reached over, picking up her glass and taking a drink of its contents, savoring it. Her gaze centered on Hikaru, who, at the moment, was looking downward at the table as if thinking of something. _'Bet he would rather be here with my little sister…hmm,' _she considered. After what seemed like several more minutes passed, she decided to speak her thoughts. "You sure you don't want my sis to eat with you? I can make it happen if, you like," she offered in a somewhat hushed tone as she didn't want the other patrons in the restaurant to look at them oddly.

"N-no, that isn't necessary, Ranma-san. Say, what all can you do spell wise?" Hikaru hesitantly asked in an equally hushed voice as he lifted his gaze from the table to meet the red-and-blue-haired girl's gaze.

Ranma considered her surroundings a moment, noting a family that was in the process of being seated nearby. "Perhaps we should talk about somethin' else, 'Karu-san. Given the nature of the subject, I don't think we're in the right place for that," she observed while setting her glass back down on the table.

Hikaru gave an understanding nod. "Fair enough. Perhaps we can talk about this later, then," he replied before taking a drink of his own beverage.

A few minutes went by before the waitress returned with their order, placing both Ranma and Hikaru's respective platters in front of them. Both had steam rising off them, as they were nice and fresh; the smell of the delicious food attacked their senses. Once finished placing the dishes, Etsuko gave a slight smile. "Enjoy your meal. If you need anything else, feel free to call me over. Otherwise, I'll check on you in a little while," she said in a honeyed tone before leaving the two to eat their meal.

Hikaru looked up briefly to the red-and-blue-haired girl, watching her in curiosity as she took small bites of her food since usually she practically inhaled it; instead, she was eating at normal speeds. Turning his attention back to his plate, he started in on his side dish. Throughout the meal neither said a word, eating in silence. The only commotion was coming from the surrounding tables, which were occupied by families and couples, along with the music that was playing via the restaurant's public address system.

At the same time, a thunderstorm was slowly rolling in over Nerima, darkening the sky and casting its shadow over the land below. Thunder sounded off faintly in the distance and lightning flashed periodically, the wind picking up gradually. Many of the market vendors had already started closing up shop; the loose leaves on the ground and other pieces of debris were being pushed around by the wind.

Ranma turned her gaze to the window, noting it was getting dark already. "I think it's gonna storm, 'Karu-san," she noted to break the silence.

"Yeah, it's unusual. They said it was going to be sunny skies all week. Guess they lied again. Say, think you could, you know…maybe?" Hikaru hinted, before sipping on his drink.

Ranma shook her head, already knowing what her raven-haired friend was hinting. "No, sorry…ain't gonna happen. The last thing I need is my Mom breathing down my neck," she replied with a light giggle.

"Well, it was worth a try…but you do know this means we'll be thoroughly soaked by the time we get home since I didn't bring an umbrella," Hikaru noted, chuckling as he took another morsel of food off his plate.

The blue-and-red-haired goddess gave her usual smirk before finishing off the last bite of her main dish and starting in on her side order.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Offer of power**

The house of Kuno, a rather large structure of feudal architecture currently looking sinister due to the darkening of the storm currently overhead, contained many bedrooms and multiple dining halls, a library, and numerous other rooms, corridors and wings that catered to its occupant's various needs. The estate sat on a large tract of land with surrounding stone walls with a steel arched gate serving as the property's entrance.

A long paved driveway led up to the house, and along that was a stone sidewalk that allowed for the Kuno family and their many servants a path to walk on or off the property. The back of the estate sported an impressive in-ground pool surrounded by a concrete deck, and across from it stood a large pond. Its occupant was a massive crocodile named Midorigame, which was the current pet of the mistress of the Kuno family, who was once known as the Black Rose of Saint Bacchus High School to her rivals, and Kodachi to those few who were friends with the deluded gymnast. The house's current master was known to _his_ former rivals as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School, and to his few friends as Tatewaki. To his wife Kohana and former love interest (now simply a friend), Saotome Ranma, he was known as Tachi.

Rain began to fall over Nerima and lightning streaked the sky above the Kuno estate. In front of the arched gates of the property stood a solitary figure wearing an old weathered cloak that was black with brownish spots that revealed the cloak had once been brown in color. The figure lifted its head, looking to the manor before stepping forward, the gates slowly giving way as if some invisible force were opening them.

Once past the entrance, the figure continued up the driveway, seemingly vanishing momentarily before appearing at the white front door of the estate. The figure reached up, pushing the button that caused the doorbell to ring out to let the occupants know there was someone at the door. A few moments later, the door opened slightly to reveal a young raven-haired Japanese woman in her late twenties who was dressed in a French maid's outfit.

"Can I help you?" the maid asked from the cracked doorway, not opening the door all the way, as the figure sent shivers up and down her spine. The figure looked up to the woman; however, the maid could not make out the figure's features due to the shadow of the cloak it wore.

The figure then spoke to her in a raspy voice. "I have an appointment with your house's mistress. May I come in?" the figure asked, now revealed to be an older man due to its gravelly tone.

The young woman stood there not speaking for a moment, before answering in a rather zombie-like tone. "Yes, you have an appointment with the Mistress. You must not keep her waiting." She then stepped aside as the cloaked man walked past her, heading in a deliberate manner up the stairs and seeming to know precisely where he was going. When he was halfway up the stairs, the maid collapsed to the floor, passed out from whatever force had made her grant the man entry.

The mistress of the house, Kuno Kodachi, was busy in her room planning for revenge against her bitter rival and only lead to finding the one for whom she pined. The unstable young woman was angrily tossing things around the room. She picked up a champagne bottle and tossed it against the wall, shattering it and causing a shower of alcohol and glass to fall to the floor. Meanwhile, the door to her room opened, revealing a cloaked figure unknown to the dark-haired girl as of yet. "I will find my Ranma-sama, you harlot!" she screamed out in frustration, sounding much like an angered banshee.

"Your hatred knows no bounds for the girl, does it not?" the cloaked figure asked, letting off a couple of coughs after speaking.

Startled, Kodachi whirled around upon hearing the newcomer's voice. "Who are you? How did you get into my house?" she demanded.

"Who I am is not important…neither is how *cough* how I got in here. *cough* What _is_ important is that I can help you get your pigtailed lover…" the cloaked figure offered between coughing fits.

Kodachi looked to the man as she tried to figure out if this was a ruse of some kind. "You have my attention. How would you, a lowly peasant, accomplish this?"

"I can give you the power to *cough* beat your rival and, in turn, force her to give up Ranma's location," the man declared, his voice seeming sinister.

Kodachi took two steps back from the man, a skeptical look on her features. "I don't know…I think I will beat her on my own," she said in a nearly whispered voice.

"Come now, you really think you're a match for a sorceress, as you call her? She used a spell that threw you through a wall at least two football fields away. No, you're no match for that kind of power…but with my help, you'll have the power to withstand her magicks and crush her where she stands," the cloaked man promised, stepping forward as Kodachi found herself backed up flat against the wall.

Kodachi considered the man's words as a vision sprang to mind of Nodoka using an ice spell that sent her hurtling through buildings and into Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. That was, of course, followed by the memory of her recent encounter with the red-and-blue-haired girl who called out "windburn," which sent a gust of heated air her way that threw her into the school. _'Maybe he is right…maybe I am no match for that, that tramp! But why do I feel a sense of foreboding from this man? Why do I…fear him?' _She contemplated this for a moment, looking up to the man. She noted that his eyes were orange-yellow with a catlike appearance to the pupil. "If I accept your offer, what is the catch?" she questioned.

"Nothing much…how bout a tidy sum of money and I'll grant you this power?" the man answered, his eyes seeming to bore into the deluded gymnast's mind. _'Nothing much…just your soul,' _he thought wickedly.

Kodachi considered the offer some more, shaking her head. "You offer me such power for mere money? Surely there is something more to your agenda. Do tell. If I am to accept your offer, I want to know what it is you stand to gain from this deal," she stated firmly.

"You are a smart girl. I do not desire money. To be honest, I just wish to see my nemesis's hopes crushed. The mother of the very girl you are after is whom I hope to ruin. You will kill the girl after getting your information and then I will go and crush her mother. It's a win-win situation for both of us. What do you say?" the cloaked man offered, his yellow eyes seeming to glow brighter and turning as red as embers in a fire.

He closed the distance between himself and Kodachi, placing his hands on her cheeks. His fingertips were fleshless bone with three-inch black talons for nails, and from the deluded girl's view, his face was skeletal with two long, rust-colored fangs protruding from his top jaw.

Kodachi could feel a winter cold biting at her cheeks, and the power in the man's eyes enthralled her. "I accept the offer. May we send those harpies to the grave!" she said with hysterical laughter that soon gave way to a slight squeal of pain as the unearthly men sank his fangs into the side of her neck.

The man smiled inwardly to himself as skin started to form on his body. _'Your days are at an end, Ranma-chan. And once you and your mother are gone, I will get rid of that slut you put in my master's place!'_ he vowed inwardly. Meanwhile, outside the house, sitting atop of the Kuno estate's stone wall was Jaing. He was looking intently into a golden orb as a smile formed on his lips. He then gazed upward towards the house of Kuno, feeling power thrum from the place as the birth of something ominous was taking place.

"So, have you figured out what he is up to yet?" came the feminine whisper of a rather short cloaked figure leaning against the wall below Jaing.

Jaing looked down at his partner. "Nope…but whatever it is, it's not a good thing," he lied, standing up and hopping down from the wall before continuing to speak. "C'mon, let's go before he figures out we're following him."

"Agreed. Shall we alert the council?" the cloaked figure asked as she followed Jaing down the street.

Jaing shook his head at his counterpart. "No. For now, let's wait until we know more about what the endgame is. If we move now, we could risk far worse things happening than what we were trying to prevent."

"Should we at least warn the Jusenkyo Goddess someone is out for her blood?" the young woman asked as they picked up their pace.

Jaing shook his head. "No, she's the bait," he explained before vanishing into smoke. Likewise, his partner vanished into water, which splashed all over the sidewalk.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**Ice Queen**

In the dining room of the Tendo home sat Nabiki, who was currently jotting down a grocery list at the table. She reached for her can of soda, bringing it to her lips for a sip before setting the can back down. _'Okay, what else is needed? Oh!' _she thought with a smile as she did a little last-minute jotting. Looking up, she noted her elder sister entering the room from the kitchen. "Hey, Sis, when is Ranko coming back?"

"I don't know, Nabiki. She went out to eat with Hikaru, so maybe in a little while," Kasumi answered, taking a seat as she watched Nabiki place a note in an envelope.

Nabiki chuckled, setting the envelope down on the table while noting her brother-in-law and little sister entering the room. "Hey, you two."

"Hey yourself, Nabiki," Akane called, sitting down at the table. She paused, turning her head slightly as she felt as if someone or _something_ had just walked over her grave. _'What the heck was that?'_ she asked herself as what sounded to her like whispers from somewhere sent chills down her neck.

Ryoga gave Nabiki a smile, noting his wife was looking spacey. "Dear, are you okay?" he questioned the blue-haired demoness. When she didn't answer, he gave her a slight nudge. "You okay, Akane?"

"Y-yeah…it's nothing," Akane replied, turning her gaze forward. A sense of foreboding crept over her, shivers continuing to run up and down her spine.

Elsewhere in the Tendo house, standing by the east window, Nodoka looked out into the distance. She could feel the power in the air. _'What is this feeling? I haven't felt this much power since the great purge,'_ she noted to herself as visions of an ancient battle played in her mind. The screams of many mortals and the roars of frost dragons that had fought to the death echoed all around and the rattling of skeletal armies marching to the songs of their wretched war drums and bagpipes carried on the wind.

Her vision continued on she found herself as a young child running away in human form, fear etched on her face, five vampire minions trailing behind her with malicious intent. She continued running, terror welling up as a figure stepped out in front of her: another child dressed in an old black cloak with rubies sewn into its collar. The girl ran past the frightened, young Nodoka; wielding a two-pronged spear, she instantly pierced the heart of the first vampire and then went about dealing with the other three with seeming ease. Nodoka fell to the ground, scooting backward, as the other little girl finished decimating Nodoka's pursuers and closed the distance between them.

"Come with me if you wish to live, young dragon, or perish here. Your choice," the young girl offered, holding her hand out, the spear in her other hand dripping with blood from the fallen vampires.

Nodoka took the girl's hand while noting fangs that just barely showed past the girl's upper lip. They both fled from the battlefield, dashing through the snow that crunched underfoot. The frost goddess awoke from her daydream, hearing the sound of a bicycle bell ringing out. Shampoo had arrived, waving to Nodoka before getting off her bicycle and retrieving the delivery box that sat at the back of her bike.

Nodoka walked to the front door opening, to greet the young Chinese girl. "Hello, Xian Pu."

"Hello, Ranma's Mother. I bring you too, too delicious ramen with sweet and sour sauce, just as you requested," Shampoo stated as she opened the box, holding it out for the older woman. Nodoka took the bowl in one hand while handing her the payment with the other, along with a tip.

Nodoka gave the young woman a smile, taking in the savory scent of her food. "Would you like to come in and sit for a while?" she asked the young woman.

"I would love to, but Great-grandmother needs me back at Café for another delivery. Maybe another time," Shampoo explained before getting back on her delivery bike and starting off, giving the auburn-haired woman a brief wave before riding away.

Nodoka waved back to them quickly retreating Amazon as she stepped back into the house, closing the door. She walked to the dining room and sat down to eat her meal, greeting the Tendo sisters and her daughter's friend Ryoga, who was also one of her charges. Meanwhile upstairs, Jinan and Iris looked off into the distance through a window in the hallway.

"So, think we should tell Nox?" Iris asked as she turned her attention to her current female brother.

Jinan shrugged her shoulders. "Nah. 'Sides, what's it matter? We don't plan to use that form around her anyways."

"But if she is, as you call her, our current guardian, she should know what we turn into," Iris said while looking down the hall to make sure no one was listening to them.

Jinan shook her head while letting an uneasy breath escape from her lungs. "Look, I think we're fine like this. Why you so interested in telling her now, of all times?"

"'Cause I just feel it would be right for us to be fully honest with her since she did save us," Iris reasoned while letting a small yawn escape her lips, feeling sleepy.

Jinan shook her head at her sibling once more. "Look, I agree with you that it's something we should tell her…eventually. But for now, let's wait and see how things go. I mean, we are the last two of our kind, you know," she replied, noting the last uneasily.

"I suppose you're right, dear brother. I'm going to sleep…you should get some hot water," Iris called as she retreated towards the guest room.

Meanwhile, halfway home, Ranma and Hikaru trudged through the now pouring rain. Water ran down the side of the road and into the nearby sewer drains. The brown-haired boy sighed to himself at his soaked clothes, while Ranko continued to walk along with her hair and clothes dry as if invulnerable to the weather—which she was currently.

"That is so unfair, Ranma-san," Hikaru mused from behind the young goddess and sister to the girl he loved.

Ranma chuckled some at her old acquaintance's musings. "I s'ppose it is cheating a bit," she called, letting her spell drop. The rain now soaked into her clothes and hair, she still continued onward, a smile on her lips as the raindrops graced her with every step she took.

"Why are you letting yourself get wet now?" Hikaru queried once he had hurried ahead and was now walking beside the red-and-blue-haired young woman.

"'Cause I like the rain. It feels good to me. You would have to be me to understand it…but nature sings to me through the rain," Ranma answered while looking both ways before she and Hikaru crossed the street. A few minutes later, they finally arrived at the Tendos'. Entering through the gate, they then walked up to the door. Hikaru opened it, allowing her to pass, at which point she vanished into a frosty vapor. Reappearing in front of the furo door, she then slid it open and closed it again once she was inside. Hikaru shook his head, shutting the front door and walking towards his room to warm up and change into dry clothes.

Meanwhile, Akane gave her husband a slight smirk and a suggestive motion of her eyes. Ryoga looked at her oddly for a moment before it dawned on him what his wife had in mind. He then got up from his spot at the table, helping Akane to her feet. They both retreated up the stairs, Nabiki and Nodoka watching intently as the part-time goddess and the demoness was acting strangely.

"Don't make a lot of racket now, you two," Nabiki called after them while giving her sister a knowing look, causing Akane to flip her older sister the bird.

Nodoka turned her attention to her meal, picking up her chopsticks to begin eating as the aroma attacked her senses. _'Love…how wonderful it can be. Where are you, Genma? I miss you,' _she thought sadly, missing her foolish husband.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Meanwhile, in the furo…**

After soaping herself up, Ranma reached out and turned on the cold water. Filling up a bucket, she proceeded to turn off the tap and then picked up the bucket. She then upturned it over her head to rinse off. "I-ich…S-so cold," she noted, shivering somewhat; even though she wielded frost magic, she sometimes was caught by surprise. Setting the pail down, she then stood up and walked over to the bath. She stepped into the tub and sat down in the water, its warmth enveloping her as her muscles began to relax.

The familiar snow globe appeared on the edge of the tub, Ranma's gaze settling upon it. "What's up, Sis?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Oh…nothing, really. I was just curious how your date with Hikaru went," Nox eagerly explained, taking a seat atop the snow globe as she was a mere three-inch transparent figure.

Ranma looked to the familiar ceiling of the furo. "It wasn't a date. He just offered lunch and we mended our friendship. That's all."

"Oh, okay. Well, what was it like? You know…to dine out?" Nox asked in curiosity as she had yet to eat anywhere except for the Tendo dining room.

Ranma thought on her little sister's words. _'Keep forgetting that she hasn't been able to partake in some of the simple things we take for granted every day,' _she noted, giving a kind smile. "Well, it's like this, Sis…you go to a restaurant, which may be a sit-down style place where you order platters of food. Or it might be a buffet where you can make your own dishes and refill your plate until you're full."

"Ooooh, that sounds nice!" Nox cooed, her mouth-watering from just thinking of all the possible foods she could eat.

Ranma watched the emotions playing over her twin's features. _'She is such a naive kid,' _she thought fondly as a flash of white light erupted. Focusing she quickly, found herself looking down at her sister who was in the bath. "Hey! That isn't cool, Sis!" she exclaimed from her spot sitting atop the snow globe.

"Whatever. It's my turn to go eat," Nox stated, giving her older sister a mischievous grin. She stuck her tongue out at Ranma and quickly vanished from the bath in a frosty vapor, steam from the clash of extreme cold in the warm water erupting from the bath.

Ranma shook her head. _'Why did I know she was going to do that?' _she wondered. Lifting her left hand up, she snapped her fingers, causing Nox to reappear with a splashback into the bath. "Hey, goofball. You can't eat for free, so go ask either Mom or Hikaru for some money," she explained in a calm and collected tone.

"Oh…you need money to go to those places?" Nox asked, feeling slightly sheepish as she gave her sister a sideways glance and prepared to teleport once again.

Ranma nodded. "That's right. You need money for almost everything in this world. And Sis, before you go, please put some clothes on…and while you're at it, could you move our snow globe back to the bedroom?"

"Thanks for the advice and sure thing!" Nox said as she vanished once again. At the same time, Ranma and the snow globe appeared on the bookcase in Hikaru's room.

Ranma blinked a couple of times, realizing she was in perpetual darkness since the light in Hikaru's room was turned off. "Dammit! Hikaru? Anyone? Someone turn the light on, please?" she called out to no avail. Not getting any relief, she produced a red LED lantern. Switching it on, she then brought out and proceeded to read a manga titled _Black Cat_. _'Now, where was I? Oh yeah…I hope Saiya doesn't die. She's a very cool bounty hunter.'_

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**A change of plans—We're going home…**

Nox, now dressed in a green sleeveless blouse with a butterfly design, red capris, and black kung fu slippers with her hair done in a ponytail, appeared before her mother, who was still savoring the ramen Xian Pu had delivered earlier.

"My dear, you look nice! Are you going somewhere, Nox-chan?" Nodoka asked before finishing off her ramen.

Nox gave her mother a nod. "Hai. Could you please give me some money so I can go eat at a place they call a restaurant?"

"I'll give you some money later, honey. For now, we must really be heading home," Nodoka informed her as she stood, picking up the empty bowl. She walked into the kitchen, rinsing it out before placing it into the sink.

Nox's stomach growled. "But, Mom, I'm hungry..." she whined, causing her mother to give a thoughtful gaze.

"Dear, your sister just returned from eating out. How can you possibly be hungry?" Nodoka questioned, as she found it hard to believe since she knew her daughter was known to eat well over what a girl her size normally should.

Nox looked to her mother. "Well, she obviously didn't eat enough, since my stomach is growling. Can we please get something on the way, at least?"

"Sure, dear. Now go get your things. The faster we get going, the faster you can fill your gullet," Nodoka called with a chuckle, as her daughter vanished into vapor.

Nox soon appeared in a flash, snow globe firmly held in hand, and a dusty travel pack on her back. "Ready!" she exclaimed as she considered the fact that they were heading home. "Mom, are we coming back here?"

"Not tonight, dearest. However, I am sure the Tendos and your boyfriend wouldn't mind if you visited tomorrow," Nodoka assured as she led her child out the door, where they promptly headed in the direction of home and vanished into a frosty vapor. They soon arrived on a heavily populated street made of gold. Pedestrians, consisting of all types of divine individuals, traveled the sidewalks.

Thousands of crystal buildings towered in the sky and a serene medieval-style castle stood in the distance. The air smelled clean without a trace of pollutants and there was not a single cloud in the sky. Birds of many varieties chirped their serene songs and the wind flowed calmly, almost sounding as if a song in itself.

Nox followed closely behind her mother, looking over her surroundings with a puzzled expression. _'No contraptions they call cars?' _"Momma…um, what is this place?" she asked, as she had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire existence on Earth.

"This, dearest, is Asgard, the capital city of the Norse gods and the location of our true home away from the mortal realm," Nodoka coolly explained, maintaining a forward momentum with her daughter at her heels.

Nox pondered on her mother's words, keeping a steady pace behind her mother. "Is this the birthplace of my sister?"

"Oh, heavens, no. Ranma was born on Midgard in Japan on the outskirts of Nerima, the town where I met your father," Nodoka explained, a slight giggle escaping her lips at the memory of the first time she saw her husband, who was young then with a full head of hair. _'I wonder where you are, Husband…should I use my power to travel to you?'_

She then let out a sad sigh, as she knew in her heart it was for the best to give Genma his space since the events surrounding their eldest child's ascension into godhood and ascension into womanhood. "He will come back to us, I am sure. Just have to give it some time," she said in a mere whisper that was faintly heard by her daughter. Following the road, Nox and her mother were greeted by many passersby. Finally, after fifteen minutes of walking, they arrived at a small estate with a small two-bedroom cottage. It was set up amongst six sakura trees in full bloom, their petals flowing in the wind.

"I hope this place will be to your liking, dearest," Nodoka said as she opened the small gate, allowing Nox and herself entry. They then made their way up the gravel walkway to the cottage's door, where both women entered.

Nox looked around the small cottage once inside, noting how different it looked from the Tendo household. "Where is the living room?" she asked, noting that half the room had counters with cookware on them—indicating to her that it was a kitchen. A small stove stood off towards the far eastern wall that most likely served for cooking and keeping warm, while the western part of the room had a small table with four chairs set around it. A few fur rugs also served as decoration and possible seating within the room.

"You're standing in it, dearest. When my father built this cottage, it wasn't designed as modern houses are," Nodoka explained as she shut the cottage door, sensing an aura coming from down the hall leading to her room. "Make yourself at home, honey. I will be right back," she called as she made her way down the hall. Finding the door to her room disturbed, her guard started to go up as she pushed it open. She noted a somewhat tall, slender figure with flowing white hair standing by the room's only viewing window.

"Ah, No-chan. It has been a very long time," the older woman called as she continued to gaze out the window.

Nodoka let her guard down as she continued to gaze upon the older goddess. "Ye-yes, I suppose it has. What brings you to my home, Loki-sama?"

"I felt your arrival back in Asgard and thought I would pay my daughter's closest and only friend a visit," Loki replied, turning from the window. Her eyes were a dark, piercing blue, appearing as if time had not been kind to her. Her clothes were a pristine purple robe with golden designs, and she held a sturdy, gnarled staff with a glowing orb at its top firmly in her right hand.

Nodoka contemplated the old woman's words. "I see. What is it you need from me, Loki-sama?" she queried as she watched the room's other occupant, who had begun to chuckle.

"Where is my daughter, No-chan?" Loki asked, stepping closer, her staff thumping on the floor as she walked.

Nodoka shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I know not where she may be. I haven't seen Sleipnir in ages, since the death of her daughter Jalia."

"I see…that is a shame. And here I thought you would have some inkling. Guess I was mistaken," Loki replied, gaze not drifting once from the younger goddess.

Both goddesses stood looking to one another as Nodoka's daughter Nox walked into the room, at which point Loki gazed upon her figure. A slim smile formed on the goddess's lips. "So, No-chan, you truly did have a daughter, yet you never told the council…nor myself."

"Momma, who is this?" Nox asked, her midnight eyes settling on the woman's face before quickly diverting to the floor.

Nodoka regarded her daughter, placing her left hand on the young goddess's left shoulder. "This would be the God or sometimes goddess Loki, depending on the form taken."

"All depends on my mood and whims, No-chan," Loki said, shifting into a much younger version of herself that looked quite like Nox. Her gaze stayed on the younger woman, studying her aura. _'So, this is my granddaughter,' _she mused. "Must be painful to share that body with another, no, Nox-chan?" she inquired of the younger woman.

Nox gave a slight nod. "Kinda…but it's getting manageable. Um, how do you know my name? Do I know you, ol' lady?"

"No, I don't suppose you do, Nox-chan," Loki simply said as she closed the distance between herself and Nox, the younger woman stepping back slightly against her mother. However, the older goddess reached out with her left hand, touching her index finger on the young goddess's forehead. A thrum of energy emerged momentarily before Loki stepped back, a look of mirth on her features.

Nodoka caught the use of magic, looking to Loki in a mix of worry and curiosity. "What did you just do to my child, Loki-sama?"

"I simply just gave both of your daughters a gift, _'daughter-n-law_, '" Loki explained, saying the last in a mere whisper before vanishing instantly into a puff of smoke and leaving a confused Nodoka and Chaos to ponder on what had just transpired.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**The Maiden has arrived…**

"It's so big!" a lone figure spoke aloud as she gazed upon the Tendo estate. The house now seemed to have an orange backdrop behind it since the sun was going down. The gated fence stood peacefully out front with flowers growing in front of it, giving it a serene appearance. The rest of the town had quieted down, though the surrounding city was still buzzing with life and the cars driving its streets could be heard faintly in the distance.

The figure's white hair was blown ever so slightly due to the moderate wind. She took four steps closer, noting that the dojo gave off the all too familiar spiritual feeling of a divine aura surrounding the place. The figure walked further down the sidewalk and, using her umbrella, she pressed the challenge bell two times and waited patiently.

Meanwhile, inside the Tendo home, Kasumi stood at the kitchen counter, preparing ingredients for her family's next meal. _'Who could that be? Maybe Auntie and Ranma?' _She then stopped what she was doing, placing her knife down on the cutting board next to the fish she was preparing. She quickly made her way out of the kitchen, taking note of Nabiki sitting on the floor in front of the TV. The middle Tendo was eating popcorn and watching the latest stock numbers.

"Oh, Kasumi, I think someone is at the challenge entrance. Could you see who it is and tell them I will be with them shortly?" Soun kindly asked as he hurried to his room to get changed.

Kasumi gave a curt smile. "I will, Father," came her reply as she walked down the hall to the adjoining dojo. As she made her way to the gate, the buzzer rang two more times.

Outside, the figure was currently tapping her right foot, her umbrella moving up to ring the bell once more when the door opened to reveal a young, brown-haired woman dressed in a pink house dress with a frilly white apron. "Hello there. Are you here to challenge my father's school?" she asked in a sweet tone of voice.

"Actually, I am here to challenge one Hibiki Akane. Is she in?" came the figure's question, which to Kasumi was the sound of a foreign little girl's voice.

Kasumi smiled at the young girl. "Oh, my. Come on in. I will go get her for you," she replied before heading back into the house. The young foreigner then stepped into the dojo, the door shutting behind her on its own due to an unseen force.

_'She seemed so kind…but her blood is so divine! How revolting. But I suppose I can look past that for her sake,'_ the young girl thought, thumping the tip of her umbrella against the floor of the dojo. She watched the eldest Tendo sister vanish down the hall before she turned her attention to her surroundings, noting that the floor was made of wood. Its walls were white and three windows were on the dojo's far eastern wall. A rather large door sat on the southern wall leading to the backyard of the estate, which gave a view of the koi pond and the surrounding wall of the estate.

Meanwhile up in Akane's old room, sitting at the desk by the window, Ryoga sighed to himself; boredom was evident in his features. "Akane, want to go get somethin' to eat, maybe?"

"Can't you wait? Sis will have dinner ready soon," Akane noted from her reclining position on the bed, the covers pulled halfway up while she read a book.

Ryoga turned to his wife. "Sorry, I'm just so bored. I suppose I can wait a little longer," he offered, just as a knock at the door was heard.

"Akane, you have a challenger in the dojo," came Kasumi's voice from the other side of the door.

The blue-haired demoness closed her book, getting out of bed. "Thank you, Kasumi. Tell them I'll be down shortly," she called as she went to her closet to find something appropriate to wear.

Ryoga stood up from his spot, walking over to the door. Opening it, he then made his way out into the hall and started heading towards the dojo. _'This has got to be better than watching her read that damn book all night,' _he thought with a fond, fang-toothed smile.

A few minutes went by as the maiden waited somewhat impatiently, pacing back and forth. Turning her attention to the doorway, she noted a raven-haired young man dressed in a yellow sweater with a pair of green cargo pants with yellow ties tied around the legs near his feet. He wore brown kung fu slippers and a faded black and yellow bandana atop his head. Stepping out into the dojo with her, he looked to her a moment before walking over and leaning against the wall.

_'A girl. My wife's challenger is a girl…she can't be much more than ten years old. Is this a joke?' _he wondered, trying to fight the urge to laugh.

"What's so funny?" came the young girl's reply as she noted the young man's expression; all the while she kept a cool gaze upon him.

"N-nothin'. Just…I didn't expect a child to challenge a grown woman is all," Ryoga said as he waved his hands in a warding gesture, a snicker escaping his lips despite him trying to hold it in. His wife soon joined them in the dojo, dressed in her classic yellow gi. As her gaze settled on the young girl, her features clearly showed her confusion. _'Is that my challenger?'_ Akane questioned internally.

Akane stepped further into the dojo. "Hello there, I am Hibiki Akane and I am here to accept your challenge. But I have to say…are you sure you wish to fight me? I mean, you _are_ just a little girl."

"I am very sure I wish to fight you, Hibiki-san. I am Lila Williams, and I must say you greatly underestimate me," the girl replied, her white lace umbrella still in hand as if it were a cane and her face kept in shadow by her hat.

Akane pondered the girl's appearance. "Well, okay…but you certainly aren't going to fight in such a nice dress, right? Surely it's expensive and you wouldn't want it damaged. Your mother might scold you."

"No need to worry over such things. My parents have been dead for a very long time. Shall we fight or continue talking?" Lila asked as she lifted her umbrella, pointing it towards the blue-haired demoness as if it were a sword.

Akane gave a nod, noting how the tip of the girl's umbrella gleamed in the dojo lighting. _'What is with this girl? Dressed in Victorian clothes and using that umbrella as a sword…' _she wondered to herself as thoughts surface of the last young girl who challenged her, Temari. That was a very humiliating experience for her since she was humbled by a simple child's plaything… though she did win that fight on the rematch. The blue-haired demoness then fell into a defensive stance she had learned from her ex-fiancé shortly after the fall of Saffron.

The seemingly young girl kept her gaze on the younger woman, her purple eyes briefly turning crimson—which was somehow missed by her challenger. However, the raven-haired boy nearby was looking right at her.

_'Her eyes…' _Ryoga realized, an uneasy feeling falling over him. He crossed his arms to watch the inevitable duel between his wife and the mysterious foreign girl.

Akane waited patiently for the girl to make the first move; however, it never came. "Come on, attack me!" she called out, but the girl didn't budge. The blue-haired demoness finally charged towards the young girl, throwing a strike that the girl dodged easily before whirling around in a flash. She then slammed her umbrella into Akane's back, causing her to yelp as she went past.

"Come on, you shouldn't toy with me or you are going to get hurt," Lila advised as she leaped over to the spot where Akane had started, raising her umbrella once more. With her free hand, she smoothed out her dress and then produced a chocolate chip cookie from somewhere, taking a nibble from it.

_'What is with that umbrella? It felt like steel!' _Akane thought in shock as she looked over her shoulder, a pained expression on her face. Her left hand rubbed her back where the umbrella had struck. Turning to face her opponent, she fell into her fighting stance once again; noting what the girl was doing, she grimaced. "How do you expect me to take you seriously when you're eating during our match, huh?"

"Well, if you feel that way, then fight me with all you have and maybe I won't have time to eat," Lila replied smugly while taking another bite from her dessert, her gaze settling on the tapestry that bore the dojo's motto.

Akane turned to face the girl, her teeth gritting as she prepared a plan of attack. _'She's just a child! I mean, I can't truly strike with all I've got. She may end up seriously injured,' _the demoness noted, her senses screaming at her to raise her guard during the fight. However, she chose to ignore her internal alarm bells, charging forth and throwing three-light punches that the young girl parried with her umbrella.

The strange child finished off her treat, vanishing briefly before appearing behind the older girl. Swinging her umbrella with precision, she struck the young demoness once on her right knee, another strike to her left elbow, and a third across the face that sent Akane up into the air before slamming to the floor in a skid that stopped at the feet of her husband.

Akane felt pain erupting all along her nerves, the laughter from the young girl cutting through her as if a knife to her heart. _'What the hell? She's laughing…she's beating me…no! I won't lose again. I refuse to lose another fight!' _she exclaimed to herself.

"Jeez, and here I thought you would be tough. If _this_ is your true potential, we have a long way to go in preparing you for the trials to come," Lila said with disappointment plainly evident in her features as she readied her umbrella for another attack.

Getting to her feet and brushing herself off, Akane looked to the young girl in confusion. "What are you talking about? What trials?" she questioned, giving the girl a classic confused look.

"There is a coming darkness upon this world. Can't you feel it? You should; it is your nature, after all. You are the Queen of the Damned, the Goddess of Death itself. Now, shed that ridiculous form so we can find your threshold," Lila commanded, running at her opponent and throwing a strike the blue-haired young woman barely dodged. Ryoga leaped to the side as the umbrella splintered one of the dojo's wooden support beams.

"Fine, then. Let's do this!" Akane growled, letting her guise fall. Her wings outstretched as she went on the attack, seemingly sending the white-haired girl backpedaling on the defensive. Her crimson eyes seemed to flare with her repeated strikes, though every punch was deflected by a young girl's white lace umbrella. Akane's knuckles screamed from the pain of so many hits against the steel-like object. The white-haired girl backed up a few more steps before sliding sideways, allowing Akane to move past her. She brought her umbrella down hard on the back of the blue-haired demoness's shoulder blades, causing a squeal of pain to erupt from Akane's lips.

Lila then retrieved yet another chocolate chip cookie, nibbling on it with a bored expression as she observed the demoness now facing her. _'She still thinks this is a game. Guess it's time to show her this is life or death. How can this pitiful young demoness be the queen destined to rule our kind and quell the coming darkness?' _she wondered.

_'The nerve! Eating during a match she challenged me to. How disrespectful!'_ Akane thought, scowling at the white-haired young girl. Charging in for another go at the young girl, the demoness threw more light strikes that were being quickly parried.

Ryoga watched the fight from his position, keeping a trained eye on the young girl. _'I am positive there is something not right about this girl.' _"Akane, give her all you got!"

"What, are you serious? But she's just a little girl!" Akane countered while keeping on the attack, again seeming to send Lila on the retreat.

Ryoga shook his head, knowing how stubborn his wife could be. _'Dammit, this won't end well if Akane keeps underestimating that girl,'_ he concluded while looking on as his wife was once more fended off and was forced to retreat under a relentless barrage of umbrella strikes.

"This is pathetically easy. Quit playing with me and get serious!" Lila commanded once again. Moving in quickly, she brought her umbrella forward in an upward strike that caught the blue-haired demoness in the stomach and sent her up and over. Akane crashed into her husband, the old wooden wall behind them giving way and sending them both into the yard behind the dojo.

Akane's bones ached as she eventually sat up, flexing her leathery wings while looking through the new hole in the wall. Her white-haired opponent watched her, casually eating yet another cookie. Akane slowly stood, making her way back into the dojo. Akane scanned the young girl with a scrutinizing gaze. _'What power from that little frame. Ranma beat me as well when I first met her. She also had a small frame, and I was so sure she would be easy to beat! Guess maybe I _should_ get serious, after all. But still, I don't want to hurt her! What would people think of me? Would they consider me a monster?' _she asked herself.

A vision of her loved ones cursing her for hitting such a young girl sending a shiver down her spine. Falling into a more defensive stance, she continued to study the girl. Akane noted that, once again, the girl was eating yet another sugary delight. Meanwhile, Ryoga slowly got back to his feet and stepped back in through the hole in the wall, his feet making a light padding sound on the dojo floor.

Lila kept a cool gaze upon her opponent as she snacked on her treat, consciously aware of the fang-toothed young man's movement nearby. _'That man's smell is all over her…a mere mortal! Of what importance could he possibly be to my mistress?'_ she asked herself in disgust. Noting that the blue-haired demoness was on the move once more, she dodged a palm strike; however, the cookie in her hand was now crumbled and strewn across the floor. Lila's eyes briefly flashed a crimson red as Akane rolled and then leaped away, turning towards the white-haired girl with a confident smirk on her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I make you drop your treat? Believe me, I am _so_ sorry," Akane apologized in a clearly sarcastic tone, preparing yet another attack. _'She was elsewhere on that attack, but she'll be ready for me this time. Be on your guard, girl!' _she instructed herself.

Lila gritted her teeth, giving the demoness a death glare. _'Insolent brat! How dare she waste such delicacies!' _she fumed, readying her umbrella for another strike as she took out _another_ cookie from her purse. "It's okay, I brought more," she called in a falsely cheerful tone. Charging forth, she brought her umbrella to bear. The blue-haired demoness deflected it with her left forearm, swinging with her right, only for the white-haired girl to dodge once again. Lila then quickly slammed her umbrella into Akane's butt, causing her to yelp.

"Owie! What the hell was that!" Akane shouted furiously, spinning on her left heel. Then, with a wave of her right hand, she sent a barrage of unholy energy straight for the child. _'Oh no!' _she screamed in her mind, closing her eyes. "Watch out!" Akane cried, raising her hands up to her chest.

The white-haired girl quickly opened her umbrella, absorbing the energy as it struck, the white lace glowing a dark green before dissipating back to snow white. "So, you have some bite after all. Now draw your weapon and let us see where your true potential lye!" Lila commanded with a smug expression.

"Huh?" Akane muttered, opening her eyes. Lowering her hands, she noted the young girl was still intact. She held her umbrella with her right hand while resting it on the palm of her left hand as she chewed her last mouthful of cookie. _'She somehow either deflected my attack or absorbed it…maybe there really is more to her than I first thought.'_ "You seem to know a lot about me since you knew I had a different form and that I have powers. Now you wish me to bring my weapon to bear. How about you come clean with me and I'll consider honoring your request?"

Lila studied the demoness in a contemplative manner. She then hung her umbrella on her left forearm by its handle while retrieving yet another cookie from her purse and taking a small bite. _'Guess the cat is out of the bag. But she still must be trained.' _"It is true, I know much about you. However, I do not deem you fit enough to know about me, Tendo-san. If it is your wish to learn, then truly do battle with me. Show me you're worth the information and the time I would have to spend in explaining it to you."

_'She managed to absorb my demonic energy blast…maybe I _should_ go all out. But the dojo…Ranma went to the trouble of fixing it up. It could end up-leveled again, and she went back home with her mother. What will Father do if that happens?' _Akane asked herself as her scythe appeared in her right hand, brimming with demonic power. Lila licked her lips in anticipation.

Ryoga looked to his wife, noting her gaze was turned to him; her eyes seemed worried about what he would think. He simply gave a nod of his head in approval. _'That definitely isn't an ordinary girl. She's testing Akane…but to what end, I wonder?'_

Akane watched her husband give his assent. She then switched her gaze back to the white-haired girl, taking hold of her scythe in both hands. "Fine. You wanted it your way, you're going to get it!" she shouted in a sinister tone of voice, her wings spreading wide. Her tail swished back and forth as her eyes flashed a fluorescent purple.

"_Finally_," Lila half-whispered, her eyes glowing purple as well. _'So, my Queen, you're finally ready to show me what you have to offer!' _she thought to herself while bringing her umbrella up in a ready stance. Both combatants immediately charged one another at lightning speed, attacking back and forth in just a blink of the eye. Ryoga watched on, his features showing his intrigue with the battle at hand. The two girls soon came to a stop, facing one another as they prepared to lash out once more.

Akane panted for breath, falling into a more offense-focused stance, while Lila prepared a more defensive posture. Both were poised to strike again at any moment.

Taking a cookie from her purse once again, Lila began to nibble. _'She lacks the stamina to continue this battle. Guess I will end this soon,' _she noted to herself just as her cookie was ripped from her hand amidst an eerie green light. Looking up, she saw her treat impaled on the demoness's scythe.

"Sorry, no more sweets for you, little girl. After all, isn't it close to your bedtime?" Akane asked casually with a wicked smile, bringing her scythe up into a ready position.

Lila growled, charging towards the blue-haired demoness, who brought her scythe to bear—only to witness the girl vanish into thin air. Ryoga's eyes widened in shock, noting the white-haired girl was nowhere to be found by his eyes either.

_'Where did she go?"_ Akane wondered, looking around wildly as she tried to determine the infuriating girl's whereabouts.

"You will pay for defiling my favorite cookie! Let me show you a power handed down to me by Rin, an inu-daiyōkai!" Lila yelled out, causing Akane's head to whip around. However, she was struck in the side, sending the blue-haired demoness rolling to the ground.

Her scythe flew from her grasp, coming to rest at Ryoga's feet. Akane groaned, trying to gather the strength to make it up onto her haunches while Lila reappeared behind her, the girl's umbrella again hanging from her left forearm. Bringing her right hand up in front of her, Lila's middle and index fingers began to glow a bright yellow. She then lashed out at Akane with a whip-like power, lashing the poor demoness's back. Akane's clothes were ripped away, each smack causing her to screech in pain.

Ryoga started to move forward in defense of his spouse; however, he stopped upon hearing her voice. "Stay back. This is my fight!" Akane shouted even as she took more lashes. _'All this over a cookie…what is with this girl?' _she inwardly wondered.

Akane gritted her teeth, forcing herself to endure. _'I can't move…it hurts! C'mon, do something, girl. Don't just let this kid wail on you!'_ she berated herself. Holding her right hand out towards her scythe, the weapon lifted off the ground and spun at lightning speed. It hurtled towards the white-haired girl, who immediately dodged it by jumping into the air, allowing the demoness a chance to get to her feet. Akane's weapon came back around and was caught in her right hand. Twirling it momentarily, she quickly took a firm hold of it with both hands.

"I'm impressed. You found a way to escape my spell. Bravo," Lila complimented while clapping her hands together. Soon taking her umbrella back into her right hand, she brought it to bear once again as if it were a samurai sword. "Now, advance! Don't ever allow your opponents time to attack."

Akane charged forth, clashing her weapon against the foreign girl's, seeming to push her back. _'Who is she to lecture me on combat?'_ she questioned no one in particular.

"Surely you jest! You can fight harder than that. Come at me with all you have or I'll destroy you!" Lila commanded in a demonic voice, fangs appearing, her eyes once more turning a fluorescent purple, and her ears gaining pointed tips. Her umbrella vanished and reformed into a sword of demonic energy, its hilt engraved with skulls, leathery wings sprouted from her back outstretched.

"Huh?" Akane questioned, pausing in shock at the transformation of the girl before her. She brought her scythe up to block an incoming strike, yet it was knocked from her hands for a second time. The white-haired girl then moved her left hand forward, palm open, and a great force thrust Akane backward into the wall, where she blew straight through it and into the koi pond.

Lila stepped up to the new hole in the wall, looking to the blue-haired demoness, who currently was floating on the surface of the pond. _'A pity. She is definitely the queen I searched for…however, she is hardly worthy of her title. I guess this training session will have to be postponed I will whip her into shape. But I never fail in my pursuits. She will either rise to power or fall by my hand as per the Daimakaicho's will,'_ she concluded with a nod of her head. Lila then turned her attention to the brown-haired young man.

"You there! Don't just stand by gawking. Prepare me a room," she commanded, switching back to child form as her sword returned to its guise as a lace umbrella.

"Just who are you to order me around?" Ryoga questioned, giving the young girl an unwelcoming glare.

Lila shook her head calling out, "How disrespectful you people can be. Grr…I am the queen's maiden, and you are her consort, are you not?"

"Consort?" Ryoga repeated, feeling quite confused.

"Husband of the Queen of the Vampires, the Goddess of the Night…or in other words, your darling wife, Akane-sama! You truly are undeserving of such a great demoness. Why she would love a mortal is beyond me. Now, do as I say. Find me a room!" Lila commanded once more. Using her right hand, she again caused a whip-like light to crack, this time at the brown-haired boy's feet. Ryoga jumped, startled, and headed towards the main house with Lila following right behind him.

Meanwhile, Akane slowly pulled herself from the koi pond, returning to her human form. She lay on the lawn, groaning in pain. Rolling over, she looked to the moon. _'I'll get her next time, dammit…so tired,'_ she thought as she drifted off into unconsciousness.


End file.
